Stormy Times Are Coming
by wiildrose
Summary: Stormy Winchester always had her brothers Sam and Dean by her side. But when they lose Sam, Dean keeps his promise and hangs up his hunting gloves. He begins a normal life with Lisa and Ben, but Stormy has no reason to stay. She bails and ends up in a weird little town called Beacon Hills where werewolves, hunter's and a flailing pale boy reside. [CROSSOVER] .:original plot:.
1. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE**_

Dean stood there, in front of Lisa's door looking like a complete mess. His light brown hair was dishevelled, his eyes were a deep red and were glazed over with unshed tears. The jeans, shirt and flannel he wore were still slightly torn and coated with dirt and dried blood. His hands shook slightly, as he clenched his fingers into a fist and knocked three times on the hard wooded door. The thud echoed heavily into the silent night of the suburban street, the streetlights bringing a yellowish dim into the dark night. Dean's shoulders were tense, unable to even look back at me as he waited nervously for the footsteps sounding through the other side of the door to get closer and closer.

There was a click and twist of a door knob before the door swung open, revealing a surprised looking Lisa. My brother's shoulders instantly sagged. And even though I was standing behind him, unable to see his facial expressions, I knew he had a very forced lopsided grin etched on his face as he breathed out, "Hey, Lisa... can we come in?"

The question being so much more weightier then just a friendly invitation into her home.

Sam Winchester just jumped into a hole with Lucifer.

This invitation to her home was an invitation out of the supernatural life and into her normal suburban one. And that was the last thing I wanted.  
There was no way I was going to play house after I just lost my brother with a lady and her son, who I barely even know.

Stormy Winchester is going to venture out on her own, whether her brother likes it or not.


	2. Chapter One

**_Chapter One:_**

Adjusting the khaki duffel across my torso, I knocked on the moulding door of the salvage yard that I've spent too many years of my life in to count.

I heard a few shuffles from the inside before the door pulled open. His eyes were open wide in alertness, with half of his body covered by the door because he was most likely holding a pistol against it with his other hand. His entire body instantly sagged from its tense state as his eyes settled on me, and then his expression quickly switched into a fatherly scowl.

"You're in a lot of trouble young lady!", Bobby huffed pushing the rest of the door open as his eyes immediately softened with a frown as he pulled me roughly into a hug.

I was a little taken back by his actions since he was never the hugging type but then again I wasn't surprised since what has happened not even a week ago. We tend to get huggy when bad things happen, especially when we lose someone.

His arms locked around me firmly as I heard him let out a heavy breath, and I wrapped my hands across his torso clenching my eyes shut tightly, hoping to not let any tears fall. "Hey, Bobby", I mumbled softly into his chest, my throat burning as I tried to keep my emotions from spilling out. The last thing I wanted to do was cry again but it was hard not to when someone you look at like a father is comforting you, as well as comforting themselves.

I know that we were both thinking about how Sam wasn't here anymore, and we both needed this to remember to keep fighting. I lost a brother, and I know to Bobby it's like he lost a son.

After a long minute, Bobby's arms loosened and he pulled away but his hands remained on my shoulders as he looked down at me.

"How you doing, kid?", he asked legitimately concerned, looking into my red puffed light brown eyes for any sign of an answer. Eyes that seem empty and hallow now that they've seen all the damage in the world. Too much blood and pain. So much suffering and innocence taken away.

"Fine...", I shrugged a little, even though I was the furthest from 'fine'.

"Good", he grinned with a slight nod before he swiftly flicked his wrist and smacked me upside the head.

"Ow! Bobby, what the hell?", I yelled rubbing my sore head in surprise, not expecting that at all but then again it's Bobby. There's always a Winchester he's scowling at and lecturing them. Mostly Dean and I, we tend to get ourselves in the most trouble. Sometimes S-Sam. Damn, I really need to stop thinking about him.

"You know damn well what that's for! What were you thinking, kid? You can't just run off and scare Dean half to death like that!", Bobby lectured, waving the hand he whacked me with around and I slightly pulled back hoping not to get hit again.

"I left a note..." I mumbled under my breath, now beginning to feel guilty for what I did to my brother.

"You what? You left a note? Oh, that's okay then. I'm sorry, I take that back, Stormy. It's okay that you stole money from your brother, snuck out and hotwired a car in the middle of the night, not letting anyone know where the hell you were for two damn days!", he yelled, his voice getting louder and louder with each word.

"Look, I know I screwed up okay. I know!", I finally yelled, raising my hands up in defeat and then I took a deep breath as I turned around and rubbed my face in frustration, trying to get a hold of myself before I turned back to face Bobby. "Look... I just couldn't be there anymore Bobby. In that house with Lisa and Ben"

"You need to be with your brother in a time like this, Stormy. You need each other to get pass this."

"Bobby...", I sighed in frustration. "We were barely holding it together. We weren't even communicating. Dean was in his own little misery party and faking to be okay for Lisa and Ben's sake. He had a reason to be strong, for them. But me... I don't belong there, Bobby. I can't just sit there and do nothing, it was driving me insane. I need to get back out there, I need to..."

"No! No way, kid. You are not hunting, especially not on your own!", he demanded with absolute refusal and I wasn't surprised at all about it.

"I just need a car, Bobby and I'll be out of your hair", I pleaded, trying to get him to comply.

"I said no, Stormy! I'm not letting you hunt on your own. Sam didn't want that! He wanted you and Dean to get out of this life and be normal."

"I know...", I breathed out guiltily in defeat unable to look at him, finding my worn out monochrome Converse sneakers more interesting.

When Sam made the decision of jumping into the pit, he made Dean and I promise that when he was gone that we'd get out of the life. That we'd stop hunting and start living. We both told him we would, but now that it's all said and done, I don't think I can keep my promise. Dean had Lisa and Ben, and I had no part in that. I can't just stay with Bobby either in his salvage yard. I feel like I needed to be on my own, start a new page and leave everything behind and maybe try and pretend like it didn't exist so it was easier to cope with. I obviously knew that wasn't healthy but I just need to get away.

"He would want you to go back to school, make some friends and actually graduate from high school", Bobby explained as he placed his palm on my back and guiding me to the couch in the living room, making me sit down and settling on the couch across from me.

"I know...", I said again, nodding my head, "But I can't do that with Dean and his _new family..._ ", I spat a little too sourly making Bobby give me a look, "... and I can't do that here either, Bobby. I need a new town, with new people and a new identity."

Bobby listened to me and dropped his head with a sigh as he adjusted the baseball cap on his head in agitation. "I know that once you set your mind on something, there's no way to stop you. And even if I say no, you're going to ignore me and go off in the middle of the night just like you did with Dean", he breathed out in frustration and a shake of his head. "Dean's not going to like this..."

"I don't care...", I grumbled under my breath.

"Hey, watch it", Bobby scolded, pointing a finger at me. "That boy would go to the end of the earth and back for you, you know that."

And I did. There's nothing Dean wouldn't do for his little sister. If I asked him to leave Lisa and Ben for me, he will. I know he'll make that sacrifice for me but I would never do that to him. After everything this family has been through, Dean deserves to settle down and to just be happy. He deserves to live the normal life with the white picket fence. I can never be that selfish and be the one to take it away from him. He needs to do this.

I don't think we'd cope very well after losing our brother if it was just the two of us. Don't get me wrong, Dean and I get along fine. Yes, we fight on occasion but most of the time it's because we are too alike. That's why it'll be bad. We don't know how to deal with our emotions. We like the keep everything in, bottle it all up inside and just hunt angrily and aimlessly making us just feel more empty then actually healing . And that's not healthy at all. We'd just end up at each other's throats the whole time. In times like these, Sam's the one who's the mediator and gets us talking and handling out stubbornness. But Sam is the reason we're hurting, and he isn't here anymore.

"I know... but now that I have to opt out of the hunting life, I'm going to need to make my own choices of where to go from here", I explained, hoping Bobby would get my side.

"I understand that, Stormy. But it's not a good time to be on your own", Bobby said softly, giving me a sympathising look.

"I need to be on my own, Bobby", I tried to explain softly, giving him a look desperate need to get out.

He rolled his eyes, "Winchesters... always the stubborn bunch", he muttered annoyed as he got up from the couch. "I'm going to call your brother and tell him you're here. He's been worried sick about you, searching everywhere trying to find you even though he knows you're long gone. I guess we figured you'd show up here sooner or later."

"Sorry...", I mumbled an apology that I knew would never suffice for the worry I put them through.

Bobby picked up his old corded home phone attached to the timber door frame of the next room, pulling it up to his ears as he began dialing the number.

"After Dean stops yelling at the other end of the receiver we can find a nice place for you to stay and enrol you back in school", Bobby tried being supportive as he gave me a small smile.

I gave him a nod, turning away and mumbled under my breath, "oh, I already have a place in mind", I grinned, not wanting to hear the phone call to my brother and walked out into Bobby's big yard filled with piles and piles of old cars, metal parts and wayward tires.

I ran my fingers through my wavy short dark brown hair which barely reached my shoulders, letting out a well needed breath from being off Bobby's chopping block.

Beacon Hills, California.

That's where I was heading. I researched places to go after I left Dean, and found the very weird town of Beacon Hills. It seemed like they have a werewolf problem. And there's nothing more therapeutic then slicing the head off a werewolf with a machete glistening in the light of a full moon. And the high school education there didn't look half bad. So I can do what everyone wants me to do and graduate but also rid a town of its beasts. No one would have to know about the latter though. And there's no way I was letting Bobby know where I was heading, because with one Google search he'll know Beacon Hills isn't just known for their excellent higher education.

All I need is a car.

I looked around Bobby's Salvage yard. There wasn't much cars that were actually drivable and not in pieces. My converse crunched across the gravel as I headed towards the garage at the cars Bobby would've been working on. There were a couple old muscle cars, a Mustang, Dodge Charger, Ford GT Torino which really suited the Winchester style but I needed something a little more inconspicuous for a sixteen year old teenager.

My eyes laid on an old black 1979 Ford Bronco and I smiled.

Sorry, Bobby.

* * *

 ** _Writer's Note:_**

So, there you go!

That was chapter one of my new crossover for Teen Wolf and Supernatural. This story idea keeps bouncing around in my head, and I thought it was time to finally put it down on pen and paper... okay, on Microsoft Word lol.

Anyway, I hope you're excited for it!  
Please leave a review, it feeds me to keep going and keep motivated.

Hope we have fun!  
Rose x.


	3. Chapter Two

**_Chapter Two:_**

Bobby is going to kill me.

Yep, I'm officially dead.

I might as well get a shovel and start digging my grave as we speak.

He's going to be pissed to shit when he realises I'm gone, and that I've stolen his 79' Ford Bronco as well. On the contrary, I did tell him I needed a car. He shouldn't be all that surprised that I took one. Us Winchester's borrow his cars all the time... though we ask for permission first. But ehh, technicalities.

I tried to not let my betrayal bother me for too long. I had a plan and a purpose. That's all I need for now to keep me going. Oh, and I need some coffee. I can't remember the last time I've gotten a decent nights rest. It's kind of hard to sleep when all I see is my brother's death playing over and over again every time I close my eyes. I wonder how Dean is going, he wasn't much better than me when I left.

I shook out my muscles, trying to change my train of thought as I reached over and switched on the radio. I flicked through the channels until I found something that was decent enough to distract me for a while, and turned the volume up.

I kept my eyes on the dark deserted road as I began to head west. There's a very long drive ahead of me.

* * *

 _Sam... Sam! SAMMY!_

CRACK!

Gasping, my eyes shot open as I jolted awake. The first thing I heard was the sound of my own heart beat thumping against my chest rapidly. My whole body felt like it shaking and I was ice cold even though my skin was shinning with a thin layer of sweat. It took me a minute to take in my surroundings, trying to piece my mind together after having such a horrible nightmare. I was in the Bronco, lying across the back seats with a pillow and blanket. A shaky hand ran through my hair as I let out a heavy breath, trying to get my heart beat under control. It didn't help that the actual nightmare was my reality. Everything that happened, everything that I lost, was real. It happened. I quickly shook away that train of thought, not wanting to go down that road and began to rub the sleep out my eyes.

CRACK!

I flinched at the sudden sound of thunder as it cracked loudly through the silent night. The lightening gave me a glimpse of the scattered forest trees surrounding me in a few quick flashes of light before going black again. That was loud. I groaned, putting my face in my hands in frustration. I've been way too jumpy lately. I guess I'm finding it a little difficult being on my own. I'm not used to not having my brothers by my side as a security blanket. Sitting up, I pulled the blanket down as I checked the time on my phone. It was 4:48 am. I haven't even been sleeping for two hours. I groaned again, rubbing at my eyes which felt like they were bruised all the time now.

I've been on the road for two days now. Two long days which consisted of me and the road, gas stops, toilet breaks, in-car naps in dark places, crappy radio stations and food consisting of pretzels (because it seems to be the only thing I can stomach), Red Bull and coffee. A whole lot of coffee!

But alas! I was here, in Beacon Hills.

It took a little longer to get here since I had to stop by a contact of mine and get myself a new identity. Jimmy (my contact) who swore on his life that if Dean Winchester calls him, I was never there, took a couple hours to make me a new ID, birth certificate, drivers license and all that jazz. While he was doing that, he let me borrow his garage and I began working on the car, looking for somewhere I could hide an arsenal.

The best spot was to put it in the back compartment, hidden in the left inside wall. I undid the panel and mounted up the weapons on hooks so they were easy to take out whenever I needed and secured them in place. I played around with the panel to make it easy for me to continuously pull off and on without a problem, but it also had to look like it wasn't tampered with when it was on so if my car did ever get looked over by the police it wouldn't look suspicious. And a cop finding an arsenal of weapons in your car would be one hell of a problem.

Another reason Bobby's going to kill me is for stealing a whole bunch of weapons from his house. Since I didn't bring much when I left my brother, I needed most of the essentials from guns, to stakes, to holy water, to gasoline and matches. I only had my favourite silver pistol, a few signature knives and some other small things since I left with only one duffel.

By the time I was done, Jimmy didn't take long before finishing everything. I then drove a couple more hours right to the outskirts of Beacon Hills and thought I'd take a quick nap since my eyelids felt like they were forcing themselves shut. Then thunder woke me up and bam, here we are.

I threw the blanket and pillow over the back seat, and into the back compartment so no one would realise I was a teenager sleeping out of my car. I ran my fingers through my short hair, trying to untangle it a little while I climbed over into the driver's seat, turning on the ignition. Bronco roared to life and I grinned. Damn, Bobby did a good job with this car. I'll have to credit him for it when my neck isn't on his chopping block, but for now I'll just enjoy his hard work.

I passed the Beacon Hills sign, driving through the forest filled side before ending up in a seemingly quiet town. I then drove towards the more industrial side of Beacon Hills, trying to find somewhere abandoned where I could put up house and get settled in. I refused to settle for a crappy motel room, not that I had the cash to cover me for long time there anyway. I could end up staying longer than expected here if I still like the place after the jobs done. I still need to graduate.

* * *

A day and a half later, and I was all set.

I found a small building which looks like it used to be a small office of some sort because there were two large mahogany desks still there. It was really dirty and dusty which was a good sign because it meant no one has been there for a long time and hopefully not returning anytime soon. I bought a whole bunch of supplies from the hardware store, using nearly all the money I had and got to work so it was liveable enough for a while. The first thing I did was board up the windows so no one would see the light streaming out of an abandoned building at night and get suspicious. I cleared up the main room as best I could and laid out an inflatable mattress I bought and set it on the left side of the room. I played around with the electricity wires like my brother taught me to get it on again and cleaned the bathroom and small kitchen area so it was usable.

I began pinning everything I knew about Beacon Hills on the far back wall beside my mattress. It nearly covered the whole wall, that's how much weird crap has gone down in this town alone. I began to realise that there were more than one supernatural baddy that has invaded the town throughout the years, so I started separating the research.

On the left side of the wall was everything weird that happened over the years such as animal attacks, break-ins, sightings of a weird lizard like creature, a house fire where a lot of people died, bodies sliced in half found in the woods and a lot more blood and gore. And on the right of the wall, I had the more recent events from this month pinned up. There were now three bodies found in the woods, slashed up beyond recognition, their eyes and hearts gone. There was the same symbol carved next to each body in their blood, which means they were connected somehow.

I've also realised that the majority of weird that happened over the years has involved Beacon Hills High school. That really motivated me to enrol since a lot of the action happened there, and where action happens, people talk.

It was now 1:23 am, and I sat on a dusty office chair staring at my phone which was in parts on the mahogany desk. I've been staring at the phone for over an hour, trying to work myself up to calling Bobby so I could let him know I was okay. There was no chance in hell I was going to call Dean. I'll get Bobby to let him know I'm okay. I wasn't up for getting my ear yelled off by my brother just yet. Luckily, I've had my sim out so I haven't been receiving any calls from them. But I'm sure if I left it in they'd track me straight away, leaving loads of very, very angry voicemail.

I snapped the old sim, and inserted the new one Jimmy gave me which he promised he made untraceable. I turned the phone back on and programmed in the main contacts I knew from memory. My heart ached a little when I realised that there was no need to add Sam's number anymore, but I shook my head and did it anyway. I wasn't ready to come to terms with that just yet. When I was done, I selected Bobby and my heart rate began to speed up in nervousness.

My heart literally skipped a beat when I heard the click on the other end.

 _"Singer...", he grumbled into the phone._

"H-Hey, Bobby...", I tried innocently, pressing a hand on my head and already looking down guiltily, waiting for the yelling to begin.

 _"Stormy!", he growled out in anger and relief. "You've really done it this time, kid! Where the hell are you? Are you okay?", his angry tone simmered down a little to concern at the last question._

"I'm fine...", I began but he cut me off, the anger returning again.

 _"Dean is so pissed, where the hell are you?", he snapped._

"I c-can't tell you", I mumbled through clenched teeth, knowing I was making it worse for myself.

 _"Excuse me?!", he bellowed._

"Look, I know you don't understand..."

 _"Damn right I don't understand!", he cursed into the receiver but I just continued._

"...but I can't stay with you or Dean. Please... just please don't make this a big deal", I pleaded. I heard a heavy groan and sigh on the other end of the line, a few seconds went by before I heard Bobby talk again.

 _"But this is a big deal, kid. No one knows where you are and no one's there to keep you safe."_

"You and I both know that I've been trained well enough to keep myself safe. Look, you said S-S..." I faltered unable to pass his name through my lips, "...you said my brother would have wanted me to go back to school and graduate, and that's what I'm going to do", I explained, leaving out the part about hunting down the creature inhabiting this town.

 _"If that's the reason you left then why won't you tell us where you are?"_

"Because I need to do this on my own", I answered softly. There was a long pause as I waited for him to say something.

 _"You need to call Dean", Bobby ordered firmly._

I shook my head in refusal even though he couldn't see me, "I can't handle that right now, Bobby. Just let him know I'm okay, please."

 _He sighed, knowing full well what Dean was like and decided to give me some well needed sympathy, "You're going to have to talk to him sooner or later."_

"Later..."

 _"Stormy...", he warned._

"I know... I'll call you again soon, okay?", I tried to reassure him.

 _Bobby let out another heavy breath, knowing he's going to have to call Dean after this. "Okay, just promise me you'll keep yourself safe and don't do anything stupid", he warned, emphasising the last part._

I paused feeling so guilty because I knew by stupid he meant don't go hunting. "I promise, Bobby", I crossed my fingers. Does that even count anymore if you're not four years old?

 _"I'll talk to you soon then, kiddo."_

"Okay. Bye, Bobby", I hung up the phone, letting out an exhausted sigh.

* * *

Standing near the doorway of the classroom I looked down at the schedule in my hands again.

 _Economics - Room 113_ _  
_ _Coach Finstock_

"Alright, everyone settle down... settle down. Greenberg!", the teacher, Finstock pointed to a kid in the back, "What are you four? Put the yo-yo away and get your ass in that chair!", he yelled at a kid and I instantly felt sorry for him but when I looked over at this 'Greenberg', I took it back. I don't know why but for some reason I instantly hated his face. Weird.

I walked forward, trying to discreetly get pass the teacher and take a seat, hoping he wouldn't notice me and make me stand in front of the class. But I didn't get very far. He was like a hawk.

"Hey, woah!", he called, waving his arms around as he blocked me from my path, stopping me right in front of the class beside his desk. "I don't know you. What are you doing in my class?", he spat accusingly like I was purposely trying to screw with him. What is with this guy?

"I'm new...", I explained slowly, holding up the schedule in my hands as proof, "... says I got you first period."

Finstock huffed walking over to his desk and thud his finger against a clipboard that was on it, "Well, mine doesn't say I have you."

I rose an eyebrow at him, "Then go and complain to Margie for not letting you know. Not surprised, she sucks at her job."

"Who the hell is Margie?", he asked loudly, waving his arms around.

"Uh... it's the office lady, coach", a dark haired boy pointed out to his teacher as he sat up straighter in his seat. He had pale skin that contrasted against dark moles which were scattered across his face and neck. "You know the one you always get to print out all the Lacrosse forms", he explained slowly in a way like he has had to explain things to his teacher before in the past. Then he cocked his head to the side as realisation hit him, "then again, she never really does anything you say... she does kind of suck at her job", he mumbled to himself, looking over at me in agreement.

"Oh, the stubby blonde with the weird nose", Finstock clicked his fingers in recognition at the boy.

The boy sighed heavily as he closed his eyes, "Yeah, that's the one coach."

"Well then, it looks like we have a new student joining us", Finstock announced to the class, gaining everyone's attention again as he stepped over towards me. "Go ahead, tell everybody your name and where you're from", he ordered blandly, like it was something he was forcing himself to do.

I sighed nonchalantly, looking over at the class, "My name is Stormy", I announced bluntly and looked back over at him eyeing him like 'that's all you're getting'.

"Stormyyyy... what?", Finstock dragged out my name like it was an incomplete sentence, purposely trying annoy me now since he sensed my displeasure. "What are you, like Madonna? You have no last name?"

"It's actually Madonna Louise Ciccone, coach", a girl with strawberry blonde hair pointed out as a side note, not even looking up from the phone in her hands. And it was like this was a normal thing from her since no one paid much attention to her informative input.

"Halcyon... Stormy Halcyon", I answered and I saw a Hispanic boy at the front with dark hair and eyes, and with a sort of crooked jaw cock his head to the side in confusion for some reason.

"You're an oxymoron", the strawberry blonde from before said in realisation with a sly smirk, finally looking up from her phone.

"Lydia, watch your language!", Finstock yelled, pointing at the girl making me chuckle slightly. I sounded weird coming out since I couldn't remember the last time I genuinely laughed.

I didn't think anyone would've picked up on my name. It's always fun picking new last names when your first name is an adjective. I've used names in the past like, 'Stormy Weathers', 'Stormy Daiz', 'Stormy Knight', and my personal favourite, 'Stormy Troopers'.

"No, coach. That wasn't an insult", the kid from before with the moles shook his head in disappointment.

"Halcyon means calm, peaceful whereas her name is Stormy. The two words are contradicting each other, an oxymoron. Like 'deafening silence', 'pretty ugly'...", the girl named Lydia explained nonchalantly like she was reading out of a book.

Coach made a face.

Mole boy turned to Lydia, "You just made him 'clearly confused'", he snickered and the girl gave him an unimpressed stare in return. "That was an oxymoron", he explained offended because he didn't receive a reaction from her.

"I know, Stiles", she replied blankly in return and then turned her gaze back to Finstock.

The boy, Stiles (weird name) just huffed in annoyance like a child who didn't get his candy.

"I'm just going to ignore whatever just happened in the last sixty seconds and move on", Coach grumbled, completely confused then turned back to me, and then back towards the class, "Everyone be nice to the new girl and yadda, yadda, yadda", he groaned, waving his hand around clearly frustrated, "Now go take a seat wherever S-Stormy?", he said my name as if it was a question, confused by everything Lydia said.

I just gave him an encouraging nod in return, and went over to the empty seat in the back near the window.

Econ. Here we go...

* * *

 _ **Writer's Note:**_

So Stormy Winchester has officially stepped into the Teen Wolf scene. How'd you guys find it?  
There's a lot of fun to come, I assure you.

Review and stay tuned,  
Rose x.


	4. Chapter Three

**_Chapter Three:_**

During recess, Stiles and Scott sat opposite each other in their usual seats outside under the soft warming sun. They were the only two out on break today because Lydia and Allison were working on some school project together in the library, and Isaac was helping Derek with something. Stiles was sitting, pecking at an opened packet of pretzels which were sitting on top of the wooden picnic table they sat on. The packet was on top of a pile of freshly printed papers filled with research about the three recent murders. He didn't really bother getting a proper lunch, he was too engrossed in the articles in his hands. He was trying to find a connection or some sort of clue that could get them one step ahead of the big bad wolf that was doing this.

They've found a connection combining these murders together, beside the similarities in the horrendous way they were killed. It was that at each murder scene there was the same symbol drawn beside the body in the victims blood. The symbol was a capitalised 'M' in a circle, which lead them to believe it was a pack symbol. A pack which was verging war against the pack of Beacon Hills by killing their innocent. But Stiles believed that these were not just random killings to threaten them. He believed that there had to be a reason why these people were chosen to be killed in such a violent and tormenting way. And that was what he was trying to do now, find a connection.

Scott was sitting across from him, his eyebrows furrowed together looking slightly constipated as he stared at the new girl, Stormy Halcyon. She was sitting alone on the grass area underneath a tree with earphones plugged in, purposely trying to block out the rest of the world. He's sure there's more to her, he just needs to figure out what. And if that 'what' was dangerous. But then his thought process was interrupted because it felt like the whole table was practically shaking. His gaze switched to his friend who was subconsciously bouncing his knee up and down repeatedly, making the already unsteady table shake like it was fighting off an earthquake. But Stiles was completely oblivious to the disturbance he created, in another world as he bit down on his thumb nail, his eyes speedily reading through the article in his hand.

Scott sighed and leaned forward to nudge his friend sitting opposite him, "Stop that."

Stiles dropped his thumb from his mouth and glowered at him, offended and annoyed that he was being interrupted when he in the zone. Scott unaware of Stiles displeasure, looked back over at the new girl who was now flickering through a leather bound journal.

Stiles followed the alpha's intense gaze and turned back to his friend quizzically, "Scott? Why do you keep staring at the new girl like she's a murder suspect?", he asked. He noticed that his friend has been a little off ever since the girl walked into their classroom this morning. But he just chalked it up to an attraction to her or something, but by the look on Scott's face he was completely wrong.

Scott tore his gaze away from the girl and turned back to Stiles, his eyebrows were knitted together perplexed, "There's something off about her..."

Stiles mouth hung slightly open in surprise, not expecting that at all. "And what exactly is 'off' about her?", he humoured his friend, air quoting the word 'off'.

Scott leaned forward, getting closer to Stiles so they could whisper and not be overheard. Stiles discarded the pretzel in his hand and leaned forward as well, amused at his friends sudden seriousness.

"When she said her name in front of the class, her heart skipped a beat. She lied, Stiles. She lied about her name.", Scott revealed, wide eyed.

Stiles paused in thought, not expecting that either, "Maybe she was just nervous", he suggested with a shrug, continuing to pick at his pretzels.

"No... no, she wasn't nervous, like at all", the young wolf shook his head surely. "Her heart beat was completely steady the whole time until she said her last name, H-Halson..."

"Halcyon...", Stiles corrected.

"And she wouldn't even tell us where she moved from, even though Coach told her to. She's hiding something, Stiles", he pressed, itching closer to Stiles like the closeness was the source of achieving his friends agreement.

"Woah... don't get ahead of yourself, Scotty. It could be nothing", Stiles raised his hands up in alarm because it usually isn't good when Scott gets his mind set on something, especially something that he could easily be very wrong about.

"It's something, Stiles. I'm serious", the werewolf almost whined.

"I know you are", he nodded in support but then his lips slowly etched into a smirk.

"What?", Scott snapped at his friend, knowing that he was finding amusement in his distress.

Stiles looked up at him mischievously, his smirk deepening. "It's just not like you to be this suspicious of someone. That's usually my thing, you know. You're usually Mr Trusty-Trust, especially concerning pretty brunettes, and I'm usually Mr Anxiety about... well, everything", he explained, beginning his sentence with a cheeky smile and ending it with an insecure frown.

"Mr Trusty-Trust?", Scott scoffed with a raised brow.

"That's what you got from that? I practically just called you naive and a sucker for brunettes", Stiles snapped, waving his hand at him in admonition.

Scott tried to defend himself with a determined look on his face, "Well... I'm not Mr Trusty-Trust with her", he said seriously but ending up sounding childish.

Stiles dropped his head back and sighed at the sky, "We really gotta stop using that...", he mumbled to himself before he let out a heavy breath and sat up straighter in his seat, turning around to give Stormy a once over.

The short haired brunette was leaning against a tree with her legs crossed in front of her as she read through a leather bound journal on her lap. She paused, picking up her phone to change the track playing out of her earphones, before returning to her reading. Her bronze eyes seemed to be glazed over like her mind was completely somewhere else. Her dark eyebrows were knitted together in concentration, and if you really looked at her you'll notice the darkness under her eyes and the pale, sick tone of her skin.

The bell rang, cutting Stiles examination off mid-track. He turned back to Scott who was now picking at the remains of his pretzels, probably realising that he didn't eat anything because he spent his whole break eyeing out the new girl.

"Do you think there's something off about her too?", Scott mumbled, his mouth full of pretzels.

Stiles began piling up his research and packing them away into his bag as he answered, "Not really. Are your were-senses tingling?", Stiles asked, forcing himself to take Scott more seriously because he never was one to be suspicious, so it had to mean something. Unless... it meant his friend was just over reacting which has been the case before.

"Something's definitely tingling", he answered confident.

"Eww...", Stiles wrinkled his nose, zipping his bag shut and Scott just gave him a 'seriously, dude' look, forcing him to refocus. "Okay... so what then? You think she's like you... a werewolf?", he tried to help, lowering his voice even more.

"No, she's not...", he pause in thought, "Well, I'm pretty sure she's not. I would've smelt it", he answered becoming more unsure of himself, as he looked at Stormy again from the side of his eye.

They both got up from their table and moved to stand next to each other as the talked, not bothering to head towards their next class just yet. "Maybe you need to get closer to her, like how you did with Isaac on the lacrosse field", Stiles suggested, watching as Stormy packed her things and made her way towards them to get back into the school building, towards her next class.

"You want me to tackle the girl and sniff her?", Scott rose a brow at the suggestion, knowing that it didn't go so well the last time.

"No... no", Stiles stalled, shifting closer to his friend and getting into position, "I have a better idea...", just a little more.

"Your ideas usually suck...", Scott scoffed, his back to the Stormy.

"Not gonna argue with you there, bud", Stiles muttered quickly before he grabbed his friends shoulders, spun him around and pushed him forward, making him smack right into the new girl with such a force that they toppled on top of each other.

Stormy fell backwards not expecting the collision at all, landing on her behind as Scott tumbled over her. She was fast to react though, "Dude!", she yelped, pushing the werewolf off her like he weighed nothing.

"S-Sorry! I'm _so_ sorry!", Scott apologised, jumbling over his words in embarrassment as he got back up, "I didn't mean to...", he tried, holding out his hand to help her up.

The girl groaned, ignoring his hand as she picked herself up, readjusted the messenger bag on her shoulder, "It's fine", she mumbled, dusting herself off as she gave Scott a skeptic look.

"Scott, buddy... you gotta watch where you're going, man", Stiles snarked, making himself known as he laid a hand on Scott's shoulder and turned to Stormy. "I'm sorry about my friend, Scott. He's usually more coordinated", he almost chuckled at his choice of words, "Hey, I'm Stiles", he grinned at Stormy innocently.

"Stiles? That's a weird name", she mumbled, packing away her earphones that must have fallen off when she was knocked over.

"Surprisingly, not the first time I've heard that", he replied smoothly.

"Are you okay?", Scott asked her, eyeing the small cut on her palm. He smelt the strong metallic scent of blood before he saw it. She must have scrapped her hand on the concrete when she tried to break her fall.

She rose her brow in confusion and followed his eye sight to her left hand at her side. Just noticing the wound, she held up her palm so she could examine the cut and nodded, "Yeah, it's just a scratch", she replied, clenching her hand into a fist so she could stop any blood from escaping.

"Maybe you should go see the nurse... I'll help you", Scott suggested, looking genuine but Stiles could tell that he was using it as an excuse to investigate her more.

Stormy scoffed, "I'm sure I can manage to clean up a little cut", she said making Scott feel stupid which disturbed him in a way. She definitely didn't seem as innocent as she looked at first glance. She had this air of confidence that really erred him for some reason. Rarely any teenagers have that poise.

Scott opened his mouth to respond but didn't know what to say and turned to Stiles who was just smirking at his discomfort. So Stormy opted to use the best word possible to get out of any conversation, 'anyway'.

"Anyway, I should head to class", she said as she readjusted her bag. "See you guys around", she gave them a bidding nod, a small forced smile and walked past them.

"Yeah... see ya", Stiles called after her and then his whole body whipped around to face his friend. "So...?", he drilled.

Scott just glared at him, his eyes flickering a crimson red for a split second.

"That bad, huh?"

Scott clenched his jaw even tighter, continuing to glare holes into Stiles head for pushing him, his eyes saying that-was-so-not-cool-dude.

"Dude, I know you're pissed but just spit it out! The suspense is killing me", Stiles whined, flailing his arms around impatiently.

Scott sighed dropping his glare and looked past Stiles where Stormy once was, "She's not a werewolf..."

"You sure?", he instantly deflated a little inside, hoping it could be that easy to figure this out. Because now it meant that Scott wasn't going to let it go. And it was yet another problem that they had to worry about, adding to their present pile of problems. Then again, if she was a werewolf it wouldn't be easy anyway, they'd still have to worry about that too.

"Yeah...", Scott paused, his nose wrinkling a little, "... but I picked up something else."

"What?", Stiles grilled impatiently.

"Gun powder... it was all over her clothes", Scott sniffed slightly like he was still inhaling the strong scent.

"Okay... that's disconcerning", Stiles replied slowly, his brain working overtime as he tried to put pieces together. But there were no pieces to put together since they knew next to nothing about this girl.

Scott's eyebrows were narrowed in thought, a slight scowl on his face as he deducted who she could be. If she was anyone at all.

"Hey...", Stiles called, snapping his friend out of his thoughts. "We'll figure this out", he gave him a supportive smile and a pat on his back. "Only if you were as supportive as me when I'm suspicious of someone", he smirked.

"Stiles, you have a new suspicion every week", Scott replied way too quickly.

Stiles paused, thinking of a witty response but came up empty, "touché", he replied proudly, patting Scott's shoulder as he guided him back inside before they were late for their next class.

* * *

English class was next with Mrs Green. And it looked like she was running late since it's five minutes past the bell and she wasn't there. Everyone was filed into their seats, facing their friends and talking, obviously not going to argue with the free time.

Scott had his eyes knitted together in his seat, ever so often giving the new girl a glance like she'll suddenly do something that will give him all the answers. Stormy was sitting at the back of the classroom looking bored as she doodled in one of her books. And Stiles was bouncing his knee again with his arms folded on the desk, his fingers unconsciously twiddling in no particular pattern as he daydreamed out the window, unable to keep still.

Almost fifteen minutes passed without the teacher showing up and the classroom chatter started to increase, getting louder and louder as people got more involved in their conversations.

"Okay, everybody settle down!", a teacher called loudly, her voice slightly shaking as she stood at the head of the class, cutting everybody's conversations off as they obliged reluctantly.

Stiles turned to Scott with a questioning look because it was not Mrs Green their English teacher who was currently standing in front of them. When everyone quieted down completely, the teacher straightened the front of her skirt nervously.

"I'm Mrs King, a substitute. Uhh... Mrs Green isn't coming in today", she announced, a slight shake still evident in her voice.

"Why?", someone in the class called out rudely.

"S-She's sick...", Mrs Green answered simply, making Scott's head shot up and whip towards Stiles in alarm.

Stiles mouthed a 'what?'

"She lied", Scott mouthed back, with a wary expression on his face. And soon Stiles expression mirrored his. This isn't the first time something has happened to one of their teachers. He's just hoping it isn't something supernatural this time.

From a distance, Stormy saw the interaction between the two boys, her face knitted in confusion because the boy who practically tackled her somehow knew the teacher was lying. She has been eyeing the boys a little ever since what happened during break. For some reason she didn't think what happened was completely an accident. Her hunter instinct was biting at her.

"So if everyone can just keep reading their books while I write down some questions that your teacher had planned for you on chapter eleven, please", Mrs King explained, her nerves settling down as she turned to the white board and began writing up the questions on the board.

The classroom was pretty quiet for a few minutes as everyone copied down the questioned from the board into their books.

Then suddenly, there was a loud blood chilling scream that echoed through the hall and into the classroom, almost feeling like it was vibrating in the air.

Stiles and Scott's heads snapped towards each other in unison, "Lydia...", they both said under their breath at the same exact time that Scott's werewolf ears heard someone behind him utter, _'banshee'_ under their breath.

Scott's head whipped back, searching for the owner of the voice but found everyone looking at the door for the source of the scream in confusion. He clenched his jaw in frustration, his gaze falling on Stormy for some reason. She didn't look as confused, but more surprised. Her eyes soon found his, sensing them and she rose a brow at him in question. Scott just gave her an authoritative glare in return, not caring how ridiculous he looked.

"We need to go check up on her, Scott. She might have found another body", Stiles whispered to his friend, whacking his arm to get his attention back.

Mrs Green stopped writing on the board, her heart beating up from the scream as the class noise level rose again as they questioned what was going on. She walked over to the door, poking her head out of the doorway to see if anyone was in the hallway when suddenly someone nearly ran into her. Allison's boots squeaked on the ground as she made a sudden stop in front of the teacher, eyes wide.

"And where are you supposed to be?", Mrs Green eyed her.

"Uhh... bathroom", Allison answered, a little breathless as she pointed her thumb towards the end of the hall.

Mrs Green rose an eyebrow, skeptical. "What was that noise?"

Allison's face shifted into a smile of confidence, her dimples emerging, "Oh, that was just drama class. They're really getting into character", she winked, and continued to walk pass the teacher like it was no big deal.

The teacher accepted the answer and turned back to the class, "Everyone quiet down, please get these questions done", she ordered, continuing to write them on the board.

Allison stopped in her tracks when the teacher went back into the classroom, and tiptoed back towards the doorway.

"Scott... Scott, hey! We need your help", she whispered, leaning her back against the outside wall of the classroom where she can't be seen, knowing his werewolf ears would pick up her voice.

Scott's head shot up towards the door, "Allison...", he whispered and saw her peep her head through the doorway, making eye contact with him.

"It's Lydia...", she whispered to him.

And that's all the explanation he needed before turning to Stiles and explaining everything to him, packing their bags as he did. They both got up, bags already on their backs.

Mrs Green stopping writing, turning around from hearing the scuffle of movement. "And where exactly do you think you two are going?"

Scott turned to her, not even realising that he was in class anymore when he was in Alpha mode. He needed to make up an excuse.

"I forgot to feed my dog", he blurted out quickly without much thought to it and practically ran out the door.

Stiles continued standing there, dumbfounded by his friend's excuse and realised the teacher was looking at him expectantly. "And I forgot to f-feed my c-cat", he breathed out pathetically, blinking at her dumbly. He just turned and walked out ashamed that he sounded just as dumb as his friend. Scott must be rubbing off on him. New rule: stop spending so much time with Scott McCall.

Stormy sat in her seat, staring at the two empty seats as she twirled the pen in her hands suspiciously. There is definitely something more going on with the teenagers here in Beacon Hills.

* * *

 ** _Writer's Note:_**

Hey, hope you guys didn't mind the transition from first person to third person in this chapter. I'll probably do that every now and then when I feel the story needs it.

I'm one of those annoying people that when I recommend a movie to someone and we watch it together, I'd be side-eyeing them the entire movie, watching their every reaction. So I get excited when you let me know your reactions to each chapter. So please hit me up with a review, the longer the better.

Until next chapter,  
Rose x.


	5. Chapter Four

_**Chapter Four:**_

My phone vibrated as I sat underneath a tree during lunch time. I was flickering through my leather bound journal. Sam got it for me on my birthday when I turned twelve, right after my first supernatural kill which was a vampire. It was sort of my hunters journal, I filed all things supernatural in it. Most of the creatures were copied from my fathers journal because he had a lot of good research in it. Then I added everything new I've learnt to it, and all the new creatures we encountered. Having all things supernatural filed in one journal really helps when trying to figure out which big bad you're hunting that week.

I had one more class and then I was done for the day. School was so exhaustively boring. I should be used to it by now since I've been through so many different schools throughout my life. But its been almost six months since I was enrolled in a new school. There's just no point focusing on my education when the world is about to end.

I picked up my phone, quickly unlocking it with a swipe and 4-digit-password. Couldn't have anyone easily getting into my phone if I lost it. If someone did get a hold of my phone, they'd immediately suspect that the owner is a psychopath since it was filled with conversations about creatures that aren't supposed to exist.

I hacked into the 'Beacon County Sheriff Station' database and I've been receiving any new reports that are logged into their system. So far I've been getting minor things like people speeding, car accidents, petty bar fights, the small things. But this time, it wasn't. This was a homicide. A body was found in the woods shredded to bits, her heart ripped out of her chest, gone. Victims name: Eva Green. I paused, quickly putting down my phone and flicked to the front pages of my hunters journal where I stuck my school schedule. My eyes glided over the timetable to the bottom where there was a list of teachers names and the subject I had them for.

 _'English - Mrs. Green'_

She didn't show up to class today, apparently she was sick even though the boy with the crooked jaw accused the substitute of lying. That can't be a coincidence, especially in a town with such a high rate of supernatural activity. And her heart missing, and body shredded to bits just like the other victims. I bet the rest of the report says it was an animal attack. Picking my phone back up, I read the rest of the report.

 _... wounds appear to be caused by a mountain lion..._

Definitely a werewolf.

I better make sure I have enough silver bullets, or wolfs bane depending on what kind of werewolf it is. I flickered though my journal to the entry on werewolves.

 ** _Typical Werewolf:_**  
 _Can only turn into a werewolf during nights coinciding with the peak of the lunar cycle, mainly during their sleep. The people affected have no control over what their turning into to or what they are doing when they turn. They suffer from short term memory loss, often leaving them in confusion of wounds which might have been caused during the night. They may attack someone who is an actual threat in their lives unconsciously. Clawing their victims to shreds with their claws and devouring their hearts, having a blood lust for it. Weakness: silver._

 ** _Shape-shifting Werewolf:_**  
 _Bitten or born, they have control over their wolf side. Though, their human side retains in more control over their animal side. They can shift whenever they want on demand. They don't have an aggressive blood lust like the typical werewolf, but if they devour into their animistic side extensively, they can lose control. Their wolf can take over and they can begin consuming the hearts of their victims like a typical werewolf. Weaknesses: wolfsbane; silver burns when it penetrates the skin a little more than a normal knife would but will not kill them; mountain ash can form an impenetrable barrier for them to cross._

Slamming the journal shut, I quickly shoved it back into my khaki messenger bag and picked myself up from my comfortable spot on the ground. Jogging over to the front office, I quickly signed out of school with a lame excuse. I didn't want to get in trouble on my first day of school for disappearing during my last class, so I thought it would be best to follow the rules for a change because I had a feeling I will be breaking them in the near future.

I got into the Bronco and sped off towards the woods of Beacon Hills, following the location I programmed into the GPS on my phone. Pressing hard down on the accelerator, hoping the crime scene wasn't completely cleaned up when I got there.

* * *

Peeking over a large boulder that overlooked the crime scene from above, I made sure I was out of sight if anyone looked my way.

The body of Eva Green was found in a ditch, blood was splattered all around where her body was found before they moved her. There were still chunks of her flesh visible, scattered in the mess of blood and mud. If I wasn't so used seeing human bodies in that way, I would gag. But I'm sure if I was done there and inhaled the scent of death and blood, I would have certainly gagged. The scene was still covered with feds who were bagging and tagging everything, and showing evidence to experts to gain more information of what happened. They were overlooking a symbol that was written in her blood on a large rock beside where her body was found. It was the same symbol that was written next to all the other victims that were murdered.

My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as my gaze fell on a group of familiar looking teenagers who were huddled in a circle talking to a police officer who I assumed was the actual town sheriff, because he seemed to be the one taking charge of everything and giving people orders. Why was he letting these teenagers here at a murder scene?

There were four teenagers with the sheriff. There were the two boys who ran off in English class, crooked jaw and mole boy, who I learnt were named Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski. I took a peek at their names for future reference on the roll sheet at the end of English class, pretending to ask the substitute a question. And lucky I did, since my assumption that they were somehow important intensified now that they were here. There was also the dark haired girl with the dimples who almost ran into into the substitute in english class right before the two boys left. And then there was the strawberry blonde in my Econ class, Lydia with them. I'm definitely going to be doing a background check on this group of friends tonight.

Watching the interaction between the Sheriff and the kids, I could see that he was clearly frustrated as he rubbed his forehead and listened to Stiles as he talked very passionately about something while flailing his arms around. His friend Scott stood beside him nodding his head in agreement, giving a few inputs here and there.

 _Crackle._

My body instantly tensed as I heard the sound of leaves crunch behind me. Something stirred inside me, my hunter instinct telling me to pull out my weapon, that it wasn't just an cop or passerby that caught me peeping at the crime scene. Learning from past situations, I learnt to trust my instincts. I inhaled a quick breath before I swiftly spun around, grabbing hold of my pistol wedged in the back of my waistband as I did so and holding it up to my creeper.

A man, looking in his early twenty's with short black hair, hazel coloured eyes and a dark scuffle of beard was standing there with a raised brow, eyeing the gun in my hand, not even twitching at the device.

"And who might you be?", he spat angrily, giving me a once over as he stared me down.

"Someone... and you?", I replied, taking a step forward towards him so I was out of the sight of the police officers at the bottom.

He clenched his jaw, growling angrily and it almost sounded animalistic, gaining my attention. That definitely wasn't human sounding.

"Or should the question be: what are you?", I hissed, gripping the gun in my hand tighter and moving it to aim at his heart. Luckily, I came prepared and the gun was loaded with silver bullets. It wouldn't kill him but would hurt like a bitch.

" _You're_ a hunter? _",_ he scoffed, letting out a degrading chuckle as he looked me up and down, sizing me up.

I gave him a cocky shrug, "The name's Winchester... maybe you've heard of me", I smirked, knowing that the Winchester name was very well known in the supernatural grape vine. We were feared, which meant my family has been doing something right.

And like I expected, the mans eye twitched giving me the indication that he recognised the name. He kept a straight face though beside the twitch, so I'd have to give him credit for keeping cool.

"And since you recognise my name...", I began taking a step towards him, pistol still raised directed at his heart, "...and with all the crazy happening in this town, then I'd guess...", I cocked my head to the side, giving him a once over, "...you're a werewolf?"

The man's eyes flared an intense blue in reply, a deathly glare still evident on his face.

"And I stand corrected", I scoffed, gripping the pistol tighter because now I was sure I was going to have to use it.

He just smirked in return with total confidence in the situation. "And what are you going to do, kid? Shoot me right here without a silencer on that gun of yours, and gain the attention of all the deputies beyond that boulder?"

I shrugged, "How about you just tell me how many wolves are in your pack so I know how much silver I have to melt tonight, hmm?"

The wolf growled in return, his eyes flashing blue again, "we're not the one doing this", he nudged his head towards the murder scene behind me.

"Ha...", I scoffed, "And why the hell should I believe anything that comes out of that fangful mouth of yours?"

"Well, it's not surprising that you don't believe me. I hear Winchesters have a one track mind when it comes to our kind", he said through a sadistic smile, taking a step towards me, the barrel of the gun almost touching his chest. But I didn't move from my spot, not wanting him to think I felt threatened. "I've also heard that one of your brothers saved the world by killing himself. He wasn't wrong there", he smirked.

My heart dropped at the comment and before the hurt could turn to anger, the wolf swiped the gun out of my hands at a supernatural speed. He grabbed me and smashed my back against the boulder behind me. He held me tightly in place with his arm over my chest, resting under my windpipe so I couldn't move.

I grimaced angrily, "Nice move, pup. But you're really gonna regret ever mentioning my brother", I threatened as my fingers slowly itched towards the silver switch blade in the back pocket of my jeans.

"I don't want to hurt you...", he said more seriously and actually looked genuine which was funny to me coming from him so I began to laugh in his face. What kind of game is he playing at? He ignored my laughing and lessened the hold on me a little, "Leave town, my people are handling this. We already have hunters guarding Beacon Hills, we don't need more."

"Well, your hunters are doing quite a piss poor job at protecting this town", I stalled, my fingers finally clutching the cold metal of the switch blade behind my back.

"Don't made me hurt you", he warned, pulling me forward slightly so he could bang my back hard against the bolder again, making a pulse of pain shoot down my spine. That's definitely going to bruise.

"Likewise...", I smirked and lifted my knee into his manly bits as hard as I could with the small space I had. Even though it wasn't hard enough to immobilise him, it made him loosen his hold enough for me to push forward and switch my blade open, slashing at him.

He reacted faster then I thought he would, pulling backwards and dodging the blade enough to only slice the side of his cheek. He growled in anger, his fangs protruding from his gums. I guess he was a shape-shifting werewolf since he clearly had control and was conscious of what he was doing. I groaned, deciding to just throw the blade in my hands instead of going at him again. And I did, lodging it into the left side of his stomach.

He hissed in pain, his knees almost buckling as the silver burned when it penetrated the skin. I took this time to lunge forward towards my gun that he discarded before but before my hands could reach it, I was grabbed by someone else and flung towards the nearest tree. Definitely was another wolf with the power it threw me with.

My back collided against a tree with a loud thud which I'm sure the feds must have heard from below. I dropped heavily to the ground on my stomach with a painful grunt, having the wind knocked out of me. I hit that tree really hard, I was surprised I was still conscious. Maybe my body was getting used to being thrown into things. I lifted my head slightly, everything was blurry and became two as I tried to get more air into my lungs. I took a couple of deep breathes and placed my palms flat on the ground, trying to force myself to get back up before someone came at me again. Before I could get very far, my vision cleared a little to see a dark figure looming over me and then someone yelled.

"Peter, don't!"

Then I felt two strong hands around each side of my head before they pulled me up and then slammed my forehead into the tree, causing the world around me to fall into blackness.

* * *

 _ **Writer's Note:**_

PETER IN THE HOUSE! - sorry that was weird.

Guys, please let me know what you thought of this chapter. Am I sucking at writing these characters? All criticism is welcome, please let me know.

Rose x.


	6. Chapter Five

_**Chapter Five:**_

When I came to, my eyelids began to slowly flutter open. The room was spinning slightly and all I could see were dark blurbs of colour. My eyes closed with a groan, beginning to feel nauseous. Giving myself a second so I didn't puke, I took in a deep breath before forcing my eyes open again and tried blinking away the blurriness. It seemed to work and the room was finally standing still even though it wasn't all that clear yet. That was when the feeling of my skull thumping in red hot agony sunk in. I groaned in pain, clenching my fists tightly and that's when I realised I couldn't move. I was slumped over an old wooden chair, coarse ropes were binding my wrists behind my back so tight that they already felt completely numb.

Trying again, I successfully blinked the rest of the blurriness from my vision and took in my surroundings. It looked like I was sitting in the living room of a house, but everything was covered in blackness, completely burnt. The house was slowly disintegrating and smelt of burnt wood. My eyes set on the little light streaming into the house from outside, so it must be still light out. Which means I shouldn't have been out for that long.

After giving the room a once over, I turned to the dark figure that was leaning against the wall across from me.

"Ugh... tagging in your friend without my consent was a low blow", I groaned, feeling the flaky dryness of blood crackling against my cheek. My blood must have trailed down from the wound I could feel on my head from being smashed into a tree. Just thinking about it was making me nauseous again. I really wasn't feeling so good. How hard did he hit me?

"In my defense, I told him not to", the wolf replied, without a regretful tone in his voice. The leather jacket he was wearing before was gone, leaving him in a plain light grey tee, revealing the hole in his stomach where I stabbed him, and the dark crimson blood that stained it. He was clutching a white cloth that was soaked in blood against it, but didn't look to be in any pain at all. I guess I was out long enough for him to heal mostly through.

"Hmm", I groaned in reply, not having the energy to comment, "So what now?"

"Now... I let you go", he breathed out, like he had no other choice as he took another step forward, and squatted down in front of me so we were at eye level.

I stared at him, skeptical but played along, "And why would you do that?"

"Because he's a moron with a death wish", another voice announced from the corner of the room walking out of the shadows. How did I not notice him before?

"Peter, don't start", the wolf, huffed in irritation with a shake of his head.

"You're playing with fire here, Derek. She's a Winchester! You actually think she's just going to skip town? She's not going to stop until we're all dead", this Peter waved his hands around, stepping forward towards the wolf who I now have a name for, Derek.

"What are you still doing here? I didn't ask for your help", he replied bluntly, standing back up to face him.

"Well, you kind of needed it since the girl nearly shot you up with a chestful of silver. That would've been a bitch to heal from, you're welcome", he grinned proud of himself.

"Just go, Peter", Derek growled, clenching his jaw in anger.

"How about you just let me finish the job?", Peter growled, his eyes flashing blue as he marched towards me, his fingers already clawed out ready to strike.

Before I could react, the front door of the deteriorating house swung open, smashing against its hinges. I heard horrid footsteps coming our way. "Derek!", a young male voice called running into the room and then suddenly stopped in his tracks, his eyes going wide at the scene in front of him.

My head cocked to the side in surprise. It was the kid in my class who kept giving me old looks all day, the one with the crooked jaw.

"Scott? You shouldn't be here", Derek practically growled at the kid, his eyes flickering blue for a second.

The kid didn't even respond to him, looking me over, his gaze lingering a few seconds too long on the blood oozing from my head. He was so shocked that he didn't even realise that Derek was infuriated at him because I now know of him. Now I know he's a werewolf, putting him at risk.

"Derek, what the hell are you doing?!", he screamed completely shocked, turning to the older werewolf, "Why is she here?", he questioned, giving me a worried look but somehow also a glare at the same time.

"You know her?", Derek asked, standing up straighter as his jaw clenched even tighter.

Scott opened his mouth to answer when the door of the house swung open again with a bang. But this time heavier, sloppy sounding footsteps headed our way. The other boy, his friend with the moles was practically holding on the walls to keep himself upright as he breathed in and out heavily out of breath. He was sweating all over and his face was blotchy and red, looking like he just ran a marathon.

"S-Scott...", he squeaked, leaning into the doorway, "I think I need your puffer man...", he held his chest like he was about to have a heart attack, as he tried to regain his breath oblivious to the rest of the room. "Wolf speed is totally cheating", he huffed, slowly getting his breathing back to normal.

Everybody just ignored him and Scott turned back to Derek with a questioning glare.

"Well, this is awkward...", I muttered loudly, since you can practically cut the tension in the room with a knife.

Stiles head shot up at the new voice in the room. He finally had his breathing under control and noticed what was happening around him.

"Uhh... guys. Why is the new girl tied to a chair... and bleeding profusely?", Stiles asked in shock as he slowly walked forward.

I just dropped my head back, groaning at the ceiling in frustration, "Is everyone in Beacon Hills a friggin' werewolf?"

I knew there were some in town and I had a hunch that the teenagers were involved somehow, but I didn't think that they would be the actual werewolves. And it seemed that my question was going to be ignored as Scott turned to Derek.

"I knew there was something off about her... who is she?", Scott asked him.

Derek turned to me, lips formed in a straight line, "She's a hunter", he answered turning to the two boys for their reactions.

There was a pause of shock for a couple of seconds before one of them finally snapped.

"And what the hell were you planning to do, Derek? Kill her?", Stiles yelled, gesturing his hand at me as he stomped up towards Derek.

"No!", Derek snapped, shocked.

"Well, _I_ was considering it", Peter mumbled to himself leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, his eyes not leaving mine.

"Of course you were. You're Creepy-Uncle-Peter. It'll fit right into the rest of your resume", Stiles spat, glaring at the older man.

But Peter just grinned in returned, almost like he was finding the teenagers words a compliment.

"What happened here, Derek?", Scott asked, not even bothering to get any information from Peter. They all clearly don't like him.

"And what happened to you?, Stiles asked grimacing at the blood on Derek's side.

"She happened", Derek snapped like it was the most obvious thing, glaring holes through Stiles head. He threw the bloodied rag aside and then began explaining things to Scott before the kid popped a blood vessel.

I tried to keep focus but my migraine felt like it was intensifying and my eyesight began to blur around the edges again. I grimaced, dropping my head and screwing my eyes shut, hoping the lack of light would help ease the continuous thumping of my skull, but it wasn't helping at all.

"Uhh, guys... she's not looking so good", Stiles cut them short as I heard slow footsteps coming towards me.

I forced myself to open my eyes and raise my head so I was ready to fight if needed, even though it was making the pain intensify. My vision was still slightly blurry but I could make out the blur of the maroon flannel that Stiles was wearing in front of me. A soft hand then grasped the side of my face and I automatically pulled away which made me wince from the fast movement.

"Hey... it's S-Stormy... right?", mole boy, Stiles asked gently, trying to get me to make eye contact with him. So I began trying to blink the blurriness out of my eyes and it helped a little, making things clearer. again "I just want to check that cut on your head, okay? And I'm already having trouble with the not puking all over you because of the blood, so you gotta work with me okay?", he said way too fast and genuinely soft for my liking. Weren't they supposed to be the out of control werewolves that shredded that poor teacher apart?

"I'm not a fan of werewolves touching me", I muttered, raising my head to look him in the eye so I didn't appear weak even though I so felt it right now.

"Well, I'm not either. But my best friend is a werewolf so I don't have much choice", he joked, a smirk plastered across his face.

I raised my brow confused, "What are you then?"

He grinned, like he's been asked that question before, "Just regular old human..."

I didn't expect that but I was way too tired to even show a reaction, "Running with w-wolves... 'ss d-dangerous", I mumbled back, I wasn't even sure if I was coherent anymore.

And I also wasn't even sure if he replied because the room started to spin again and my ears began to ring, blocking out all the other sounds beside its own. I was becoming disorientated and confused. I felt a hand on my cheek again and I didn't have the strength to move this time, my body just wanted to shut down in exhaustion.

I miss Sam. I miss my brother.

Everything became a blur, I remember seeing figures coming closer, felt the rope around my wrists loosen and my body being lifted out of the seat before it all went completely black.

* * *

My eyes shot open with a start but before I could register anything I automatically hunched forward needing to be sick. A small bin was quickly placed in my face and I grabbed onto it for dear life, realising that I was only able to free one hand, my left hand bound by something. But I didn't bother questioning it as I was currently dry heaving into a bin. I felt like I was choking for air as I tried to vomit but nothing was coming out, my insides felt like they were burning in acid.

"Yep... yep. Get it all out", I heard a disgusted voice mumble, the one who was currently helping to hold the bin in place and had a supportive hand on my back.

I continued to gag, my throat burning with every attempt but there was nothing in my system to come out. The nauseous feeling settled down after a minute or two, relaxing my muscles enough to stop dry heaving. When I was done, I groaned and slumped back down on my back, staring up at the ceiling as I tried to regain my breath.

"You okay?", a wary voice asked, standing over me and I realised I was laying on a metal table making me suddenly shiver from the coldness.

I looked up at the owner of the voice finding mole boy, Stiles standing next to me with a sour expression on his face. I responded by giving him a glare and pulling at my left hand which were handcuffed at the wrist. They were secured to a handle bar connected to the side of the metal table I was laying on.

"Ugh... I really thought I was going to wake up somewhere in a ditch this time...", I groaned under my breath then added, surprising myself, "... sorta hoped". I quickly pulled that thought aside and used my free hand to pull myself up into a sitting position, swinging my legs over the table so I was sitting up. I quickly regretting it because the whole room started to spin and I felt like I was going to gag again.

Hands quickly gripped my shoulders, holding me in place before I fell forward off the table, "Hey... you gotta take it easy. You've hit your head pretty bad", Stiles warned gently, pulling me slightly back so I wasn't about to fall off the table, which would have been very painful since I was attached to it.

"Don't you mean _someone_ smashed my head in pretty bad?", I corrected with a grunt, looking at my cuffed hand. "Are these really necessary?", my voice was rough with dryness and I tried to work up some saliva in my mouth to moisten it but it was like a drought in there.

"Yes. Doctors orders actually", Derek answered grouchily, making his presence known from across the room, a room which looked like some sort of medical clinic. He stood there with his arms crossed, not looking as infuriated as last time. I guess he has cooled down during my unconscious state. He was also no longer wearing his bloodied grey shirt that I stabbed him in, now in a black one with a khaki jacket on top. I guess he also had time to clean himself up in my unconscious state as well.

"Well, can the prisoner get some water?", I asked, really not liking the fact that I kept waking up from unconsciousness being restrained in some way.

"Ah... yeah, sure", Stiles nodded quickly, looking around for a cup.

Why was he the only one dealing with me? Is it because they knew I wouldn't hurt him because he's human? Everyone knows that about Winchesters. We don't harm innocents. Even though sometimes they really, really deserve it.

Stiles came back, carefully handing me a disposable white plastic cup filled with water.

I took it, muttering a low thanks as I took a large sip and swooshed it around in my mouth a bit before swallowing, trying to get rid of the dryness. I was about to down the rest when the nausea feeling came back, making my stomach turn.

"You should really take it slow. You're body is dehydrated and it'll just make you feel worse", a new voice entered the room, a very familiar sounding voice.

I looked up, a questioning look on my face as my eyes settled on the owner of the voice, "Deaton?"

The dark skinned, bald headed man I knew walked into the room and I wasn't expecting him at all. I remember him a few years back when I was about thirteen. My dad was working on a messy hunt on werewolves in Minnesota. It was the first time we faced shape shifting werewolves, the kind that had control of both their human side and wolf side. We've only dealt with the standard bitten werewolves prior to that, the ones that only shift during full moons and have no memory of what they did at night while they were a wolf.

After the case, Deaton and my dad continued to help each other out, which is a big thing for my dad since he isn't usually very good playing with others. But dad seemed to really like him and eventually began to trust him. He even left me with Deaton a couple of times for as long as a couple days to a week while he and my brothers would go out on hunts. By thirteen I was hunting, but dad wouldn't let me come on some cases which were really dangerous because he didn't think I was ready for them yet. Which really used to piss me off and dad and I would argue. But I wouldn't get very far with John Winchester. It's his way or no way.

"Stormy Winchester", his mouth formed into a straight line which was his attempt at a polite greeting.

"What? You know her?", Scott blurted, from behind Deaton.

"I told you I knew who she was Scott", he replied simply, looking over at Scott and then back at me.

"Yeah, but you didn't mention that she knows you. I thought you just knew _of_ her", Scott grumbled annoyed, like he's always been given half truths from the man before.

Deaton decided to ignore him and looked me over, walking closer towards me so we were face to face. "How you feeling?", he asked sounding genuinely concerned. He seemed very different from the Deaton I used to know ever since he walked into the room. He more more stoic and rigid. But when he asked how I was feeling, his old self that I remembered seeped through.

"You're the 'doctor', right?", I paused, already knowing the answer since I remembered that he was a veterinarian, "Why'd you order these?", I asked pulling slightly at the handcuffs.

"Because Winchesters always seem to slip out of my grasp", he replied with a small smile which quickly turned into a frown, "And I don't trust you enough not to harm my friends."

"Friends? Huh, that's a new one...", Derek grumbled from the back wall. His arms were still across his chest, but no one responded to his comment besides Stiles who gave him a small smirk in agreement.

I looked back at Deaton, "Last time I saw you, my dad was aiming a .45 at your head", I traced back.

"John was always black and white when it came to the supernatural. If it's a monster, you kill it. But monsters don't always do monstrous things", he said, looking me right in the eye, then they softened slightly, "I'm sorry about your father by the way...", he paused, hesitating on his words, "... and your brother"

My jaw automatically clenched at the mention of Sam and I dropped my head, not wanting anyone to see the hurt expression that I knew would emerge on my face.

Deaton quickly moved on, noticing my discomfort, "Stormy...", he called, getting my attention so I would look back up at him. And when I did, his dark eyes were serious, looking right into my bronze ones. "These werewolves are not responsible for the murders that have been happening here in Beacon Hills", he told me straight forward, not a hitch in his voice or anything that could tell me he was lying. Then again, this new Deaton was kind of hard to read.

"And why should I trust you?"

"Because your father trusted me once... before he found out I was an druid", he explained, putting the pieces together. I remember Deaton always having my fathers back when he needed information and help. And then one day out of the blue my father snapped and nearly killed him.

"That explains the .45", I smirked slightly at him.

"Yes it does", he smiled back.

"Oh, look. The crazy hunter girl _can_ smile!", Stiles cheered, looking over everyone in the room with a grin.

* * *

 _ **Writer's Note:**_

Anyone have thoughts on who would play Stormy?

Rose x.


	7. Chapter Six

_Sorry for the delayed update, so here's the longest chapter yet..._

 _ **Chapter Six:**_

"Have you been eating?"

"Huh?", I mumbled, snapping out of my thoughts. My mind was completely somewhere else. More like on someone else. I thinking about my brothers, particularly Sam. I still see him jumping into that hole in my nightmares, and sometimes even when my brain wonders too far when I close my eyes. Every time I think about it for too long I feel myself go cold, and feel goosebumps speckle across my skin.

I looked up at the person standing in front of me who had a wary look in his eyes. The room has cleared out. It was just Deaton and I in what I learnt was a veterinarian clinic. Derek, Scott and Stiles were outside while Deaton looked me over properly. I was still sitting on the cold metal table, my wrist still cuffed to it.

"I asked if you've been eating", Deaton repeated.

I just nodded in return, even though I couldn't really remember the last time I've had decent nutritious meal that wasn't cereal, salty pretzels or beef jerky. I haven't really had an appetite since I lost my brother. Sometimes just the smell of food made me want to gag. So I ate things I could stomach to keep me going without feeling too energy-less.

Deaton didn't say anything as he pulled out a small pen light from his coat pocket. He clicked it on and pointed the bright light into my left eye then my right eye, examining my pupils.

Groaning slightly, I closed my eyes and moved back from his hands. The blinding light was not helping my migraine at all. "Was that really necessary?", I asked in irritation as I tried to blink the white blurriness out of my vision.

"Just checking for any brain or nerve damage", he grinned up at me in a teasing sort of way which kind of reminded me of the Deaton I used to remember.

Making eye contact with the doctor, I tried to relax and control my frustration even though I was still handcuffed to the table.

"You clearly haven't been drinking enough water. You were very dehydrated when they brought you in...", Deaton continued has he clicked the pen light off and put it away.

"You mean carried me in...", I corrected under my breath but he just chose to ignore my comment and continue his sentence.

"... I was about to hook you up to a drip", he finished, eyeing my appearance intensely.

I just shrugged in response, not knowing what to say to that.

Deaton dropped his gaze and dunked a white cloth in a container of water. His lips formed into a straight line of concentration as he squeezed some of the water from the cloth and brought it to my cheek. It didn't hurt yet since he was just cleaning the blood that trailed down from the cut on my forehead. When he was done, he rinsed the now blood stained cloth in the container of water again, making the water turn crimson. Then he began cleaning the cut on my head but a lot more gently this time.

I didn't say a word as he worked, my jaw clenched tight from the pain so I wouldn't make a noise. Every time he touched the open wound, it shot a pain through my skull making me grip the edge of the metal table tighter and tighter. He finally finished cleaning all the blood and pulled back, dunking the container and red stained cloth in a large metal sink.

After washing his hands, he pulled a bandage from his workstation and made his way towards me.

"How many hours of sleep have you been getting a night?", he asked more firmly as he began to unwrap the bandage.

Without warning he swiftly pulled my broken skin together and applied the butterfly bandage keeping the wound closed. I instinctively hissed from the pain, pulling away from him but he was already done. He looked down at me unremorseful, like he purposely didn't bother to warn me so he could get a reaction out of me. So I chose to just glare at the man but he ignored me as he waited for an answer.

"Answer my question", he pressed.

While scowling at him, I shrugged not having an answer. I know I wasn't sleeping enough but I wasn't going to tell him that. And I'm really not up for a lecture right now.

He eyed me skeptically, "Stormy, there's a reason why you reacted so badly to a head injury. You need to take better care of yourself and...", he began with the lecture but I cut him off.

"How long are you going to leave me cuffed here for?", I grunted, not even bothering to be smooth about purposely changing the subject.

Deaton sighed, giving up on the tell off, "How long are you going to dodge my questions?"

Sitting up straighter, I went into hunter mode, "Long enough for you to leave the room so I can wheel this table over to your workstation, grab that pointing looking tool over there and pick my way out of these cuffs", I replied smoothly in one breath. My eyes had already calculated my surroundings and devised an escape route as soon as my head stopped pounded enough to do so.

Deaton folded his arms across his chest all businesslike, "That's a well thought out plan. What were you planning to do with the two werewolves in the next room?", he played along.

"There's a mason jar filled with wolfsbane on that shelf of yours, two jars from the left. I'd use that to subdue the wolves long enough to get out. And if plan A doesn't work, plan B is to grab mole-boy and use him as a human shield", I replied just as calculated as before.

"But we all know you won't hurt him", he tried, knowing I wouldn't hurt a human.

I shrugged, "Desperate times, doc. Desperate times", I hummed dropping the hint that I would go that far, trying to get him to back off.

Deaton inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly, calculating his options. "You know I can't let you go until I have your word that you'll leave Beacon Hills?"

"I never leave in the middle of a hunt", I replied bluntly, "And I think Beacon Hills is starting to grow on me, even without all its perks of normality. They also have really good curly fries in that diner in the middle of town."

"Does your brother know you're here?", he asked sternly, and I stilled instantly, "And before you answer that, I know there is no way Dean would let you leave his side after what just happened to your brother", Deaton spoke more carefully, knowing it was a touchy subject.

"Why do you care?", I snapped, sitting up straighter and angrily pulling at my cuffs, really wanting to leave and end this conversation.

"Because I still have Dean Winchester's number and I'm sure he'll finds it very informative to know where his little sister has ran off to", he threatened.

"You wouldn't", I hissed, my temper rising. This is the last thing I needed right now. All I wanted was some time on my own, a descent hunt and to find some place where I could live slightly normal for Sam.

"I'd be forced to do so if you don't let us handle our own wolf problem", he warned.

I breathed out heavily, my free hand cradling my slightly aching head, "You're going to want my help..."

He shook his head defiantly.

"You're going to need it, Deaton", I pressed, my voice growing more serious forcing him to listen to me. "These werewolves you're dealing with... they are the most vicious I've ever seen, and that's really saying something coming from me. They ripped out their victims hearts and pulled out their eyeballs from their sockets. They defaced them completely beyond recognition and shredded their bodies severely into separate pieces. The standard wolf are animalistic and uncontrollable while their human side don't know what they're doing. They fight stupidly, only for the purpose of devouring their victims heart. It's hunger that feeds them. But the werewolves that are murderous these people in Beacon Hills are killing with reason. They are aggressive, maybe even emotional in their killings. There's a reason why they killed each victim, it's not random. We need to find out why them so we can figure out who is next before they kill someone else. And you're going to need my help", I explained sincerely.

This hunt isn't a simple gank and go. There's a whole pack of volatile wolves in town that cannot be stopped by one hunter alone. I need their help, and they need mine.

Deaton was silent, processing the new information. I was beginning to convince him so I tried a bit more.

"Look... I'm not going to hurt your friends. If you say I can trust them, then I'll _try_ and trust your judgement", Deaton began to reply and I quickly added one more thing that hurt a little to admit, "And... I really need the distraction right now", my voice going soft. I wasn't ready to leave yet. I didn't want to move to another town and start all over again, even though I haven't built much of anything here anyway. I was just too tired.

"I'm still not sure about this…", he dragged out with furrowed brows.

"Well, one things for sure... If you call my brother, he'll definitely get rid of your werewolf problem... every single one of them", I added darkly, indication that he wouldn't spare his wolf allies so easily. I knew it was a low blow but I was a little desperate to stay. I _really_ didn't want to have to start over again.

Deaton sighed, finding no choice but to give in. "You can stay...", he nodded his lips formed into a straight line, and before I could say anything he added conditions, "But you follow my rules. You do not harm them or their friends...", he pointed at the door, indicating who were on the other side: Derek, Scott and Stiles, "And you do whatever it takes to stop whoever is responsible for these murders", he urged the last point more intensely.

I nodded my head in compliance, "I will...", I paused, needing to add an exemption, "... but if any of your wolves step out of line or hurt an innocent, then you know I can't keep my word."

"They won't", he replied quickly and surely.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, doc. That v-neck wearing douche had his claws out earlier today, ready to kill me. He would've if he had the chance", I pointed out, recalling when Peter wanted to 'finish the job' when I was tried to a chair in that burnt down house.

"He's Derek's uncle, Peter Hale", he paused, thinking of the right words to say, "Peter... Peter is complicated...", and that was all he said.

I rose a brow at his lack of explanation.

Hale... Hale? Where have I heard that name before? Hale... As in the Hale house fire? The fire that I read about when I was researching this town, which happened years ago that killed many innocent lives. Which means the house must have been filled with werewolves. Which connects the reason why a hunter, Kate Argent would set the place alight and murder all those people. It still didn't justify her actions though. There were whole families in that house, women and children. And seeing how the resident wolves of this town are living among humans in harmony, then there might have even been humans killed in that fire. Why would she do that? But then again, I'm not so shocked. The Argent family are a crazed up bunch. I remember my father, brothers and I working with a Gerard Argent on a case. Let's just say Dean almost lost an arm that night.

"Just don't trust a word from his mouth, no one else does", he added simply, which wasn't making me feel any better about working with these wolves.

"That's comforting", I grumbled sarcastically.

"Well, you can't chose family, can you?", he rhetorically asked, a small grin emerging on his lips.

"No, sir... No, you can't", I agreed and then there was a pause between us before I looked down at my bound wrist. "So... how 'bout it, doc?", I pulled at the cuffs, grinning at him innocently so he could unlock them.

* * *

Deaton stepped out into the front room of the veterinarian clinic and I followed closely behind. Derek rose his eyebrows at the doctor questioningly, as in what-now?

The veterinarian inhaled a deep breath, preparing himself for a heated reaction. "Stormy is going to assist us with our werewolf problem", he said simply, like it was already decided without room for objections.

"Excuse me?", Derek hissed, pushing off the wall he was leaning against, coming towards us. Stiles, who was lounging on a sky blue plastic chair in the waiting section jumped up from his seat, coming to Derek's side sensing a commotion brewing.

"She is not threat anymore, Derek. We came to an agreement", Deaton explained, turning to me and giving me a firm look.

"We don't need her help!", the wolf snapped, not even bothering to look at me like I wasn't even there as he yelled at the veterinarian. Before I could argue otherwise, Deaton responded before I could.

"Actually, we do. Her family has more experience with the supernatural then all of us combined", Deaton stated facts, trying to calm him.

"I don't care!", Derek's voice shook with an inhuman growl underneath. The venom dripping from his words made me thankful that Deaton gave me back my gun. Out of instinct, I wanted to grip the pistol which was tucked into the back of my waistband but I stopped the urge since I had to prove that was working with them, not against them.

Stiles delicately stepped forward, closer to the wolf, "Derek... I think we're going to need all the help we can get", he tried with the wolf, trying to calm him down.

"Derek didn't even pay any attention to the poor kid, his eyes still glaring at the veterinarian, "Why should we trust her?", he demanded sharply, still ignoring my presence which I couldn't take anymore.

"Standing right here...", I huffed, breaking my silence as I exaggeratedly gestured to myself.

They now both pretended I wasn't there as Deaton answered Derek, "Trust me, she wants to help us", he assured.

Derek's expression just grew more annoyed, "I barely trust you either!", he snapped, pointing a finger at the doctor. He then dropped his hand with a heavy growl, knowing he was losing the battle as he turned away from us to get his anger under control.

"Uhh... he means...", Stiles began slowly as he stepped forward towards Deaton, trying to edit Derek's harsh words, "... is that we tend to always get half truths from you... or only one part of the story, which is sometimes kinda frustrating to say the least. It's not that he doesn't trust you, e-exactly", he tried to explain, clearly having the same feelings towards the veterinarian.

Before Deaton could defend himself, I stepped in. "Okay, I think we're getting a bit off track here...", I tried not wanting to be the cause of the break of trust between Deaton and the others.

Derek just turned back to face him, still not even looking at me as he pointed a finger in Deaton's face, "I don't like this, Deaton", he seethed, coming towards him, "If she hurts anyone, it'll be on you", he warned before he stormed out of the clinic, the door slamming close behind him.

Stiles let out a dramatic breath, "Uhh... so that went well", he huffed, tension leaving his shoulders as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"You can say that again", I breathed out more relaxed now that there wasn't an enraged wolf in the room anymore.

"That-went-well", he dragged out, sounding even more sarcastic than the first time which almost made me laugh out loud.

Deaton sighed heavily at Derek's fit and turned to me, "I need to give you something, then you can go."

I gave him a nod and he returned back inside, behind the counter. Exhaustion feeling heavy on my shoulders, I yawned and looked down at my brown leather band watch. It read 1:23 am. It was late. I had to be up early for school in a couple hours. Looking up, I realised it was just Stiles and I in the room and he was just standing there awkwardly, twiddling his fingers.

"Where is crooked-jaw?", I asked, looking around the room for him, just noticing that the young werewolf was missing.

"You mean, Scott?", he asked with a small smile twitching at his lips.

"Aha... I'm not good with names", I shrugged. It felt odd calling people I barely know by their names. It just seemed too personal.

Stiles nodded, understanding then motioned towards the door. "Well, Scott left. He needed to pick up his mum from work", he explained, dropping his hand and began twiddling his fingers again then stopped, looking up at me with a curious expression on his face. "If he's crooked-jaw... then what am I?", he inquired with a small smile.

"Mole-boy", I answered nonchalantly.

Stiles blushed a little, not expecting that as he unconsciously ran his fingers against the moles scattered across his neck. Then his smile widened as he pointed his thumb towards the door that Derek just stormed out off in question.

"He's grumpy-face", I smirked.

Stiles dipped his head as he cracked up laughing, "Spot on!", he chuckled in agreement, "Dude needs to smile more."

I smiling in agreement as Deaton walked back in holding a small plastic baggie with a couple white tablets in them.

"This is what you wanted to give me?", I asked confused.

"They're pain killers. You hit your head quite hard so the headaches may persist for a day or two", he explained.

"How do you know she doesn't have a concussion?", Stiles asked Deaton, sounding a little concerned which was odd for me coming from a stranger.

"I don't", the doctor answered bluntly, "But my clinic doesn't have the machinery like a CT scan to test her. And knowing Stormy, there is nothing I can say that will get her to get checked at the hospital so I'm not going to waste my breath by suggesting it", he turned to look at me when he said that.

I guess he remembers my family pretty well. He knew that Winchesters avoid hospital visits at all cost if they can. It seriously has to be a life or death matter for us to actually check ourselves into one. Hatred of disinfectant smelling hospitals must be connected to the Winchester gene.

"But she's not showing signs of concussion. It doesn't seem severe", he assured, turning back to Stiles.

Stiles mouth dropped open in doubt as he motion his hand at me, "She was knocked out unconscious, and after waking up from that she practically passed out again. How is that not severe?", he asked skeptical. It seemed as if he was more annoyed at the doctor than anything. I guess Deaton had really frustrated them with his vagueness in the past.

"I feel fine", I told them, recoiling at just the thought of going to a hospital right now. There would be a lot of questions needed to be explained that I would be way too tired to construct a lie for.

"She was dehydrated, had no food in her system and hasn't been getting enough hours of sleep. Her body was exhausted", Deaton explained to Stiles, "That's the reason she reacted so badly to the head injury...", he paused like sometime just occurred to him as he turned to me, "You probably shouldn't drive tonight either, just to be safe", he added.

Stiles had a perplexed expression on his face as he turned to me.

I groaned, "So much for patient confidentiality, doc", I huffed in annoyance, "Can I leave now?"

Deaton nodded remorseless and placed the small baggie with the pills in my hand. "They're strong, so take only one tablet every four hours", he instructed, "I need to get this place cleaned up before I open in a couple hours, and both of you need to get some rest before school", he gave us both a nod, and placed a hand on my shoulder as a goodbye as he passed me, returning back inside.

Stuffing the pills in the pocket of my jeans, I looked up between Stiles and Derek who must of walked back in while I was talking to Deaton. He was leaning against the far wall with his arms crossed with a very displeased look on his face. I think he was waiting for Stiles, making sure I didn't stab him to death or something. He really thinks little of me, doesn't he?

Suddenly, the last couple of hour really sunk in and I remembered that I was brought here while unconscious, so my car wasn't here. And also that I didn't know exactly what part of town this veterinarian clinic was located. Great.

"So did anyone at least have the common courtesy to retrieve my car from the woods?", I asked tiredly, my hands open in question at the two in front of me.

Derek and Stiles both gave me a blank look. Clearly, the answer was a no.

"Ugh... I should put a bullet in both of you just on principle alone", I muttered to myself, leaning back against the counter and rubbed at my tired eyes. I'm too tired for this. This past week, I haven't been able to sleep properly. And my heart would flutter in regret at just the thought of sleep because of the fear of another nightmare. But right now, all I wanted was to collapse onto that pathetic inflatable mattress of mine, in that dusty abandoned office building and black the hell out. Getting your head smashed into a tree really takes it out of you.

Derek growled at my words, taking it as a threat even though I wasn't being serious at all. He clenched his fists at his sides as he pushed off the wall to glare me down.

"Woah, grouchy-face... I was kidding", I put my hands up in defense not wanting to fight as I turned to Stiles, "Can't your mammal friends take a joke?", I whispered to him even though I knew Derek's wolf eats would hear my.

"Uhh... Scott, yeah on occasion, when he gets it", he answered seriously, looking Derek over, "But Derek... don't hold your breath. Ever since I met him, I've been trying to get him to crack a smile. No success thus far", his face frowned in disappointment.

"Maybe you didn't have the right material", I suggested, both of us still looking over an increasingly agitative Derek.

"Oh, I've had the right material. Trust me, it's impossible", he replied, very sure of himself.

"Noted", I mumbled with a nod, then pushed off the front bench, "Anyway, it was real peachy doing this kidnapping thing and all, but I think I'm going to head out", I said but Stiles voice stopped me from going forward.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To get my car", I answered like it obvious.

"But it's in the woods... and it's the middle of the night!", his voice went a little high pitched at the end.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious", I replied sarcastically as I began to walk towards the door but Stiles hand shot out to stop me in my place.

"No... nope. I can't do it", he shook his head like he was fighting internally with himself, "Even though you scare me a little, I can't let you walk out there alone."

"Deaton gave me back my .45 and switch blade... and I also stole a vial of his wolfsbane. That's enough company for me", I assured as I began to walk past him again.

Stiles sneakers squeaked against the floor as he side stepped into my path blocking my way completely, "Come on... I'll give you a ride", he told me a little reluctantly.

Before I could refuse, Derek stepped forward and growled, "Stiles...", he warned.

"Just ignore that massive hunk of mass over there, and let's go", he mumbled to me quickly on the side before he swung his head for me to follow him out the door.

But he didn't get very far before Derek grabbed the boys arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"You're not going", he hissed, death staring the kid. Woah, way to shoe you care. Nice social skills.

"It's okay. I really don't need a ride...", I began but he ignored me yet again. Truth is, with the way my body felt right now I'd be surprised if I made it down the street without collapsing onto the concrete.

Stiles flailed his free arm around in Derek's face, "You said she wouldn't hurt me because I'm human", he fought with Derek and then paused suddenly, snapping his head towards me warily, "That is still a principle of yours, right?"

Nodding in return, I couldn't help the small smile that escaped my lips. Mole-boy was beginning to grow on me.

"I'm not leaving you alone with her", Derek glared at the boy.

Stiles just stared at him in refusal and Derek just growled slightly, knowing the kid was stubborn.

So, Derek continued to glare threateningly and Stiles continued to be defiant.

* * *

 _Three minutes later…_

A skinny pale boy was driving a baby blue jeep with a growling wolf in the passenger seat and a hunter in the back.

"Derek, you really didn't need to come", Stiles told him, giving him a side glance before turning back to the road in front on him.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna to hurt your little friend. Deaton and I had an agreement. There's a contract and everything. We even had to sign it with our own blood", I drawled out sarcastically in a blunt tone from the backseat.

Derek chose to respond with a threatening glare and then turned his head to looked out the window to ignore me.

Stiles snickered as he looked back at me, "Nice. I'm usually the one on the other side of that death glare", he smirked and turned to Derek who gave him the same look, "What? It's true!"

"Shut up, Stiles", he ordered bluntly.

"Yikes, talk about the stick up your...", I began to mumbled under my breath but was rudely interrupted by the werewolf in the car with the highly sensitive wolf hearing.

"I'd really think about your next words, Winchester", He threatened, his lips forming into a straight line.

"What are you going to do, Hale? Call your uncle to knock me out?", I mocked.

Derek eyed me suspiciously, not expecting me to know his last name or that Peter was his uncle. But I already connected the dots.

"I can do a lot more damage then a bump on the head, kid!", he growled through clenched teeth.

Stiles head was switching between us anxiously as he gripped the steering wheel tightly, not knowing if our verbal argument was going to turn physical.

"Like what? You can also scratch and bite?", I scoffed but placed my hand on my thigh so I had quick access to my gun if the werewolf chose to act on his threat.

Derek was opening his mouth to respond but Stiles cut him off, "Okay! Quit it, guys!", he yelled as he waved his hand between us, his other hand still gripping the wheel. It was like he was trying to disconnect our vicious glares at one another by using his hand to slice through the tension. But it obviously wasn't working. "I really don't need another blood bath happening in my jeep. Roscoe cannot take anymore blood stains!"

"Just drive faster, Stiles", Derek snarled breaking eye contact with me as he turned to face the front. His shoulders remained tense and his hands were in fists at his sides.

"Gladly!", Stiles breathed out, pressing his foot further down on the accelerator as I leaned back in my seat, trying to ignore a pounding headache.

This is going to be a long drive...

* * *

"I parked right behind that road-sign there", I pointed out to Stiles from the backseat, my arm shooting out between his and Derek's heads.

He nodded finding the car I tried to hide from view, and guided the jeep to the kerb, putting it into park.

I slid over to the door since I was sitting in the middle of the backseats and gripped the door handle, "Thank you, Stiles", I said, calling him by his name for the first time. I didn't bother acknowledging the werewolf in the passenger seat since we weren't very fond of each other anyway. Before he could respond, I exited the Jeep and closed the door behind me. I let out an exhausted breath, rubbing my fingers gently against my temple, making sure not to touch the bandage that was there.

As I was making my way towards my car, I heard door of the Jeep open and then the haste of stumbling limbs.

"Stormy, wait!", Stiles called, his sneakers skidding against the gravelly asphalt as he sprinted around the car towards me. Stopping in my tracks with a sigh, I turned to face him. "Uhh... Deaton said you shouldn't drive, remember?", he asked quickly, looking me up and down and frowning.

Did I look that bad? I felt pretty bad. Looking down at my Converse, dark jeans and light grey tee, I saw that they were covered in mud and my shirt was splattered with dry blood. I couldn't predict how my face and hair looked. Deaton cleaned up the blood but I'm sure I still looked horrible.

"It's okay, I can handle getting home", I responded tiredly as I began to turn away but he spoke, stopping me again.

"I'm honestly not so sure you can. You... you're...", he paused, trying to find the right words, not knowing me well enough to comprehend how I'd react to his bluntness, "Well... you look like crap", he gave up the niceties with a wince.

I laughed. I don't know why but I just laughed, hysterically. And truly laughed too, no sarcasm in it at all.

"Oh my god... I think Peter broke her", Stiles mumbled to himself in panic as he stepped forward towards me. His hands were out cautiously but I was still chuckling uncontrollably.

I was remembering my brothers. I don't know why but I was thinking back to a poltergeist hunt we did in an abandoned chemical plant in Idaho. The poltergeist locked Dean outside the building when he was getting something from the Impala's arsenal. And Sam and I were trapped inside for almost six hours, being hunted down by the thing. It was playing with us the whole time, enjoying the fact that it was making us miserable. It threw us against numerous concrete walls and flung any lose objects at our heads.

Dean tried everything he could to get back into the building but nothing worked against the ghost's supernatural force. The thing separated Sammy and I for a few hours, and when we finally found each other we were almost out of ammo. Shooting the ghost up with rock salt only hurt so much before it came back again. So we worked together to find what object was keeping the spirit attached to the building so we could light it on fire and it'd be gone for good.

By the time Sammy and I walked out of that chemical plant, the sun began to glow over the horizon and birds began to chirp. Dean was on the floor leaning against the Impala, pale with anxiety. When he looked up to see his siblings, instant relief spread across his face as he gave us a once over, examining us for any life threatening injuries. Sammy and I were covered in blood and bruises, our clothes were tattered and our eyes were blood shot. But to Dean's relief, we had no major wounds. We both stumbled our way towards him with mopey, exhausted expressions on our faces. I still remember what I said to him.

 _\- "The friggin' poltergeist was attached to his severed thumb which he lost to a mechanical saw! A friggin' thumb!", I seethed angrily, still gripping the lighter I torched the thumb with tightly in my hand. Sam stood beside me grumpily with his long hair in a disheveled mess, sticking out at corners and caked with dried blood._

 _Our older brother just stared at us, his lips beginning to itch into a smile. Then it widened, showing the whiteness of his teeth before he began chuckling, leaning forward slightly before he started to fully crack up. With his hands on his knees, he laughed out loud for a good twenty seconds before regaining his composure long enough to look back up at his siblings. Sam and I were just standing there glaring at him not having moved, our blood shot eyes in slits._

 _Dean still had a wide grin across his face as he snickered, "You guys look like shit!"_

 _"Dick...", we both mumbled in unison, as I threw the lighter in my hand at his face. And to my satisfaction it hit him in the head since he wasn't expecting it at all. He just began laughing to himself again so Sam and I pushed pass him and both got into the backseat of the Impala, not wanting to be anywhere near out older brother. -_

"S-Stormy... hey... you with me?"

I snapped back to reality, holding my head with both hands as it pulsed angrily in agony. I must have stopped laughing at some point seeing how it had intensified my massive migraine.

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine", I grimaced, dropping my hands as I looked up at Stiles who was very close now, his hand on my shoulder and face full of concern.

"Come on, I'll drive you home. Derek will take the Jeep", he planned out as he looked over at Derek who must have gotten out of the Jeep at some point since he was now just a few feet away. The wolf was standing with his hands at his sides, no longer in fists and his eyebrows were knitted together in confusion.

I frowned, disorientated by the whole situation. I must have really hit my head hard. Stiles then moved his hand on my shoulder a little, beginning to guide me to turn around towards my car.

"No... I'm fine, really. Just have a headache", I pulled away from him.

"I highly doubt you are fine", Stiles rose his voice, "You were laughing manically one second, and then suddenly moaning and holding your head the next", he lectured, "You shouldn't be behind the wheel right now."

"I said, I'm fine", I grunted stubbornly.

"Why won't you let us help you!", he snapped, eyes piercing through me in frustration.

"I'm not concussed enough to let you and your wolf buddies know where I'm staying", I replied, not having the energy to hold any bit to my words anymore. All I want is my inflatable mattress, my fat pillow and my woolly blanket.

"Deaton said you can trust us", he breathed out exasperated, "They're not going to sneak into your house and slash your throat in your sleep!"

"I'm actually considering doing that before she does the same to us", Derek mumbled from the side, no sarcasm evident in his voice at all. His arms were now folded over his chest, his face returning to its usual scowl.

"Not helping, Derek", Stiles breathed out tiredly, his mouth pressed into a thin line as he glared at the werewolf.

Lifting a brow at Stiles, I was practically saying see-what-I-mean? So Stiles returned it with a he-was-obviously-kidding expression.

I groaned, not bothered to argue anymore so I just dug my keys from my pocket and muttered, "Goodnight, boys", before turning my back to them and making my way towards my car.

"Stormy...", Stiles tried calling after me.

"Don't follow me. I'm way too tired for a car chase", I called back, not bothering to turn around.

Unlocking the Bronco, I slid into the drivers seat with a sigh. The soft upholstery gave me the comfort I needed to relax my tense muscles a little before I turned on the ignition and high tailed it out of there.


	8. Chapter Seven

_**Chapter Seven:**_

The alarm on my wrist watch began to beep, zapping me out of the blank page of blackness that was my dream. There was no nightmare this time to wake me up, thankfully. I think my body was so exhausted from last night that it completely shut off, resulting in no nightmares. Maybe I should hit my head more often, then I could get more restful nights. Or maybe, Peter and I could start a nighttime routine where he smashes my head into a tree repeatedly until I black out. Isn't that a healthy idea? Well, clearly I'm still a little concussed. I really hate that v-neck wearing douche-wad.

My face scrunched up into a grimace as the feeling of my thumping head began to set back in. Looking down at my watch, I saw that I had about forty minutes to get to school on time. The aching in my muscles almost made me give up. To just stay in bed all day and skip school, but then I thought of Sam and I quickly forced myself out. The first thing I did was dry swallow one of the pain killers that Deaton gave me before getting into the shower. When I got home last night, I practically collapsed onto my bed and blacked out. I was still wearing the same clothes which were covered in dirt and blood.

The shower took longer then I attended because moving too fast under the heat of the shower was making me feel dizzy. And also because my hair was covered with blood, which took time to wash out since it was all dry and flaky. I'm guessing that nobody supported my neck when I was unconscious, making the blood from the cut on my head flow back into my scalp. But then I wasn't surprised, how do I expect to be treated when I was literally being kidnapped by wolves?

When I was done in the shower, I brushed out my short brown hair and parted it, leaving it to dry out into it's natural wave with some help of a little mousse. I put on a pair of faded denim jeans which were worse for wear. They had stringy holes at the knees which weren't there when I bought them but I guess that was considered fashionable now. I pulled on a plain black Vans shirt with the logo in white, and maroon flannel on top which was sort of like a jacket since it had grey fleece sleeves and a hood. Checking my watch again, I saw that I had five minutes left to get to school. Quickly shoving everything I needed into my bag as well as the painkillers, I pulled on some socks and my all black Converse before walking out the door. By then, the pills thankfully kicked in and my migraine was practically non-existent. My muscles still felt exhausted and a little heavy but I'd rather that then an aching head.

When I got outside, I saw that the Bronco was parked slightly crooked and I grimaced at my poor attempt. I was way too messed up to drive last night, it was probably very stupid of me but I couldn't risk the resident wolves knowing where I was crashing. I didn't trust them enough yet, like at all.

Even though I was running late, I went by the local diner and brought myself the largest takeaway styrofoam cup of coffee they offered. Black with no cream or sugar, just the way I was raised to drink it. It might be strong and bitter but I was so used to it and couldn't have it any other way. My eyelids still felt heavy and bruised, even though I got about five solid hours of sleep. I needed the coffee fix to at least get me through the morning.

When I got to school, I had chemistry first period and I was about ten minutes late by then. I gulped down the remnants of my coffee right outside my classroom and threw it in the trash, before knocking on the door lightly and opening it.

"And you are?", the teacher questioned pretty rudely, who I guess was Mr Harris according to my schedule. He looked like he was in his mid-thirties. He was tall, slim, had short dark hair and was clean shaven. His nose was slightly pointy and he had small eyes with dark circles underneath them, hidden behind black-rimmed glasses. Overall, he looked pretty bland, but he had this arrogant nature to him. With a very displeased look on his face, he stood at the blackboard with a piece of chalk in his hand. The class was silent as they all stared intently at their distraction, me.

"I'm new, I started yesterday", I explained stepping further into the room, clutching the strap of my messenger bag.

"That still doesn't tell me who you are...", he placed a hand on his hip, talking to me slowly like I was stupid.

I stuttered for a second, puzzled by his attitude. Was he like this to everyone? "Uhh... my name is Stormy Halcyon."

"Well, Stormy. You are...", he looked down at his watch, "... thirteen minutes late. So I'll see you after school for detention", he stated bluntly, dropping his hand.

"A-Are you serious?", I blurted, not expecting that at all.

"You said you started yesterday, which means this is your second day. You should have already grasp the concept of coming on time. Now, take a seat", he ordered, turning around to the board again, cutting me off from arguing back.

"Assbutt", I mumbled under my breath, as I turned to face the classroom to search for an empty seat.

"Excuse me?", Mr Harris snapped, turning back to glare at me. How did this guy hear me? Does he have hawk ears? Oh, god. If he's a werewolf I'm going to shoot myself.

"I said, awesome. As in, awesome decision making on your part", I gave him a thumbs up, sarcastically of course. Which he wasn't too happy about.

He glared at me, looking me right in the eye through his black-rimmed glasses, "I'd really think long and hard about how you want to approach your school year with me, Miss Halcyon", he threatened.

"Likewise, sir", I gave him a smile acting like I was giving him a compliment which confused him for a second as he processed what I said. I took this time of confusion to slip past him and find a seat. The lab room was filled with tall tables which had sinks in them. They were topped with lab equipment like bunsen burners, measuring cups, beakers, etc. There were two students seated at each table and all seats were filled except an empty table which was behind two familiar faces. I walked towards that table and Scott and Stiles looked up at me, looking surprised that I actually showed up today.

Scott was sort of giving me a glare, and Stiles forced on an awkward smile and head nod.

Returning the head nod, I sat behind the two and took out what I needed from my bag and set it on empty stool beside me.

Mr Harris just huffed, muttering something under his breath which I'm sure involved profanities, and turned back to the board as he continued to draw up a diagram.

I opened a new notebook and began copying the board. I stayed quiet as some of my classmates whispered to each other as they worked. A few of them turned back at me, wanting to get a good look of the new kid. A few smiled politely when I made eye contact with them, two girls sitting beside each other gave me a threatening glare and a few boys gave me a good once over and smirks, one even winked. I scoffed in response. I wasn't really used to dealing with people my age since I spent most of my time on the road with my two brothers. I wasn't used to the teenage drama, or female competitiveness, or the hormonal teenage boys. Before when my brothers made me go school, I didn't really get involved with anyone. I wouldn't make any friends I knew I couldn't keep because we'd leave shortly after anyway.

The rest of the class went rather slowly and was pretty boring. Mr Harris was explaining an experiment we were going to do next lesson, giving us a list of lab equipment needed, the directions and the outcome of the experiment. One girl got her phone taken away for ringing in class, another was scolded for getting the answer to a question wrong and Stiles got scolded by Mr Harris a few times for talking and for being a smartass. He got in trouble for any little thing he did, and the way Mr Harris yelled at him was pretty savage. I could tell he had a very heavy disliking to Stiles. Something had to have happened between them for a teacher to clearly hate a student like that.

* * *

The rest of the school day went by pretty smoothly. Scott and Stiles didn't bother to initiate conversation with me, it was almost like they were avoiding me. Scott would kind of scowl at me from the side, he clearly wasn't fond of me at all. But Stiles would kind of have a reluctant look on his face, giving me a torn look when we made eye contact. The other two girls I saw them with yesterday at the murder scene, I think their names were Lydia and Allison were also staying away. Lydia would just glare at me threateningly and Allison would look at me as if she was trying to figure me out.

I understood why they were acting that way towards me though. I was a new comer and a hunter which was threatening for the ones who were supernatural, and they didn't trust me at all especially since I stabbed their older werewolf friend, Derek. I couldn't tell if Lydia and Allison were human or not. Lydia seemed too pretty and proper to be anything supernatural. And when I found out Allison's last name was Argent, I realised she was a hunter. Well, a werewolf hunter like the rest of the psychotic Argent family. I just hope she's not like the Argent's I've met and actually follows their code.

At lunchtime, I was sitting underneath the same tree I always do when I saw Scott and Stiles sort of arguing about something. Stiles was waving a hand around as he explained something to Scott, and Scott was shaking his head in disagreement with a tense look on his face. They even looked over at me once or twice which made me realise that they were talking about me. Then Stiles huffs with a shake of his head and turns to make his way towards me but his friend quickly grabs his arm, pulling him back and says something to him in irritation. And then his irises flickered red for a millisecond. My eyes went wide, looking around them to see if anyone caught it but the flash was so short and quick that no one would have noticed it unless they were watching them intently like I was was. Stiles shoulders then sagged in defeat and he nodded in understanding before they both turned and sat down on a wooden picnic table with Lydia and Allison who were eating their lunch.

Looking down, I pulled out my hunters journal and flicked through the pages until I landed on the section about werewolves. My eyes skimmed the page until I landed on the section that I knew by heart but felt like I needed to read again to clarify.

 _Shape-shifting Werewolves have different coloured eyes to associate their werewolf status:_

 _RED glowing eyes = Alpha  
YELLOW glowing eyes = Beta & Omegas  
BLUE glowing eyes = Some werewolves have blue eyes as an indication that they have taken an innocent life._

Rubbing the back of my neck, I remembered the time I wrote this. It was the first time I stayed with Deaton when my father and brothers went on a Wendigo hunt, a hunt my father thought I wasn't ready for. Deaton went through some of his books on werewolves with me, teaching me everything I didn't know on the shape-shifting kind. He's the reason I have so much information on them. He taught me about the wolfsbane, the mountain ash, how they react to a full moon and a blood moon, etc. He also taught me that they can control their wolves and that they weren't always bad.

I guess Scott's red eyes meant he was an Alpha of the pack, which I was surprised about since he was just a kid. So it was mostly a pack of kids. I assumed someone older like Derek or Peter would be the Alpha but I guess they weren't. And I also didn't forget how Derek's eyes glowed blue which was concerning since it meant that he had taken an innocent life. And if Scott's the Alpha, then he must have killed somebody to take that power. So he wasn't so innocent after all.

Closing the journal, I stopped pondering on the subject. They didn't look like they wanted my help anyways. So I went back to the stack of files I had on the murders happening in town, trying to find a clue on who was responsible for them.

* * *

When the end of school bell rang, I almost sighed in relief but then immediately groaned as I realised I still had detention with Mr Harris, that prick. Seriously, I'm still the new girl. It's my second day, cut me some slack. He really was an assbutt. Ugh, I miss Cas.

As I bumped shoulders against the fast paced students filling the hallways in a hurry to get home, I made my way to my locker. I took out what I needed for homework tonight, then put in what I didn't need which wasn't much, resulting in a much heavier bag. I tugged along the hallway with a frown on my face as I went towards Mr Harris' chemistry room. It was empty. He wasn't even here yet, double prick.

I wanted to just keep walking down the hall, towards the exit but I knew it'd just get me into more trouble. So I eradicated that thought quickly before I chose to act on it. Settling into one of the seats in the second row, I dropped my bag beside me then folded my arms and leaned my head on them, waiting rather impatiently. He better not extend my detention time because of his own tardiness. Ha, tardiness... why was that such a silly sounding word to me?

My thoughts then went back to Cas as I waited. Pondering about where he was right now. If he'd show up if I called for him, or if Dean called for him since he was his favourite. I thought he would show up before when I was with Dean and Lisa, to check in on us but I guess he's been too busy. Does Cas miss being part of the Winchester gang? Is he struggling with Sam's death like Dean and I are? Does he miss us? Because I miss him.

In midst of my thoughts, I didn't realise someone walk in or the presence standing beside me.

"Hey... m-mind if I sit here?", a voice stuttered slightly and I almost jumped from the sudden noise but fortunately I didn't. Why was I so jumpy without my brothers? I was never like this before.

I blinked in shock, snapping out of my thoughts as I looked up at the owner of the voice. It was mole boy, Stiles who looked very hesitant as he stood there rubbing his arm slightly in doubt.

"Uhh... sure", I nodded, giving him approval with an inquisitive expression on my face. "You have detention too?"

He nodded as he settled down in the stool next to me, dropping his backpack at his feet, seeming to ease up a little. "I came in late as well this morning, a few minutes before you. Slept right through two of my alarms", he answered as he scratched his jaw and bounced his knee repeatedly. He doesn't seem to stay still for a second.

"So Harris does this to everyone then?"

Stiles nods, but then stopped midway, "He has a strong hatred towards me though, for some reason...", he broke eye contact as he pondering in thought of what he must of did to piss his teacher off in the past.

"I think it's because you have such a punch-able face", I joked, trying to lightened up the small talk.

Stiles focus snapped back to me with an offended expression on his face but once he saw that I was joking it extinguished into a small smile.

There was an awkward pause between us as we both sat and looked anywhere but at each other. Stiles began to fidget in his seat, twiddling his fingers. He squirmed more and more as the silence that fell between us lengthened.

"So... uhh... how is your head?", he couldn't take it anymore, breaking the silence.

Turning my body slightly to face him, I unfolded my arms and sat up straighter as I looked over his antsy form. "Do I make you nervous, Stiles?", I questioned in a serious tone, keeping a straight face as I asked him.

"N-No... of course n-not. I mean... why would you ask that?", he stuttered nervously.

I lifted a brow, as in really-after-that-anxiety-filled-answer-you're-going-to-try-and-lie?

He froze, his left eye twitching slightly as he looked at me, "Okay...", he admitted a little loudly in defeat, "You make me a little nervous...", he paused, thinking of the right words to say before he continued, "I've just learnt a lot about your family since last night and I've probably gotten like an hour of sleep since I couldn't sleep after what happened so instead I researched 'Winchester' all night which was very unsettling... and on our free period Scott and I spoke with Deaton and found out more... and what I've learnt kind of freaked me out...", he breathed out heavily, barely managing to catch any breaths throughout his whole explanation.

"Well, I'm sure eighty-percent of what you've read online isn't true anyway", I explained honestly, not wanting to seem like the bad guy here. Since most of what you find online about my family are articles and police statements saying that we are murderers and psychopathic criminals who break the law in so many ways. Which sort of happens with hunting since we're always following death. And also the fact that shape-shifters enjoyed using our face when they brutally murdered a bunch of people.

And with what Deaton might have told him, he most likely told him what he learnt about us over the years through the hunters grapevine. There are a lot of rumors told about us by hunters which make us look worse then we are. I know we're not innocent but there's a lot of exaggerated truths which make us look like psychotic heartless hunters.

"And the other twenty-percent?", Stiles interrogated his expression more fierce.

I sighed, feeling heavy all of a sudden as I remembered that my brothers and I are practically fugitives. "Stiles... when you hunt down monsters that creep in the night and you always show up where people die, you tend to gain the police on your tail. It's just comes with the job", I tried to explain the best I could, looking him straight in the eyes so he'd believe that I'm being completely honest with him.

Stiles sat still for a minute, thinking it all through and right when he opened his mouth to respond, he snapped it close as somebody walked into the classroom.

"Alright, you two... not a word. Your detention starts now", Mr Harris bellowed loudly as he strode towards his desk with a pile of papers that he was struggling to hold, and dropped them onto his desk with a _thump._ He let out a tired breath as he gave us both a glare before he sat down on his heavy wooden chair and got to work on what looked like marking papers.

Stiles dipped his head low as he folded his arms over the desk, leaning slightly on them as he turned his head to me, "So then... have you ever killed before?", he whispered to me, surprisingly quiet enough that Harris didn't even look up from the paper he was marking. I didn't think he could be capable of being so still and quiet.

Turning back to him, I copied his actions and folded my arms on top of the table and dropped my head to whisper back, "Well... yeah, but..."

He didn't let me explain my answer any further before he dove into another question, his voice low, quick and right to the point.

"Brought down a whole pack of wolves with just you and your brothers?"

"Yes..."

"You've desecrated graves and set the corpses on fire?"

"Aha..."

"Exorcised a demon?", he squeaked this question softly, like he still didn't believe they existed.

"Yep..."

"Credit card fraud, breaking and entering, impersonating authoritative figures, arson, kidnapping, breaking out of jail, grand theft auto, homicide, mass murder!", his whispers rose slightly at the increasing severity of the crimes as he managed to list them all in one breath.

"Stilinski!", Harris bellowed, making the teens panicked face snap up towards the man breathlessly. "Do I seriously have to separate you two like children?", he asked in a belittling tone, as he gripped his red marking pen tightly in a fist.

"N-No, that's not necessary, Sir", Stiles responded, still a little shaken up as he shook his head.

"Then keep it closed", Harris ordered before turning back to his work.

Turning to each other, our eyes meet again. His being wary and mine holding a grimace since I couldn't really respond to that list of criminal acts with a simple yes or no.

But I really have to give mole-boy props. Did he seriously memorise my family's entire criminal record? Now I really believe that he didn't get an hour of sleep. How deep into the internet did he get if he already researched all that? My thoughts were buzzing through all the illegal shenanigans my father, brothers and I have managed to escape as a long silence feel between us.

Stiles had his arms folded in front of him, his shoulders tense as he twiddled his fingers and bounced his knee. He was looking straight ahead, completely submerged in his own fast paced thought process. There was a long ten minutes that passed before Stiles body finally stilled, he stopped fidgeting and turned his head to face me. I saw his movement from the side of my eye and copied his actions as I faced him as well, waiting for him to ask another question, about another crime.

Though, the question he asked was the last thing I thought would come out of his mouth, making me freeze and my heart stutter.

"Did you and your brothers save the world?", he whispered, his voice so soft I almost thought I imagined it.

My eyes meet his for a second before I broke eye contact and turned to the desk in front of me. I reminded myself to breath but my eyes automatically glistened over as I remembered the sacrifice that Sam had to make. And that he was gone and never coming back.

"Yes...", my voice shook, eyes still staring at the desk in front of me. Then I shifted my shoulders, turning away from him as I leaned my head on my folded forearms and stared outside the large chemistry room windows. I was focused on the tree that I always sat underneath during lunch, wishing I was being shadowed by its branches right now, never having had this conversation.

* * *

 _ **Writer's Note:**_

 _You liking it so far? Please review and let me know._

 _Rose x._


	9. Chapter Eight

_**Chapter Eight:**_

Stiles and Stormy walked towards the parking lot after their detention, the school was now completely empty and deserted. There hadn't been a word spoken between the two since Stiles mentioned Stormy's family saving the world. The only sound between them were their sneakers treading against the gravelly ground as they made their way to their cars. Stiles Jeep was coincidentally parked right beside Stormy's Bronco at the far end of the parking lot. They were both late this morning, so it made sense that they got stuck close together.

Stiles hands were dug deep into the pockets of his maroon pants as he stole a glance at the hunter walking beside him. He was a little unsure of himself. He didn't understand why his question about her family upset her so much. But he could see that it clearly did so he stopped trying to whisper to her for the rest of detention. He turned to her again as they both stopped in front of their cars and he chose to finally break the silence. "Sorry if I upset you earlier", he apologised softly.

Stormy's head rose to look up at him. She was surprised at his apology, and also because he sounded so genuine. And because Stiles looked so sincere, she chose not to respond the normal-Winchester-way, which was to deny that anything upset her. Instead she gave him a small smile, "It's not your fault, Stiles."

Stormy didn't want to admit it but for some reason, it felt so easy with Stiles. Maybe it was because he reminded her a little of both her brothers. Even though she still didn't know him that much yet, she could still see a bit of Sam and Dean in him. It was obvious that he was smart, that in class he could figure things out pretty quickly like Sam. But he was also quite blunt and direct if he disagrees with someone, and so sarcastic that sometimes it felt like she was in Dean's presence. His wittiness was almost like a familiar comfort to her, but still a pain in the ass.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the day? Well, what's left of it anyway?", Stiles groaned at the cloudless sky that was already beginning to lose its days glow. He really hated Harris.

Stormy shrugged unsure, "Umm, might just go home... do some homework. It's gonna take me a while to figure out the math homework since I haven't been to school for a while before this. I have a lot of catching up to do", she scoffed with a shake of her head. Stormy and her brothers have been too busy saving a world that was falling apart to keep consistent with her high school education. Sam would try and go through some school work with her every now and then when she wasn't enrolled, but it was hard for her to keep focused when they were in the middle of a hunt.

"I could help you... if you want...", Stiles offered a little doubtful, he was sure she was going to turn him down.

"Really?", she lifted a brow not expecting his offer. "I thought I scared you..."

"Well, I'm scared of every hunter that I meet since they could essentially slaughter all my friends", he chuckled lightly to himself, even though he really didn't find it funny.

Stormy looked at him warily, still unsure if Stiles felt safe enough to be alone with her. But she needed the help if she was ever going to fulfill Sam's promise of actually graduating.

"You're on our side now. And even if Derek disagrees, we need all the help we can get stopping this homicidal pack. So if you're going to help us, I think I can manage helping you with a little math problem", he reassured her with a smile.

"Okay...", Stormy nodded then her face grew concentrated, "We still have to figure out the connection between the three victims. I haven't had the time to dig deep enough to find out what they all have in common with each other. There's a reason the pack went after them", she groaned slightly to herself, knowing it would take hours, maybe even days of research.

"We'll figure it out", Stiles nodded encouragingly as he dug his keys out of his pocket. "My dads working a late shift tonight, and the pack's meeting at Derek's for a training session which doesn't really involve me", he scoffed a little bitterly.

It wasn't that they didn't include Stiles when they trained, they always invited him but they never let him get involved. Sometimes they treated him a little too much like the fragile human that he was. Yes, he was the one that always figured things out, the one who connected the dots. But it was starting to get to him that he couldn't do more where it really mattered, in the midst of battle, in the real fight. So he stopped attending their training sessions at Dereks. He didn't like being there because it just fed on the guilt and worthlessness he felt about not being able to help like everyone else, that he wasn't strong enough.

"If you want we could study at Deena's Diner, at... say six?", Stiles suggested, looking down at his watch.

Stormy nodded, "Sounds good."

He nodded as they both stood there a little awkwardly for a second. "Alright... well, I'll see you later then", he grinned and shuffled over to his car and Stormy did the same, wondering how she got herself in this mess. She practically just made a date with math.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Stiles and I were walking out of the diner, holding our school bags and chuckling about the amount of curly fries we just consumed. Surprisingly, I managed to stomach heaps of greasy goodness and it was probably the most I've eaten ever since the loss of my brother. Maybe it was because they were so good or maybe it was because the company wasn't so bad. It's been a while since I've had an actual conversation with someone my age, and a pleasant one as well. I think it's because Stiles was already aware of the creatures that creep in the dark, which meant I didn't have to hide who I was since everything was already out in the open. It made everything so much easier since I didn't have to lie about who I really was.

The dark night sky completely covered the town like a blanket as Stiles and I walked along the footpath. The glistening moon and the dimming yellow street lights were our only source of light. We were walking down the street towards a small parking lot not too far away where we had parked our cars. When we arrived this afternoon, the town was really busy so we couldn't find any parking close to the diner. Stiles got impatient pretty quickly so he led the way to a small parking lot located at the more quiet end of the street. Then when we got out of our cars, he told me it was better this way because now he could show me the town a little.

He was actually pretty useful, I thought he was going to rant about meaningless things but he pointed out a few useful places that I'd actually try out. He showed me a little old bookstore he discovered in a obscure alleyway which had legit books on the supernatural, the perfect pizza place in town, a small store where the owner doesn't ask questions about being of legal age, the cafe that served the best coffee and a few other cool places.

We reached the parking lot and made our way towards our cars and I actually had a genuine smile on my face as Stiles continued to rant about a time he was sent to the principal because he pissed off Mr Harris. He was currently explaining the way the blood vessel on Harris' left temple was pulsing red in rage because he got so frustrated with him, even though he believed he did nothing wrong.

Stiles face was so animated as he waved his hands around, making his story that much more entertaining, "... and I'm telling you, his left eye was twitching so bad that I thought the blood vessel above it was going to burst and splatter its juices all over the front row of students. Then Harris..."

"Winchester!", a husky voice bellowed from behind, instantly cutting Stiles off mid sentence and making me spin instinctively on my heels to face the derogatory sounding voice.

My hands moved swiftly towards the handle of the knife I had tucked away in its sheath at the back of my waistband. Stiles stilled in his spot turning to the source of the voice as well, and fortunately he was standing a little behind me. I knew this was going to be bad if someone was calling me by my real name.

A tall man stood in front of us, his hands were at his sides already in claws. He had tanned skin, dark hair and even darker eyes. His jaw was covered in a dark beard and he was actually dressed nicely in black dress pants and a dark grey button-up which was rolled up to his elbows. He was clearly a werewolf, even though he wasn't fully morphed into one yet. His long yellowing claws were out and his gold eyes flickered in warning as he smirked at me.

Then all of a sudden, a dark figure moved fast in my peripheral vision and before I could react to it, there was a yelp and a thump as Stiles was slammed into the concrete on his back. A different yellow eyed wolf stood there, kneeling over him with a clawed hand pressed over his chest to keep him down. This one was around the same size as the first one but with lighter features. Stiles eyes were wide as his breathing hitched from the shock of the air being knocked out of him. But thankfully, he didn't seem too badly hurt, yet.

Turning away from Stiles and the wolf hovering over him, I turned to the first one who was standing in front of me and pulled out the knife I was still gripping tightly and pointed it at him. The blade was coated in wolfsbane and the wolfs eyes flickered gold at it. I groaned inwardly at myself at the fact that I didn't have a gun on my person. I thought I'll be a little civil and not bring a gun with me to a diner for a study session. My arsenal was literally just out of reach at the back of the Bronco, not even two steps away. I looked over at the wolf who grinned at my little knife. These have to be the wolves from the new pack in town who are murdering people. No red eyes appeared yet, so these two must be the Betas.

"Stiles, you good?", I asked my voice tight as my eyes flickered over to him for second, before returning to the wolf opposite me. The werewolf holding Stiles was now standing up, keeping him down with his boot on his chest which didn't make him look comfortable at all.

Stiles breathed out painfully from the pressure on his chest, "Define good...", he muttered a little annoyed.

Groaning, I gripped the black handle of my knife tighter causing my knuckles to turn white. "What do you want, wolf?"

The werewolf folded his muscly arms across his chest as he took a small step forward, putting me more on edge as he got closer. "Well, I heard there was a Winchester in town. I just had to see it for myself", he grinned amused, and exaggeratedly inhaled through his nose. "The deathly scent that lingers on your family's skin is unmistakable. I guess it's a stench that comes with all the times you've died and come back again. But at least this time, one of them stayed permanent. I wonder how Sam is coping in the pit", he mused with wicked grin spread across his lips.

Forcing myself to hide any emotions on my face, I took a breath telling myself not to react to his taunts. He was clearly trying to piss me off so I would let my guard down. And I already made that mistake once when I first ran into Derek.

"How 'bout you just tell me what you really want? So then we can play this out, and you can end up on the other end of this blade", I mumbled nonchalantly like I was bored as I dropped my free hand to my side near my jacket pocket where I stored a small pouch of powdered wolfsbane. I didn't say I came completely unprepared. I did remember that there was a relentless pack running the streets of Beacon Hills and tearing people apart.

The wolf just roared at me in laughter, dropping his arms at his sides as he did. "From all the legends I've heard about the famous Winchesters, I gotta say I'm a little disappointed", he looked me up and down, "I thought you'd seem more threatening... and maybe be a little taller", he frowned.

"Well, I've learnt that size doesn't mean jack. I've killed things double my size", I glared at him, looking him up and down like he was nothing.

The wolf just continued to smile and turned to his companion, "Monroe is going to be so happy when we bring him a Winchester."

Monroe... where have I heard that name before? I quickly dropped the thought as the wolf holding down Stiles nodded in agreement. I needed to act now. My body tensed slightly as my eyes took in my surroundings and I began devising a plan, my palms getting sweaty as I clutched the blade tighter.

"How about you let him go and we'll talk about this?", I gestured towards Stiles, trying my luck even though it was a fat chance they'd comply.

"How about _you_ put that knife down, _and then_ we can talk about this?", he glared as his eyes flickered again.

Glaring holes at the werewolf's head, the adrenaline was already warming up my limbs and pulsing through my veins. My body was actually itching for this fight, having a need to unleash at the threat in front of me. It threw me off a little how much I wanted to rip him apart, how calm I was in this scenario even though I was without my brothers beside me. There was a fierce anger that fired me up that needed to explode. I haven't been in a fight since we saved the world, and it felt so right and therapeutic to be in it again. And the fact that they were threatening Stiles, who was just an innocent teenager dragged into my mess was also just hitting my hunter impulses to protect.

"I don't think so", my voice rasped through clenched teeth. If I dropped my weapon, the harder this fight was going to be.

The wolf responded by giving his friend a look, and in an instant Stiles was being pulled up to his feet by the neck. He was slammed back into the side of his Jeep with a painful grunt. Stiles grimaced and instinctively grabbed at the wrist of the hand wrapped around his neck. He glared at the wolf who was growling his fangs at him but he was almost unfazed by it. "Oh, what big teeth you have...", he croaked through the tightening of his airway. The wolf gnarled in reply as he squeezed tighter around the teenagers windpipe, making him wheeze from the lack of oxygen. His back was still pressed against the Jeep as the wolf began to lift him into the air, his feet no longer touching the ground, making Stiles chokes for air intensify.

My head quickly snapped back to the wolf opposite me who was chuckling with delight, "How about now, sweetheart?"

This time I didn't hesitate. "Okay, fine", I obliged as I twisted the handle of my knife around so it was no longer pointing at him. I began to slowly bend my knees to place the knife on the ground at my feet. Turning to Stiles before I let go, I could see that the wolf was suffocating him, his face already draining from colour. "Just ease up on him a little. It's me that you want, I won't fight you", I pleaded sincerely, a defeated expression masked my face.

I was kneeling, fingers still gripping the handle of my knife as the wolf obliged a little by retracting his claws and loosening slightly on Stiles so he could breath a bit better. He was still holding him in place in the air, but it was enough for me to react. My body instantly switched into fight mode.

In the small seconds of the wolf loosening on Stiles, my fingers tightened around my knife and I used this opening to briskly flick my wrist. The wolfsbane coated blade rippled through the air and lodged itself into the wolfs chest. The poison burnt through the insides of the wolf and he immediately released Stiles in horror and intense pain. Stiles went crashing into the ground and I heard him spluttering for the air he could now clearly breath, but I couldn't pay him much attention just yet.

Rapidly, I switched my feet to face the other wolf and at the same time I pulled the pouch of wolfsbane from my pocket. He was marching towards me, his face already scrunched and shifted into a wolf as I flung the bright purple powder in his face. He immediately stopped in his tracks and began violently coughing from the poison entering his lungs which he unintentionally inhaled. Then I sprinted towards the back of the Bronco, unlatched the back and pulled out a large razor-sharp machete from the arsenal, not going to even bother with a gun.

Advancing towards the wolf who was still coughing up a lung, I sucked in a deep breath and swung the machete without warning. The metal glistened momentarily in the moonlight before it slice through the werewolf's neck, decapitating him cleanly. A sickening watery splatter cut through the air before there were two thumps as the two parts of him dropped to the ground, obviously dead. Releasing the breath I held, I turned to see the other wolf that I stabbed, stumbling pathetically down the dark road as he ran into the shadow of trees. He was moving very slowly and would be going slower by the minute because of the wolfsbane in his system. It would be easy to catch up to him before he reached his pack, but when my eyes dropped on the boy on the concrete, I instantly dropped the thought.

Stiles looked absolutely petrified. He was still on the ground but was now leaning his back against the side of his Jeep. His hand was at his chest as he breathed heavily, eyes wide in horror as they stared at the wolf who was now missing a head.

"Stiles...", I called a little unsure of myself as I sprinted towards him and knelt down in front of him but he instantly recoiled. "You okay?", I frowned.

Stiles eyes were wide like saucers, still glued at the headless wolf as his breathing came in and out frantically. "Y-You cut off-ff his h-head...", he spluttered, then his eyes finally found mine and they were filled with shock and what looked like fear. And I knew that the fear was indicated towards me, which didn't feel very good.

I didn't fully understand why is he was so shocked. I thought he was in the know of the supernatural world. That he already fought through all the wicked creatures that ravaged through Beacon Hills. Like an out of control Alpha, a Kanima, wayward hunters and so on. Was he not used to seeing death already? But then I remembered something he told me about Scott and his pack when we were at the diner. He said that Scott was a true Alpha, which meant that he never killed anyone to gain his Alpha status. He said that the packs aim was always to preserve life, and they never resorted to killing unless they absolutely couldn't avoid it. Killing was always their last resort, whereas with Winchesters it was one of their first. And I just decapitated a werewolf right in front of him.

I grimaced internally as I tried to calm him, "I had to stop him, Stiles..."

"B-But you... you... you CUT HIS HEAD OFF!", he shrieked in horror, motioning his hand over at the body which unfortunately made him aware of the blood that covered his hands. He then looked down at himself and saw more blood splattered over his buckled up light green flannel, which caused him to lose it even more. "Oh-my-god...", he moaned, his breathing quickened.

He knew it wasn't his blood and that physically he was okay. But from the look on his face as he stared down at crimson liquid that covered him, I could see that the sight of it nauseated him. If he was squeamish about blood, then he obviously didn't take a free rolling head very well. Oh, great. Please, do not faint on me... or vomit on me.

I needed to calm him down, his breathing was accelerating way too fast. "Woah, you need to calm down, you need to breath", I panicked slightly, not really used to comforting people who were freaking out. That was usually Sam's job.

Stiles grabbed at his chest, "I c-cant", he struggled.

He was having a panic attack.

Immediately, I grabbed his face in my hands and forced him to focus, "Stiles, look at me. Just breath...", I demanded, forcing his whiskey-coloured eyes to look into my bronze ones.

But he continued to breath erratically, his face turning a sickening shade of blue. "C-Cannn't...", he barely made out. It wasn't working.

Grabbing his cold sweaty hand, I placed it over my heart, "Just follow me, okay...", I directed soothingly to calm him as I exaggerated my breathing, keeping his hand on my chest so he could feel the inhale and exhale of my lungs and mimic the same rhythm. "Just breath... in... and out...", I continued and he slowly by slowly started to follow suit.

Stiles and I kept breathing together for a full minute or two until he calmed down enough that he wasn't on the brink of collapsing. The blue tone to his face desaturated to its normal pale self as white beads of sweat lingered across his forehead on the verge of falling. His tense muscles began to relax and he slopped down against his Jeep and looked at me warily. There was a hint of shame that covered his face, but there was still a hint of fear that still resided.

"You good now?", I tried.

Stiles looked me right in the eyes, "Define good...", he muttered, his lips releasing the smallest hint of a pained smirk.

I snickered, letting out a breath of relief and dropped his hand that I was still holding against my chest.

Stiles rubbed his shaky hands together and then ran his fingers around his neck where I could see the red imprint of the wolfs hand. Tiny cuts were scattered around his neck caused by the wolfs claws and they were rimmed with small pools of blood, but they weren't deep enough to drip over. He avoided eye contact with me as he stared at the ground with a distressed look on his face as he swallowed down everything that just happened. Letting out a shaky breath, he sat up straighter and blinked rapidly, like he was forcing himself to focus on what to do next. He finally looked up and he studied his surroundings, eyes moving a mile a minute.

He absentmindedly rubbed the blood on his hands against the thigh of his pants, "We need to... we need to call my dad", his voice was hoarse and dry from the attack his throat just endured.

Lifting a brow, I gave him a look, "Why would we call your dad?", I asked confused. How was he going to help?

Pushing back, I stood up from the ground and dusted my hands off on the front of my jeans. I went to the back of the Bronco which was still opened and took out a large sheet of plastic that I stored in the back for situations exactly like this, to deal with dead bodies. Pulling it out, I went over to the body and spread the sheet out beside it so I could easily transfer it.

Stiles then hastily jumped to his feet, "What the hell are you doing?!", he whisper-yelled, waving his hands around as he took a glance around the deserted parking lot to see if anyone was watching.

I think it's a bit too late for that, Stiles. We were in the middle of town in a parking lot. But luckily, the streets were completely empty even though it wasn't even midnight yet. Then again, I didn't really blame the residents of Beacon Hills for not wanting to wander outside after dark. They have had a history of nightmarish things which happened after lights out, things involving a lot of blood and gore.

"I've gotta get rid of the body", I deadpanned. I was used to this part of the job. It was like a Tuesday for me. Where we have to get rid of the bodies of the supernatural before innocent eyes fall on their beastly deformed corpses. It's also best to salt and burn their bodies anyway to ensure that they don't come back.

"What! You can't just get rid of the body!", he continued to whisper-yell, even though there was clearly no one around to hear.

Grabbing the werewolf's arms, I dragged him onto the sheet not even bothering to ask Stiles for help since he clearly wasn't okay with the plan. And I really did not want there to be another panic attack if he stared too long at the severed head.

"And why the hell not?", I huffed breathlessly when the wolf was on the sheet and I let go of his arms with a thunk as they hit the ground. He was one heavy ass mother.

To Stiles astonishment, I kicked the lone head over to the sheet in one smooth nudge and it rolled towards the sheet. He just stared at me in bewilderment but I chose to ignore him as I rolled the body up, wanting to move it promptly from view before anyone passed by.

Stiles just paced on the spot, "Why the hell not?", he mimicked me with a sarcastic laugh. Paying no attention to him, I bent down and grabbed one end up the now log, and lifted it up. "Why not?!", he yelled this time, but I just continued dragging it towards the back of my car, ignoring his rant. "Because my dad is the damn Sheriff! That's why!", he finally snapped and his voice screeched as it echoed through the night.

 _Thud!_

I immediately dropped the load in my hands, staring up at him with wide eyes, "Your dad is the Sheriff?!", I yelled stunned.

"Yes!", he breathed out loudly waving his hands in the air.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that before?", I flared, pointing my finger at him angrily.

"Before when?", he barked, "Before or after you chopped a guys head off?!", he snapped sharply, pointing down at the body now wrapped up like a log.

"Before everything!", I replied exasperated, then pointed a thumb at my chest, "I'm a hunter, Stiles", I explained more calmly, making myself take a breath, "It is literally part of my job description to avoid all kinds of law enforcement. And now you're telling me, that the only friend I've made is the son of the town Sheriff?"

"Well, I'm sorry that I didn't introduce myself as 'the son of a cop'!", he mocked, then began to give a sarcasm filled example, "Oh, hey! I'm Stiles Stilinski! My father's the Sheriff, so avoid offering me any illicit drugs or alcohol. Oh and also, please try your absolute best to not go chopping peoples heads off in front of me either!", he shrieked, flailing his arms around as emphasis.

I just chose to just glare at him, not having a response as I shook my head at him and picked up the body again.

Stiles just stood there regaining his breath, finished with his hyperactive venting. He then laced his fingers through his hair, his nails scratching lightly at his scalp to massage the mild headache which was forming. He then dropped his hands and took a deep breath like he made a decision within himself. He walked over to me and helped lift up the other side of the log. The plastic scratched against the concrete as we dragged it towards the car, and when we were close enough we both made eye contact, silently counted to three together and picked it up and put it into the back of my Bronco.

All there was to be heard in the still night was the sounds of our heavy breathing as we pushed the corpse deeper and deeper into the confinement of my car. When it was completely in, I lifted the latch and closed it. Turning to Stiles, I could see a thin sheen of sweat coating his forehead and tiny driblets sitting on the tip of his nose. So I wiped at my face with my sleeve of my flannel jacket, knowing that I was just as sweaty.

"We should take him to Deaton...", he suggested softly, wiping at the sweat that covered his face as well before placing his hands on his hips, "... maybe he can find out where his pack is from or maybe who his Alpha is", he explained, planning the next step as he twiddled one hands fingers in the palm of the other.

Nodding in agreement, I picked up my bloody discarded knife from the floor which was in the wolf that got away, and the machete. I wrapped them in a dirty cloth before throwing it them in the back of my car.

"I should call Scott and Derek too... they should know", he added more as a statement rather then a request, as he dug his phone from his pocket.

I groaned to myself, not feeling up for any snappy wolves at the moment which made Stiles give me a get-over-it look.

"Lead the way then, mole-boy", I sighed waving my hand around, motioning him to get on with it. I still wasn't sure about my way around town. I was bought to Deaton's Clinic last night without any recollection of how I got there, and when Stiles drove me to my car after that I was pretty out of it to focus on where he was driving.

"Well, try to keep up, shrimp", he retorted as he turned and made his way to his Jeep.

"Hey, I'm only like an inch shorter than you!", I yelled back at him fiercely, still standing in my spot. Dean used to call me shrimp. I used to hate it.

"Yeah... an inch too short", he called back mockingly without even bothering to look back at me as he got into his Jeep, slamming his door shut.

My mouth hung open, "What a bitch...", I uttered to myself with a shake of my head before getting into my car as well before Stiles drove off without me.


	10. Chapter Nine

_**Chapter Nine:**_

Stiles and I were huffing and puffing as we carried the dismembered body of the werewolf wrapped up in a sheet. There was one of us at each end as we struggled through the back door of the animal clinic. The sheet, oblivious to us was getting looser and looser with every step we took as we carried it. Deaton rushed to help move away any obstacles in our path as we trudged towards a large metal table, most likely the same one I was handcuffed to just the night before. A loud thump echoed through the cold back room of the clinic as we set the heavy body on top of the table.

Stiles grunted out of breath as he shook out the muscles in his arms. At the same time, something heavy thudded against the linoleum floor. It sounded like it was rolling before it stopped with a small thump as it hit something. Stiles looked down as something hit his sneaker, his eyes widened in horror at the werewolf's head which had fell off the table and stopped at his foot.

"Oh-god!", he choked, a shaky hand covering his mouth and nostrils flared as he inhaled the metallic scent of blood. "That is way too much for me in one night...", he then gagged, lanky fingers still hovering over his lips as he tried to contain himself. But he couldn't, he rushed towards the large metal sink at the other end of the room and regurgitated into the sink just in time. It sounded painful, I actually felt bad for him.

"Nice one, Winchester!", a mocking voice bellowed loudly from right behind me.

The abrupt closeness of the voice made me jump and I twisted around, a hand instinctively landing on the top of the gun tucked away at the back of my waistband. And yes, I brought my gun with me this time. I wasn't going to take anymore chances especially since I just killed a beta that belonged to a pack, which I'm sure resulted in a very pissed off Alpha.

"Holy...", I shrieked, then glared at the wolf, "Make some noise will you!"

Derek Hale stood not even a metre behind me, leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest sporting a very judging look on his face. "You're really jumpy for a hunter", he scoffed.

I frowned at his statement, knowing that the reason I was so jumpy as of late was due to the absence of my brothers. I was so used to having them by my side acting like a security blanket, always with me. I also think that the loss of Sam has really brought me back down to earth, reminding me that at any second I could be ripped off the face of this earth too. It wasn't the same as when Sam and I lost Dean for four months. Yes, it was just as hard, maybe even harder for me since I was actually closer to Dean than Sam. That was because it was just me and him for while when Sam went to college and Dad began doing his own thing. But when I lost Dean, I still had Sam by my side even though our relationship was a little rocky because of that Ruby skank, but his presence was still there. We grew stronger together as hunters. But this time, I don't have Sam or Dean. No family with me, no security blanket. It made me feel a little lost, and a little insecure, putting me on edge and making me quite jumpy.

Derek realised the slight grimace that spread across my face because of his condescending words and the fact that I didn't bite back at him like I usually did. But fortunately, he didn't comment on it.

Breaking eye contact with the wolf, I walked over to Stiles who was still violently vomiting into the sink. He was retching out everything he ate when we were at the diner, and it was painful to watch because I could see the muscles on his back retracting in pain as he struggled to get it all out.

I grimaced internally as I put a hand on his back, the same way he helped me when I was dry heaving the night before. "Stiles...", I tried, not knowing how to make him feel better. I was feeling a little guilty. Because of me, that werewolf almost choked him to death, he nearly collapsed from a panic attack because of what I did, and now he was achingly throwing up everything in his system.

"I think I'm dying...", Stiles moaned before heaving again into the basin but this time nothing came out. I think it's safe to say that his stomach is officially empty.

Trying not to mock him for being over dramatic about his condition, I put on a serious voice, "I think you'll make it", I tapped my hand on his back slowly in mock comfort.

He breathed deeply for a couple of seconds, making sure that he wasn't going to heave again before he turned on the faucet. He began rinsing out his mouth and face, then brushed his wet fingers through his hair before he turned the water off. He grabbed some paper roll that sat on the bench and dried himself off, looking more refreshed and thankfully not on the edge of puking again.

"Stiles...", an out of breath figure stammered from the opened back-doorway of the clinic, revealing the shadow of Scott McCall still enveloped in the darkness of the night. He pushed over the threshold, the room lightening up the worry and panic on his face as he rushed towards his best friend. I stepped back giving the two their space. "Are you okay, man?", Scott asked urgently as his eyes quickly gave him a once over, checking for any injuries. His eyes lingered on the blood splattered across Stiles light green buttoned up flannel.

Before Scott could comment on it, Stiles shook his head telling his friend not to worry, that he was fine. "It's not my blood", he assured him even though he knew Scott could smell that it didn't belong to him. Stiles then quickly unbuttoned his blood stained flannel and pulled it off, unable to deal with having somebody elses blood on him any longer. Especially since the blood belonged to someone who was probably now dead from being stabbed full of wolfsbane, somebody probably taking their last breathes as we speak. He quickly dropped that thought process, not wanting to have another vomit session with Deaton's sink.

"I know...", replied Scott still concerned for Stiles who had tossed his shirt aside, leaving him in a plain light grey tee which surprisingly didn't get soaked through with blood. Scott then sniffed slightly, "But I can still smell your blood...", he muttered in thought as his eyes landed on Stiles badly bruised and lightly cut neck where the werewolf's sharp claws had penetrated the skin. The young alpha's eyes flashed red at the sight before he hastily spun on his heels to face me, his eyebrows creased in fury. "What happened?", he practically growled at me.

My anger instantly rose just because of the way he was looking at me, like he was accusing me of purposely harming his friend, like it was intentional. But I chose to be patient with him, knowing he was just worried about him. Taking a breath to calm myself so I wouldn't bite at him like he did at me, I answered him the best I could. "The new wolves in Beacon Hills found out that there's a Winchester in town...", I began to explain but he cut me off abruptly.

"So you decided to machete one of their heads off?", he snapped, clearly wanting to let his anger out on me. He wasn't really interested in my side of the story.

My eyes went swiftly to Stiles. He really got into detail when he called Scott in his car on his way to Deaton's, didn't he?

Turning back to Scott, I tried to keep my cool, "What did you expect me to do? It was a werewolf."

The young wolfs face grew even angrier, "What is that supposed to mean?!", he hissed through clenched teeth, his fists already balled up at his side.

I groaned, realising what my words would have sounded like to a wolf, "I didn't...", I began but Stiles quickly cut me off as he staggered in between Scott and I, pushing us gently apart with a hand on each others chest. I didn't even realise we were that close.

"She obviously didn't mean it like that, Scott. Calm down", he ordered his friend firmly, giving him a look to relax but it wasn't helping.

"Then what did she mean?!", Scott almost yelled, waving his hand over at me as he pushed slightly forward at the hand Stiles still had against his chest.

"It means, that I'm a hunter. No matter how much you hate it, that's who I am. Over the years I've seen all the colourful ways a supernatural being can tear an innocent person apart. So I'm sorry if sometimes its hard for me to just switch off my automatic vigilance to anything that isn't human", I replied, my voice firm and strong.

"So you just killed him?", he huffed, my words not changing anything.

I groaned in frustration, "He was literally choking Stiles to death", I defended myself, waving my hand over at Stiles who still stood between us, trying to prove my point.

"There's always another way. You didn't have to decapitate the guy!", Scott huffed, glaring holes through my head.

"Scott...", Stiles spoke up trying to help, but he was ignored.

"Are you being serious right now?", I snapped.

"That is not how we deal with things here!", Scott pointed a finger at the ground to emphasis his point.

"Enough!", Derek's voice echoed through the large room and it instantly shut us up. He stomped towards us wearing an annoyed expression, and Stiles chose to step back from in between Scott and I, knowing that it was going to get ugly. Derek stopped in front of us and turned to me first, "Winchester... even though your ways are drastic...", he motioned over at the corpse on the metal table, "... you did save Stiles life. You did the right thing", he said genuinely, and before Scott could open his mouth and argue, Derek turned to him and cut him off. "And Scott, I know that you don't agree with the way she handled things... but maybe drastic measures need to be taken if we want to stop this pack. They've killed three people already, and they were even willing to kill Stiles just to get to her...", he pointed his thumb towards me, still looking at Scott, "... and they don't seem like the pack that would just listen to a few wise words from a true alpha", he lectured, and this time Scott didn't try to argue. "We need a plan...", Derek breathed out, folding his arms against his chest again.

And we all paused in thought, knowing that it wasn't going to be easy to defeat these guys.

"Indeed you do", Deaton announced gaining everyone's attention as he stood over the metal table, looking down at the corpse. He was wearing a maroon button up shirt and had white medical gloves on as he examined the cleanly sliced off head and the torso it was attached to.

We all walked towards him, readying ourselves for what he had to say as we stood around him and the corpse. Stiles did the same but turned himself slightly so he wasn't looking directly at the body, trying to avoid being sick again.

"Did you find anything?", Derek grilled, looking over the decapitated wolf emotionless.

"Yeah... like what was the cause of death?", Stiles joked even though he wasn't even facing any of us.

Deaton didn't even respond to the joke as he turned to both Stiles and I, his lips in a smooth line. "Why don't you walk me through what happened first?", he asked.

I turned to Stiles who had a sour expression on his face, and was giving me a pointed look. He didn't want to be the one to retell the gruesome events that played out not even an hour ago. Sighing to myself, I knew I was going to be the one to do all the talking.

"Uhh...", I mumbled, thinking about where to start as I scratched at the healing cut on my forehead, the one Peter caused. "Stiles and I were walking to our cars...", I started from the beginning and went through everything that happened with the two wolves. No one interrupted and Stiles grimaced when I retold how I used a machete to slice the werewolf's head off, and Scott was just tense still not happy about it all.

"And the other wolf just got away after being stabbed full of wolfsbane?", Derek asked skeptically.

I looked over at Stiles seeing him visibly tense and then his shoulders sag slightly in defeat, defeated that they were going to know about his little freak out. That the other wolf got away because I was helping him through a panic attack. He was clearly a little ashamed about it. So if he'd rather keep it to himself then I was going to let him. I knew how it felt to want to keep some things to yourself from the people close to you, people who you'd know would worry.

"Yeah, he disappeared into the trees after l killed his friend", I replied.

"He couldn't have gotten too far injured like that. Why didn't you go after him before he warned his pack?", Derek questioned, almost like he was interrogating me. He clearly doesn't fully trust me yet.

"I was too busy fighting off the other wolf and bedsides, I couldn't just leave Stiles alone in the middle of town with a decapitated body. Especially when...", I eyed him pointedly, "... his father is the sheriff", I said, still not over that little detail.

Derek nodded and decided to drop it. "Well, now they definitely know there's a Winchesters in town... and they might know we're working together if they smelt Scott's pack on Stiles."

I lifted my brow surprised, "he's pack?", I pointed a thumb at Stiles.

"Yes", Scott replied with a nod.

"But he's human", I tried, not remembering any information that humans can be part of a pack of werewolves. It didn't mention it in any of my folklore books and Deaton never mentioned it years ago when he was teaching me about them.

"And he's my best friend. He's just as part of this pack as everyone else, werewolf or not", Scott replied strongly, giving Stiles a small grin that showed how much he really valued his friend.

"Yeah, Scotty literally wouldn't have survived through his wolvlihood without me. The amount of times I had to use me bat...", Stiles left the sentence unfinished like it was meant to paint a picture of how bad-ass he was. It didn't really work though.

Scott rolled his eyes and Derek just shook his head in annoyance.

"So how does it work? Do you have to pee on him, to mark him as pack or something?", I smirked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What, no!", Stiles spluttered in shock as Derek and Scott just glared at me.

Deaton cleared his throat, gaining our attention back towards him again. He gestured over the body, "Well, he's definitely from the pack that's been causing the murders..."

"How can you be so sure?", Scott asked.

Deaton responded by lifting up the sleeve of the wolfs arm, revealing a tattoo on the inside of his forearm. It was a large thick black print of the letter 'M' with a circle around it. The same symbol that was found next the victims bodies, written in their blood.

"That's the same symbol found at every crime scene", Stiles announced out loud what everyone was thinking, unable to control himself from looking away anymore. It's like he automatically switched into detective mode, the gruesome sight of the dead body came second.

"Yes, the exact symbol...", Deaton affirmed.

"He uhh, he mentioned a name...", I scratched at my head, trying to recall it., "... Monroe", I said, and the sound of the name leaving my tongue reminded me that it sounded so familiar. It was killing me that I couldn't remember where I know it from.

"Monroe...", Deaton pressed, deep in thought not giving away if he heard the name before or not, "Are you sure?"

Stiles nodded in confirmation, "Yeah, they wanted to take Stormy to him. It sounded like it was their Alpha."

"Does the name ring any bells?", Derek asked the veterinarian.

"It does...", Deaton answered as he paused, still looking down at the tattoo. You could literally see the wires clicking and dots connecting in his head. After a short pause, he looked up at us. "The Monroe pack is a very old family of wolves. Their lineage goes back centuries. I didn't noticed the connection before because the pack symbol was just an 'M' in a more detailed, intricate font. This one was is much different...", he said still holding onto the wolfs forearm so we could all see the tattoo.

"What were they like?", Scott asked.

"Centuries ago, they were very powerful. Their territory covered over forty-percent of the country. But even though they were powerful, they used it for good. They had peace treaties with hunters all over, and they protected humans and wolves alike. They lived in harmony with humans"

"What happened to them?" questioned Derek.

"They had a rival pack that weren't too fond of their good ways... and they were just as powerful", Deaton explained. "They caused a war, which came with a lot of blood shed, a lot of death. And at the end, barely anyone was left standing. I always assumed that the Monroe family died out. That there was no one left... but its quite possible that there could be someone out there who still holds the name."

Monroe... Monroe... The name kept repeating in my head, trying to get myself to remember. And then the lines finally snapped into place.

"Jeomi Monroe...", I uttered softly to myself as it hit me.

Scott and Derek's heads shot up, their wolf ears picking up my soft voice.

Derek was the first to question it, "What did you say?"

They all turned to me as I stood there, eyebrows creased in thought as I looked down in concentration.

"Stormy...", Deaton called, trying to get me to answer the question.

"Jeomi Monroe...", I said more loudly, finally looking up at all the curious faces directed at me. "I knew I heard that name before...", I paused, trying to recall everything I remembered. "A few years back, my brother Dean and I were on a werewolf hunt in Oregon...", I began, noticing the way Derek tensed a little at the mention of my brothers name. Dean Winchester has the most threatening reputation out of all of his siblings, so I understood his reaction. "There was a wolf pack residing there and they had a female Alpha named Jeomi Monroe, but they weren't hurting anyone. It was a rogue wolf who was tearing people apart. Dean and I were dealing with it, it was the first time we ever worked alongside wolves. It was going fairly well working with them... but then more hunters showed up... Argent's", I paused, knowing they would react to this.

"Argent's!", Scott blurted.

Nodding, I continued, "Gerard Argent and his men tore the place apart. They killed them all. We couldn't stop it, my brother nearly lost an arm because of them. Turns out, the rogue wolf that was the cause of the murders was actually obsessed with the female Alpha, Jeomi. He was in love with her, he used to be in her pack. He was so in love with her that he began killing people that wronged her. When she found out that he was the one who killed them, she kicked him out of the pack. He was furious and unstable, and he started killing innocent people to force her to take him back, to love him."

"How romantic...", Stiles scoffed.

"Gerard killed the entire pack, including Jeomi. But the rogue wolf managed to get away...", I said, looking down at the tattoo again as I took a hold of the wolfs forearm. "His name was Osiris...", I said softly, tracing my fingers around the 'O' that went around the 'M'.

Stiles stood up straighter, "You think that's who we're dealing with? A love-struck murdering psychopath?", he questioned, his voice rising a little nervously.

"I think that Osiris took Jeomi's name, Monroe and formed his own pack. I think there's a reason he's in Beacon Hills. He knows there's a family of hunters protecting this town... the Argent's", I said, knowing they'll connect the dots.

"You think he's here for revenge?", Scott asked in panic, his thoughts going straight to Allison.

"Seems likely...", I replied.

"I bet if we dig real deep, we would find a connection between the three people he murdered and the Argent's...", Stiles spoke out loud in thought.

"I think it's time we have a word with Christopher Argent", Deaton told us.


	11. Chapter Ten

_**Chapter Ten:**_

"Why were you with her anyway?", I heard Scott grill Stiles in an accusing tone, like he did something wrong being with me.

"We were walking back from the diner together", Stiles answered, causing his friend to lift a brow at him, "It wasn't like that", he groaned, rubbing his head in frustration, "We were just studying", he explained.

Scott and Stiles continued to bicker on about me as I stood from afar watching them with amusement, and just a hint of annoyance. Clearly the teenage alpha didn't trust me at all, which meant he didn't even want me near any of his friends.

I groaned to myself, holding my head in my hands, "Why do I feel like the mistress that just got in-between a married couple?", I grumbled into my palms.

"Because you are...", a voice hummed and I looked up to see Derek standing beside me. He had a serious expression on his face as he answered my rhetorical question, watching the two friends bicker as well.

"Good to know", I scoffed, turning to face the older wolf.

Silence fell between us as we both stood beside each other and watched Scott and Stiles at a distance. Stiles was flailing his hands all over the place as he talked, and Scott was clenching his jaw and listening.

"He really hates me, doesn't he?", I uttered to myself, not intending it to be a question but Derek responded to it anyway.

He breathed out a small laugh, which surprised me since I've never seen him not be grouchy.

"I've never seen Scott McCall dislike someone so quickly", he smirked with his arms folded as he stared straight ahead at Scott.

I had to pause in shock as I stared at the wolf because he was actually smiling. And it looked good on him, he should smile more often.

When I finally got over the fact that Derek Hale was grinning, I turned back ahead and muttered sarcastically, "That's reassuring..."

"Scott is usually so trusting and accepting, it almost doesn't make sense", he spoke thoughtfully, his eyes never leaving the young alpha.

"That's still not reassuring...", I scoffed, looking up at him and he finally turned to me, his face growing serious.

"The reason Scott's acting this way towards you is because the wolf in him can sense that you're dangerous, can smell the death that lingers on your skin", Derek explained.

"But we're on the same side", I tried.

Derek nods in understanding then turned back to Scott as he explained, "But he's the Alpha. His automatic instinct is to protect his pack, and he still sees you as a threat. He's going to continue to listen to his wolf, and be cautious of you until he feels you can be trusted."

I nodded, beginning to understand.

Derek then dropped his gaze and looked down at me, "He'll come around eventually. It's not hard to get onto Scott McCall's good side."

Crossing my arms against my chest, I let out a tired breath. It'll just be so much easier dealing with the Monroe pack if we all played nice with each other.

Silence fell upon us again as we continued to stare blankly at the two boys, not really focusing on them as they smiled and laughed about something. Then I remembered something, "By the way... uhh, thanks for helping out before... with Scott", I said, referring to when he defended my actions in front of the alpha and helped ease down the situation.

Derek looked down at me and nodded, as a way to say 'you're welcome' before turning back to the boys. "These werewolves are more dangerous than we thought", he said tensely, and noticed his eyes lingering on the darkening bruises and small cuts on Stiles neck.

They really were a pack, weren't they? They all clearly cared for one another human or not, even though they had different ways of showing it. It was nice to see because it was like they were family, even though they weren't blood. And it made me instantly yearn for my own family.

Forcing myself to not go down that dark path, I turned away from Derek and nodded, "Agreed..."

Silence fell between us once again, but it wasn't uncomfortable this time which made me realise that this was the first time actually conversing with the wolf, and not arguing with him.

"Dude, did we just have a moment? Are you like... no longer in the Winchester Hate Club?", I teased, a grin emerging on my face. For some reason, it felt oddly satisfying to annoy and get under Derek Hale's skin. He was too tense and serious all the time.

The older wolf just turned to me, and gave me a blank look of distaste, "Don't call me dude", he replied simply, before he unfolded his arms and strolled over to the two teenage boys who were now bickering again about who knows what.

Chuckling to myself, I marked this off as progress in our ally-ship. It was the best way to describe our relationship. This obviously wasn't a friend-ship, we were just allies working on the same side.

Dropping my folded arms, I walked towards them and entered their little circle, wanting to know if we were done for the night so I could go home and sleep. The adrenaline and hype of the night had completely worn off and what was left was exhaustion and aching muscles.

"So what now?", Stiles asked looking over at Derek and Scott as he rubbed at his eyes. He looked like he was exhausted too.

"Well, the Alpha is going to be out for blood. You guys just killed one of his Betas, and severely injured another. That is if he's not dead already from wolfsbane poisoning", Derek said, looking between Stiles and I.

"It was her, not me!", Stiles argued in defense, not wanting to be singled out by the Alpha.

"He's not going to care", Derek shot back angrily, wanting Stiles to take the situation seriously.

Stiles just groaned tiredly and dropped his face in his hands in frustration and anxiety. He rubbed at his face a bit before he sighed and finally looked back up at his friends. "I'm going to repeat my first question - so what now?"

Scott was deep in thought as he stared at his friend, his eyebrows creased in worry. "The Alpha is going to be royally pissed", he began, his eyes still on Stiles. "I'd be pissed too if someone killed a member of my pack", he then turned and eyed me this time. He was referring to what happened, but it was like he was threatening me at the same time as well. Threatening me from ever harming anyone in his pack. He then turned back to Derek and Stiles, "So I don't think Stiles or Stormy should be left alone right now", he concluded.

"Ugh, seriously?", Stiles groaned.

I scoffed, "That's not necessary. I can protect myself."

Scott rolled his eyes, like he's heard that line so much before. "No one is saying that you can't but..."

"I really don't need to be babysat", I cut him off in refusal. The last thing I needed was to be around more werewolves, especially since I didn't trust them yet. It takes me a while to build up trust towards anyone. I've been betrayed and hurt so many times throughout my hunting career, that trust was something that didn't come so easily.

Derek turned to me impatiently, like he wasn't in the mood for a debate. "Look, we don't know how Osiris thinks, and we're not taking the chance to find out", he snapped, glaring at me as a way to threaten me from arguing back. "You're no good to us dead. And the only reason you're still allowed in Beacon Hills is because Deaton said you could help us take this pack down", he pointed a finger at me. "Which means you play by our rules, and the rule right now is that no one is going to left alone tonight."

I couldn't really argue with that so I chose to just glare at the older wolf, and he responded by returning an even more vicious glare.

Stiles couldn't take the silence that was forming and turned to Scott, "My dad's going to be at the station all night. I could stay at yours, but I don't think your mum would agree to let some random girl she's never met before join our usual sleepovers...", he paused as a thought struck him, "Not that she'd let any girl join our sleepovers...", he trialed off, scratching at his chin in thought.

"Well, I guess it's decided then. I'll just go...", I muttered quickly and tried to make a dash towards the exit but someone quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the circle.

Groaning, I was too tired to fight and let myself be pulled back and was surprised to see that Scott was the one who grabbed me, gently might I add. He didn't let go of my arm just in case I decided to make a run for it again, and turned to Derek questioningly. Something was unspoken between them and Derek nodded like he was answering him, and then Scott turned back to Stiles and I.

"We'll all stay at Derek's tonight. It's our best option", Scott decided, eyeing me before finally letting go of my arm.

"I'm still not okay with this...", I mumbled under my breath as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Well, I'm not either. But you have to start trusting us, just like we have to start trusting you", Scott said seriously, almost like he was extending an olive branch.

I looked up and stared at him for a bit and then nodded, realising that he was genuinely trying.

"And no better way to do that then a sleepover! We should exercise some trust falls", Stiles announced loudly throwing his hands up in the air like it was a celebration. He was being completely sarcastic of course.

"Sounds awesome...", I groaned before following the bunch out the door.

* * *

Derek and Scott were really taking this supposed threat to our lives very seriously. Scott followed Stiles home so he could get a few things, and Derek followed me which I wasn't very happy about because now it meant that he knew where I was staying. But then again, if I do survive the night at his place and they don't kill me in my sleep, then I should stop worrying about them turning on me later on.

Derek's Camaro stopped behind the Bronco as I parked it in front of the abandoned office building that I was crashing in. He waited in the car and yelled out 'five minutes' from his window as he examined the building suspiciously as it wasn't exactly where he expected me to be living. In five minutes, I shoved a clean shirt and hoodie in a small navy bag to change into for school tomorrow and also threw in my laptop and hunters journal. I was about to leave when I remembered to grab something comfortable to sleep in since I didn't want to be in my jeans all night, so I grabbed some leggings and any spare shirt I could find since I didn't have much clean ones left. I really needed to do some laundry. Throwing the small over-stuffed bag over my shoulder, I grabbed my school bag as well since I had school tomorrow and left.

When I crossed the road towards my car, I could see Derek still eyeing out the abandoned office building and he frowned at me as I got into my car. I followed his Camaro to his place and was surprised at how close it was to mine, they were both on the same side of downtown Beacon Hills. I didn't know what I expected, maybe an old house in the woods or something wolfy, but he parked at an abandoned looking apartment building that was at least fifteen storeys high.

"This is your place?", I asked as I pulled out my small navy bag from the passenger seat and left my school bag in the car since I wouldn't need it for the night.

Derek nodded in reply as he closed the door to his Camaro and locked it with a press of a button and a beep.

Locking my car as well, I turned and faced the building skeptically. It looked so beaten up and dark, like there couldn't be any life occupying it. "Are you squatting or something?", I asked still looking up at the tall building and placed my hands on my hips before I faced the older wolf.

Derek turned to me with an offended expression on his face, "No!", he spat annoyed, "I own the building", he grumbled, then narrowed his eyes at me, "But you're clearly squatting", he said sure of himself as he folded his arms across his chest, lifting a brow at me accusingly.

I chose not to respond as I turned away from him and readjusted the strap of my bag against my shoulder.

"You're not even going to deny it?", he scoffed.

I shook my head, "And I'm sure not gonna admit it either", I gave him a sarcastic grin.

He just shook his head, like he was a disappointed police officer or something, like he's never broken the law before.

"Hey, don't judge me, okay", I pointed a finger at him, "Hunting doesn't exactly come with a weekly income."

"Well, don't hunt then", he shrugged like it was such an easy option.

Frowning, I looked at him like he was stupid, "Telling me not to hunt, is like me telling you not to be a werewolf."

"It's not the same!", he argued loudly in disagreement.

"I was born into hunting, just like you were born into being a werewolf", I explained and he opened his mouth to respond but I quickly cut him off, lifting my hand to silence him. "And once you're in the game, that's it! There's no going back. Do you think I could actually live a normal life, if I tried? Hell, my brother is trying right now and even though I really want it to work out for him, it's just a matter of time before it blows up in his face. Demons from our past will always come back to haunt us... and yes, l mean demons literally, not figuratively."

Derek didn't actually know how to respond to that as he just stared at me blankly, like he was seeing me in a new light. You could tell his thought process was completely elsewhere, analysing my every word. There was a short pause between us before he just let out a heavy breath and turned towards the building. "We better get inside", he said before leading the way towards the entry and I reluctantly followed closely behind.

It was a silent trip in the creaky old elevator as we traveled all the way up to the top floor. I followed him out as he pulled the elevator doors opened and walked down towards a wide metal hunk of a door with a large chunky handle on the side of it. He pulled the handle, sliding the door open and didn't bother to see if I was following as he crossed over the threshold and entered the loft. My eyes widened in surprise as I took in what was on the other side of the door. I was expecting a dark, dirty and decaying apartment without proper furniture that screamed evil werewolf lair, but it wasn't. It was a wide spacious loft, with exposed brick walls and had a large arched window right opposite the door which had the view of a glistening moon. The room wasn't exactly cozy since it barred any carpeting or homey furniture but it had the essentials. A couch, tables, chairs and a queen sized bed at the far end near the window with some beams to kind of square it off. There was also a long spiral staircase on the right that leads upstairs, and a door at the far end which led out to the balcony. It was pretty awesome looking.

"Sweet! You guys have your own wolf-cave", I grinned as I followed Derek down a couple of stairs into the living area where a boy my age with curly blond hair was sitting on the couch. He was leaning over the coffee table, writing into a book with a textbook open in front of him. It looked like he was doing homework.

The boy gave me an odd look before he turned to Derek with an inquisitive expression before turning back to me. "That's what Stiles likes to call it... but Derek growls at him every time he does", he smirked in remembrance before he put down his pen onto the dark wooded coffee table and walked up to Derek and I. He crossed his arms and lifted a brow at Derek, waiting for him to do the introducing on the new stranger he's never met.

Derek just gestured to me and told the boy bluntly, "This is Stormy...", then gestured to the boy, as he looked at me, "And this is Isaac, he's my beta", he explained.

I just gave the blonde boy a nod and groaned softly to myself, "Great, another teenage werewolf", I mumbled. It was like everyone I've met in this town is a supernatural being.

"Stormy...", Isaac choked, "... as in Stormy Winchester? The hunter girl you've been bitchin' about ever since she came to town", he asked, completely shocked.

Derek just death glared the boy in response, ignoring his question and my lips instantly rose into a satisfied smile.

"Scott and Stiles are on the way. They're staying the night", Derek explained vaguely, not giving anymore details then that.

"Why?", Isaac asked, looking me up and down, not sure he felt okay with having a sleepover with a hunter.

"I'll explain later", Derek replied shortly, not in the mood to get into detail. "Can you just get the extra blankets and pillows from the storage cabinet?", he asked, even though it was really a demand.

Isaac stuttered slightly, still standing in his spot as he debated with himself if he should keep grilling Derek for answers. But he chose it was better to just drop it, knowing when the older wolf wasn't in the mood to talk. "Fine...", he groaned, and reluctantly walked off to get what he asked for.

Derek turned to face me and pointed towards a small hallway to the right, "The bathroom is down the hall to the left, you can get washed up", he looked down at the sprinkle of blood on my shirt and wrinkled his nose, like he could smell the stench of the death of his own kind.

Nodding, I tightened my hold on my bag and made my way to the bathroom. It was a decent sized bathroom. The floor was slabbed with dark but smooth concrete and there was a shower in the corner which was framed with thick pillars of concrete, no glass or anything, just concrete to stop the splatter of water from the showerhead. There was a simple white porcelain toilet and sink, and a long metal handle with a thick charcoal towel hanging from it.

Locking the door, the first thing I did was remove my blood stained jacket and shirt so I didn't have to inhale the metallic scent of blood any longer. Facing the mirror, I examined the fading bruises on my forehead for a second before I turned on the faucet and began trying to rinse away the dried sweat and grime from my skin. I started with washing my hands, arms and then face before running my wet fingers through my short chocolate hair and brushed out the knots. Stripping off my jeans and sneakers next, I pulled on dark grey woven leggings and took out the shirt that I quickly grabbed, which seemed to be one of my brothers old over-sized shirts that I had stolen. Pulling it over my head, I looked in the mirror and froze as I saw it was Sam's old maroon shirt with 'Stanford University' printed on the chest in white. After a whole minute of staring into the mirror at the shirt in silence, I cringed and shook my head trying to force myself to calm down. I didn't need to have a freak right here in a werewolf's bathroom. With shaky hands I brushed my hair away from my face and pulled it into a sloppy pony tail. Giving the shirt one more glance, I shook my head and shoved my dirty clothes into the bag and rushed out the bathroom before I thought about it for too long.

"Hey, woah. What's the rush?", Derek stammered with his hands on my shoulders, stopping me from hitting into him.

"S-Sorry...", I avoided eye contact as he dropped his grasp on me. I moved past him into the living area and dropped my bag onto one of the sleeping bags.

He just finished setting up two sleeping bags for us on the floor beside the couch. They had thick blankets underneath them for cushioning from the hard concrete floor, and a pillow each. The coffee table and chairs were moved to the side to make room, and there was also a throw and pillow on the couch for a third person.

Derek eyed me suspiciously, like he was hearing my heart pound desperately against my chest. But thankfully, he noticed that I was trying to ignore his curious stare and chose to drop it. "Not going to nick the couch before the boys get here?", he asked, eyeing the empty couch which was mine for the taking.

I shrugged, not really having thought about it. I always automatically took the least comfortable sleeping space since I was the youngest out of my siblings. The older you were, the better your sleeping arrangement in a shitty motel room. The hierarchy was obviously bed first, then couch, then floor. That was unless you were to bet on who gets the better place to sleep.

"I'm used to sleeping on the floor...", I replied nonchalantly before sitting down on the sleeping bag and folding my legs Indian style.

Derek accepted my answer and then looked down at the watch on his wrist and grumbled, "Where are they? They should already be here by now!", he stomped towards Isaac who was now sitting on at stool at a long wooden table which sat horizontally underneath the huge arched window, continuing his homework. "Try them again", Derek told him.

"They're still not answering", Isaac replied, tapping at his phone screen which was already calling them from before.

"I'm gonna kill 'em", Derek growled, leaning his palms against the large table.

"Just relax, Derek. They'll be here", Isaac tried to calm him down as he kept tapping away at his phone. He then paused as he leaned forward to whisper something into the older wolfs ear, which I managed to catch, "Why does she smell like that?", he leaned back and made eye contact with Derek, "Like... death?"

Grimacing to myself slightly, I dropped my head and played with the hem of Sam's Stanford shirt, feeling very uncomfortable all of a sudden. I didn't focus on Derek's reply to Isaac as I struggled to pull my head away from dark thoughts, not wanting to lead to a black hole of bad memories. I quickly grabbed my hunter journal from my bag and shuffled through it, trying to distract myself.

Ten minutes of silence passed and it seemed as if Isaac finished his homework and disappeared into another room. Derek was stomping across the loft, doing aimless things, picking up something from here, moving it to over there, waiting impatiently for the boys to arrive. He was getting more agitated by the second and then his phone beeped. He marched towards the coffee table which was now not far from beside me, and grabbed his phone. He tapped away at the screen and groaned as he read a message from Scott.

"They're on their way...", he breathed out and shook his head still annoyed. He threw his phone back on the table and sat back on one of the chairs, leaning his elbows on his thighs.

Looking up at Derek whose focus was somewhere else, I asked whats been on my mind for the last ten minutes. "Do I really smell that off?", I questioned softly, making the wolf raise his head.

He looked at me for a long second before he replied with a simple nod, and inhaled a little in my direction. "If I get close and really inhale your scent, behind the smell of gunpowder and cinnamon... lingers an off-putting odour of decay and... mossy dirt", he answered, a slight frown on his face.

Sitting in silence for a moment, I took in his words. I knew that the reason my whole family smelt like death was because we've experienced it before, some of us more than once.

"It's because you've died before, isn't it?", Derek asked, zapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him and lifted my brow, questioning him how he knew that and he answered my unvocalised question. "Werewolves have a lot to say about the Winchesters", he explained, and from the way he said it, it was clear that they were all negative things. Which was a given since I was a hunter and they were the hunted.

But for some reason it spiked a slight flare in my bones because it caused me to remember what he said to me the first time we ran into each other in the reserve, at the scene where the third person was murdered.

...

 _"Well, it's not surprising that you don't believe me. I hear Winchesters have a one track mind when it comes to our kind", Derek said through a sadistic smile, taking a step towards me, the barrel of my gun almost touching his chest. But I didn't move from my spot, not wanting him to think I felt threatened. "I've also heard that one of your brothers saved the world by killing himself. He wasn't wrong there", he smirked._

 _..._

"Is that including what you said to me once... that the death of my brother was practically a favour to the world?", I bit back, my fingers clenching around my journal that I was holding open in my lap.

Derek's face instantly dropped, "I didn't..."

"Don't bother", I quickly cut him off and turned away from him. Dropping my head, I grasped the front of my shirt. It really wasn't helping that I was wearing my dead brothers shirt.

* * *

 ** _Writer's Note:_**

Dudes, I'm sorry for not updating regularly. I've been busy with work and life, so don't hate me just yet.  
Please let me know what you guys think so far, keeps me motivated!

Rose x.


	12. Chapter Eleven (part 1)

_**Writer's Note:**_

 _So this chapter sort of has two parts to it. It's pretty long so I'm going to break it up, and I'll post the next half early next week.  
And with that said, on with the story..._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eleven (part 1):**_

"Where were you two? It's been half an hour!", Derek grilled Scott and Stiles as soon as he heard them pull open the heavy metal door to the loft.

"Stiles wanted to get cleaned up", Scott answered like it wasn't a big deal as Stiles slid the door closed behind them. He was wearing fresh clothes, a pair of grey sweatpants and a maroon hooded jacket with his hair still a little wet from the shower.

Derek lifted a brow, "You went home and showered? What part of hurry back didn't you guys understand?"

"It's not a big deal", Stiles shrugged it off and Scott nodded his head in agreement. Both of them just noticing how serious Derek was being.

"Stiles...", Derek grumbled in frustration.

"I wasn't going another second with someone else's blood all over me", he argued, not in the mood for a lecture, "Jeez, I needed a shower."

"I had my eyes on him the whole time, don't worry", Scott assured Derek, not noticing the way that sounded.

"Ugh, you have a way with words, Scotty", Stiles grumbled, rubbing his forehead in exasperation at his friend.

"What?", he asked innocently, not understanding what he said wrong.

Stiles just shook his head and looked past Derek at Stormy, who he didn't notice was even in the room until now. She looked so small and not like her usual threatening self as she sat cross legged on a sleeping bag laid out on the floor. With a baggy over-sized shirt on which obviously wasn't hers, tight fitted leggings and her hair pulled back, she ended up looking more than ever like her sixteen year old self, not like the bad-ass hunter she unconsciously represented. She had a leather bound journal in her lap, but she paid no attention to it. Her eyes were locked on the concrete ground in front of her and you could tell her head was completely elsewhere with her eyes slightly glazed over.

"What's wrong with Stormy?", Stiles moved forward slightly, whispering to Derek so she wouldn't hear them.

Derek looked back at the young hunter and then turned back to Stiles, "She's fine", he shrugged but his jaw did a very minute guilty twitch, and the detective in Stiles caught it.

"What did you say to her, Derek?", Stiles pressed, moving even closer to the wolf.

"Nothing, Stiles. Drop it", Derek told him firmly, giving him an impatient look before turning to Scott. "There's a couch and a spot on the floor left for both of you. Get ready to turn in for the night, you all have school tomorrow", he said the last part more loudly, practically telling all the teenagers in the room to shut it and go to sleep.

Stiles just glared at the retreating form of Derek Hale. He didn't understand why he was so concerned about this girl he's only known for a few days, but he knew that she saved his life tonight. If it wasn't for her, he would be dead. He didn't want to begin to think about what would've happened if he gone. But the first person he automatically thought about was his father. He would be a mess. He already lost his wife, his father would not survive losing the only thing left of her, the only thing that made him pick himself up when she was gone, Stiles.

"Couch!", Scott called, snapping Stiles out of his darkening thoughts. Scott began to make his way towards said couch, but Stiles pulled his arm out and stopped him in his tracks.

"Why do you get the couch?", he argued, letting go of his friend as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Because, I just called it", Scott argued like it was obvious.

"Just because you called it doesn't mean you get it. If I call 'president', doesn't mean I rule the country", Stiles replied, pecking a finger out at Scott to prove his point.

"Stiles...", Scott groaned, rolling his eyes at his friends debate.

"No. If fragile human Stiles sleeps on the floor, it results in excruciating back pain. But if werewolf Scotty McCall sleeps on concrete floors, he heals from it by morning. Therefore, the human gets the couch", he grinned like he just won the debate and moved past his friend towards the couch.

Scott blocked his path and shook his head, "I still want a good nights sleep. We have a game tomorrow... and I'm actually playing in it", he smirked at his friend.

Stiles opened his mouth in shock, acting offended, "Low blow, dude!", he played hurt as he held his heart.

"Hey, you're the one who pulled the werewolf card", Scott defended himself, unable to help the grin that emerged on his face.

"Okay, fine. Let's settle this like adults", Stiles suggested maturely, standing up straighter to show his seriousness.

Then as if on cue, they both put out their hands in unison. Their right hands in a fist, and their left palm opened underneath it, ready to play 'rock-paper-scissors'. Three rounds were played which had involved some very imaginative curse words and some happy fist pumps, until it finally came to the end with Scott as the victor.

"Ugh, I hate you Scott", Stiles grumbled unhappily and kicked his backpack over to the sleeping bag beside Stormy.

And as he did this, he saw her looking at them, her face was expressionless except for the slight twinkle in her eyes and the minute upward crease of her lips. Almost like she was amused by their antics. He gave her a smile but she just turned away, dropping her head at the journal on her lap. Stiles settled down on his bed for the night beside Stormy and turned to her, noticing her over sized shirt had 'Stanford University' printed on the front.

"Stanford's one of my top choices of colleges, but it's pretty hard to get in", he began as Stormy raised her head from her journal to look at him. "It has one of the best campuses by far", he pointed a thumb towards her shirt with curiosity. "Who went?"

All twinkle in her eyes vanished as she stared blankly back at him. Her eyes glazed over again, looking hollow and vacant. She dropped her head towards her lap, and her breathing hitched slightly as she pushed the journal off her and swiftly stood up from the ground.

"S-Sorry... I need some air...", she stammered before abruptly leaving the room and exited through the door of the balcony. She wanted to just get as far away as possible, but she knew that if she left the loft, they would follow her and the last thing she wanted was company.

* * *

Stormy didn't know how she was feeling. All she knew was that she was overwhelmed with grief and internal pain. This has been one of her hardest days since she lost Sam. There's been too many reminders, of her past and of her brothers.

The night didn't actually start off too bad. She had a pretty okay time studying with Stiles, which was surprising to say the least since it involved math, but she began to enjoy solving equations once she figured it out. After an hour and a half of studying, they gave it up and cued the 'getting to know you part'. And it wasn't so bad since Stormy didn't have to lie about who she was. Which she always had to do with people who weren't her family, or fellow hunters. Stiles was aware of the supernatural and she found it easy to get along with him. Others might find his over-activeness and witty sarcasm hard to deal with, but Stormy wasn't bothered much by it. She grew up being on the road for days at a time, and being stuck in tiny motel rooms with three men, so she was used dealing with annoying boyish ways.

But then Stiles and Stormy were ambushed on the way back to their cars. And the stupid werewolf was mouthing off about her dead brother, which she still hadn't dealt with herself yet, and the night went downhill from there. She killed a werewolf, stabbed another in the chest and helped Stiles through a pretty scary panic attack. After that, they were all forced to bunk at Derek's loft for the night. Then she kind of fought with Derek when she brought up what he said about Sam when they first ran into each other. It was in the past, when they weren't on the same side but she couldn't help the anger she feels when she remembers it.

After accidentally wearing Sam's Stanford shirt and trying not to think about it, she had to force herself not to crumble from the overwhelming feelings of grief. She's been forcing these feelings down and hadn't let herself break and cry about Sam since she left Dean in Cicero, Indiana. Scott and Stiles then walk in and they argue about whose getting the couch for the night, and whose getting the floor. And then they sort it out with a game of 'rock-paper-scissors', and the whole thing just hits too close to home.

It was another reminder, and she forces her emotions at bay in front of this pack of people she's known for less than a week now. Her throat begins to sting but then again she can't help the slight smile that forms against her lips because of the scene playing out in front of her. It was so familiar, reminding her of all the times Sam and Dean have argued about who is getting the better sleeping arrangement for the night.

Stiles then practically asks her whose shirt she's wearing and she couldn't even answer him. It was all too much. Stormy wasn't able to push her feelings back anymore. She couldn't pretend that everything was okay, that she wasn't falling apart. She really wondered how Dean was coping with everything. Because she really wasn't coping at all. She was lying to herself, forcing herself to push back all her feelings and it wasn't making it any easier.

She was crumbling and she was not going to do that in front of them. So she did what she always did when it all came too much, she got away. Stormy mumbled an excuse, picked herself up and escaped out the door. She grasped the railing of the balcony so tight that her knuckles turned white and she dropped her head, trying to control her breathing but it was of no use. All the times she pushed away tears, all the times she shoved away her feelings, they had built up and were coming back full throttle. She let the tears escape, let the broken pieces fall apart all over the ground, hoping that when she was done she could put herself back together again.

Her body was shaking violently, her tears coming out hard and painful causing her knees to buckle as she slumped backwards against the wall. She slid down and cradled her face in her hands and let everything out. She didn't know how long she was out there, couldn't even predict how long she was crying since it was just a big blur of hurt and angst. But after a while, after all the tears have dried and her body was exhausted from emotion, that is when the anger set it. She was angry at the sacrifice her brother had to make. Why did he have to die to save the world? Why was it his responsibility? Why was it her family's responsibility to fight evil? And why couldn't they save Sam? Why couldn't they do better? Why did everything always fall apart for the Winchesters? It just wasn't fair.

* * *

"What was that all about?", Scott questioned Stiles from the couch as they watched Stormy make a beeline out the balcony door.

"I don't know", Stiles mumbled more to himself, his face crinkled in thought at the closed door that Stormy disappeared from.

Stiles didn't get Stormy Winchester. And he believed he had the skills of being able to read people pretty easily, due to the detective side in him. But for some reason, he had difficulty reading the young hunter. He knew she was holding back so much from them. And Stiles noticed that sometimes when everyone was doing their own thing and no one was paying attention to her, she would zone out a bit. Like her head was completely somewhere else, then she'd blink her eyes like she's ridding herself of her thoughts and returns to hunter mode.

And he also began noticing that anything relation to her family was a sensitive subject. The night that she woke up handcuffed in Deaton's clinic, he mentioned the passing of her father and brother, and she clenched her jaw and dropped her head. It was the first time that Stiles ever saw her look vulnerable, look sad. The whole time she was practically being kidnapped by Derek and Peter, she barely flinched but as soon as someone mentions her family, her whole strong demeanor instantly changes. And back at the diner, her and Stiles talked about a lot of things. Mainly about the supernatural, the crazy things Stiles and the pack have been though, a little about Stormy's past school education, and she also told him a few hunting stories. But they were very vague and to the point. She wouldn't talk much about her family and wouldn't get into any detail about them at all.

He also remembered when the wolf that ambushed them mentioned something about her brother Sam being 'in the pit'. Stiles didn't understand what it meant at the time but he connected the dots knowing that one of her brothers recently passed away, and it sounded like that was what the wolf was referring to. Stormy was obviously being very secretive about her personal life. But Stiles noticed that she avoided the subject of family not because she was being private, but because it was actually a difficult subject to talk about. Something awful had clearly happened and it upset him because he knew what losing someone so close felt like.

He also remembered when the wolf that ambushed them mentioned something about her brother Sam being 'in the pit'. Stiles didn't understand what it meant at the time but he connected the dots knowing that one of her brothers recently passed away, and it sounded like that was what the wolf was referring to. Stormy was obviously being very secretive about her personal life. But Stiles noticed that she avoided the subject of family not because she was being private, but because it was a difficult subject to talk about. It was clear that Stormy and her brothers were close. He heard stories from Deaton saying that the Winchester family bond was very strong, that they would literally trade their own lives for one another, which he thought was a weird way of putting it but didn't bother questioning it.

Stiles knew that Stormy had lost her brother and it saddened him because he knew what losing someone so close felt like.

He's seen the act, he's done the act, the act that every was fine when it really wasn't.

* * *

"I'm gonna go check on her", Stiles mumbled to Scott as he snapped out of his thoughts. He picked himself up from the ground but Scott jumped up and grabbed his arm, stopping him from even getting a foot off the sleeping bag.

"Uhh, I don't think that's a good idea Stiles...", Scott told his friend with a serious look on his face.

Stiles rolled his eyes at his best friend, "I know that you don't like her that much Scott, but..."

"No, it's not that", he shook his head, shutting his friend up mid-sentence. Yes, Scott didn't like the young Winchester very much, mostly because he knew she was a threat if she ever went against them, and he couldn't quite trust her not to betray them yet. And his feelings about her grew even stronger since she just murdered someone like it was nothing, chopping off their head right in front of Stiles. If she didn't find killing a big deal, then what was stopping her from killing them? She was a hunter of the supernatural after all and that thought didn't sit well with him. But then again, after taking it all in and earning a lecture from Derek, Scott realised that even though he might not want it, they needed her help. Sometimes you just got to fight fire with fire. And Stormy was definitely the fire they needed to bring down Osiris' pack. She practically killed his species for a living. The Argent's did too but they lived a semi-normal life and hunted on the side. But with the Winchesters, hunting was their livelihood. Stormy was much more rough around the edges than Allison. Beside the similarity in hunting, they were completely different people.

But all that wasn't why he stopped Stiles from going after Stormy when she abruptly walked out. It wasn't because he didn't like her, it was because of the emotions he smelt emanating from her.

"Then what is it?", Stiles questioned impatiently, looking over at the window where he could see Stormy clutching to the balcony rail for dear life. Her head was down and it was too dark outside to see her face. But just by her body language, he could tell something was wrong.

"She smelt like...", Scott paused, trying to put what his senses picked up into words.

"Her chemo signals?", Stiles asked, picking up where his friend was going with this.

Scott replied with a nod and inhaled Stormy's scent again which still lingered in the room, "She smelt like grief and sadness... and... and pain... it was overwhelming", Scott breathed out like sensing the emotions were physically exhausting him. "It was heavy, Stiles... I think it's best to give her some space", he explained, looking over at the window at the hunter.

Stiles sighed and sat back down on his sleeping bag and ran a tired hand through his hair. He was exhausted. Having a near death experience does that to you.

"You okay?", Scott asked his friend as he sat down cross legged beside him, leaning back against the couch.

"Yeah, I'm fine... just tired", he answered, giving his friend a small smile assuring him that he was okay then looked back out the window. "Stormy is just so complicated... I can't seem to figure her out."

"You care about her, don't you?", Scott asked as his friend's concern of her dawned on him. He noticed that even though they've known her for a couple of days, the hunter seemed to get along with Stiles the most. And Stiles had also tried to stick up for Stormy a few times as well. He just didn't understand why though, because Stiles naturally took a while to warm up to a girl, to get rid of the nerves of talking to someone of the opposite gender. Scott didn't know if it was because Stiles liked this girl so much that it became effortless for him, or because he just didn't see her in that way.

Stiles opened his mouth to answer but didn't quite know how to answer his friend. "Well... yeah but..."

"Do you like her?", Scott cut him off with another question, asking him like it was a interrogation.

"What, no...", he denied strongly then paused, "I mean I do... but not like that...", he paused to clarify, "Not that she's not attractive, because she is... like a lot. But she sorta intimidates me sometimes since shes like a bad-ass hunter and all, and the fact that she kills things too and..."

"Stiles...", Scott cut him friend off, reminding him that he was rambling and to get to the point.

Stiles let out a sigh and tried again, "She's just kinda pretty cool when you give her a chance. The more you talk to her, the less scary she gets. Plus, she did save my life tonight... she risked her own life when she really didn't have to", he explained, unconsciously rubbing the small cuts on his neck. "And we keep forgetting that she is just a teenager like us, Scott. She puts up a strong front but I've managed to see through it, and she's struggling with something. I think she lost someone close to her... and I just don't want her to feel so alone in a town where she knows no one", he finished.

Scott didn't notice all these things about the young hunter and didn't know Stiles had thought this much about it. He smiled genuinely at his friend, "You're a good person, Stiles", his friend just wanted to help and there was nothing wrong with that.

Stiles eyebrows creased, taken back by his friends kind words, "Thanks? I guess..."

Scott just chuckled and patted Stiles on the back, "Let's try to get some sleep."

Stiles nodded and Scott got up and laid back down on the couch, settling in for the night and Stiles did the same, trying to get comfy on the floor. Derek had cushioned the hard concrete floor with layers of thick blankets underneath. It was actually not that uncomfortable which surprised Stiles, but he wasn't going to tell Scott that. He laid his head down on the soft pillow and closed his eyes. He laid there for a good ten minutes and couldn't seem to relax and sleep. Something was wracking at his brain and he opened his eyes and looked out the window at Stormy.

He hoped she was okay.

* * *

Another couple of minutes passed and Stiles heard Scott tossing and turning beside him on the couch. Stiles sighed and turned his body to the right facing the couch as he let out a breath and closed his eyes again, trying to find a comfortable position.

"It sounds like she's crying...", Scott whispered softly, making Stiles eyelids pop back open.

Stiles looked up at his friend who was looking straight ahead at the ceiling with his ears perked up like they were listening intently to something. He rose a brow, "Are you sure?", he asked the wolf skeptically. He couldn't even imagine the strong hunter in tears.

"Yeah... and it sounds painful too, like...", Scott paused as he tried to find the right words, "... like, she's been holding it in for awhile", he spoke softly in thought, and felt genuinely sympathetic for the hunter which surprised him a little.

Stiles frowned in thought, hating that someone was expressing so much pain right next to them, and they didn't know them well enough to be able to help. "Alright, stop listening in, Scott. Give her her privacy", he told his friend as he turned around again in his sleeping bag.

* * *

 _ **Writer's Note:**_

So that is the first half done, hope you enjoyed it. I'll post the next half early next week, Monday or Tuesday.  
Please hit me up with a review if you liked it, they get me all giddy inside :)

Oh, and I would also like to thank: 'teenwolfminion', '19irene96', the mysterious guest, 'fs0ciety' and 'BlueEyedSalvatore', for their amazing reviews. You guys really make me smile.

Rose x.


	13. Chapter Eleven (part 2)

_**Chapter Eleven (part 2):**_

"SAM!", a chilling scream echoed throughout the loft, making every wolf in the building stiffen and cringe from the sudden loud voice hitting their sensitive ears.

Stiles eyes snapped open, the frightening scream giving him instant goosebumps as he was jolted awake from his deep sleep. The room was eerily silent and now he wasn't so sure if he dreamt it or not. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to process what was happening around him. He creased his eyebrows in confusion as he noticed that there were three werewolves standing in the room, all looking in the same direction. They all had exhausted expressions on their faces like they just woke up and toppled out the comfort of their beds. And they were all kind of grimacing, like they could smell something that wasn't so pleasant.

Stiles followed the wolves line of sight which was directed towards the sleeping form of Stormy Winchester who was sleeping beside him. Her eyes were closed but they were creased like she was in pain. She then whimpered in her sleep and turned her head repeatedly, like she was trying to get away from something. Her hands were in tight fists as they twisted in her blanket and a thin layer of sweat covered her skin.

"What's going on?", Stiles mumbled, rubbing the sleepiness completely from his eyes as he pushed his blanket off him.

No one answered straight away, finding it difficult to take in the heavy chemo signals coming from the young teenage girl. And also finding it hard to block out the noise of her rapid heart as it pounded against her chest.

"I think she's having a nightmare", it was Isaac who answered with his face knit together.

Stiles turned his attention back to the hunter as she let out a frightened 'no' repeatedly. She looked absolutely terrified and it seemed as if her panicked state was escalating by the second as she continued to mumble incoherent words in her sleep. Stiles grew worried and crawled the small gap between them and kneeled over her tense form.

"Her heart is beating way too fast", Scott alerted, looking worried as he turned to Derek.

"And she's in pain", Isaac mumbled more to himself as he inhaled her scent which was heavily engulfed in the room.

And as he said this, silent tears began to fall down the hunters cheeks like delicate crystals. Stormy twisted the blanket in her fists even more as she whimpered and continued to cry even harder.

"You need to wake her up", Derek finally broke his silence, directing his words at Stiles who was still kneeling over her.

Stiles nodded and looked down at her. "S-Stormy...", he tried softly but got nothing in return. "Hey... wake up...", he tried it louder this time.

She seemed to be getting worse, "No...no...no...d-don't...", she uttered just bellow a whisper tossing her head to the side again. If Stiles wasn't so close he wouldn't have heard it. He looked up at the wolves surrounding him, knowing they heard it too. He needed put an end to her nightmare.

"Stormy... you need to wake up", he almost yelled, but still no response. "Stor...", this time he reached out and touched her shoulder and just like a switch being turned, she snapped her eyes open. Before Stiles could even process a reaction, Stormy shot up, grasped the back of his neck with her hand and pulled him down. She twisted him around and slammed him against the floor as she swiftly grabbed a pocket knife hidden under her pillow. She was now on top of him, a cold chrome blade placed right at his delicate neck, ready to slice him open.

The room went silent, shocked by the sudden change. Scott's eyes widened and he stepped forward towards them but Derek's arm shot out and stopped him before he even took a step.

"Don't, Scott", he ordered, his jaw and voice tight. "She's in fight mode, she doesn't realise what she's doing. Give her a second to process, to calm down and let Stiles go", he whispered to him, his eyes never leaving the two on the floor.

"I'm not going to just stand here!", Scott whispered back harshly, his eyes locked on the blade about to penetrate his best friends pale neck. Derek just hardened the grip he had on Scott's arm and shushed him to be quiet.

Stiles was lost for words, his eyes widening at the intense and frightening expression on Stormy's face as she held him down. He's seen that look before and it scared him because it was directed towards him this time, not two werewolves. And then just like a switch had been turned again, Stormy's vicious expression fell and her eyes blinked in confusion. Her grasp on Stiles and the knife loosened as her lips parted in shock. She instantly dropped the knife at Stiles side, the heavy lethal metal hitting the hard concrete floor of the loft.

Scott finally lost his patience as soon as Stormy dropped the knife, "Okay, get off him already", he snapped, moving past Derek and pushing Stormy off his friend.

Stormy fell backwards on her butt, her hands holding her up in a sitting position as she continued to process what had just happened. "I d-didn't...", she stammered, trying to explain herself but Scott wasn't paying her any attention as he turned to his friend.

"Stiles, you okay?", he asked, grasping his shoulders tightly so he would look at him but Stiles eyes were glued on Stormy.

He shooed Scott's concerned hands away and finally looked up at him, "I'm fine", he mummered.

Stormy panicked, staring in awe at the two friends as her hands grazed something cold. Looking down, she realised it was her knife which had landed beside her. In the blink of an eye, she grabbed the pocket knife, quickly closed it so it couldn't cause anymore harm and then she abruptly picked herself up and speed-walked to the door. The sound of the heavy door screeching against rusted metal echoed through the loft as it was slid open, then she was out of sight.

* * *

Stiles found her sitting on the first steps of the lofts emergency staircase. It ran through each level of the building and it was a long way down since it was about fifteen storeys high. There had to be hundreds of stairs which zigzagged all the way down until you reached the ground floor. The old narrow and dark concreted staircase was splattered with grime and the light grey walls were covered with colourful spray-painted graffiti filled with names, profanity and not very creative doodles. Stiles let out a heavy breath and sat down beside the teenage hunter, stretching his long legs out and placing his elbows on his knees. He was about to open his mouth but was beaten to it.

"I'm s-sorry...", Stormy mumbled out, her voice was filled with guilt as she stared down at her hands which were holding the knife, unable to look Stiles in the eye. She then sharply closed the pocket knife and squeezed the camouflaged metal tighter and tighter, making her knuckles turn white. "I thought you were someone else a-and I...", she stuttered, trying to explain herself but didn't know how.

Stiles quickly stopped Stormy's sentence mid-track as he placed his hand on hers, trying to calm her shaking hands. "It's okay...", he comforted softly, knowing it was her that really needed it even though she was the one trying to apologise to him. He slowly pried the knife from her fingers and then discarded it to the side so she would have no reason but she look at him.

Stormy just shook her head and ran her fingers through the sides of her hair, pulling at her scalp lightly as she tried to rid the images of her nightmare. But Sam and Dean's beaten and panic-filled faces continued to dance through her mind. The image of dark shadowed demons dragging her brothers down a black hole in the ground as they clawed at the grass was playing on repeat in her head. And the worst part was that they were screaming her name but she couldn't move a muscle. Dark figures were holding her back, she fought and fought them but it was of no use. They just continued to drag her away, further into blackness and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Hey...", Stiles called, trying to snap her out of her thoughts. She had gone silent for a minute or two, had completely zoned out. "You okay?", he asked delicately. Stormy nodded her head, still haven't looked up at him. He knew she was lying. "Do you want talk about it?", he tried.

She shook her head in response, "No...", she uttered more harshly than she intended. "You can leave now, I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

Stiles shook his head, "Well, you kinda knocked all the sleep right out of me", he joked but got no reaction. She clearly wasn't going to do the talking so he tried to change the subject to get her mind off things. He wriggled his fingers together as he chose his next words, "Umm... I never got around to saying it... but thank you", he said softly.

Stormy's head finally lifted to look at him in bewilderment, "For what, almost slicing you open just now?"

Stiles chuckled with a shake of his head, "No, for saving my life before".

"Well, I was the reason your life needed saving, so I don't think it really counts", Stormy huffed, looking away from him again.

"It wasn't your fault...", he began but Stormy quickly cut him off with a question that completely threw him off.

"Do you get panic attacks like that often?", she asked.

Stiles stammered, taken back from the sudden personal question. He really didn't want to get into it but felt that if he opened up to her, then maybe she would open up to him. After a long couple of seconds, he tried to answer a little uncomfortably. "I used to get them a lot when I was younger... after my mum died. They stopped as I got older, but being suddenly plunged into the world of the supernatural hasn't really helped keep them inactive".

"That must have been rough...", Stormy said softly, looking at him with empathy.

"It was rough...", Stiles breathed out, giving her a small smile.

A silence fell upon them and they both turned away from each other as they stared ahead, not really focusing on nothing. Stormy was glad that the conversation between her and Stiles had gotten her mind off her horrific nightmare. Her heartbeat seemed to be back to its usually pace and her fingers were no longer shaking in fear. The silence between them was pleasant, not awkward at all as they sat there, but then it was interrupted by the fidgeting boy.

"What about you?", he asked gently, knowing there was no better time than the present to get some information out of her.

Stormy's brows creased together in confusion, "What about me?"

"Well, I know almost nothing about you. The only thing you've ever mentioned that came even close to being personal was that you have a brother named Dean. Which I already knew since I've researched everything I could about your family on the internet, but that's besides the point and..."

Stormy rapidly cut the boys rambling off, wanting to cut to the chase, "Stiles, what are you trying to ask me?"

"Umm...", he scratched at his neck nervously, "What happened to your parents?"

Stormy paused for a second, taking in the anxious look on Stiles face, and then let out a breath. "Didn't you already read all about that during your research?"

"Yeah, but you said that like eighty-percent of it isn't true", he explained gently not wanting the girl to close up on him. "And besides, I would like to hear it from you".

Stormy shook her head, "I really don't want to get into it..."

"Stormy... you've literally told us nothing about yourself since you've came here. How are we supposed to begin to trust you if we know nothing about you?", he spoke softly, not wanting to anger her in any way. He was surprised he had gotten this far without her shutting him down yet. "Come on, give me something...", he nudged her lightly since she wasn't even looking at him anymore.

She was silent for a long sixty seconds, reluctant to open up on the subject but knew it was something she should do to gain trust. And because he so easily opened up to her, she felt that she should try do the same. She somehow felt relaxed with him like she was talking to one of her brothers, so she inhaled a deep breath and delved into a topic that was really hard for her to talk about.

"My mother was a hunter but she didn't really pursue it as a full time job. We had a home in Denver and we would only go on small hunting trips every couple of months. She d-died when I was seven, mauled apart by werewolves as I sat alone in a motel room waiting for her. She would always tell me that if she didn't return to me by morning, to call some guy named John whose number she made me memorise. I waited three days alone in that motel room, hoping that my mum would walk through that moldy old door, but she never did. I finally gained the courage to call John, and he was there in a couple of hours. I forced myself to stay strong as I told him what happened and he went out to find her, leaving his two sons behind to keep me company", Stormy paused, steadying herself for the more difficult part of the story. "He returned two hours later, and as soon as I saw the blood on his shirt and the look on his face I knew that the worse had happened. He comforted me until I calmed down and then dropped the bomb that he was my father. He told me that it was my mothers decision never to tell me because she didn't want hunting to become my life", she scoffed with a shake of her head since her whole life now was hunting. "I ended up with the Winchesters after that, eventually taking my fathers name, but it was my half brothers that really raised me", Stormy finished sadly, since now it was only her and Dean left. And then she frowned because she went into way more detail than she intended to, but it just seemed to flow out of her. Then she realised it was because she never actually had told her entire story like that to anyone before.

Stiles frowned at the story as it came to an end. What a hard way to grow up, he thought. "That must have been rough...", he gave her a comforting smile, repeating the same words that she said to him just moments before, earning a small smile from the hunter.

"It was a long time ago...", she replied with a shrug, more for her own comfort.

"That doesn't mean that it doesn't still hurt", Stiles said.

Stormy nodded gloomily before her head lifted back up as she remembered something, "Oh, I forgot about what happened to my dad. He died a couple years back from making a deal with the devil", she huffed out sarcastically but it just came out sounding sad.

Stiles mouth dropped opened in shock, unsure if she was joking or not, "Are you being serious?"

Stormy nodded, "He did it to save my brother and I's life".

Stiles went silent, trying to find the right words to say. He noticed that there was clearly resentment in her voice when she talked about what happened to her father, but he obviously wasn't going to comment on it. "Not that it means anything, but I'm sorry...", he told her softly.

She forced on a smile of appreciation and looked him straight in the eye, "And I'm sorry for your loss too".

* * *

Stormy and Stiles didn't sleep after that. They spent the rest of the night trying to figure out the connection between the victims, hoping that they could figure it out before Deaton spoke to Chris Argent in the morning. They felt it could be a real win if they figured it out themselves before Chris and Deaton did, if they did. For all they knew, it could just be random killings by a crazed psychopathic werewolf.

It was now eight in the morning and the pair had ended up at the school library. They still had about forty minutes until class started and they both had read through so much that their eyes were beginning to burn. They sat at a large computer desk at the far end of the library where it was less likely for someone to walk pass and see the piles of papers scattered across their desk, which consisted of gruesome and bloody crime scene photos. Stormy had already drank three cups of coffee when they were back at the loft and was now on her second can of Red Bull, and Stiles was popping his Adderall like they were Tic Tac's, washing them down with the same energy drink. They sat beside each other on the desk, Stormy on the computer and Stiles skimming through the files she was printing and arranging them. They had followed that routine until they felt like they had all the information they needed and then they begun sorting through everything.

Stiles twirled a yellow highlighter around his fingers as his eyes skimmed through a paper in his hands, then he began highlighting a section of it. "Okay... I think I found something...", he talked fast, hyped up on medication and excitement. He pulled out another two papers which he had already highlighted and laid them out on the table in front of Stormy. "So with all the victims, I found that something significant had happened to them in their past", he pointed at the first article, "With the first victim, Sandra Benson she filed a police report a few years back when she went camping with her fiance. She claimed that a large black dog attacked them but then some tall, rugged man with a rifle appeared out of nowhere and saved them, he killed the animal. She never mentioned who he was", he paused and looked up at Stormy who gave him an encouraging nod to keep going. He then pointed to the next article. "The second victim, Jacob Matheson also had an incident that occurred years ago when he went bike riding alone in the reserve. He said he was attacked by a mountain lion and it completely took off his left hand. And just when he thought he was done for, a man with piercing blue eyes stepped out of the shadows and shot six rounds into the thing", Stiles then pointed towards the last article. "And our third and final victim, Mrs Green who was our English teacher. Who you never actually had the pleasure of meeting because she was murdered on your first day at school, which is just..."

"Stiles...", Stormy groaned reminding him to stay on topic.

"Sorry...", he mumbled turning back to the highlighted part of the file. "There wasn't a police report like the others, but there was something in her medical files which I found interesting. Two years ago on January the third she was admitted into the hospital. She was stitched up from three large slashes on her arm, which she said was an accident caused by falling onto a broken wire fence", Stiles then pulled out a paper with a picture of Mrs Green's arm after it was stitched.

"They're... they're claw marks", Stormy stammered as she took in the picture of the freshly stitched up flesh.

"Exactly!", Stiles breathed out, happy with where he was headed. He then sat up straighter and turned completely towards Stormy in his chair. "Now my theory is that these people were all saved from werewolf attacks by some dark, mysterious man with piercing blue eyes...", he left the sentence unfinished, knowing by Stormy's nodding head that she knew where he was going.

"Christopher Argent's eyes are as blue as the ocean!", Stormy announced excitedly, her voice travelling through the quiet library.

Stiles laughed at her outburst and her choice of words as he nodded in agreement, "So in conclusion, all these people that Osiris killed are people that Argent had saved before from werewolves", he finished, now out of breath from all the fast paced speaking he just endured.

"Holy shit... he's trying to draw Argent out", Stormy breathed out surprised by the outcome, giving Stiles a pat on the back, "Nice work, Detective Stilinski".

Stiles shook his head, "Couldn't have figured it out without your awesome hacking skills, Miss Winchester... which you still have to teach me how to do by the way", he pointed out, very serious.

"Will do", Stormy nodded with a grin, happy that they finally figured out the connection. Then something dawned on her like a ton of bricks, making her instantly stop smiling. "Stiles... do you think Osiris might have tried the same tactic with me... with my family?", she asked, her eyes wide.

The next half hour was filled with Stormy bashing her fingers against the keyboard, and clicking away furiously at the old library computer. She searched for homicides that had happened with the same MO outside of California. Victims who had their hearts ripped out of their chests, their eyeballs pulled from their sockets, their faces slashed beyond recognition and their bodies shredded into prices. And all having the same symbol of Osiris pack drawn beside their lifeless body in blood. She came up with five unsolved murders that all fit the bill. When she researched the victims, they were all people the Winchesters had saved throughout the years. Osiris had his pack tear apart these innocent people who her family had worked so hard to save, had risked their own lives to save, and it boiled her up to the very core.

Stormy angrily slammed the stack of files that she had just retrieved from the printer against the library table, making Stiles jump beside her. She was seething.

"This was never about Scott's pack at all. It has always been about revenge!"

* * *

 ** _Writer's Note:_**

 _DUN DUN DUN!  
_ _Hope you enjoyed that chappy. Hit me up with a review if you did!  
I'll see you guys next year ;)_

 _Rose x._


	14. Chapter Twelve

_**Writer's Note:**_

 _Dudes, I apologise for the long break but I had to be an adult these holidays and work. I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to have chapters out weekly like I did before, but I'll do my best to not drag them out for too long._

 _Please keep patient with me, and enjoy the chapter..._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twelve:**_

The school day went by pretty slowly. After Stiles and Stormy celebrated their high of figuring out the connection between the murders, they hit a physical low in their first class because they were both beyond exhausted. The two had only caught a few hours sleep and then they burnt so much energy researching throughout the night and early morning. Stiles instantly fell asleep and was drooling on his desk within the first five minutes of first period. And Stormy, who wasn't sleeping well these days anyway, and was used to working long nights managed to stay conscious but she wasn't focused at the lesson at hand at all. She was slouched over her desk, head laying on her folded arms as she stared out the classroom window.

Stormy was thinking about the people that Osiris had killed just because her family had saved them, and it angered her deep within. But she wasn't only angry, she was also sad. These people that the Winchesters saved had a second chance at life because of them, and now their lives have been ripped away from them in the most violent way. Stormy was just imagining what their families were going through after losing them. They lost someone because of some psychopathic animal out for revenge, who had put their loved ones in so much pain and mutilated their bodies so viciously before they killed them.

This lead to Stormy thinking about how she lost Sam. Then about Dean and how thankful she was that she still had him. But she couldn't be with him and it saddened her even more. She missed him so much, but it was for the best. Dean deserved to be happy with Lisa and Ben, and Stormy would just ruin it for him. She didn't fit in that picture.

Stormy had completely zoned out for the whole class. Stiles was completely unconscious and hadn't moved a muscle since he fell asleep. Scott was paying attention to the lesson and didn't bother waking his friend up since the teacher didn't seem to care anyway. He'll just give Stiles his notes afterwards. Fortunately for them, they had a substitute for their English class who was very lenient. The school still hadn't found a permanent teacher to replace Mrs Green after her death.

Suddenly, a rock song tore loudly through the classroom making Stormy snap out of her thoughts and Stiles raised his head from his desk, blinking his eyes in confusion. Stormy sat up as she realised that her pocket was vibrating and that the familiar song was emanating from her. Instantly, her heart stammered against her chest as her ears registered the ringtone because it was assigned for only one person on her contact list.

"Whose phone is that?", the teacher questioned, looking over his students for the source.

Stormy didn't even register the teachers question as her shaky hand pulled the phone from her jeans pocket. She stared at the name on her screen in awe as the song continued to play out. The substitute's eyes finally landed on Stormy who was just staring at her phone, not even bothering to silence it. He looked down at the assigned seat chart on his desk for her name, since he wasn't familiar with everyone yet.

"Miss Halcyon, would you please put that away", he ordered making the young girl snap out of her trance.

Stormy apologised and declined the call. She slammed her phone against her desk a little too harshly, trying to erase the call she had just gotten from her mind as the teacher continued on explaining something on the board. Sixty seconds later, she was still staring at her desk in a daze when her phone vibrated against her desk and the same rock song played out once again. She was so out of it before that she hadn't even put it on silent.

"Miss Halcyon!", the teacher reprimanded in irritation.

"S-Sorry...", she stuttered as she grabbed her phone and stood up, having the sudden impulse to get the call over with. She knew he wouldn't stop calling until she answered. "May I use the bathroom?", she asked, gaining curious looks from Scott and Stiles. The usual reason the boys ran out of class was due to something supernatural and they wondered if it was the same case with Stormy.

"You mean, may you answer your phone?", the teacher corrected, folding his arms across his chest as he gave her a look. Stormy rolled her eyes and nodded her head. "Fine, make it quick", he told her as she quickly left the room and strode down the empty hall.

Stormy quickly regretted her decision of dealing with this phone call now as she leaned back on a row of lockers, looking down at the name printed across her screen. She inhaled a deep breath and before she could argue herself out of it, she answered the call and raised the phone to her ear.

"Hello...", she forced her voice to be strong as she stood up straighter.

"Stormy...", a deep raspy voice replied through the line, sounding exhausted. Just hearing his voice made a pang of hurt strike her heart.

"Dean...", she greeted, forcing nonchalant, "How'd you get this number?"

Her brother scoffed, "Is that really how you want to start this conversation, sis?", he asked calmly, even though Stormy could sense the underlying fury in his voice.

"I don't think there's any easier way to start it", she dropped her head, her tough act slightly diminishing.

All it took was the voice of Dean Winchester to make her crumble. No matter how close she was to her brother and how much they got along, she still respected him and feared his authority. Dean kind of took on the protective older brother role when she was growing up and it turned more into a fatherly role when her father died. John didn't put in much effort in raising her when she joined the family since she was seven at the time and could take care of herself. Also because he was too focused on getting revenge on the thing that killed his wife, so he put that job on his sons. He wasn't the cause of what Stormy had grown into today, Dean and Sam were. Well, mainly Dean who was twenty-two at the time their half-sister joined the family, while Sam was eighteen and a year later had left to Stanford anyway so Stormy didn't get much time with him at the beginning.

"Well, there's an easy way to end it. Tell me where you are", Dean hissed out forcefully, clearly trying to subdue his anger.

Stormy inhaled a deep breath and willed herself to be strong, "I can't tell you".

"And why the hell not?!", he finally snapped, his voice piercing loudly through the speaker against her ear.

"I don't want you to find me", was her simple response.

"You don't get to make that choice, Stormy! And you sure as hell don't get to walk out on this family", he seethed. His voice had broke a little at the end, like it was difficult for him to say the word 'family'. And why wouldn't it difficult since now his blood family consisted of two people instead of five.

"I'm sorry, Dean...", her strong act broke again. Hearing the hurt in her brother's voice was hard, especially since she knew she caused it and she guiltily leaned back on the lockers with a sigh.

Stormy hadn't spoken to Dean since she left him at Lisa's that night. She had only spoken to Bobby a couple of times on the phone who kept ordering her to call her brother but she kept putting it off, and the longer she put it off, the harder it seemed to do. She knew that her brother was angry and worried about her disappearing on him, and that she had earned one hell of a lecture. Bobby probably got tired of her procrastinating and took matters into his own hands and had given Dean her new number.

"Apology not accepted", he huffed and Stormy could practically see the shrug Dean just did and the don't-give-a-rats-ass expression on his face. "You think I'm gonna just sit around and wait for my baby sister to call me and let me know she's still alive after practically abandoning me? And not just me, you ditched Bobby too! And then you steal one of his cars and a heap of his stuff?", he yelled in disbelief. "He is like a father to us Stormy, at least have a little more respect!", he scolded, absolutely furious.

Dean hated when anyone mistreated Bobby because we owed the old man so much. He stood by us through all the ugly supernatural crap, even though he really didn't have to. He had stuck his neck out for the Winchesters too many times for him to be treated in that way.

"I know... it was wrong. I'm sorry...", Stormy began to apologise but her brother quickly cut her off.

"No damn it!", he yelled. "I don't want to hear another apology, it doesn't mean jack! You knew exactly what you were doing when you left!"

Stormy didn't know what to say to him because he was right. A silence fell between them as Dean awaited his sisters reply but she gave up, "What do you want me to say, Dean?", she asked, her voice soft.

Dean let out a heavy breath, his anger diminishing slightly from the guilt and hurt he could hear in his sisters voice. He forced himself not to yell as he responded calmly, "I want you to tell me where you are so I can come get you, and I'll pretend this whole thing never happened. There's no way I'm leaving you out there on your own, when every supernatural creature with a set of balls wants to gain the hefty title of killing a Winchester".

That was Dean's biggest fear, that he couldn't be there if something crept out from the dark and attacked his little sister. Every supernatural creature feared and hated the Winchesters and they would always have a target on their heads because of it. Stormy understood why Dean worried about her being on her own, she was more vulnerable by herself but she just couldn't go back with him and live with Lisa and Ben like everything was okay.

After a few seconds of silence, Stormy finally spoke up with a firm voice that left no room for persuasion, "No".

"What?", Dean asked in bewilderment.

"I said no, Dean", she repeated strongly, her voice not shaky in the slightest. She was sure of what she wanted, and needed.

Dean growled, "Stormy Winchester, tell me where the hell you ran off to or so help me I'll..."

'BEEP'

Stormy dropped the phone from her ear and looked down at the screen in shock to see if she really did just hang up on her brother. She stood there, staring at her phone in awe until it automatically locked itself. The screen went black and she let out a shaky breath as she unconsciously slid down the lockers and sank to the floor. Still grasping the phone tightly, she raised it and began thudding the metal device against her forehead repeatedly.

"He's going to kill you... Dean is going to kill you...", she muttered to herself anxiously.

She was so screwed.

* * *

When Stormy returned to class, Stiles was asleep again and the teacher was sitting at his desk as the rest of the class scribbled silently in their books. She looked up at the board, noticing a bunch of new questions written there for the book they were reading, but actually doing the work was the last thing on her mind. There was no way her brain cells could concentrate and focus right now after the conversation she just had with her brother. So she silently returned to her desk and laid her arms and head on the table once again. Staring up at the clock hanging above the board, she calculated how much longer she had to sit there until class was over.

After seventeen minutes of impatiently looking back and forth between the clock and the window, the school bell finally tore loudly through the class. Stormy lifted her head from her desk at the same time that Stiles jolted awake in his seat. His hair was a dishevelled mess and a line of wet drool had trailed down his left cheek.

"W-What is it, what's happening? Is that the fire bell?", he questioned at the speed of lightening as he blinked furiously and looked around the classroom for an answer, which just earned him some giggles from his classmates.

"No, that's just the recess bell, Mr Stilinski. You probably heard the fire bell in your sleep", the teacher smirked, folding his hairy arms over his bulging belly.

"Oh, sorry Mister...", he paused, not remembering his name, "M-Mister Substitute...", he mumbled as he got up from his seat and quickly began throwing all his things into his bag, seeing how half the class had already left.

The teacher frowned, "It's Mr Corelli", he corrected.

"I knew that", Stiles swiftly replied as he threw his bag over his shoulder and followed Scott and Stormy out the door.

Scott chuckled with a shake of his head, "I'm surprised he didn't give you a detention", he scoffed just as Allison and Lydia joined their walk down the hallway.

"Why, what did Stiles do?", Allison asked curiously as Scott slopped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close.

"Nothing", Stiles said with a shake of his head, rubbing the drool off his cheek with the sleeve of his orange flannel.

"He fell asleep in class", Scott turned to Allison and Lydia.

"Who fell asleep in class?", Isaac asked as he joined the group, earning a frustrated groan from Stiles. He just wanted a subject change, something that wasn't about him.

"Stiles", Allison answered.

Scott turned to Stiles, "You actually starting mumbling in your sleep. Mr Corelli had to stop mid-sentence and wait for you to finish before he could continue talking", he chuckled, earning some laughs from the girls.

"I did?", Stiles grimaced.

"I tried to pick up what you were saying but all I got were the words 'carrot' and 'rabbit'", he said confused.

Stiles face went red, "I was dreaming about an Easter egg hunt", he mumbled the explanation under his breath but everyone heard and the group fell into laughter as they entered through the cafeteria doors.

Stormy followed the group, falling slightly behind because she wasn't really in the mood for company after speaking with her brother. But mainly because she just didn't feel a part of them. She hadn't even actually met the two girls Allison and Lydia yet, she had only spoken to Isaac once and she wasn't really on Scott's good side.

The group walked towards a large table in the back corner of the cafeteria, they dropped their bags and began chatting away. A few of them pulled out some snacks they had packed, but none of them bothered with the long cafeteria line. They usually would wait a couple of minutes for the line to lesson before they attacked it. Stiles nodded his head in agreement to something Lydia was saying before his eyes fell over the table and noticed someone was missing. He turned around, seeing Stormy's retreading back going back towards the cafeteria doors about to leave. He quickly called her over and when she turned around, he tapped the empty space beside him. She had a reluctant expression on her face but Stiles just gave her a forceful look before the hunter sighed and walked towards them. Stormy sat silently beside Stiles as the group continued on with their conversation, oblivious of the non-verbal interaction that just occurred between the two.

Lydia was the first to speak up to the new addition to the group, "You must be Stormy Winchester, the girl all the wolves hate", she smirked slightly and Stormy couldn't tell if Lydia was impressed or threatened by that fact.

"Lydia!", Allison whisper-yelled in warning, elbowing her strawberry blonde friend.

"What? It's true", she replied simply without a care as she flicked her long hair out of the way. And Stormy had to admit she liked the no-bullshitting style of the well manicured teen.

"Sorry, don't mind her. I'm Allison", she gave Stormy a friendly smile from across the table, her dimples emerging slightly from her cheeks.

"You're Christopher Argent's daughter", Stormy stated rather than questioned, gaining a nod from the dark haired girl, "So I'm not the only hunter sitting among wolves right now".

This earned a wider smile from Allison, then she paused in thought, "Well, I actually met Scott before I even knew who my family really were".

Stormy scoffed and muttered under her breath, "Yeah, it'll be a real shocker to find out you come from a family of psychopathic werewolf hunters".

"Dude...", it was Stiles turn now to nudge his friend for being rude.

"What? Have you met Gerard Argent? The old man is a sadist", Stormy said in defence, earning a frown from Allison.

"It still isn't a nice thing to say", Stiles whispered back to Stormy like a father telling off their child for being rude.

"Well, nice isn't really one of my main attributes, moles", Stormy whispered back harshly.

"Moles... really?", Stiles groaned in return, aware the hunters obvious sour mood. What was with her?

"Ahem...", Lydia cleared her throat loudly, putting a stop between Stiles and Stormy's whispered argument. When they both had her attention, she leaned a little forward towards the hunter, "I hear that we need your help to deal with this new problem in Beacon Hills. Why is that?"

Stormy was about to open her mouth to vocalise a more of a harsh rather than a nice reply, but Stiles beat her to it, straightening up excitedly in his seat.

"Because, this pack isn't here for Scott's true alpha status or his pack...", Stiles let the sentence go unfinished.

"What do you mean?", Isaac asked confused, leaning forward. What reason would there to be for a werewolf pack to enter Beacon Hills other than to rid it of the rarity of a true alpha?

"This morning, Stormy and I found out why Osiris killed all those people...", Stiles began but then paused in thought, "Well, more like butchered them... or mauled... Actually, I think the best word to use in this scenario is probably 'dismembered' since they were all in pieces and..."

"Stiles...", grumbled Scott eagerly, "What did you find? And why didn't you tell me sooner?", he asked in shock and confusion since his friend could never hold in any new exciting information he found out, ever. That's why Scott always received phones calls in the middle of the night from his ADHD ridden friend.

"I was going to. I couldn't wait to tell you actually. But then you were late to first period and I was really tired, and then... I was asleep", Stiles eye twitched at his excuse.

Lydia was getting impatient as she asked loudly, "Stiles, what did you find out?", she forced the boys to get back to the point.

Stiles turned to Stormy, silently asking her if she wanted to explain it all but she shook her head. So Stiles started in on all the research they did. "Well, Osiris is a man on a mission...", he began and told his friends about the connection between the murders using a lot of hand gestures and gruesome details.

After he finished, the group began to discuss everything they found out and what to do about it. Stormy was silent for the whole ordeal. The young Winchester was feeling really out of place. She wasn't used to being around her own age group. Yes, she went to a lot of new schools over the years and was surrounded with other teenagers but she started a new strategy a few years back to keep her from getting hurt. Before she would make friends and build strong relationships with people but then she'd have to leave town when her family was done with a hunt. After getting hurt time and time again, she decided to stop bothering with making any friends with every new school she attended to avoid the pain of having to leave them. That was her strategy and even though it was rough being alone sometimes, it worked because it was so easy to just leave when she had to. She wouldn't miss anyone and no one missed her. She always had her father and brothers and she convinced herself that they were all she needed. But now her dad and Sam were gone, and Dean was with his new family. There was no reason for her to leave Beacon Hills anytime soon, but she just couldn't stop her instinct to keep to herself.

Stiles shoved a packet of pretzels in Stormy's face, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Want some?", he wiggled the packet around, his mouth full of the salty snack. It seemed that his little nap in class helped refresh him a little since he was bouncing his knee up and down energetically and wasn't on the verge of falling asleep again. Stormy shook her head, earning a frown from Stiles as he dropped the packet of pretzels. "All you have in your system is caffeine, Stormy. You should eat something".

"And all you have is Adderall and Red Bull, so finish your pretzels and worry about yourself", Stormy snapped in return.

Stiles eyebrows knit together in worry, rather than be offended with Stormy being short with him. He vaguely remembered seeing a look of panic on the hunters face when her phone rang in class, but he was half asleep so he wasn't so sure. But seeing her now, he noticed her whole demeanour had changed ever since then. She wasn't in this mood this morning.

"You okay?", he asked carefully, not wanting to intensify her sour mood.

Stormy was about to nod and say that she was fine when she felt her phone vibrate. She pulled the device from her jeans and frowned when she saw that it was her brother again. He wasn't going to quit, and right now she wasn't up for the fight.

"Stormy?", Stiles nudged her slightly.

Her eyes snapped back up at the boy and hadn't noticed that she had completely zoned out, staring at her phone. "Y-Yeah, sorry... I'm fine, Stiles", she shook her head as she quickly switched off her phone and shoved it back into her pocket. She instinctively stood up from her seat, gaining the rest of the packs attention who were still discussing the new information Stiles had just told them.

"Where you going?", Stiles asked her.

"I gotta go... do something", she answered in haste, not bothering with a proper lie or waiting for a reply as she made a beeline towards exit.

Stormy didn't know what she was doing, or where she was going. All she knew was that she needed some timeout because Dean's angry phone call had put her on edge. She hated fighting with her brother. And he would keep fighting with her and not stop until he figured out where she was. But she wasn't worried that he would find her because all Winchester knew well enough about how to disappear and cover their tracks. Rather, she was upset because she hurt her brother. And it took a lot to hurt Dean Winchester.

Stormy shook her head, trying to rid the dark cloud hovering over her. She hadn't realised that she had unconsciously walked through the school halls and out the building. Outside was a little chillier and only a few students were sitting on picnic tables with a single teacher roaming around on duty. Wanting some privacy, she walked towards the back of the gym building which was at the end of school grounds and out of sight of everyone.

Her sneakers screeched against the pavement as she came to stop, seeing a couple seniors leaning back against the gym's brick wall. She was about to retreat when one of them sighted her and spoke up.

"Hey, new girl!", a boy with short dirty blonde hair called, "You have a light?", he asked hopefully, clutching a packet of cigarettes in his hand.

Stormy turned to them reluctantly and nodded, "Ah, sure...", she mumbled and turned her messenger bag to her front so she can retrieve her trusty lighter. It was the same lighter she used to salt and burn corpses or the weird objects that spirits are attached to that prevent them from leaving.

"Great!", the blonde grinned as Stormy dug through her bag and turned back to his friends happily before he faced her again, "These jackasses always steal my lighters and I never see them again", he grumbled, pointing an accusing thumb back towards his friends.

"It wasn't me, it was Andy!", one of his friends with messy long jet black hair whined.

The third boy, Andy who was scrawnier than the two and had a head full of orange curls, nudged his elbow into his friend hard, "Quit the bullshit, Leo! It was you who lost it at the party last night, remember?", he argued.

"I lost it? You had it last!", Leo argued back elbowing Andy in return.

"No, I didn't!", replied an irritated Andy.

Joey shook his head at his friends banter, like he's heard it all before, "I don't care, just both of you shut-up", he grumbled, already pulling a cigarette from his packet and placing it between his lips as he saw Stormy finally pull out her lighter hidden deep within her bag.

"Here...", Stormy handed it to Joey, a small smile playing on her lips at the arguing friends. The lighter was a bronze flick Zippo that her dad had given her with a protection symbol etched on the front. He had given it to her as a symbol of moving up a rank as a hunter when she was twelve, when she lit up her first corpse. Sounds pretty dark, but it was a big step for a kid to have the stomach to dig up and desecrated a grave.

"Thanks", the blonde haired boy said, accepting the lighter from Stormy. He flicked it open and quickly lit up the cigarette hanging from his lips before he turned and threw it and his packet of smokes backwards at his friends. Turning back to the hunter he gave her an appreciative smile, "I'm Joey...", he pointed towards the black haired boy, "That's Leo...", then he pointed towards the boy with the orange curls, "... and the carrot-top is Andy. You're the new girl, right? What's your name?"

"Stormy", she replied, waiting for the boys to return her lighter so she could leave and find somewhere to sort out her thoughts. She didn't know how she was going to sort things out with Dean. She couldn't keep ignoring his calls forever. "Can I get my lighter back?", she asked.

Joey nodded and motioned his hand out to his friend for the lighter. Andy finished lightening up his smoke and slapped the lighter into Joey's open palm.

"Thanks Stormy", Andy looked up giving her a grin.

"Yeah, thanks Stormy", Leo said with a nod of his head as he blew out a thick puff of smoke.

Stormy gave them a nod and turned to Joey who offered her an opened packet of cigarettes instead of her Zippo lighter.

"Care for a smoke, madam?", he asked.

Stormy stared at the packet and without really thinking it through, she nodded her head and grabbed a cigarette. She had a bit of history with the cancerous stick. It was after Dean was killed by hellhounds after his one year demon deal was up when he saved Sam. She was fourteen at the time and grieving intensely and got messed up with the wrong crowd in the town they were currently at, totally ignoring her strategy of not making friends. They weren't really friends anyway, more of a way to forget about what she had lost. They got her into the habit of smoking and she got addicted to the stuff pretty quick because it was such a good stress reliever and at the time it was exactly what she needed.

Sam was not himself, he was filled with guilt and anger and Stormy was just always on edge because she didn't know how to grieve the most important person in the world to her. Dean was her rock and the only one constant she had after her mother was killed, and a part of her felt betrayed at his decision to trade his life for Sam's. She loved Sam immensely and would never chose between the two but Dean was always there for her. When Sam went Stanford and when Dad left for months on end, he was always there. It was just Dean and Stormy for a while and she never imagined life without him, then she was living it.

Both Sam and Stormy were hurting and weren't dealing with it healthily. Sam turned to the demon-ass Ruby for a distraction and Stormy felt so alone. This caused a lot of heated fights between the two. Sam was gone a lot of the time doing who knows what and Stormy didn't know what to do. Two months after they lost Dean and after Stormy tried so hard to get Sam away from Ruby, they had a massive fight and very harsh words were said that they both didn't mean. Stormy stormed out and ended up at Bobby's and stayed there while her brother did things she couldn't even imagine.

It was rough time then, and Stormy fought through it using nicotine to relieve her stress. She was pretty good at covering it up, Sam wasn't around and she only had to hide it from Bobby. But then after four months of Dean being gone, he was suddenly back and Stormy couldn't even put into words how happy she was.

Things seemed to get better and weeks after, she was caught in the act when she walked out on Dean after they had a massive fight. Which was caused by Dean finding out about what Sam was doing with Ruby and he was beyond furious. And when he found out that his sister knew about it the whole time and never told him, he was even angrier. That was what caused the fight and he chased after his sister to find her inhaling poisonous tobacco into her lungs. He gave her one hell of a lecture, tore through all her stuff and got rid of all her cigarettes and confiscated her lighters for good measure. She knew it wasn't healthy and she feared an angry Dean Winchester, so she didn't fight it. It was hard for the first few months to stop cold turkey but she fought through it and hadn't had a cigarette since.

That was nearly a year and a half ago and as the cigarette lay between her fingers, her body yearned for it and she didn't bother to fight it.

Joey stepped forward, flicked the lighter open and leaned in as Stormy placed the butt between her lips. His thumb swiped the wheel, sent the wick alight and ignited the tip of her cigarette.

"Thanks", Stormy mumbled before she inhaled the heavy substance into her lungs, and let it sit there for a second before she breathed it out. It caused her to cough a little, puffs of dark smoke escaping her mouth and nostrils with every exhale. Her body wasn't used to it anymore. That is why it felt so much stronger than she remembered but a part of her loved it all the same.

"You okay?", Joey asked concerned, even though he was grinning from her reaction.

"Yeah... just haven't had one in a while", Stormy replied, clearing her throat and inhaling another puff of nicotine. And this time, even though it still felt heavy it seemed to do the trick and her muscles began to relax a bit.

"You should probably take it slow then", Joey handed her the lighter and leaned back against the brick wall.

Stormy placed the lighter in her pocket instead of her bag and stared at the three boys. The two, Leo and Andy were sitting cross legged on the concrete floor, cigarettes hanging loosely from their lips as they versed each other on a game on their phones. The blonde, Joey slid down the wall and sat down on the concrete floor beside his friends with his legs stretched out in front of him. He leaned back against the wall as he smoked and looked up at the cloudy sky like he had no worry in the world.

They all looked so carefree and relaxed and she didn't notice that she was just standing there without moving for a few seconds as she studied them.

"Come, sit down. You don't need an invitation", Joey called her over, nudging his head to the spot beside him.

Stormy didn't understand why but she complied and joined the three strangers she had just met hiding behind the school gym. They were out of sight of teachers and everyone else, complete privacy. And that was kind of what she was looking for when she walked away from Scott and his pack. These boys didn't expect anything out of her, they weren't judging her every move, nor did they care if she was there or not.

"So, Stormy... what brought you to lil ole' Beacon Hills?", Joey asked.

"Just needed a change", she answered, settling back against the brick wall beside him.

"And you chose Beacon Hills?", he scoffed with a shake of his head, "There's way less shittier places to go for that".

Stormy just shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to continue with the subject. Yes, she needed a change but she reason she chose Beacon Hills is because she needed a hunt.

Joey frowned at the girls lack of response, giving her a side glance before leaning his head back to look at the sky scattered with clouds again. "You seem like you have a lot on your mind today", he stated.

Stormy lifted her brow in confusion as she turned to this stranger who spoke as if he knew her, "Today? What do you mean 'today'?"

"Well, most days you march around the place like you can flip it over with your finger if you wanted to, but today... not so much", he answered, his eyes never leaving the sky.

"Have you been watching me?", Stormy asked, her voice going a little tight.

Joey grinned, dropping his head to face her, "This is a small school and us seniors tend to notice attractive new juniors. We don't get much newbies around here in this boring little town".

Stormy's frown deepened, "I don't know if I should be creeped out by that supposed compliment... or if I should puncture this cigarette into your thigh", she held up the cigarette in the air for emphasis.

Joey let out a throaty laugh and put his hands up to show he meant no harm, the cigarette hanging loosely from his lips, "Wow, easy there. It was just a statement of appraisal and appreciation about your physical self. No harm done", he mumbled from the cigarette still between his lips, giving her a charming grin.

Stormy's lips turned upwards into a smile, aware of the fact that this guy wasn't so bad looking himself. Actually, he was really good looking. His natural blonde hair was almost golden coloured, styled in a sort of really short faux hawk. He had soft eyes that looked bronze in colour, a slightly crooked nose like it's been broken before and sharply shaped lips that had a light scar that went through the left side of his upper-lip. His jaw was square shaped and covered with growing specks of hair, making him look older than he was.

"Fine, I won't burn a hole through your leg just yet", she replied, a small smile still playing on her lips.

"Good", he chuckled, "So what is bothering you?"

"Nothing", Stormy shrugged the question off.

"I believe it's much more than nothing since you just invited the big-bad tobacco stick back into your life", he scoffed, nodding his head towards the cigarette between Stormy's lips.

"Well, I believe it's none of your business", Stormy snapped coldly as she exhaled a cloud of smoke, now regretting the decision of joining his company.

"Hey, you don't need to get defensive. If you don't want to talk about it, we don't have to talk about", Joey lifted his hands up in defence.

"I don't", Stormy confirmed with a grumble, finishing her smoke and putting it out on the ground beside her before discarding it with a flick of her wrist.

"Fair enough. How about you let me take you out and we can talk about whatever you want?", he asked, turning his body to face the young hunter with an adorable smile on his face.

"Ah...", Stormy stuttered, not expecting the conversation to go in that direction at all.

It's been a long time since she's been asked out by a boy and the first thing her mind went to was her brothers. Dean was actually more protective over his sister about boys, than he was with his sister about the supernatural. He'd let her fight a werewolf on her own and trust her to have his back when undergoing a heavy shootout. But if he even gets the whiff that his sister is engaging with the opposite gender, he'd totally turn into big-brother-mode. And Sam was the same. He was always the easier brother to deal with, the more lenient one. But when it came to boys, he was just like Dean except her was gentler when he said no, where Dean was just straight out hostile. Just the thought of Sam made her frown and any minute feelings of actually accepting Joey's offer diminished.

"T-That sounds really nice... but... it's just not a good time for me", Stormy began to explain and Joey began to nod his head like he understood that she was blowing him off and wasn't interested in him. But she wasn't saying no because of him, so she tried to explain herself, "It's not you... I just wouldn't be the best company right now".

Joey nodded again, this time understanding as the sound of the bell filled their ears. Pulling out a pen from his bag, he grabbed her hand and pulled open her fingers before he began doodling something onto her opened palm. He released her and Stormy held up her hand to read seven digits neatly written in thick black ink.

"Call me if you ever change your mind, Stormy", he smiled as he said her name, like he enjoyed the way it sounded. Then he began to pick himself up, throwing his army printed messenger bag over one shoulder.

Stormy did the same, readying herself for her next class. "Thanks for the smoke", she said as a way of saying goodbye.

"And thank you for the lighter", he grinned before he walked over to his friends whose eyes were still glued to their phones, oblivious to the world around them. He groaned and kicked at their legs, "Get up shitheads, we have to get to class".

"One sec, Joe... I'm about to beat this losers ass", Leo said his shoulders tense as his fingers quickly tapped against his phone screen.

"We'll see...", Andy muttered, his eyebrows knitted together in frustration.

Joey groaned and rolled his eyes as he began to yell impatiently at his friends.

Stormy laughed at the scene before she walked out from behind the brick building and began to make her way towards her next class feeling just a little bit better.

* * *

 _ **Writer's Note:**_

 _So there it was guys, it was a little longer than most chapters so I hope it didn't feel like it dragged on for too long. I know that not much happened but I really thought it was time Dean and Stormy talked, and time that Stormy met some teenagers outside Scott and his pack._

 _Also, I do not encourage smoking at all. Don't do it kids!_ _But I just thought the filthy habit fit in well with Stormy's character. If you disagree let me know, would like to know your thoughts. Also let me know what you thought of Joey and his friends._

 _Anyway, I'm excited to get into the next chapter where Osiris and Scott's pack finally meet!_

 _Let me know what you guys think, your reviews keep me going!_

 _Rose x._


	15. Chapter Thirteen

_**Chapter Thirteen:**_

The school day was almost finished as the bell rang, announcing the end of lunch and calling all teenagers towards their final class for the day. Stormy was once again at the back of the gym building with the three boys she met earlier today: Joey, Leo and Andy. They were all just sitting on the gravely concrete ground smoking and talking. Well, the boys were doing most of the talking while Stormy gave an input here or there when they forced a question on her. The young hunter liked their company. They weren't involved with the supernatural and when she was with them it was like she wasn't either, like they were just a couple of kids. The boys let Stormy be and she felt that she fit in better with them rather than Scott's pack because they weren't constantly questioning her motives. She also felt that it was easier to relax among three normal teenage kids rather than a bunch of supernatural teenage werewolves.

The three senior boys and the junior went their separate ways as the school bell came to an end. Stormy was walking in the hallway towards her Economics classroom with Coach Finstock when Scott and Stiles hurried into her path, forcing her to stop in her tracks.

"Woah, you're a fast walker", Stiles said a little out of breath, like they've been chasing her for a while.

"What's wrong?", Stormy asked reluctantly, seeing how the boys abruptly stopped her for a reason.

"Where have you been?", Scott questioned with a mistrusting expression on his face since they hadn't seen the hunter during lunch.

"Why are you looking at me like I'm guilty of something?", Stormy grumbled, pointing a finger at her chest. Stiles noted that she was clearly still in a mood.

"What's that smell?", Scott sniffed in her direction like a stench just hit him.

Stormy was getting impatient, "What do you want from me, Scott?", she asked sharply, forcing the young alpha to focus. "You think I've been decapitating more werewolves between lunch and econ or something?", she asked, motioning her hand towards their economics classroom. This caused Stiles to roll his eyes because the hunter was being so defensive.

Scott groaned and willed himself to be patient. "Of course not. There's something we need to talk to you about".

Stormy let out a heavy sigh, "What?"

Scott straightened up, knowing she wasn't going to like what he had to say. "We told Deaton about what you and Stiles figured out and he talked to Argent. He confirmed that the three people Osiris killed were people he had saved".

"And you're here to give me a pat on the back?", Stormy questioned sarcastically, earning a look from Stiles who was now a hundred percent sure that something was up with the Winchester. She wasn't usually bitchy. Yes, she snapped at them before but this was different.

"Let me finish...", Scott groaned, clearly frustrated with the hunters attitude. "Deaton suggested that we stick together since we now know that Osiris is after you and Argent. You shouldn't be on your own when you have a bullet aimed at your head".

"Well, claws... technically", Stiles corrected his friend, "...Werewolves don't need guns".

Scott sighed, "It was a figure of speech, Stiles".

Stormy chose to stop the boys before they began bickering, like they usually do. "I'll pass", Stormy stated simply and pushed forward to get pass the two but Scott stepped in the way so she couldn't get by.

"What? You can't just pass", Stiles claimed flabbergasted. He couldn't understand why someone would just 'pass' on their help when a pack of manic werewolves were clearly trying to kill them. The halls were now empty and the teens could already hear Coach's loud voice bellowing from their classroom down the hall, class already starting.

"Would you please move, I have to get to class", Stormy ordered them sounding calm even though she was the complete opposite. She just wanted the school day to be over. She felt really on edge, like she was bottled up and needed to release a load of energy. What she really wanted to do was to kill something evil to loosen the unsettling feeling within. But she'll settle for a run or probably shoot a few rounds in the woods, maybe both. This is why she hated fighting with her brother. It totally unbalanced her equilibrium.

"No, we need to stick together", Scott said firmly, "The last thing we need right now is you getting killed".

"Oh, I'm sorry that my death would be such an inconvenience to you", Stormy snapped.

"That's not what I meant!", Scott yelled before he paused, inhaled a deep breath and said more calmly, "Look, we need you in this fight... alive. And I can't have you exposed and out in the open so Osiris and his pack have the chance to strike. I know you can protect yourself, but you alone can't handle a whole pack of bloodthirsty werewolves out for revenge. Especially since we don't even know how many they are in number. There could be more of them than us and we don't even know yet. So please...", his voice going softer, "Just work with me here. I don't want to be up all night, worrying if you're going to be still alive to show up to school tomorrow", he admitted, sounding actually sincere.

Stormy instantly realised that that was the most Scott had ever said to her in one take since she met him. She also didn't miss the fact that he was being so genuine as he said it all. And it made Stormy believe for a split second that the relationship between the two wasn't as much of a lost cause as she originally thought. Maybe they could work together without fighting eighty-percent of the time. It was also the first time Stormy really saw the reality of Scott's true alpha status. He really _was_ a good person at heart. Why else would a werewolf put them-self and their pack in harms way to save a hunter? Especially one that they weren't particularly fond of. It really showed her that they were working towards the same thing, which is to protect innocent lives.

"Okay, fine...", she nodded her head in agreement which baffled Scott. He really didn't believe that his little speech would work.

Stiles grinned and stepped in-between the two before he slapped one hand on Scott and the other on Stormy, "Its great to see that we're finally on the same page, guys", he pulled them slightly together. "So, what's the plan?"

* * *

"Yeah... not gonna happen", the hunter shook her head in refusal as the three walked out the school building, having just finished school.

"But you agreed that you're glued to us tonight!", Stiles argued, flailing his arms around.

Scott nodded his head, "And we don't know when Osiris is planning his move on you and Argent"

"Whose baby-sitting him then?", Stormy questioned, trying to find a way out of what she already agreed to.

"He refused our help but Derek and Isaac are tailing him", Scott answered.

"And _I'm_ refusing your help. How about you tail me and I'll pretend I can't see you?", Stormy suggested sarcastically, but a part of her wished that it would happen.

"Stormy...", Stiles groaned in frustration, "You agreed to this!"

Stormy nodding her head admitting that she did, "Yes, but...", she raised her finger in the air, "I didn't agree to this...", she motioned her hands over the lacrosse field that the three had just reached.

"Oh, don't be such a child!", Stiles scolded.

"Child? I barely know what lacrosse is", she shook her head, not wanting to have to sit through an entire match. It sounded tedious and boring. She'd rather be blowing off some steam somewhere deep in the preserve, emptying some shells from her Ithaca 37 Sawn Off shotgun. Shooting at some glass bottles sounded much more fun.

"It's a game", Stiles huffed as a simple explanation.

Stormy lifted a brow as she crossed her arms over her chest, "And what, you boys just hold butterfly-nets and look pretty?", she questioned, flicking her finger at Stiles lacrosse stick attached to the back of his bag.

"They're not butterfly-nets, they're lacrosse sticks!", Stiles yelled baffled as he swerved his lacrosse stick out of Stormy's reach. He couldn't understand how someone could not have knowledge of the sport.

"Are you sure? Because I swear I've seen SpongeBob use them to catch jellyfish in Bikini Bottom", Stormy argued with a straight face.

Scott just stepped back from the two and grinned. Stormy was clearly trying to get under Stiles skin on purpose, and Stiles was so overwhelmed with frustration that he was actually falling for it. It was a funny scene to watch his friend finally get a piece of his own medicine.

"Are you being serious right now?", Stiles questioned completely perplexed.

"I also don't understand why you guys dress head to toe in protection gear", she motioned towards a few boys emerging onto the field already in uniform, "Like seriously... it's a net and a ball. What's the worst that can happen, someone stubs their toe?"

"Hey!", Stiles yelled offended, pointing a finger at her, "Lacrosse is a contact sport, okay. It's brutal, fast paced and difficult!", he was getting really worked up.

"All you have to do is throw the ball from your little net, to your opponents bigger net", Stormy stated nonchalant.

This caused Scott to snort in laughter and he covered his mouth before Stiles could direct his wild eyes at him. Thankfully the boy was too baffled to hear him.

"You really suck, you know that?", Stiles groaned at Stormy, his anger diminishing because he chose to just give up.

"Fine, I'll come", Stormy announced.

"Really?", Stiles asked, not expecting her to give in but stayed skeptical.

"Yeah, it'll be fun to watch this sorry excuse for a sport. I haven't had a good laugh in a while", Stormy smirked, trying to keep a straight face and causing Scott to burst out laughing.

"Oh, ha, ha", Stiles mocked, realising that the hunter was pulling his leg. Which he didn't expect because she's been in a mood since the phone call she received during first period. "You're a horrible person", he pointed an accusing finger at her then turned to his best friend who was still chuckling, "Don't encourage her, Scott. She kills werewolves for a living, remember?", he reminded his friend before he pushed past the two and headed towards the locker room to get suited up for the game.

"Ah, actually that's his girlfriend... whereas I kill everything", Stormy corrected, yelling after Stiles retreating back.

Scott turned to Stormy with a smile, "Nice!", he chuckled, approving of her putting one over on his friend. Then he walked past her and followed Stiles to the locker room, an amused smirk still on his face.

Stormy grinned, she needed that after such a suckish day. Then the hunter's face suddenly knit together in thought. Did Scott McCall just smile at her?

* * *

Stormy Winchester sat between Lydia Martin and Allison Argent in the middle section of the bleachers. The lacrosse game had just started as Coach blew his whistle to officially start the game. As soon as the whistle went off the players began moving swiftly from one position to another, not staying in one spot for too long as they covered the field and passed the ball to their teammates. Stormy sat up straighter, slightly intrigued because she wasn't expecting such a fast paced game. Although, the hunter was still waiting for some real action to begin. Allison was practically bouncing in the seat beside her, cheering for her boyfriend every time he passed the ball or even touched it. Lydia was more calm but surprisingly really into the game as she cheered from the stands.

It was ten minutes into the match when Stormy saw Isaac being practically pushed onto the field by an impatient Coach Finstock who was yelling, "Go, go, go!", waving his arms around. The impetuous man couldn't stand still for a second as he watched his players on the field. Isaac got into position and when the whistle went off, he practically smashed into a player of the opposing team, letting one of his teammates catch the ball and begin heading towards their goal. From that point on, Stormy began to witness the intensity of lacrosse. Players began brutally tackling their opponents, they would literally jump over the bodies of fallen players and would fling the ball from one side of the field to the other landing perfectly into their teammates lacrosse net. This was the action Stormy was waiting for, causing her to get really into the game. She bounced her knee anxiously when her school was about to score, groaned when they failed and hissed when someone got knocked down really hard.

"See, this isn't so bad", Allison nudged her in the side with a smile, her prominent dimples emerging from her cheeks.

"Never knew lacrosse was so brutal", Stormy winced as Scott was flung backwards from another player, making him dazed for a couple seconds.

"Ah, that was pretty rough", Allison winced in worry, tensing up in her seat as she watched her boyfriend shake his dizziness away.

"He'll be okay, Allison. He is a werewolf, remember?", Lydia told her friend as she leaned forward slightly to give her a comforting look since Stormy was sitting between them.

Allison nodded her head, got up from her seat and began clapping her hands, "Come on, Scott. Shake it off!", she cheered, causing the young alpha to turn to her with a small smile. He picked himself up and continued playing, just as a member of his team with the number thirteen written on their back hurled the ball into the goal.

The crowd on the Beacon Hills side jumped up in their seats with a collective cheer, glad to have the first goal of the game. Stormy began clapping on impulse for her school, still sandwiched between a cheering Allison and Lydia who were up from their seats. Number thirteen, the player who scored the goal turned towards the crowd and raised his lacrosse stick in the air in triumph. It took a second for Stormy to realise that it was actually Joey behind the helmet. He was about to turn back when his eyes landed on Stormy and a slight look of surprised spread across his face since he didn't expect to see her. He then gave her a cheeky smile and a wink before he jogged back into position.

Lydia and Allison's heads instantly snapped towards the hunter.

"Did Joey Fitzsimmon's just wink at you?", Allison asked with a wide grin, exposing her perfectly white teeth.

"That _was_ directed at you", Lydia confirmed, finding it hard to believe. She then turned to Stormy with an interrogating look, "Why is that?", she looked Stormy up and down, taking in her faded jeans, plain shirt and Converse sneakers.

Stormy shrugged, "Well, we've met... I guess", she responded, not knowing a better way to answer and ignored the way Lydia was judging her look. She wasn't surprised by it, the girl looked like she was wearing designer clothing.

"Really, when?", Allison turned her body towards Stormy, now completely ignoring the match going on.

"Today...", she replied, her eyes switching between the two, not understanding what the big hype was.

"He likes you. It was such a I'm-into-you wink", Allison nodded her head, sure of it.

This caused Stormy to laugh. She hasn't had this girly of a conversation in years, but a part of her was amused by it more than she was weirded out.

"I don't get it...", Lydia hummed from the side, not understanding what the senior saw in the hunter.

"Quit it, Lyds. Let Stormy have her moment", Allison scolded her friend, knowing how she was with newcomers. She hadn't really accepted the hunter yet but then again this was probably only the second time they've talked to her.

Stormy shook her head, "No, let Stormy's moment end please", she raised her hands to signal that she wanted the subject to be over. Then she found a way to differ their attention, "Oh, look Stiles is finally getting on the field", she pointed at the pale figure in the bulky uniform with the number twenty-four labeled across their jersey as he jumped up from the bench.

The two girls looked skeptically towards the field where they saw Stiles run towards Coach who was standing on the sidelines, swinging his clipboard around and glowering at the opposing team. They saw Stiles say something to the coach, then point towards one of players from the other team who had just ran onto the field. It was a massive kid with big arms and thick hairy legs. He was bigger than everyone else on the field and looked way too huge to be a high-schooler.

Lydia scoffed, "Stiles is just talking to Coach. He never plays", she stated, not surprised that Stiles wasn't playing yet another game.

Stormy would have asked why not, but her focus was locked on Coach who nodded his head at Stiles. Then Coach Finstock swung his arms to shoo him away before he began yelling at the coach from the opposite team. "That thing has to be illegal", he pointed towards the massive kid who just entered the game. "Do we need to start drug testing these kids now?! Because I want proof that that hunk of a teenager is organic!", he yelled at the coach who began yelling something back but it was too hard to make out because he was on the other section of the field.

This caused Allison to shake her head and Lydia to frown unpleased, used to the Coach's antics.

Stormy just began laughing at the man. He was crazy in the classroom, but even more of a nut on the lacrosse field. "I'm really starting to like Coach", she grinned.

* * *

The lacrosse game ended with a victory for Beacon Hills, but it was still a really close match with the score ending four-to-three. Beacon Hills scored their winning goal within the last five minutes and Coach pumped his fist in the air with joy when the whistle blew to end the game, securing them the win.

The bleachers had emptied and the lacrosse team were getting cleaned up and changed in the locker room. Lydia, Allison and Stormy were waiting outside in the parking lot beside Stiles Jeep for the boys to come out. The Jeep was parked right at the front since Stiles and Stormy arrived at school really early this morning when they used the library to research. The hunter had completely ignored Scott's request for the girls to wait in the school building outside the boys locker room, so he was close enough to sense if any danger occurred. The young alpha was taking the threat to the Winchester's life very seriously. But much to his dismay, the girls chose to wait outside and didn't find it a big deal since the parking lot was still loaded with people. They doubted Osiris would chose to attack the Winchester or anyone else so publicly.

"Ugh...", Allison groaned as she looked down at her phone, "My Dad's going to be here any minute to pick me up. I really wanted to see Scott after his win", she frowned.

"But we usually hang after most games", Lydia replied disappointed.

"I know, but he's been really cautious ever since he found out Osiris wants him dead. He's afraid that they'll come after me as well", she answered, sounding unhappy that she had to leave but then again understood where her father was coming from. She now knew enough about the supernatural world to understand that evil doesn't wait to strike, it just does.

"Wouldn't be surprised if Osiris uses you to get to your father", Stormy claimed nonchalant as she sat on the hood of Stiles jeep while her eyes surveillanced the parking lot, keeping an eye out for any danger around them. Even though she doubted that Osiris would attack them out in the open, he was crazy and she wasn't going to relax until he was dead.

"How worried should we be about this pack?", Allison asked in concern, but with a hard look on her face like she was ready for the fight whenever it went down. Stormy liked the fierceness she saw in her eyes. She was already starting to not-hate the young huntress even though she had bad blood with her family, specifically her grandfather Gerard.

Stormy gave Allison a serious look, "Very worried", she stated bluntly which really emphasised how weighty the threat was. "When my brother and I crossed paths with Osiris, he was a desperate, angry and heartbroken beta who had just been kicked out of his pack. He was strong and dangerous then, and that was years ago. Now he's an alpha of his own pack, leading an unknown bunch of werewolves on his ruthless vendetta. Imagine how much he's evolved and gotten stronger since".

The girls went quiet for a moment, taking in the severity of the situation. Allison hugged herself, "That just gave me goosebumps", she shuddered with a soft chuckle that was lacking all humor.

Lydia rid her face of any worry and straightened up with a confident expression on her face, "Scott is strong, and he's a true alpha. I believe in him", she stated, not a stutter in her voice.

This caused a wide smile from Allison, her previous worry instantly evaporating, "I do too", she agreed with a nod of confidence.

"I've never really seen Scott fight, but I don't doubt that we can kick their ass", Stormy claimed with certainty. "I've fought and won against a lot of things way worse than some wayward werewolf... a whole lot worse", the hunter snickered like she had her own inside joke, gaining curious looks from the girls. Werewolves were old news compared to what her and her brothers have been handling these last few years. They had knowledge of much bigger and badder creatures out there in the shadows.

Before they could question Stormy further about what she meant, they heard a familiar voice yell from a distance and it travelled throughout the now half empty parking lot.

"Winchester! Get off my jeep!", Stiles scolded as he approached them, shooing her away with his hand.

Stormy rolled her eyes and reluctantly jumped off the vehicle as Stiles wiped his palm along the hood of his car like the hunter's butt had caused it some sort of harm by sitting on it.

"Jeez... it's not a 67' Impala or something...", Stormy muttered under her breath. She could understand Dean obsessing over his car, it was priceless work of art which modeled the true muscle cars of America. But Stiles car was just a rusty old baby blue jeep.

"What did you say?", Stiles asked, adamant to defend his precious jeep.

"Where's Scott?", Lydia asked, deliberately stopping the two before they began arguing about cars which was the last subject she wanted to hear about, ever.

"Yeah, where is he?", Allison repeated the question because Stiles was still eyeing out Stormy for a fight, and also because she really hoped to see her boyfriend before her father showed up.

"What, no one is happy to see Stiles?", he asked with his hands out in question, acting as though he was offended that both girls were more concerned about the true alpha than him.

"I'll be happy when Stiles liquefies", muttered Stormy as a joke but the pale boy turned to her with a look.

"What is with you today? Who the hell called you this morning that put you in such a mood?", he asked, without any harshness in his voice, just concern and curiosity.

Stormy went rigid, her whole playful demeanor gone. She was just kidding around with Stiles. During the last few hours, she had actually forgotten about her fight with Dean because she enjoyed the lacrosse game so much. So the last thing she wanted to be reminded about or wanted to even talk about was her brother. "None of your business", Stormy practically hissed, with a no-bullshitting tone to her voice.

Stiles and the girls instantly realised the change in the hunter and just by her tone and guarded stance, no one dared to question her further on the subject, not even Stiles. An awkward silence soon enveloped the group when a dark SUV pulled up right beside them, causing the hunter to tense up in vigilance as she placed a hand behind her back towards the pistol tucked away her waistband in case she needed it.

The SUVs driver side window went down, revealing Chris Argent who was about to motion his daughter to get in the car when his eyes landed on Stormy. He was informed that she was in town but hadn't had the chance of running into the hunter as of yet. Argent got out of the car and approached the young hunter who had relaxed a little, but not completely as she moved her hand away from her gun.

"Winchester...", the older hunter greeted with a nod of his head.

"Chris... long time", she returned the nod.

"You've gotten taller", he stated like it was a fact, looking her over because she was a few years older than the last time he saw her and had matured a lot physically since then.

Stormy shrugged, "I eat my vegetables...", she muttered then looked around his car, like she was waiting for someone else to pop out of the SUV. When no one did, she focused back on Chris, "So where's your psycho father hiding?", she asked bluntly, wanting to be cautious of the old bastard.

"Uh...", Chris was taken aback by the question as he looked towards the teens, causing a short silence to befall them.

"Well, this got really awkward, really fast", Stiles mumbled, breaking the silence and purposely intensifying the awkwardness.

"What?", Stormy asked carefully, not knowing why everyone went quiet and were acting strange all of a sudden. Little did she know that Gerard Argent did turn a little psycho. He threatened Scott by almost choking out his innocent mother, he bashed the crap of Stiles as a warning to Scott and sacrificed his own granddaughter and son just to save himself and gain power.

"He won't be joining us", Chris stated simply without any further explanation.

"What, did the old man get his ticket punched already?", Stormy scoffed not believing her own words, but a part of her hoped that the stubborn and bullheaded old man finally got a piece of his own medicine.

Chris tensed up a little, "Watch it, kid", he warned though his voice didn't have much bite to it.

Stormy put her arms up, like she meant no harm. She didn't mean for her words to sound so harsh in front of the son of the man. She hated Gerard, he was a disgrace to her code as a hunter. But Chris was his family and she was taught better than to disrespect a fellow hunter. Especially since she knew what family was like. Blood was blood, good or bad.

"Sorry, Christopher...", she dropped her hands and paused before she thought of her next words. She wanted to be considerate about aggravating Chris about his father, but she couldn't pretend that Gerard wasn't the cause of what was happening right now with Osiris. "... But your father massacred a whole pack of innocent wolves a few years ago and that is why we are in this mess today. And he almost got my brother killed, so excuse the extreme loathing I have towards your old man", she said honestly, just stating the facts.

"I tried to stop him that night...", Argent responded softy, his ocean blue eyes twinkling slightly in regret.

"I remember...", Stormy nodded, "...But when you couldn't and the wolves began attacking, you joined the fight so you're not so innocent either".

"I was trying to keep my men and myself from getting killed", he explained.

"Aha... but just remember that it is your family that got us into this mess, not mine", Stormy gestured towards herself.

The Winchester's have such a bad rap in the hunting community and Stormy was sick of it. Her family always did the best they could. Yes, they've gotten things wrong before but they've always had good intentions. And they've saved so many lives throughout their hunting years and have almost died a hundred times doing it too. Their good far outweighs their bad. But Gerard Argent was just a sadistic old bastard. He enjoyed the power and pleasure of the kill. He went way too far when dealing with werewolves. He tortured them and even sliced them in half.

Nothing was black and white in the hunting world anymore. It wasn't - it's not human so it deserves to die. What the Winchesters grew to learn was that not all supernatural beings are necessarily evil. Some could fight against their urges and be good, some could be saved. Stormy still remembers the day Sam, Dean and her were hunting a pack of vampires in Montana. It turned their whole hunting mindset upside down when they realised that the vampires were not killing people, that they were trying to be good. It made the Winchesters question every single thing they've killed in the past.

"Everyone always blames the Winchesters", Stormy added under her breath with a groan.

"Your family did start the apocalypse", Chris muttered folding his arms across his chest, challenging the hunter since she was putting this Osiris thing all on the Argents.

Those few words enraged Stormy on a whole new level, making her hands clench instantly into fists at her sides. Sam had literally sacrificed his own life and jumped into a cage with Lucifer to save the world from falling apart. He was the reason that this planet wasn't a massacred mess. The righteousness and goodness in Sam's heart was the reason that she no longer had him by her side, the reason why she was hurting so much.

The anger that had quickly risen up in the defensive hunter caused her not to think straight as she sized up the older hunter, "What did you just say to me?", she was on the edge of calm as she took a threatening step towards Chris.

Stiles immediately stiffened as he realised that the hunter was currently in fight mode and took a delicate step towards Stormy so she was at reach if she decided to do anything stupid like actually punch Chris.

"My brother died to keep the world from being ripped apart", she seethed with a frightening deathly glare. The pack had never seen the young hunter so angry which caused Stiles to carefully step in before things got ugly.

"Hey, woah! Maybe we should calm ourselves a little", he hummed, gently stepping in front of Stormy and wrapping his arms around her to pull her back, and at the same time trying to turn her around so she was no longer eyeing Chris. Stiles thought that she really needed to walk away and cool off before things got bad.

"Stiles, let go", Stormy hissed, eyes still on Chris. She was trying to keep calm and not pull away from Stiles but she was slowly losing the battle with herself. She wanted to hit something so bad.

"Not until you calm down", he mumbled into her ear as he tightened his grip on her. And for a second the hunter stopped and looked at Stiles in awe because for a second he sounded so much like Sam, calm but forceful at the same time. With Dean, he would usually be blunt with his words and physically pull her away. But Sam was always the more patient one. He would reason with her in a soft voice and try to calm her down just like Stiles was. He would convince her to walk away, where Dean would just force her to.

"Stormy Winchester and Mr Argent...", Lydia's strong voice called from beside them, gaining both the hunters attention as she crossed her arms over her chest with a very parental aura about her. Like she was a mother filled with disappointment, mainly aimed towards Stormy as she gave her a look. "How about we stop pointing fingers and instead, figure out a way to get one step ahead of this pack?", she voiced it like it was a suggestion but it was really a command.

Suddenly, a voice that Stormy hadn't heard in a few years announced their presence as they stepped forward towards the group. "How about you quit while you're ahead?", Osiris suggested with a sincere expression on his voice, making the hairs on the back of Stormy's neck stand up because of his sudden appearance.

She completely forgot about her conflict with Chris as she turned towards the werewolf, instinctively pulling Stiles behind her who had instantly let go of her when his eyes set on their new visitor. It was like he could already tell that he was bad news, that it was Osiris. And Chris did the same, stepping in front of his daughter and Lydia.

The werewolf looked almost the same as the last time she saw him. His hair was still a slightly curly light brown mess on-top of his head, his eyes were still the bluest crystal orbs that she'd ever laid eyes on and he was still of average height, maybe even a little on the shorter side. But his physique was a lot more muscled and toned, he looked stronger and more threatening than she remembered. His previous clean shaven jaw was covered in a dark beard which made his blue-eyed innocent look seem more cunning than before, and his skin was much more tanned and bronzed.

Osiris was also the classiest werewolf she had ever met. He was always in business attire, but he made them look more rugged and casual. Currently, he was sporting charcoal suit pants, a white long sleeve blouse that was rolled up at the sleeves with an opened collar, a matching navy suit vest buttoned up and finally some old worn out combat boots. The alpha had three pack members with him, all men, all bulky and looked ready to fight. They all wore similar attire, looking like the most spiffy werewolf pack she'd ever come across.

On instinct, Chris and Stormy put their hands behind their backs and reached for their guns.

"Uh, uh, uh... I suggest you leave your guns where they are. We don't want to make a scene now do we?", Osiris suggested as he looked around the school parking lot, tilting his head towards the few people that were still scattered around, socialising by their cars. The alpha had a permanent grin on his face, switching his eyes between Chris and Stormy, "We're just a couple of old friends after all, aren't we?"

* * *

 _ **Writers Note:**_

 _Ohhh! Sorry, not sorry for the cliff hanger :)_  
 _As of always, I hope you enjoyed this chapters, it had a lot more of the pack in it which was exciting._

 _And guys, please review. I work so hard pulling out these chapters and feel like I don't get enough feedback on how I'm going. I could be creating a shit-storm and not even realise._

 _But thanks always for being there, Rose x._


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**_Chapter Fourteen:_**

A voice that Stormy hadn't heard in a few years announced their presence as they stepped forward towards the group. "How about you quit while you're ahead?", Osiris suggested with a sincere expression on his voice, making the hairs on the back of Stormy's neck stand up because of his sudden appearance.

On instinct, Chris and Stormy put their hands behind their backs and reached for their guns.

"Uh, uh, uh... I suggest you leave your guns where they are. We don't want to make a scene now do we?", Osiris suggested as he looked around the school parking lot, tilting his head towards the few people that were still scattered around, socialising by their cars. The alpha had a permanent grin on his face, switching his eyes between Chris and Stormy, "We're just a couple of old friends after all, aren't we?"

The two hunters obliged, not wanting to aggravate the alpha to do anything rash. Stormy relaxed her shoulders a little and pulled her hand away from her 9mm Beretta and turned to Chris Argent to see him doing the same with his weapon. If Osiris was going to pretend to be civil, then the hunters were going to do the same for now, hoping that the alpha wouldn't lash out on any innocent bystanders.

"Christopher Argent and Stormy Winchester, it's nice to see you both again", Osiris grinned, revealing his pearly whites as he stood before them with his three minions guarding him at each side.

His greeting caused Stormy to scoff because he was acting like they were long lost friends who were reuniting, "I'd like to say the feeling's mutual, Osiris... but I just can't seem to shake the memory of you being a homicidal psychopath".

This caused the alphas grin to widen, his eyes twinkling in amusement and in that moment he looked like any ordinary man on the streets who couldn't hurt a fly. "I almost forgot what a pain Winchesters are to be around", Osiris hummed, his grin not faltering for a second.

"What are you doing in Beacon Hills, Osiris?", Argent glared at the werewolf.

Osiris turned his attention to him, the older hunters ocean blues connecting with the alphas icy orbs, "And I also forgot how straight-to-the-point you always were, Christopher", Osiris chuckled, waving an accusing finger at Argent like they were old friends teasing each other.

"You didn't answer my question", Argent pressed, his glare intensifying towards the wolf.

"You know exactly why I'm here", Osiris answered, his attitude finally growing serious as he gave the hunter an annoyed look for questioning their sudden reunion. They all knew why the alpha was here, they all knew what they had done a few years ago on that night. Osiris face then softened again as he pointed a finger in the air, "But right now, I'm not here for you two... I'm here for the true alpha", he tilted his head towards Scott who was currently sprinting towards them with an intense look on his face, his hair still wet from the shower he just taken in the boys locker room.

Stormy looked back at Stiles confused and Stiles gave her the same look. They thought Osiris was here for Stormy and Argent, not Scott. A tense Scott stopped and stood in-between Stiles who was wedged behind Stormy, and the girls who were safe behind Argent. He would've been wolfed out by now due to the imminent threat towards his pack, but there were people still lingering around the parking lot, who were fortunately too deep in their own business to notice the danger around them.

"What do you want with me?", Scott questioned all business-like and he kept his cool even though he wanted to get his friends as far away from the threat as soon as possible. He forced himself not to glance towards Allison to see how she was doing because he didn't want Osiris to notice their connection.

"By the odd chance that you weren't informed, my name is Osiris", he greeted with a genuine smile as he took a step closer to Scott, making everyone tense up as he put his hand out for him to shake, "You must be Scott McCall, the true alpha everyone is talking about".

Scott just stared at Osiris hand confused and angry. He looked back up at the alpha, not even bothering to return the handshake. "I know who you are. You're the one tearing innocent people apart in the reserve", he stood up straighter as he glared at the wolf, "Why are you here?"

"True alphas aren't very polite, I see", Osiris muttered to his pack members as he retracted his hand, then turned back to Scott, "I'm here as a sign of respect, from one wolf to another".

"You killed three people in my town, I don't feel very respected", Scott growled strongly as if not threatened by the much older alpha.

Osiris chuckled in amusement, "I'm already beginning to like you Scott McCall", he grinned then tilted his head to the side as if to give advice to someone underneath him, "But understand, that sometimes sacrifices need to be made for the greater good. That's the reason I am here...", he paused and his tone grew serious, "Hunters have slaughtered hundreds of our kind. They have massacred packs upon packs of werewolves, and drenched the earth with the blood of our brothers and sisters. I am not here to fight you, Scott. I am here to ask you to join me on my mission, to eradicate the threat to our kind", he gestured towards the two hunters in front of him, like they weren't even there then turned back to Scott with an unsettling expression. "But if you chose to stand among them, then we have no option but to fight you too. I will not let my loved ones die in vain", he threatened, his voice strong and firm like he could just as easily flick Scott and his pack off the game board. He paused, giving Scott a few seconds to take it all in before he vocalised his proposal again, "So what will it be, true alpha? Will you pledge allegiance to me and put an end to the genocide?"

Scott's face did not falter as he took a step closer to Osiris with his head held high and his fists closed at his sides, "I will never help you kill my friends", he growled and flashed his crimson irises at the alpha, appalled that he had actually asked such a thing.

"Fair enough...", Osiris shrugged, like he really didn't care that Scott rejected his offer and didn't bother to convince him to change his mind, "I can respect your decision... even though it is most definitely the wrong one", he hummed.

"Now that we have that settled...", Stormy rejoined the conversation, giving Scott a nod of appreciation even though she never expected him to go against his friends. "How are you going to play this, Osiris?", she asked, wanting to get the show on the road, and wanting to know what Osiris was going to do next. The fingers of her right hand twiddled at her sides anxiously, ready to whip back and grab ahold of her Beretta at any sign of a fight.

Osiris turned his attention towards her with a disappointed look, "Be patient, little Winchester", he chastised, then a wide smile spread across his face as if remembering something, "It was such a pleasant surprise when I found out you were in Beacon Hills, Stormy. About a year ago, I had tried to bait your family to come to me by killing people they had saved, but no one came looking. So then I tried the same tactic with Christopher and I guess it lured you here as well, which is just perfect. Now I get to kill two birds with one stone", he grinned, pleased with himself. "But I hoped everyone would be here", he frowned, turning to Argent. "It's too bad your father expired before I could get to him. I would've enjoyed ending his life most of all", a low growl sizzled at the back of his throat as he spoke about Gerard, since he was the one who had actually killed the alpha Jeomi that night, the one he loved.

Argent chose to just response to the wolf with a glare, not wanting to deal with the subject of his father. He still couldn't believe what Gerard had done, what he was willing to do to save himself. The actions of his father still sometimes kept him up at night.

Osiris didn't comment on Argents silence and turned back to Stormy, "And what about your brothers?", he asked her genuinely curious, "Sam wasn't present that night when you and Dean slaughtered my pack..."

"Ex-pack...", Stormy interrupted Osiris to correct him, knowing that it would piss him off since he got kicked out of Jeomi's pack. His banishment and Jeomi not reciprocating his feelings was what caused him to lose it more and kill all those innocent people. Which was how he attracted the Winchesters and Argents to his town in the first place, so technically her death was on his own hands. Stormy knew that reminder would anger the wolf, but he was the one mentioning her deceased brother so she was trying anything to divert the subject.

Osiris delicate blue eyes seethed at Stormy and chose to ignore her comment as he finished his sentence, "... but I still wanted to put an end to all the Winchesters. It's such a shame that little Sammy is too busy burning in the pit. But I guess he's getting punished enough down there anyways... so win-win", he grinned sadistically, making the blood rush through Stormy's veins like hot coal.

And as if on impulse and without even processing her thoughts, Stormy pushed forward and was about to lunge at the wolf but was quickly pulled back from the waist by Stiles, who stopped her from doing something abrupt for the second time that night.

"Not smart, Stormy... not smart", Stiles warned her softly in her ear, trying to get her to calm down as he tightened his hold on her. "There's still people around...", he reminded her, nodding his head towards teenagers who were still lingering a few cars away from them. It took her a few seconds to force herself to relax before she shook Stiles off and pulled him back behind her.

"Touchy subject?", Osiris didn't even flinch when the girl tried to lunge at him, delighted at the scene of the hunter having to be pulled back by Stiles. He then tilted his head to the side and continued to question her about the rest of her family who weren't present, "And what about Dean, where is he hiding?"

Stormy forced herself to act calm when she was really boiling on the inside. She's not going to let him get to her again, so instead she answered casually, "I have no idea", sounding as believable as she always did when she had to lie to people, who always fell for it but she knew it wouldn't be the case tonight.

"I know you're lying", Osiris hissed through clenched teeth.

"And I know that you know I'm lying", Stormy smiled, satisfied with herself.

Osiris straightened up and took a step towards Stormy, making everyone other than his own pack tense up from the sudden movement. He dropped his head a little to look down at the young hunter as he spoke, "You will eventually tell me what I want to know. And it would either be willingly or forcefully, but you will tell me", he stated in a tone of certainty, like he had no doubt that he could extract the information out of her.

"You're way too sure of yourself, Osiris", Stormy replied as equally as confident, their eye contact not breaking for a second.

Osiris chuckled sarcastically in response, "I disagree...", he hummed then turned his attention to Scott, "So, I see you've made your decision...", he gestured towards the pack of teenagers surrounding and supporting him. He then turned to the two hunters, "I'll be seeing you both soon", he smirked before he turned his back to the group and disappeared into the shadows, his three werewolf's following in unison behind him.

A silence filled the group as they watched Osiris and his pack leave and even though they couldn't see him anymore they continued to stand there in awe, staring at the vacant spot he once was just a few seconds ago.

"Holy crap, that was intense", Stiles let out a heavy exaggerative breath, breaking the silence that befell the group and snapping them out of their thoughts.

Stormy released a heavy breath as well, not realising how tense she actually was because of Osiris presence, "No shit, Sherlock", she ran a hand through her shoulder length hair, forcing her muscles to relax. She turned to Stiles who still had an uneasy expression on his face, "Thanks for stopping me back there", Stormy joked with a small smile, trying to ease down the situation and rid away the anxiety left in her bones.

"Which time?", Stiles asked with a sly smirk, breaking a little out of his nervous state.

This caused Stormy to laugh out loud because she hadn't realised that she lost her cool twice tonight. Things would've ended differently if it wasn't for the pale teen, "Both...", she admitted and turned her attention towards the sound of two heavy footsteps running their way.

Derek and Isaac emerged from the end of the parking lot and joined the group, they were both out of breath like they've been on foot for a while.

"You're a little too late", Stiles berated the two wolves like a disappointed mother.

"Argent wasn't making it easy to be followed", Isaac groaned, giving Chris a look of exasperation as Derek stood rigid with a vacant expression on his face like he could sense something off.

"Well, you just missed the big bad wolf, so nice work guys", Stiles lifted a sarcastic thumbs up.

This caused Derek to stiffen, rather than growl at Stiles like he always did with every one of his witty remarks. He sniffed the air, causing his face to scrunch up in shock, "Osiris was here?", it wasn't really a question since he could smell the scent of the unfamiliar wolf.

"Just missed him", Scott answered, his body language still tense.

Allison turned to her father in question, "How'd Osiris know there was a lacrosse game tonight? How'd he know where to find us?", she asked, looking up at him expectantly like he had all the answers.

"He's probably been watching us", Argent answered, his eyes darting around the parking lot, focusing on the shadows like Osiris was watching them from afar, even though he knew he was long gone. The alpha wouldn't show his face again tonight, wanting them to stew in the panic of his threats. But Argent had been fighting the supernatural far too long for it to get to him.

"All of us?", Lydia asked stiffly, even though she already knew the answer.

"Maybe", he answered.

This caused goosebumps to emerge on Stiles arms as he shivered in his spot, "Dude gives me the creeps", he complained. He could sense that Osiris was unbalanced as soon as he set eyes on him. There was just something in his eyes that went so much deeper than the innocent soft blues that they were. Like there was a mischief in his eyes, and also delight because of the bad things he knew he had done and the hurt he could afflict. It really unsettled Stiles. He always had a sense of being able to spot the bad guys, and alarm bells were ringing with Osiris.

"Did he hurt anyone?", Derek asked, his eyes moving around the whole group and giving everyone a once over. He relaxed when he saw they were all fine and when he couldn't smell any blood in the air.

"No, he just talked", answered Scott, still a little surprised by the fact. Beside what he had offered Scott, Osiris was pretty civilised which was the last trait he expected the alpha to possess after what was done to the bodies of his victims.

"About?", He grilled, finding it hard to believe that they had a pleasant talk with the crazy alpha.

"I'll fill you in on the way", Scott stepped towards Derek before stopping and turning to face his pack who were looking towards him expectantly, "Pack meeting at the loft, now", he ordered and they all nodded and obliged without question, aware of the seriousness of the situation.

Everyone began dispersing, the girls getting into Argents SUV, Derek, Isaac and Scott choosing to let their wolves out in the dark of the night and blow off some much needed steam with a run, and Stiles who was already heading towards his jeep. Stormy just looked around at the scattering forms, realising that she rode with Stiles early this morning so she didn't have her car.

"Does that... does that include me?", she asked waving a finger at herself since no one seemed to be paying any attention to her.

Stiles sneakers skidded to a halt against the pavement as he stopped in front of the driver side door, "Of course it does, come on", he gestured her over with his head as his fingers fumbled with his keys before unlocking the jeep.

Stormy didn't want to partake in a pack meeting since she wasn't part of said pack, and didn't think she'd ever want to be anyway. That would just be odd, but apparently here in Beacon Hills, it's normal for a human or even a hunter like Allison to be part of a wolf pack. It really baffled her. She wondered what Dean would think of his sister if she was ever part of a werewolf pack. This thought caused her to smile, he wouldn't like that very much. And another reason why she didn't want to attend this meeting was because she knew Scott would make her stay the night again, considering Osiris was even more of a threat than before seeing how he had now threatened everyone.

"You sure? Because I don't think I'm up for another powwow at Derek's", Stormy muttered.

Even though Stormy couldn't see it from where she stood, she knew Stiles had just rolled his eyes at her, "Just get in the car...", he sighed, not having the energy to fight with her about it as he got into his jeep.

"But...", Stormy began.

Stiles raised a finger to silence her, "Nope, no buts. Now, get your _butt_ in this jeep", he ordered, not a stutter in his voice as he eyed the hunter sternly, which reminded her once again of someone she knew all too well, Dean.

"Fine...", she grumbled as she got into the car, wondering why she actually listens to the mole-faced teen. Then she perked up a little with a thought, "Can I drive?"

"No", Stiles answered way to quickly as he switch the ignition. He turned to Stormy in the passenger seat with a apprehensive look, "I've seen how you drive, and I don't think my baby can take your savage driving skills".

Stormy's mouth hung open as she forcefully slammed the door shut, clearly offended by his words, "My driving skills are not savage!", she argued in defense. Yes, she sped a lot but she was taught by Dean Winchester so that fact wasn't so shocking.

"Yes... yes they are", Stiles disagreed bluntly, giving the hunter an annoyed look for slamming his door too hard before he pulled out of his parking spot and high tailed it out of the school.

* * *

 _ **Writer's Note:**_

 _Guys! We've reached more than 100 followers and more than 10,000 views, woo!_

 _I would like to thank you all for sticking with me and this story, and hope to keep you on your toes for the rest of it._  
 _Like always, please review and let me know your thoughts on the chapter. Was it as good as you anticipated, or not really?_

 _Talk to me guys, lol!_  
 _Rose x._


	17. Chapter Fifteen

_**Chapter Fifteen:**_

"We need a plan", Scott announced as he stood in the middle of the loft looking towards his pact and the new additional Winchester, scattered all around the room. The girls were on the couch, Argent on a chair beside them, Isaac and Derek leaning against the wall, and Stiles and Stormy were at the long table which sat underneath the large arch window.

"Scott, how can we come up with a plan when we barely know anything about this pack?", Stiles questioned in exasperation.

Stiles hated not having all the answers, and hated even more that he didn't have the means to figure it out. There was no way he could just research online about Osiris and his pack because no legitimate news articles write about the supernatural. That would be cool though. _'Today on The Beacon Hills Tribune: Young werewolf Scott McCall officially becomes a True Alpha!'_

Stiles shook his head and forced himself to stay focused, he was pretty sure all the Adderall he took this morning had officially worn out. He really felt like he needed a dose because his mind was running way too fast after coming face to face with Osiris. But Scott was right, the pack needed a plan. Stiles wasn't a werewolf, he didn't have superpowers, he couldn't fight, he could barely defend himself with a bat, but what he could do was figure things out. And he felt so useless that he couldn't come up with the answers this time. A migraine was beginning to thump against Stiles skull from his obsessive over-thinking so he forced himself to stop pacing under the moonlit window. He moved forward and leaned his elbows against the table, still standing because he was still way too anxious to sit down. Stormy was at the front of the table, leaning her back against it with her arms crossed and her forehead creased deep in thought as Scott and the others discussed a plan.

Scott turned to her, noticing the look on her face, "What are you thinking, Stormy?", he asked in a tone which genuinely wanted her input on the situation. There hadn't been much bickering or glares between the two today which was a big improvement from their constant fighting.

Scott and Stormy knew they really had to work together now since they had a very real common enemy. Osiris was a problem before today but now the danger just felt so much more real because the alpha finally showed his face. The pack could finally put a face to the werewolf whose been killing innocent citizens of Beacon Hills.

Stormy looked up at Scott, her face still scrunched up in thought as she tilted her head to the side in question, "Why didn't Osiris just kill us right then and there? Why just leave?"

Argent stood from his seat and moved beside Scott to answer, "Because Osiris has had years to plot and plan, years to fantasize about getting revenge. So he's not going to just go in half-cocked at first sight", he paused, his voice going deeper, "No, he's got something planned for us, Winchester. So we better be prepared to fight back", he gave the hunter a look of warning and sheer determination.

Stormy nodded understanding and agreeing with Chris, "I'm ready to put an end to this", she sighed tiredly, but her tone was still laced with the same determination.

"And I'm here to help you two put an end to it", Scott claimed intensely, looking between the two hunters.

"We all are", Allison added, giving her father a look which said there's-no-way-you're-going-to-keep-me-out-of-this-fight. She wasn't going to let her father go against a manic wolf on his own, not when she was strong enough now to fight.

Argent turned to his daughter, ready to argue because Osiris wasn't like anyone she has encountered before. But when he saw the look on his daughters face he knew it was a lost cause. There was no way he could keep her away from a fight that involved her father and all her friends, she would never listen.

Derek cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, putting an end to their little moment of determination since they still needed to figure out their next move. "That's all great...", he motioned his hand towards them, "... But we need to know more about Osiris and his pack if we want a chance at stopping him", he focused on Stormy and Chris, "What else can you tell us about him? What is he like? Does he have any weaknesses?"

Argent sent Derek a sharp look filled with frustration, "Well, Osiris and I didn't have much time to get to know one another since we were too busy trying to kill each other".

Stormy was staring at the concrete floor, still deep in thought as she interrupted Derek and Argents glaring match, "Jeomi was his weakness...", she uttered and looked up at the group, "He was in love with her... he killed for her... and she is why he's after us now. Osiris is avenging her death, and he's not going to stop until we're dead", she motioned towards Chris and herself.

"And your brother...", Chris added straightening up as he gave her a look, "Where is Dean by the way?"

Stormy just shrugged, not wanting to get into the subject. It didn't matter where Dean was because there was no way she was going to bring him into this mess after he's finally gotten out, after he's living the apple pie life. He deserved to get out, and Stormy was going to make sure he stays that way.

But Argent chose to press the subject, grilling the hunter for information, "Stormy, I've heard a lot of things about your family. Half of it sounds so bizarre, I'm not even sure it's true... but one thing I do know is that the Winchesters always fight together, that they're never apart...", he said in a way like he was pushing her for answers to why she wasn't with her brother. He knew that there was no way a protective brother like Dean Winchester would ever let his under-aged little sister go on a hunt on her own, especially not when they've just lost a brother.

"That's not the case anymore", Stormy answered nonchalant without further elaboration, and at the same time glaring holes at Chris because she clearly didn't want to be questioned about it, but he was purposely ignoring all her signals.

"I find that hard to believe", uttered Chris skeptically, determined to get some answers.

Stormy couldn't force herself to keep calm any longer as she unfolded her arms, "What do you want me to say, Chris?", she snapped.

"The truth!", he replied like it was so simple, "Your brother is just as much a part of this".

And that's when Stormy threw all patience she had left out the window. She was done with it, he clearly didn't trust her. "Do you know what?", she huffed, pushing off the table. "I've had my fair share of this little reunion for the night", she grumbled and strode past them towards the exit.

"Stormy...", Stiles tried to call her back but she kept towards the door.

"I'll see you all tomorrow", she waved a hand back at the group, not even bothering to turn around and face them.

"Wait!", Scott called quickly, going after her as she reached the door, "Osiris is still out there", he warned, knowing it was safer that no one was left alone until the problem of Osiris was resolved.

Stormy gripped the door handle, "And if he was going to kill me tonight, he would have already", she said sure, then pulled the heavy loft door open, causing Scott to place a hand on her arm to stop her.

"You can't just leave", he urged, giving her an authoritative look but it obviously didn't work, he wasn't her alpha nor was she a werewolf.

Stormy sighed tiredly, "Scott, I'm too tired to fight about this". The hunter actually yearned for her pathetic inflatable bed lying in that dusty old office building she invaded. She also kind of hoped that her body was so exhausted to cause her any nightmares tonight. It was harder then she thought to see Sam in her dreams. "I'm going to get some sleep, and I'll see you bright and early tomorrow for school", she assured him with a not-going-to-change-my-mind tone. Then she pulled away from him and left the loft, thankfully no one went after her.

* * *

The next morning Scott, Stiles and Stormy were huddled by the lockers before their first class started. The two boys were leaning beside Stormy's locker as she grabbed her math textbook and put it in her bag.

"You know you didn't have to send Derek to babysit me last night, Scott", the hunter accused the alpha with a look.

"What are you talking about?", Scott asked genuinely oblivious.

"I caught him hiding in the bushes this morning when I was leaving for school", huffed Stormy.

Stiles nodded his head not surprised, "Yeah, he does that sometimes. I think the Hales have 'stalker' in their genes or something..."

This caused a small smile to reach Scott's face, "Derek is a born wolf... he has a stronger instinct to protect".

Stormy's face grew confused, "But I'm not part of his pack", she said but Scott just shrugged and Stormy decided to just drop it and down to business. "So did you guys come up with a plan after I left last night?"

Stiles shook his head comically, "Nope!"

"Well, one thing I know for sure...", Stormy looked hard at Scott as she spoke, "... Is that I'm not going to sit on my ass and wait for him to make a move. We need to find out where Osiris pack is camping out and how many they are... and we needed to know this like yesterday".

Scott nodded his head in agreement, "We'll do it after school, go on runs and scout the town, see if we can track a scent of them or something", he suggested.

"I don't know, Scotty. My scenting skills haven't been at their best lately", Stiles joked, scratching at his jaw and earning a look from the two.

Stormy turned back to Scott with a nod, "It's a plan", she closed her locker, turned and just about ran into a familiar figure that was heading her way. "Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there", she apologised, readjusting the strap of her bag which nearly fell off her shoulder.

Joey looked offended, "I always thought I'd be quite a hard guy to miss", he frowned.

Stormy grinned at his remark, "Not this time, Joe. What's up?", she asked, seeing how she nearly ran into him because he was coming towards her.

A smirk plastered the blonde boys lips as he stepped forward, making Stormy back up against her locker as he placed a hand beside her head and leaned in, "Meet me at our secret hiding spot at lunch... I've got a surprised for you", he said mysteriously, causing a lot of curiosity from the hunter. He barely knew her, what could he possibly surprise her with?

"Umm, okay", she nodded still confused by the whole thing, noticing the fact that he was so close to her and also noticing the fact that she didn't mind it. "I'll bring my lighter", she reflected his smile.

This caused a throaty chuckle to emerge from the boy, "You better...", he winked before pulling away and disappearing down the hallway amongst a sea of busy teenagers.

"What was that about?", Stiles asked perplexed as he and his best friend stepped towards the hunter, having had watched the whole exchange from afar.

"I don't like him", Scott stated bluntly out of nowhere, staring at Joey's departing figure, "He smells funny... doesn't he smell funny?", he wrinkled his nose.

Stiles nodded in agreement with his friend, "Not only does Joseph Fitzsimmons smell like cheap aftershave, but he's a total douche. He moved here a couple of months ago, and his ego is bigger than his head", he claimed.

"It wasn't aftershave...", Scott mumbled more to himself, still lost in thought because he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"How do you know him?", Stiles grilled the hunter, confused because he's never seen her around the senior before. He just came out of nowhere and made the feisty hunter smile so easily.

Stormy just stared at them unpleased, "You ask too many questions...", she muttered bluntly and just walked past the two boys towards her first class.

* * *

It was finally lunch time and Stormy was heading towards the back of the gym building, curious to know what the surprise was. She kind of hoped it involved cigarettes because she was craving one so bad right now. She really needed to buy her own packet, but knew that once she did she wouldn't stop.

"Joey, I'm here. Now what the hell is this surprise?", Stormy began questioning before rounding the corner, "I bet you found those German cigarettes I was... Holy shit!", she yelped in shock as her eyes landed on two viciously mutilated bodies in a pool of crimson blood belonging to Leo and Andy.

Before Stormy could even react in any way, a hand gripped the back of her head and slammed her face first into the brick building in one solid movement. The hunter was out before her body hit the concrete.

"Surprise!", a deep voice chuckled from behind.

* * *

 _ **Writer's Note:**_

 _Hey dudes!  
Sorry, not sorry for another cliff hanger, lol._  
 _Hope you enjoyed that chapter, sorry it was a little short but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting._  
 _Let me know your thoughts of what you think happened..._

 _Rose x._


	18. Chapter Sixteen

_**Chapter Sixteen:**_

"Have you seen Stormy?"

 _Snap!_

The source of the sound came from the strawberry blonde sitting beside Scott and Stiles, her eyes were wide open like owls as pieces of a broken pencil slipped through her fingers and hit her desk with a soft _thump!_ The boys knew that look, causing them to instantly forget what they were talking about and tense up as they shuffled closer to her.

"Lydia... are you having a banshee moment?", Stiles whispered cautiously as Lydia gripped the sides of her desk so tight it caused her knuckles to turn paperwhite.

Instead of a typical Lydia reply which would've consisted of a glare and deathly look for Stiles choice of words, she just continued to stare intensely at her desk as her head lifted up and down in the affirmative.

"Oh, no...", Stiles mumbled to himself in a panic giving Scott a horrified look.

Both boys jumped from their seats and guided Lydia out of her chair.

"Mr. Harris, Lydia isn't feeling well. We're going to take her to see the nurse", Scott said quickly to Harris who was currently writing something on the board, not having seen the boys get up.

He turned around, with the whiteboard marker still in his hands, "And that's a two man job?", he asked sarcastically as he eyed the two in irritation for the disruption.

"Yep!", Stiles nodded as they made their way past the aisle of desks heading towards the door.

"Mr. Stilinski! I'm not allowing both of you to leave. I'm sure Scott can handle getting Miss Martin to the nurse's office all on his own", Harris scolded authoritatively, but Stiles didn't stop what he was doing.

Of course Harris was going to get madder at Stiles rather than Scott for leaving when they were both doing it. He really was specifically hated by his chemistry teacher. But Stiles didn't care about that right now, all he wanted to do was get Lydia out of there before she screams.

"Ahh... can't do that, sir", Stiles muttered then waved a finger in the air, "Just add another detention to my tab...", he added before they got Lydia out the door and rounded the corner.

"I can't hold it much longer...", Lydia moaned, her body feeling heavier on the boys as she struggled with herself.

"Scott, we need to hurry!", Stiles urged his friend to pick up the pace since he was the one with supernatural strength unlike himself.

"Just a little further, Lydia... we're almost outside...", Scott tried to assure her as the boys used their bodies to push open the two large front doors of the school.

Lydia grimaced, her body feeling heavier as she closed into herself trying to hold it down. It was cramping up every muscle in her body trying to force down the internal need to scream.

"Hold it, hold it, hold it...", Stiles mumbled desperately in her ear, his hands tightening around her.

But as soon as the trio stepped off the stairs and hit the landing, Lydia crashed to the floor unable to hold it in any longer. Her bare knees scraped against the concrete and her palms held her up as she released a terrifyingly powerful, ear-piercing scream that slightly vibrated the ground underneath her. The boys immediately snapped their hands over their ears, trying to block out as much sound from their eardrums as they could. The wail felt like it went a little longer than most and Stiles legs began to buckle from the pressure of it. His knees landed on the ground beside Lydia and a groan escaped his lips as he pressed his ears tighter.

It finally came to an end and it was like the air began to clear around them, making everything feel so still and eerie. It was almost as if the whole thing never happened.

Stiles moved his shaky hands from his ringing ears, his eyes wide in shock from the intensity of Lydia's banshee scream, "Woah...", he breathed out heavily, not realising that he had held his breath through the whole thing.

Scott dropped his hands as well, his ringing ears instantly healing as he looked down at Lydia, still surprised that something that powerful could come out of his friend. The strawberry blonde's eyes were wide open but blank of emotion, her lips slightly ajar and her limbs looking looser like the scream had emptied out all the tenseness that was there just seconds before. In unison, the boys moved towards her, waiting for her to move or do something which would direct them where to go, but Lydia didn't move an inch.

"Lydia... can you hear me?", Scott asked softly but she didn't move, she didn't even blink. Then just when he was going to call her name again, her body twitched lightly and her eyes blinked once before returning to their previous wide state but somehow seeming more focused.

"Okay, it's go time", Stiles urged knowing how to read Lydia a little better as he motioned Scott to help him lift her from the ground. When they got Lydia to her feet, Stiles turned to her and with a soft and comforting voice he said, "Lydia... we're going to get in my jeep, and you can tell us where to go from there, okay?", he asked, knowing that this was the part when the banshee is engulfed in a trance and goes towards the location of the body.

Scott and Stiles began leading her towards the jeep but Lydia's feet were locked in their position, refusing to move.

"Lydia...?", Scott tried, but the banshee shook her head really slowly and began to pull herself from the boys grasps. They instantly let her go because something was clearly wrong. And when she was in this state, it was best to just let her do her thing and stay out of her way until she was done.

The strawberry blonde then turned around and began making her way back towards the school, her feet climbing up the stairs they just descended from. Scott and Stiles turned to each other, their faces filled with dread and fear. Lydia had just screamed because there was a dead body out there somewhere. And as the two boys looked at each other, the same worry was running in their heads. Stormy didn't show up for class, no one has seen her since lunch and now a banshee was looking for a dead body in their school.

Not good.

* * *

When Stormy came to, her head was pounding painfully against her skull. At first she was confused, unable to recall how she got into the position of being tied down to an old wooden chair with her wrists behind her back and her calves secured to the two front legs of the chair. Her chin rested heavily against her chest, feeling way too weighty to even attempt to look up at her surroundings. But when Stormy felt the sticky sensation of semi-dried blood against her forehead and down her right cheek, it all came back in an instant.

How she went to meet up with Joey and his friends, how she saw the dead and mangled bodies of Leo and Andy in a heaped mess on the concrete ground, and the brick wall behind them which was sprayed all over with their blood. The hunter had only a short glimpse of the horrifying scene but it was enough to keep it glued in her memory forever. Before she could even react to the two freshly murdered corpses, she felt a hand on the back of her head before she was slammed face first into a brick wall, completely blacking out.

A groan escaped the hunter's throat as she tried to adjust her limp body into a proper upright position on the wooden chair, the small movements intensifying the aggressive pounding of her head.

"Looks like out captive is conscious", a voice cooed brightly in the near distance.

Stormy forced herself to slowly raise her head and blink away the blurriness from her vision, revealing the looming figure of Osiris looking down at her with a very satisfied smirk plastered across his lips.

"Ah, Stormy Winchester, we finally have some time in private", he grinned, his hands clasped behind his back.

"O-Osiris...", the werewolf's name croaked out of the hunter's dry throat, "... if you wanted to talk so badly, all you had to do was ask. No need for dramatics...", she gestured her head towards the chair she was currently tied to before looking back up at the wolf, "... I'm a more cooperative person than you might think".

"Oh, sweetheart... we're going to do a whole lot more than just talk", Osiris looked down at her with a frown, almost like he was empathetic of what he had planned for her. Then he straightened up with an odd smile on his face before he moved to the side and dragged a figure into the hunter's view. "Someone wants to say hi...", he had a hand on each of Joey's shoulders, "... this is my second in command, Joseph".

Stormy looked up at Joey, completely baffled. She wasn't expecting him to be involved in this at all, but there he was standing so proudly next to Osiris. The image of the two of them together just didn't fit, she had assumed that whoever killed Leo and Andy must have killed Joey as well. Then, it really hit her, "Y-You killed your own friends...", she breathed out, not believing her own words. He didn't look like someone who could do such a thing.

Joey was standing upright, his face blank of emotion and his demeanor completely different from when he was at school. "Friends?", he scoffed in disgust, "I had to put up with those two idiots for three months! But the satisfaction of their screams when I ripped into them was well worth the effort... and boy, did they scream", he grinned sadistically, his face growing even darker.

Stormy's face dropped, and she forced her body not to shudder from his words. It wasn't Joey's words that creeped her out, it was the way he said them, the look of pure enjoyment on his face as he spoke about killing two people who he pretended to be friends with. A part of her didn't understand why it was affecting her so much, she dealt with a lot of creeps and weirdos throughout her hunting career. But this seemed different because a small part of her was beginning to fall for Joey's charm, was actually starting to like him more than just a friend.

These thoughts caused Stormy's face to heat up in anger because she should have known better, she should have figured it out, she should have saved Andy and Leo. "You son of a bitch...", she huffed with a shake of her head, repulsed by it all. She would never forgive herself for what those two teenage boys went through, the pain they had to suffer right before their death because of her. Andy and Leo were always nice to her, they were good boys. She couldn't fathom how someone could fake to be friends with the two of them for so long and not invest feelings for them, to just be able to slaughter them without remorse.

Osiris ended the glaring match between the two by grasping at Joey's shoulders again, "Yes, Joseph here played the role of my little spy, even before you came to Beacon Hills. He was to gather information on the true alpha and his pack, to see if they were a threat to my plans and he was under no circumstances to engage. I've taught all my wolves well enough to cover their scents, so your friends had no idea they were being watched", he motioned his hand around the room, making Stormy realised that she was surrounded by his pack, who were lingering in the dark corners of what looked like a small wooden barn. "Then a new girl showed up at school, and my poor little boy here didn't even realise who you were", he squeezed at Joey's shoulders before letting go and walked towards Stormy, kneeling down in front of her so they were eye-to-eye. "But then you practically showed up at his little hiding spot and lit up his cigarette...", he chuckled with a shake of his head. Then he stopped and placed his hands on Stormy's knees, his icy blue eyes staring intensely into hers, "... and as soon as Joseph came back that day, I smelt you all over him", he grinned like he was experiencing the exhilarating moment all over again. "I'd never forget the smell of a Winchester", he retracted his hands and tapped his nose before he backed up and looked over at Joey, "My boy talked a lot about you. At one point I was questioning if he wanted to kill you, or kiss you!", Osiris chuckled dryly.

Joey's face finally fell from its impassive state and his eye twitched nervously. He turned his attention from Stormy to his alpha, startled by his words.

Osiris returned his gaze, looking fiercely at his beta, "I was actually beginning to question his loyalty... but he did bring you to me like I asked", he gave Joey a nod of approval, letting him relax. Osiris had a thing about loyalty, and Joey feared deeply that his alpha might not trust him. Osiris did awful things to pack members he didn't trust.

"Well, ain't he a good puppy", Stormy grumbled, glaring holes at the two werewolves but they weren't paying any attention to her as they had a non-verbal conversation between themselves. So Stormy took this as an opportunity to count how many werewolves were currently surrounding her in the barn as quickly and as unnoticeably as she could. Eight... she counted eight. The hunter just hoped that there weren't anymore outside.

A silence hung in the air and Stormy soon felt the alpha's eyes on her when she finished counting, causing her to look up at him and notice a faraway look in his eyes. She was about to make a comment but he suddenly stepped forward and kneeled down in front of her again. He crossed his arms and leaned them over her thighs, staring into her bronze eyes. He stayed there for a good, long ten seconds and Stormy couldn't even move because it was so intense. Then the alpha abruptly flicked open his hand, forcing sharp claws to emerge from his fingertips and making the hunter instantly stiffen.

"You've really grown up nicely, haven't you Stormy Winchester?", he asked in a soft voice. Then he raised his hand and began to trace circles across her cheek with his pointy claws. Stormy held her breath, trying to etch away from his touch as much as she could without being too obvious, not wanting to anger the wolf and cause him to claw at her face. "The last time I saw you, you were just a child", he continued tracing his claws down to her neck and collarbone. "You were such a beautiful little girl, and I have to say you have matured quite nicely".

Stormy's jaw tensed, "Well, I did inherit the Winchester genes after all", she hissed out tightly, really hating the way he was touching her. How he was being so gentle and careful not to cut her, it just made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

Osiris claws suddenly stopped and he pulled his hand back a little, tilting his head to the side, "You know, for someone who's tied up to a chair and literally surrounded by wolves, your heart isn't as erratic as a normal person would be", he declared, disappointed.

Stormy just mimicked the alpha and tilted her head to the side as well with a frown, "I apologise for my lack of enthusiasm Osiris. But it's just that this isn't the first time I've been in this kind of situation".

Osiris completely dropped his hand and returned to folding his arms across her thighs, with a nod, "True... but it is the first time in this situation without your big brothers fighting by your side, isn't it?", he questioned with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

This caused Stormy's heart to flicker at the very true fact. Every time Stormy had been stuck in a sticky situation like this, it's been during a hunt with her brothers and/or dad. Sometimes she was being tied up by a supernatural being with a family member, sometimes she was the one searching for said family member. But for whatever tough situation she was in, there was always someone there to help her, someone who was fighting the same battle with her. It began to really dawn on her that this wasn't the case this time, her brothers weren't coming to her aid.

"Sammy is far too deep in the pit to be able to help you, and big brother Dean is nowhere to be seen. And judging by your scent...", Osiris sniffed a little in her direction, "... you've been apart for a while", he nodded sure of himself since he could barely smell her brother's scent on her. The young hunter's face was now painted with a whole different emotion than before, realising that the wolf was right. This made a wide grin to grow across Osiris lips as he leaned in closer again, "There we go... there's the heart rate picking up...", he leaned in even further, his lips reaching Stormy's neck making her whole body stiffen as he whispered into her ear, "That's the rhythm I like to hear, it's like music to my ears", he hummed lustfully into her ear, satisfied by her increasing heart rate. "Mmm, I didn't think you'd smell as good as you look, but you do. Like... like cinnamon, cigarettes and...", he shifted backward, going face-to-face with the hunter, "... and now with just a whiff of fear", his smile widened, revealing his sharp fangs. Then he finally moved back and stood up pleased with himself.

His retreat allowed Stormy to release the breath she didn't realise she was holding. This was the Osiris she remembered from years ago, the wolf who had this aura of danger surrounding him, with the addition of a whole lot of creepy and crazy. But now, he had this flare of confidence about him that he didn't quite have before, this poise which just kind of convinced you that he held immense power. And she didn't want to admit it, but the alpha was getting to her. So Stormy thought she'd try and flip the tables before she begins to feel too vulnerable. She straightened up as much as she could tied up to the chair, cocked her head to the side and plastered on an act of casualty.

"Look Osiris, I've been holding this in all night and I'm just going to go right out and say it... I'm really digging your new style, man. It's so much better than the desperate-self-loathing-beta you had going on before. You know... the one where you were so obsessed with your alpha that you creeped her out and got yourself kicked out of the pack", Stormy looked animatedly around the room at his pack members who had confused expressions on their faces at the new information. "Oh, he didn't tell your guys? Yeah, your alpha here went all psychotic over his alpha, Jeomi and..."

Osiris quickly cut the hunter off and wrapped his clawed hand around her delicate neck, shutting Stormy up mid-sentence. Even though the wolf could just slash her open right then and there, the reaction still caused her a sense of satisfaction because she had finally pulled some true emotion from the werewolf.

"Don't you ever mention her name again", he growled deeply from the back of his throat, "You're really lucky that I need you alive right now, Winchester".

"And why is that?", she asked, her voice croaking out from his hands narrowing her windpipe, "Why don't you stop playing with your food and just kill me, huh?", she urged, genuinely wanting to know why he was stalling, why he hadn't slashed his neck open already and gotten the revenge he so clearly yearned for.

Osiris squeezed down on her neck a little harder, making it even more difficult for the hunter to breath. A smile emerged on his lips again, and in a very mischievous kind of way he answered, "Because you're going to tell me where your brother is".

* * *

 _ **Writer's Note:**_

Thoughts?

Rose x.


	19. Chapter Seventeen

_**Writer's Note:**_

 _Dudes, I apologise for taking so long to post. I've been so busy and wanted to get this chapter right so there was a bit of a delay. And it might take a while for me post again after this as well so I apologise in advance. But enough talking, on with the chapter..._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Seventeen:**_

Sheriff Stilinski and Deputy Parrish were kneeling over the two mutilated bodies of Leo and Andy, their faces strained with troubled expressions. At the same time, they both stood up and turned their eyes away from the gruesome scene, the pungent stench of blood heavy on their noses.

Stilinski turned to the deputy with a frown, "We need to call this in."

Parrish nodded in agreement, already pulling out his phone as he walked away to make the call. Stilinski turned to the group of teenagers huddled close by, now consisting of Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison and Isaac, who were all clearly disturbed by the scene in front of them. Derek was there as well standing beside the group with a nonchalant exterior, but you could tell that underneath the composure his mind was running, trying to piece together what might have happened.

They were all anxious, particularly Stiles who seemed to be really on edge as his eyes followed the retreating figure of Deputy Parrish on the phone. He turned to his father, "Dad, no matter how many deputies, CSI investigators or medical examiners you call, they're all gonna say it's an animal attack", he sighed in frustration, pointing out each word severely with his hand.

"I know, son", Stilinski replied. His back was to Stiles as he skimmed over the scene, looking for any clues or evidence he might have missed up close.

"No, you don't understand. Stormy is missing!", he yelled in distress. "She could be dead in a ditch somewhere, ripped apart to shreds just like them for all we know", he claimed heatedly, motioning towards the bodies on the ground, unable to look at them because he kept imaging Stormy in the same state.

The worry in Stiles voice made his father turn around to face him, "We don't know that yet", he tried to reassure his son.

"She's not dead, I would feel it", Lydia muttered softly as she hugged herself, still disturbed at discovering the two bodies. Having 'Banshee moments' as Stiles called them, still freaked her out. The strawberry blonde believed that she'll never get used to them, no matter how many times they happen.

All they knew was that they couldn't find Stormy anywhere, that her car was still in the school parking lot and that her phone was off. But then again, her phone had been off since yesterday so that fact wasn't so worrying. Stiles had seen her switch it off during lunch yesterday after she received a phone call in class.

"Yeah, we don't know if she was even here", Allison claimed because it was true, the hunter could be blowing off some steam somewhere for all they knew. It was possible, she's been acting off lately and it wouldn't be surprising if she skipped class by herself.

But then the three wolves shook their heads at the exact same time, "No, she was here...", Derek, Scott and Isaac said in unison, without a hint of doubt.

Stiles instantly tensed up in worry. He was about to question the wolves on how they knew that but his father beat him to it.

"How do you know?", Stilinski asked in police mode as he placed his hands on his hips and eyed the wolves for an answer.

Derek took a single step towards the brick wall and pointed to a spot on it which had a small splatter of fresh blood, still wet. It was easy for the Sheriff to have missed it since it was a little further away from the crime scene, and also because the blood blended in so well with the orange brick building, making it almost unnoticeable unless you were looking for it.

"That's Stormy's blood", Derek pointed out, then motioned to the ground where he spotted a few more drops, "I think she might have been attacked..."

"It had to be Joey", Stiles claimed, bringing everyone's eyes on him, "He told Stormy to meet him at lunch and now his friends are dead, and he's nowhere to be found", he looked over the group for someone to agree with him.

"If he was a werewolf, I would have smelt it, Stiles", Scott disagreed delicately, because whoever did this to Leo and Andy had to be a werewolf.

Stiles groaned because he knew in his gut that Joey was involved, and no one ever listened to him when he warned them about the bad guy. So he turned to Derek, "Didn't you say once that some werewolves have the ability to hide their scent?"

"Someone's reaching", Isaac muttered under his breath, earning a glare from Stiles.

The older wolf nodded, "Some do, but it's a very difficult ability to achieve. It has to be taught to them by someone who has the knowledge, and that knowledge is almost completely lost now."

"But it is possible?", Stiles persisted, earning an affirmative nod from the wolf that his theory was possible. Stiles then turned back to Scott, "Remember this morning when you said that Joey smelt weird... maybe it was your inner-wolf sensing that something was off."

Scott nodded, beginning to agree that it was a possibility, "And you think Joey is connected to Osiris, that he is part of his pack?"

Allison was the one who answered, "What's the chance that there are two different werewolf's after Stormy in a town she's never been to?"

Derek scoffed, "It's possible actually, very possible", he admitted as everyone turned to him confused. "The Winchester have a bit of a reputation. I'm sure there's a lot of people out there that want Stormy and her family dead. So it's not completely impossible that their not connected."

Isaac shook his head, "Bad day to be Stormy Winchester", he hummed with his arms folded.

Stiles snapped his head towards him with a look of pure venom, "Is this funny to you?", he glared at the young wolf. Isaac had an innocent bored expression on his face, like he didn't care if Stormy lived or died and it was starting to really piss Stiles off. He stepped towards the wolf, ready to knock the smile out of his mouth... and his stupid little scarf too.

"Stiles...", Derek warned, placing a firm hand on his arm and forcing him to stay put and cutting off his advance towards Isaac.

"Don't", Stiles groaned angrily, immediately shrugging the wolf's hand off him. Derek's previous words about people wanting Stormy and her family dead were making him more angsty than he already was, and Isaac's little comments weren't helping. A teenage girl had just been kidnapped by a pack of psycho werewolves and they were just wasting precious time standing here. Osiris is out for revenge and he won't hesitate to kill Stormy. He turned to his father, "This is not helping! We need to be out there looking for her."

Sheriff Stilinski put his hand on his son's shoulder, silently telling him to cool it, "Stiles, we will do everything possible to find her. But first we need to know anything and everything that can help track her down", he gave his son a reassuring fatherly look and Stiles reluctantly nodded understanding, forcing himself to take a deep breath and calm down. The sheriff gave Stiles shoulder a squeeze before letting go and turning back to the group, "If Stormy is missing, which is what it looks like...", he turned towards the hunter's blood on the wall, "... then I need to notify her parents, file a missing person's report."

Stiles shook his head because that wasn't possible, "Both her parents are gone...", his father gave him a look, questioning his definition of 'gone', "... as in dead", he clarified.

Stilinski frowned, "Her legal guardian then."

"She came to Beacon Hills alone", Derek told the sheriff.

Stilinski's frown deepened even further, "She doesn't have anybody?", he asked angrily because no child should ever be alone in this world.

Derek tensed, "She has a brother, Dean Winchester but we have no way to contact him", he said through a clenched jaw. He understood that Dean's sister was missing, but the last thing they needed was to throw the notorious hunter into the mix. It wouldn't end well at all for them. It took a while for him to trust that Stormy wouldn't shoot him in the back every time he turned his back to her, so there was no way he was going to trust her older brother.

"I'm sure I can find a contact number or address on the station's network", Stilinski claimed as if it wasn't a problem at all, already beginning to pull out his receiver to put one of his deputies to the task.

"You won't find anything, Sheriff. The Winchesters are a family of professional hunters, they know how to cover their tracks and how not to be found", Derek told him.

Stiles nodded in agreement, "Yeah, they're fugitives, dad. They'll never use their real names on anything."

"Fugitives?", Stilinski eyes his son in surprise and then his expression turned into irritation, "You forgot to mention that little detail about your new friend, Stiles", he practically growled at his son, feeling like he had been lied to.

Stiles winced at his slip up because he just busted himself. He never told him that fact on purpose because he knew his father would be reluctant to trust someone who was running from the law. And would also not like his son hanging around a fugitive. Stiles didn't know how to respond so he just chose to dig himself into a deeper hole, "And you probably don't want to run the 'Winchester' name through the system either... you won't really like what you find", he squinted his nose with regret.

"Stiles...", Stilinski sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration as Parrish walked towards them with a roll of yellow tape in his hands. He forced himself to let Stiles go because now wasn't the time to reprimand his son for keeping things from him, he inhaled a deep breath and turned to the group, "Does anyone know where Stormy was staying?"

All the teens shook their head regrettably while Derek nodded, "She's squatting in some abandoned office building in the warehouse district, not far from my loft."

The sheriff nodded, "Okay, you guys head over there and see if you can find anything useful before I get my guys to search the place", he aimed his words towards Scott and Derek, "But you inform me of anything you find, and try not to make it obvious that you guys were there. The last thing I need is one of my deputies arresting you for tampering with evidence."

Scott nodded understanding, happy that the sheriff was trusting them with the task rather than his deputies who were oblivious to the supernatural world, "What are you going to do?"

"Stormy's car is still parked out front. I'll get my guys to start there, see if we can find anything that can help", he answered and turned to Parrish who was already lining the crime scene with yellow tape.

* * *

"Morning, Kitten...", a voice hummed as they brushed Stormy's hair out of her face and behind her ear, "You were out for quite a while."

The hunter groaned, forcing her eyes open as they adjusted to the dim light. When she blinked all the grogginess out she was blessed with the sight of Joey right in her face, a wicked smile playing on his lips. "What do you expect when you knock me out unconscious... for the second time might I add", she uttered through a coarse dry throat. She was so thirsty. How long had she been gone?

"You look adorable when you sleep", he grinned, running his fingers over Stormy's colourfully bruised jaw from the punch he threw earlier that had knocked her out the second time.

Stormy glared at the wolf and shook his hands off her as much she could, "How 'bout you untie me so I can see how adorable _you_ look when _you_ sleep?", she growled angrily, pulling at the ropes which tied her hands together over her head. The movement made her focus on her surroundings and she noticed that they had moved her while she was unconscious, she was no longer tied to a chair. Stormy looked up to see her hands tied high above her head attached to a beam coming out from the wall. She was now standing, her back against a thick wooden pillar stationed in the middle of the small barn, with her ankles tied tightly against it so she couldn't kick out at the wolf in front of her like she so desperately wanted to.

Joey just chuckled and pulled another hair behind the hunter's ear before flicking his wrist and forcing his claws out. "I'm going to really enjoy hearing you scream, Stormy Winchester", he hummed gleefully, trailing his claws down her neck, her collarbone, then down her chest.

Stormy realised that she could still feel his cold claws against her bare skin the further he went and looked down to see that she was no longer wearing her jacket or shirt. She was standing there in only her black sports bra, dark jeans and Converse sneakers. She sighed, acting like it didn't bother her. When actually she was creeped out inside, beginning to feel the tingle of goosebumps along her arms.

"That's a really creepy thing to say, Joseph...", she replied blandly as the wolf continued to trace his claws along her exposed flesh, "... I hope you don't me calling you Joseph from now on. I just feel that our relationship is no longer friendly enough for nicknames. You know, since you kidnapped me for your psychotic alpha and all."

Joey suddenly clenched his fingers closed where they were, right into Stormy's left side and looked up at the hunter with a venomous glare in his bronze eyes, "Don't talk about the alpha like that", he threatened through teeth that were beginning to grow into sharp fangs.

Stormy forced herself not to react to the wolf's sharp claws digging into her skin as she returned the same intense glare, "Your alpha is a dick", she stated simply, knowing that it'll anger the wolf but that was what she was aiming for. She wasn't going to forgive herself for not realising that Joey was a werewolf, so the only way to make herself feel less shitty about being played was to piss him off.

This earned a deep growl from the wolf as he dug his claws deeper into Stormy's side, piercing into her flesh and causing slow trails of blood to drip down at each claw.

"Enough, Joseph!", Osiris ordered, walking into the barn as two werewolves stationed outside closed the double doors behind him. This caused Stormy to notice that the barn was no longer filled with a pack of werewolves, that it was just Joey and her alone. Osiris moved towards Joey and placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him, "I've been called worse names by the Winchesters before, I assure you", he joked, getting his wolf to simmer down and remove his claws from the hunter's side. He looked down at the bloody mark Joey had left on her body and tisked with a shake of his head, "I've taught you well enough to control your anger, Joseph", he told his beta in disappointment.

"I apologise, Alpha Osiris", Joey responded ashamed, his eyes cast down on the ground respectfully unable to look his alpha in the eye.

Osiris brought a finger to Joey's chin and lifted his head up to look at him, "Don't you worry. After she gives me the information I need, I will grant you some alone time with the girl and you can do whatever you want with her before I kill her. How does that sound?"

Joey's lips turned into a wide smile, almost exposing his fanged teeth, "Sounds excellent."

"Good", Osiris dropped his finger from his chin. "Now, leave me alone with her and go help your brothers secure the perimeter."

Joey nodded and without hesitation or a further look at Stormy, he turned and walked out the two large barn doors, closing them behind him.

Osiris then turned his attention back towards the hunter with a smile, "Now... shall we begin?"

* * *

The door of the abandoned office building swung open causing a loud squeak to erupt throughout the place as Scott and his pack shuffled inside. They looked around the place, it was clear that someone had been squatting in the old empty building. Old dusty desks, chairs, and shelves had been pushed towards the front of the entrance to make room for an inflatable mattress and some open room on the back wall. There was a duffle bag filled with Stormy's clothes beside her mattress with a laptop placed on top of it. At the end of the bed was a wooden crate stacked with various weapons: rifles, shotguns, pistols, knives, ammo and other lethal weaponry.

The pack spread out searching the place for anything that could help find Stormy, even though there was a slim chance they'll find anything since she was taken from the school not here. As everyone dispersed into different directions and rooms, Stiles just stepped forward towards the large back wall and looked over it in amazement. The entire wall was covered in pictures, articles, police reports and files on every single supernatural thing that Beacon Hills had experienced. His eyes roamed over the perfectly organised papers that Stormy had hung on the wall with thumbtacks. She had connected all the crap that had happened in this town dating back decades ago and in Stiles eyes, it was a masterpiece.

"Woah... this is so much better than my crime board...", he mumbled to himself in awe, his eyes flickering from one spot of events on the wall to another.

His eyes then landed on a large map of Beacon Hills placed right in the center of the wall at eye level. He moved towards it and noticed that it was the section of the wall filled with information on all the current murders Osiris and his pack had been committing. Focusing back on the map, he saw that main places like the school, animal clinic, Sheriff's station, the Preserve, Warehouse District and other locations were labeled on it with a black marker.

In the corner, it read _'Possible places in the Preserve Osiris could be hiding:'_ , but this time in red marker. Then she circled all the empty buildings, cabins, barns or anything with a roof that could shelter a pack of wolves in the Preserve that she could find. There were seventeen circled spots in total, which was a lot of places to look. And that's if Osiris was even in the Preserve and not in one of the several abandoned buildings in the Warehouse District. Then again, it was more likely for an entire werewolf pack to be hiding in the tree scattered fields of Beacon Hills Preserve since they'll be away from people and the public eye. Each circle that Stormy had doodled were numbered one to seventeen, and Stiles noticed that a few numbers on the South side of the Preserve were already crossed off with a large red 'X'. It was as though she had already searched the area which made Stiles question how the hunter had been spending her nights alone.

"What is it?", Derek asked from Stiles side, making the teen jump because he didn't notice the wolf creep up on him.

"Dude, how do you not make a single sound when you move?", Stiles grumbled, giving Derek the stink eye.

Derek just ignored Stiles comment and looked over the papers. There was red thread attached to thumbnails spreading across the whole wall, connecting articles from one side of the wall to another side. There was so much thread that from afar it looked like a crimson spiderweb. "Looks like the work of a mad person...", Derek muttered under his breath.

Stiles scoffed in disagreement, "More like a work of art!", he scolded the wolf, then motioned his hand over the wall, "The way she put things together, and the way she connected them is genius. And there's so much lore here on things I've never even heard of...", he explained, squinting his eyes at the word 'Rugaru' which had been scribbled at the bottom of an article. He had never heard of it before. Then his eyes landed on some pretty gruesome crime scene photos that he couldn't look at for too long since they made him want to gag. "Plus, half these documents haven't even been legally obtained...", he grimaced when his eyes landed on a severed head.

Derek actually chuckled softly, "Well, the Winchesters have never been law abiding citizens, so it's not surprising."

Stiles lips lifted into a small smile but then sagged again because he began to imagine what could be happening to Stormy right now at the hands of Osiris. He was afraid to lose her. He's only known the hunter for a short amount of time, but he felt so connected to her. It was like when he was younger with Scott, a part of him always knew that they would become inseparable lifelong friends, that they will become brothers. With Stormy, a part of him felt that they could become really good friends, that she could be someone who he could rely on. Stormy had already saved his life, she had helped him through a panic attack, and they had both trusted each other enough to speak about the people they've lost, and they've only known each other for a few weeks.

Derek noticed the faraway look in Stiles eyes and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, forcing him to snap out of his deep thoughts and look up at the wolf.

"We'll find her, Stiles", Derek told the boy in a voice that he's never used with him before. It was soft, truthful and convincing all at the same time, earning a small nod from the teen.

* * *

 _ **Writer's Note:**_

There it is, hope you liked it. If you did, please leave a review and let me know.

Rose x.


	20. Chapter Eighteen

_**Chapter Eighteen:**_

"There is nothing here!", Scott huffed in frustration as the pack relocated back in the main room of the abandoned office building Stormy was staying in.

Lydia shook her head with a frown, "It was a waste of time coming here."

Allison nodded in agreement, "There is nothing here to help us find Stormy."

Scott turned his eyes to the rest of the pack, "Did you guys find anything?", he asked, hoping for a positive answer from the rest of the pack.

Isaac shook his head, "How the hell was she even living here?", he mumbled more to himself as his eyes roamed over the dirty and dust-filled room.

"There is this...", Stiles announced tapping his finger on the large map pinned to the wall.

"Is that Beacon Hills?", Scott asked stepping forward, squinting his eyes at the map as he examined it.

Stiles nodded, "Stormy circled all the houses, buildings, all the places in the preserve Osiris pack could be hiding", he explained, pointing towards the red circles the hunter had drawn.

"But that's only if they are actually in the preserve, right?", Lydia clarified, giving Stiles a questioning look.

Derek nodded, "Yes, but it's more likely that they're in the preserve somewhere. It's out of the public eye so they don't have to hide their wolf side. They can run, hunt and howl and they wouldn't gain any unwanted attention", he explained, knowing what it felt like to have that freedom from when he was younger, living in the Hale house which was now burnt down.

Allison stepped closer to the map and pointed to four locations that were already crossed off, "She's already cleared some spots", she pointed out.

"Yeah, I think we should start searching the others", Stiles suggested, motioning his words in Scott's direction since he was the alpha.

Isaac's eyebrows knit together as he looked over the map, "There are seventeen places!"

"Well, technically there's thirteen since she's already cleared four", Stiles corrected, clearly annoyed at the beta because he wasn't being helpful or positive. And Stiles needed to stay positive, needed something for them to go on. He couldn't just sit and wait for another lead because they had nothing else. There was no scent to follow, no phone to track, nothing that could help them find where Osiris has gotten Stormy held up. This obviously wasn't like a hostage situation, they weren't waiting for a phone call or negotiations. Osiris wanted Stormy Winchester dead, that is all. This was all they had to go on.

"Oh, that makes it better", Isaac replied sarcastically.

Stiles turned to Isaac with an icy look, "If you want out scarfy, then the door is right there", he snapped, losing his temper as he pointed towards the front door. Then he felt hands around his chest which pulled him slightly back, not realising that he had taken a step towards the wolf.

"Calm down, Stiles. He didn't mean it like that", Derek assured him, letting go of the teen when he didn't make another attempt towards his beta, not that he was worried Stiles would actually harm him. Isaac could obviously take care of himself against a human but there was no need for the commotion. Clearly, Stiles emotions were running high because his friend was missing.

Stormy hadn't been in Beacon Hills long enough to form a strong friendship with the pack, especially since the relationship essentially began with her being kidnapped by them. Their alliance with the hunter had been sort of rough after that, but they all eventually learned to work together after time, to be able to join forces and cooperate with one another. But not Stiles, even though he feared the hunter when he first found out about who she was, he always seemed to give her the benefit of the doubt. When they all questioned if she could be trusted, he went to her to find out for himself. When they all kept their distance and only dealt with Stormy when they were trying to figure out who was responsible for the murders in town, Stiles didn't. He actually got to know the hunter, he gave her rides home, went on a study date with her, they stayed up all night researching about Osiris, they just worked well together. Stiles was the one who built a bond with the hunter, even though it wasn't a strong one, they had connected with each other on some level, so he wasn't prepared to lose the hunter just yet.

Stiles dropped the glare directed at Isaac, readjusted his flannel and then turned towards the map. He quickly unpinned it from the wall and discarded the thumbtacks carelessly as they fell to the floor with a metallic _clink!_ Removing the large map from the wall, he swiftly folded it up into a decent size before he held it up in the air for the whole pack to see.

"This is the only lead we have, so we're following it", he spoke firmly with an air of finality that no one wanted to argue with. Then he began to make his way towards the door.

"But Stiles, your dad isn't going to be happy if we...", but the boy was already out the door, "... take anything", Scott breathed out the rest of his sentence uselessly. He just hoped that the big bare square where the map used to be on the wall didn't look so suspicious when the cops got there.

* * *

Osiris stepped towards Stormy Winchester with his arms crossed tightly against his chest, his gray suit and vest impeccably ironed out and clean. "It's really unfortunate that I can't kill you yet, not until you tell me what I want to know. But you're not cooperating, so I'm going to have to explore some methods of persuasion", Osiris looked down at his fingers which were protruding with claws and wiggled them in the air, "I don't want to use these. That will just get messy, and I'd rather not ruin my shoes...", he paused looking down at his pristine sleek dress shoes, "... they're my favourite", he hummed more to himself before looking back up at the hunter, "So there is another technique I will like to use."

Stormy stared straight ahead at the alpha, looking bored from his little speech, "You're going to torture me to death with your voice... because that might just work", she gave him a mocking smile, ignoring the burning sensation of the muscles in her arms being forced above her head for so long. It wasn't a comfortable positive to be in at all.

The werewolf's lips smoothed into a wide smile as he wiggled a finger at her accusingly, "Always with the witty comments, little Winchester. But not for long", he warned confidently. Then he walked passed her and wheeled in a small squeaky metal trolley from behind her. There was an object on top of it. It looked like a large car battery which had a sort of rod connected to it by a long wire. "I have this nifty device here", he said, tapping it happily then picked up the rod and held it up for Stormy to see, "It sends an electric current to whatever this little rod touches... that will be you", he smiled sadistically, pointing the rod in her direction. "The voltage and current are controlled which means you will feel the pain of electric shock but it won't physically harm you. Which means you'll still be alive when you reunite with your brother."

"That's never going to happen", Stormy stated strongly, her eyes never leaving the wolf. There wasn't going to be a reunion with Dean because there was no way she was telling Osiris where he was for it to happen. She'd rather die than lose the last family member left in her life. And if she ever told Osiris where Dean was, she'll be putting Lisa and Ben's lives at risk, and they didn't deserve that.

"We'll just see about that", Osiris said without a worry in the world, then turned and flicked a switch on the device. A red light appeared and a soft humming sound began to emanate from the car battery looking part. The alpha stepped closer to the hunter with the metal rod still in his hand as his eyes roamed over Stormy's half-bare torso. Then his eyes met hers again and had an intensity in them, "Where is your brother, Stormy?"

Stormy instinctively tensed up a little at the sight of the threatening wolf coming at her with something she knew would cause her harm. Her hands pulled slightly at the ropes restraining her as the humming of the machine grew louder against her ears. She eyed the device which she knew would subject her to so much pain, then her eyes met Osiris once again but without a speck of fear in them. Even though she was afraid, she was used to mimicking the state fearlessness. Because in these types of situations you can't let the fear overtake you, you just need to fake it until you make it. You cannot show them your fear.

Stormy looked up at the ropes wrapped around her wrists and pulled at them slightly before facing him again, "You can't tell because of the position I'm in, but I just shrugged. Thought I'd you know..."

Osiris just simply nodded, his expression not faltering in the slightest. Then without any warning shoved the rod into Stormy's left ribcage which caused a course of electricity to travel through her. Even though it was placed on her ribcage, the current felt like it traveled through much more than that. The agonising shock felt like it was hitting every muscle, bone, and nerve in the area and it took all of her not to scream from it. It felt horrible and hurt like hell. He held it there for only two seconds before letting go but it seemed like so much longer. He pulled the rod back and waved it in the air like a toy, getting into Stormy's face as he asked her again, "Where is Dean?"

Stormy inhaled a pained breath as she came eye to eye with the wolf and cocked her head to the side like she was about to reveal a big secret, "He told me he was going to Disney land but..."

 _Tzzzz!_

Another current ran through her but this time the rod was placed at her chest which somehow hurt even more than her ribcage. Osiris held it there for a few seconds longer than before, completely cutting her sentence short and nearly knocking all the air out her. It was impossible to move or even speak when being electrocuted, it completely overcomes you. But somehow, she could've screamed from the shock to her body but forced herself to keep it in, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

"Where is he, Stormy?", Osiris questioned again, his tone still calm and patient.

Stormy's breathing was beginning to pick up now as she stared at the wolf, "If I say 'right behind you', would you turn around?"

 _Tzzzzzzzzz!_

"Ughh...", Stormy let out a groan after he let go and looked up at the wolf with a frown, "For a second I thought you were actually going to turn around. But seriously, wouldn't it have been cool if he was actually there?" Stormy was then subjected to yet another electric shock and didn't even realise she was screaming until he let go.

"That's the sound I like to hear", hummed Osiris as he moved closer to Stormy whose head was beginning to feel too heavy to hold up. He then ran his free hand through her hair, brushing his fingers gently through it as if trying to comfort her. "You know, it doesn't have to be this way", he said softly in her ear, continuing to play with her hair tenderly. "If you just tell me where he is, this can all end", he assured her.

Stormy shook his hands off her as she lifted her head higher to glare at him, "Screw you!"

The alpha just chuckled and pulled himself back before shoving the rod into her stomach right next to her belly button. And it was as if that section was connected to everything, it felt like the electricity was running through every inch of her body. Osiris held it there for a good ten seconds as the hunter screamed before letting go, allowing her head to drop to her chest as she tried to regain her breath. The electricity was expelling all the strength and energy in her body, making her limbs feel fatigued and exhausted.

"Do I have to ask again?", Osiris questioned.

Stormy forced herself to lift her heavy head and look at him, "I s-seem to have forgotten the question", she frowned sarcastically.

Osiris smiled, "Then this should rekindle your memory...", he shoved the rod into the exact same spot near her belly button again and held it there for even longer before letting go. "Do you remember now?"

Stormy shook her head, not having the energy to lift it up anymore. "N-nope, nothing. I t-think you should t-try again...", he managed to mumble out between heavy breaths.

 _Tttzzzzzzzz!_

Osiris shocked her in the same spot for the third time, and Stormy couldn't even scream this time as the electricity stole her breath. She now felt an intense burning in her stomach, like it was on fire because it was hit in the same position so many times. "How about now, sweetheart?", he asked as he tucked the stray hairs behind her ear again while she tried to regain her breath, enjoying the fact that she no longer had the strength to shoo his hand away.

Stormy's muscles were spasming, her arms were aching, her stomach felt like a fire pit and her whole head was throbbing from being the point of impact of two collisions which caused her to lose consciousness. She was tired, thirsty, hungry and probably wasn't going to live through this one and all she could think about was Dean. How her brother was alive and okay, that he had a new family to keep him sane, and that was all that mattered at that moment. She thought of trying to call Cas, but he had engraved Enochian sigils in her and her brothers rib cages to cloak them from all angels including himself. And he's kind of been on hiatus since Sam died, and even if he answered her call which seemed unlikely he wasn't even going to be able to locate her. Then the first thing he'd do was get Dean involved and that was the last thing she wanted. She just wanted her brother to live a normal life for once. Maybe if she tried to live normal like Dean, she wouldn't be in this mess. And for some reason, this fact seemed so hilarious to her. That she skipped the normal life with her brother for this crap, to be tortured and hurt.

She just wanted her brother to live a normal life for once. Maybe if she tried to live normal like Dean, she wouldn't be in this mess. And for some reason, this fact seemed so funny to her. The fact that she skipped the normal life with her brother for this crap, to be tortured by a psychotic werewolf who they should've of killed years ago. And Dean would kill her anyways if she even survived this. It was so hilarious that even though she was most likely closer to her death date, she was still afraid of the scolding she was going to receive from her big brother if he ever finally gets his hands on her.

This made the hunter release a hysterical laugh as she forced her head up to finally look up at Osiris and answer him, "C-can you rep-peat the q-question?", she breathed out with a smile.

This time Osiris growled, finally losing his patience as he stabbed the rod angrily into Stormy's stomach for the fourth time. The hunter's body went rigid, she was unable to breathe, move or even scream as he held it there for so long that she thought she was going to pass out. When he finally let go, her head dropped heavily against her chest and her breathing was so quick and heavy that her vision was beginning to blur. But Osiris didn't give her time to regain her breath as he grabbed hold of her chin and forced her head up to look at him. "Tell me where Dean is!", he yelled in her face.

She could feel the claws protruding from his nails and poking into her jaw, about to break the skin. When she finally regained her breath enough to answer him, her brown eyes met his icy blues with a serious intensity in them, "You m-might as well k-kill me now, bec-cause there is n-nothing you can do to m-me that will get me to rat out my b-brother", she stammered, and even though she was breathing heavily, her voice still seemed to come out strong.

Osiris face was reddening by the second, but then he suddenly just paused and closed his mouth shut like something just occurred to him. "Maybe not to you...", he breathed out with a smile reappearing against his lips.

Stormy instantly stiffened from his words. It was as if the alpha just thought of a really good idea to make her talk and it unsettled her to the core. "Wha-at do you m-mean?", she asked still out of breath but forced herself to sound strong. However, she knew her heartbeat betrayed her as it began to beat even faster than it already was.

Osiris eyes traveled down to Stormy's heart where he no doubt heard the change, and it caused his grin to widen. He didn't utter another word as he released her chin, turned around and walked out of the barn, leaving the Winchester alone and anxious.

* * *

 _ **Writer's Note:**_

 _Hey there, my buddies!_

 _So, that is the end of chapter eighteen. Sorry if it was a little on the short side but it's better than posting nothing this week, so I hope it's not too disappointing._  
 _It was an intense one, so please leave a review and let me know what you thought. Or even what you think might happen next._

 _Rose x._


	21. Chapter Nineteen

_**Chapter Nineteen:**_

The next morning, the halls of Beacon Hills High School were littered with teenagers, small groups were leaning against lockers as they caught up with their friends, a few were scribbling last minute homework into their books, majority were on their phones checking their social media, and all were basically being the noisy and easily distracted kids that they are. Then suddenly, the school bell tore through the large speakers in the hall and as if on cue all stopped what they were doing and dispersed into their assigned classrooms, the hallways instantly empty. Once all the classroom doors were shut and the hallways became eerily silent, two teenage boys poked their heads out from around a corner, checking if the coast was clear. When they saw no one in sight, they both quickly shuffled down the hall to find a specific locker.

"This is it...", Stiles stopped in front of a locker at the end of the hall. The locker had a bare dark blue face with the exception of a weird satanic looking symbol doodled in the doors bottom corner. The symbol looked like it had been etched into the locker with something sharp enough to have scraped the paint off and reveal the dark metal underneath.

"What does this mean?", Scott asked pointing to the symbol, curiously running his finger over the cracked paint. It looked like a star in a circle in a triangle with all little squiggles in it.

Stiles frowned at the question, "She told me it's to demonproof her locker so no demons can break in... I still don't know if she was messing with me or not", he answered unsure of himself, grabbing ahold of the large combination lock securing the door. He then turned to his best friend, let go of the thick black lock and took a step back, "Break it", he ordered the wolf.

"Are you sure we need to be doing this, Stiles?", Scott asked warily, not wanting to get into any more trouble at school. Ever since he became a supernatural creature, trouble had ensued and caused a whole lot of detentions and lectures from teachers.

Stiles sighed impatiently, "Yes! My dad and his deputies are going to be here any minute to search Stormy's locker. They still have no leads on who took her so they're being very thorough. They're going through all her belongings, talking to all her teachers and next they're going to be questioning her classmates", he explained so fast that Scott could barely keep up.

"But do you seriously think they'll find anything in her locker?", Scott asked.

Stiles nodded, "Derek removed a duffel bag full of illegal weapons from her place yesterday so the cops wouldn't find them. I have a feeling there are more illegal things in here", he gestured towards the hunters locker, "If my dad's deputies find something like a gun in Stormy's locker, she'll end up in juvie once we finally get her back from Osiris... if we get her back...", Stiles mumbled the last part under his breath anxiously.

Scott looked at his best friend with an expression of confidence, "We're getting her back, Stiles", his voice went deeper as he turned to the locker. He wrapped his fingers around the lock and with an effortless pull, the thick metal snapped apart with a clink!

Stiles quickly pulled the door open and tore through the locker, "Book... book... phone... book... water bottle... pen... flask... empty cigarette packet... is that salt? Why the hell does she have a bag full of salt in her locker?", he spoke to himself, completely baffled.

Scott groaned at his easily distracted friend, his eyes darted up and down the hall and his ears were slightly perked as they listened for any incoming persons. "We can ask her that when we get her back, just keep looking", the wolf urged the human to stay on task. The longer they stayed out there, the more the likelihood of getting caught breaking into a missing girl's locker increased. And don't forget the fact that they were skipping school as well.

Stiles continued scavaging through Stormy's locker as he pulled out an old metal Spider-man lunchbox which was tucked away towards the back of the bottom shelve. "Bingo!", he cheered quietly as he opened it to find an already loaded chrome 9mm Beretta. Beside it was an extra magazine and a large hunters knife tucked into a brown leather sheath.

Scott suddenly stiffened, "Someone's coming!", he whisper-shouted as he slammed the lunchbox closed in Stiles hands. He pulled it off him and shoved it into his backpack. Stiles quickly grabbed Stormy's flask and cigarettes and shoved them in the bag as well. "It's your dad!", Scott whispered in a panic, grabbing his friends shoulder to pull him away from the locker.

"Craaaaaaaaap!", Stiles whisper-yelled as he hastily grabbed Stormy's phone from the locker right before Scott slammed its door shut. He shoved the device into his jeans pocket as the wolf dragged them both down the hall, nearly toppling themselves over in the process.

* * *

"Rise and shine, little kitten..."

Stormy heard a familiar voice purr at the back of her subconscious. The voice was slowly pushing her back into reality, pulling her away from the dark empty dreamworld she was in. But then it went quiet for a few seconds and so the hunter began to lull back to sleep, back into the peaceful, pain-free blackness. Then all of a sudden, her entire body was enveloped in an icy cold sensation and in an instant, her eyes snapped open, her world crashing back into the present.

"Ugh... W-What the he-ell!", she whined softly, a shiver instantly taking her words as she tried to pick herself up to fight off the cold but realised she couldn't move. Her whole body had been drenched with ice water and her half-bare torso wasn't taking it very well. Blinking the water out of her eyes, she looked down at herself and tried to figure out why she couldn't move her arms. Then she noticed that she was still in Osiris barn tied up to the same wooden pillar as before, except her hands weren't secured above her head anymore. Instead, she was sitting on the ground with her back leaning heavily against the pillar. Her legs were spread out in front of her and her wrists were tied behind her back attached the pillar but thankfully they were touching the nice solid ground.

"Morning, Stormy..."

The hunter frowned at the voice as she raised her head to the sight of Joey holding a now empty metal bucket in his hands. There was a wicked satisfied smile spread across his lips, his golden blonde hair styled in a messy masterpiece. The sight of the wolf made her question how something so attractive can be so evil.

Stormy's eyes narrowed at the teenage werewolf, "A t-tap on the shoulder would have woken me up just fine. The ice bath really wasn't n-necessary", she grumbled still shivering as she tried to stretch out her aching limbs and readjust herself into a more bearable position. She crossed her legs Indian style and leaned her back against the pillar as she took in her surroundings. The sun shone brightly through the large barn window at the very top of the adjacent wall, alerting her that it was probably sometime early in the morning. She was surprised that they let her sleep through the night without any disturbance.

Joey then abruptly tossed the metal bucket aside and knelt down in front of her, making the hunter instantly tense and focus her eyes back on him, looking out for any sudden movements. Not that she could have even stopped him if he did anything since she was tied up tight. The two were eye to eye, Joey's knees touching hers as he leaned forward and brushed away her wet sloppy hair which had gotten in her face. "But you look so good wet", he smirked, making Stormy scrunch her face in disgust and shake his hands off her. Now goosebumps began to prickle across her skin, not only from the cold.

A throaty laugh emanated from the boy, satisfied with Stormy's reaction. He then pulled back, stood up and grabbed a bottle of water from a plastic bag laying on top of a decaying wooden table beside the door. Kneeling down in front of the hunter once again, he unscrewed the cap and held it out in front of her.

"If I give you some water, will you be a good girl and behave?", he asked cutely like he was speaking to a child.

Stormy's throat grew drier just by looking at the water. She hadn't put anything in her mouth since they took her and she was so thirsty. Her throat felt so rough and dry especially from being electrocuted the day before. So the hunter chose to nod obediently at the wolf and Joey placed the rim of the bottle at her lips, tipping the bottle slightly. Stormy tried to force herself to drink slowly but as soon as the first gulp of water travelled down her throat, her body fought for more.

"Woah, not too fast. You'll make yourself feel sick", Joey warned, pulling the bottle away and giving her a stern look to take it slow.

Stormy nodded that she understood and he let her have more water. He didn't pull the bottle completely away like she expected him to after a few swallows, instead he let her keep drinking until she had enough.

"More?", he asked nicely, seeming a little like the Joey she knew at school as he said this.

Stormy shook her head, not being able to look the wolf in the eye. A part of her felt so weak for giving in, for needing the water. But the likelihood of getting herself out of this predicament alive was slim, her only chance was to survive for long as she could, which meant she needed to avoid dehydration. All she could do was hope for a rescue which might never happen, or maybe a magically appearing knife in her hands so she could cut herself free. But then again, she was in the middle of nowhere surrounded by a pack of werewolves who were expert trackers, she had no weapons to defend herself, no wolfsbane, no machete, no gun, nada. It killed her that she had no control over the situation, she was a prisoner.

Screwing the cap back onto the almost empty bottle, Joey placed it aside and focused on the hunter, a soft look in his eyes, "I'm not a bad guy, Stormy..."

"Says the guy after he kidnaps the girl...", she muttered under her breath, not even bothering to look him in the eye as her wet hair flopped back against her face. Her body was still trembling slightly from the cold though it was warming up slightly from the feel of the sun on her skin.

"Hey, I never knew who you were until Osiris told me...", he genuinely tried to justify his actions for some odd reason. Then he tilted forward again and attempted to tuck away the hair in her face so he could get a better look at her, but Stormy angrily shook her head trying to get his hands away from her.

"Don't touch me", Stormy groaned wearing an intensively threatening Winchester glare which usually made supernatural creatures shake in their boots, but Joey didn't even flinch.

Instead, his face turned bitter as his bronze irises stared deep into hers, "Why do you keep fighting me, hmm? You didn't mind my closeness before."

"Well Joseph, before I didn't know you were just an obedient little dog who follows the commands of a psychotic alpha..."

Joey's hand suddenly snapped forward and grabbed ahold of her hair, cutting the hunter off mid-sentence. "That's not a very nice thing to say...", he growled into her ear as he clenched her hair painfully in his fist.

Stormy could hear the wolf in him fighting to emerge, he hated when she called him by his full name and not Joey. Stormy tried to fight him off but he grasped her jaw tightly with his free hand so she couldn't move. A silence fell over them as Joey's eyes lingered on Stormy's lips which had turned slightly blue from being drenched with ice water. His eyes went lower to her neck, then trailed down towards her shirtless torso, her skin scattered with goosebumps. The wolf licked his lips before meeting Stormy's eyes once again.

"You are so beautiful...", he hummed, a rumble emerging from the back of his throat.

Stormy stilled completely, a chill running down her spine due to the werewolf's words. He was really beginning to creep her out, especially because he was so temperamental. He would be almost about to tear her apart one second, and then the next second he's calm, collected and looking her over in a way she really didn't like. She began hoping that Osiris would just walk in already. She'd rather deal with the psychotic alpha rather than his second in command who seemed to have some sort of a bipolar disorder.

"It's gonna be real unfortunate when Osiris finally kills you...", Joey confessed honestly wearing a frown, "We could have been so good together. Don't you think?", he asked, actually wanting an answer as he looked expectantly towards the hunter.

Stormy kept a straight face even though she was freaking out inside, her heart beginning to beat a little faster in fear. "I have a strict no werewolf policy", she answered, her voice tight since the wolf still held her jaw tightly in his hands, his nails slightly digging into her skin.

Joey just chuckled in response, "And I have a strict no hunters policy, but aren't rules meant to be broken?", he smirked slyly as his eyes dropped to Stormy's lips once again, and to the hunter's shock began to lean forward.

At that moment everything felt so bizarre to Stormy, so revolting that she actually felt paralysed and couldn't even move or fight him off. She was frozen, and just when Joey's lips were literally hovering over hers about to meet, the barn door was thrown open. The wolf instinctively pulled away and release the grasp on her jaw, turning towards the dark figure in the doorway.

Upon realising who it was, he groaned and glared at them, "What do you want, Demetri?", he growled, annoyed at being interrupted.

The wolf looked bored at the scene he just walked into, "Alpha Osiris is asking for you."

Joey dropped his head in frustration before looking back up at his pack member, "Okay, I'm coming", he replied and when the wolf left, he turned back to Stormy with a regrettable frown. "Sorry, duty calls", he moved forward and grasped her jaw more gently this time. He tucked her hair behind her ear and brushed his thumb across her cheek, "But don't worry, we'll finish this later", he assured her with a smile before standing up and quickly leaving the barn, the doors thudding close behind him.

A minute passed after Joey left and Stormy was still frozen in her spot, unsure what just happened and too afraid to ponder about what nearly did happen. A harsh tremor shook throughout her body as she dropped her heavy head against her chest. A small part of her was beginning to lose any hope of ever being found by Scott and his pack. And before she could even fight it, a single tear dropped down her cheek. Stubbornly, she shook her head wanting the tears to stop because she couldn't give up so easily, couldn't die after Sam just sacrificed his life to save his family and the world with it. He deserved better.

* * *

The cloudless sky glowed orange in colour as the sun began to set and stars sparkled across the blank darkening sky. A black Camaro was parked on the side of a gravelly road, a green lush forest of trees behind it as two figures emerged from between two large bushes.

"Ugh, this is taking forever!", Stiles groaned loudly as he marched towards the sleek black muscle car. Walking through the preserve all day had made the teenager a sweaty mess, his sneakers were covered in dirt and his baby blue flannel was tied around his waist. His limbs felt heavy with exhaustion and his stomach ached in hunger. He pulled Stormy's map of Beacon Hills out of his pocket and unfolded it before slamming it onto the hood of the Camaro.

"Hey! Watch the car!", Derek scolded, his appearance not being as bad as Stiles since he was used to excessive walking and was practically a wolf who thrived in the wild. Though his forehead was covered in perspiration and his tight fitted shirt darkened in some spots with sweat, but physically he didn't appear utterly exhausted like Stiles did.

Stiles ignored the wolf, too focused on the map as he pulled out a marker and crossed out yet another marked location in the Preserve. The pack had managed to clear four locations last night, and this morning they split into groups of two which consisted of: Scott and Allison, Derek and Stiles, and Isaac and Lydia. Their method was to pair each human with a werewolf to ensure all locations get sniffed out by the designated supernatural of the group. Scott obviously paired up with his girlfriend Allison which left Stiles with either Derek or Isaac and he hated both options. Arguments began to unfold so Lydia just rolled her eyes and grabbed the werewolf nearest to her which ended up being Isaac. The strawberry blonde dragged him towards her car so they could get started, which left Stiles and Derek paired together. Each pair had cleared a location in the morning already which meant three places had been crossed off today so far. Now the groups were almost finished searching their second location and they were drained from hiking through the rough terrains of the preserve all day long.

Stiles looked over the map seeing that they had searched thirteen out of seventeen locations but they still hadn't found Osiris pack. Running a hand through his sweaty hair in frustration, he bit the end of the marker as his eyes hovered over the remaining circled locations, hoping that Stormy was still alive in one of them. Because if she wasn't in the preserve then there was almost no chance of finding her. Before he could ponder further on that thought, his phone began to ring in his pocket. Pulling it out, he quickly looked at the caller ID before answering.

"Anything?", he asked hopefully to the person on the other end.

"Number fourteen is also a bust", Isaac groaned tiredly into the receiver, you could hear the sound of the wolf's boots squishing into the moist ground as he walked, "Lydia and I are heading back", he added before hanging up, too tired to bother with departing words.

Stiles let out another heavy groan, shoving his phone back into his pocket and leaning over the map to cross out yet another location without being any nearer to finding Osiris.

"Four more to go", Derek stated coming beside Stiles as he crossed his arms and looked over the map which was placed on the hood of his car.

Stiles shook his head, "She's probably not even in the Preserve...", the teen muttered softly to himself as he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. His eyes shifted towards the east side of the map where the Warehouse District was located.

Before Derek could say anything, something began to vibrate. Stiles heard it before he felt it, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion as he pulled out Stormy's phone from the back pocket of his jeans, forgetting that he stored it there. The screen glowed the name _'Deano'_ and Derek visibly tensed beside him.

"Is that Dean Winchester calling you?", the wolf practically growled at the pale teen.

"It's Stormy's phone. I turned it on in case anyone called", he answered, his eyes not leaving the eldest Winchester's name on the screen as it continued to ring. His thumb out of habit hovered over the green _receive_ button but before he could even process a decision, the device was snatched from his grasp and the call was quickly declined. "The hell?!", Stiles exclaimed annoyed, looking at his now bare open palm where the phone once was, then at the angry wolf beside him.

"Not happening, Stiles", Derek retorted firmly with a stubborn expression.

"We need to tell her brother, Derek! He deserves to know his sister is missing!", Stiles argued surprised at the wolf's resistance. How bad was this dude to get this big bad wolf beside him so spooked?

"We can't", he replied simply without any further explanation.

"What do you mean we can't?", Stiles was completely baffled.

Dean Winchester had the right to know his sister was missing, he was her family. When Stiles investigated the Winchesters when he first met Stormy, he realised that the notion of family was very important to them. They would literally die for one another. If they could get the infamous Dean Winchester to Beacon Hills, then maybe he could help find Stormy faster than them. It wouldn't hurt to have another seasoned hunter beside them when they finally confront Osiris and his pack.

"How would you feel if Cora was kidnapped by a pack of psycho werewolves and we never told you?", Stiles berated the wolf, already knowing the question would push the right buttons.

Derek's jaw clenched as he glared at the teen, "I'd probably tear my teeth right through your jugular."

"Eww... but exactly my point!", he pointed a finger at the wolf, "Why can't we..."

"It's different, Stiles", Derek cut him off, "Her brother is a hunter. One with a reputation of putting down all things supernatural, things that I don't even believe exist. If he comes to Beacon Hills, he'll exterminate every single wolf... including the teenage ones, including your best friend", he explained.

"But he's worked alongside werewolves before", Stiles tried, since Dean and Stormy worked with Jeomi's pack when the whole debacle with Osiris happened.

"That was years ago. We have no idea where he stands now", Derek said, "And he's definitely not going to be willing to work with us when his little sister has been taken by our kind, by werewolves. He has no reason to trust us."

"I'm sure we can...", Stiles began.

"No! We can't take that risk! I know you want to find Stormy but we have to be smart here. Bringing Dean Winchester in on this is like playing with fire", his voice raised in frustration, "We can handle this, Stiles. We'll get her back."

"You never liked her Derek, no one did. So I'm sorry if my faith in getting her back is lacking right now", Stiles grumbled.

Derek stammered from Stiles words, not expecting that. "I don't, not-like her...", he replied a little confused about his own choice of words, "... And besides, if Stormy Winchester dies in Beacon Hills, then we all die. Dean Winchester will slaughter every single thing in his path which had associated with his sister until he gets revenge."

Stiles sighed and nodded, finally persuaded by the werewolf's argument. "Fine. Give me the phone back", he opened his palm towards the wolf who gave him a skeptical look, "I won't contact him, I pinky promise...", he wiggled his pinky in Derek's face but when he continue to just scowl at him, he rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Do you really want the responsibility of having Stormy's phone because if you lose it she'll..."

Derek grumbled because he just wanted the teen to shut-up and slammed the phone into Stiles palm. But before letting go he gave him a serious look, "It stays off."

"Yes, ma'am", he gave the werewolf a mock salute before pocketing the device. He then began folding up the large map still spread over the hood of the Camaro so they could go. As if on cue, both Stiles and Derek's phone beeped in their pockets having received a message. The two shared a quick look before pulling out their phones and checking them.

"Scott and Allison cleared location number six", Derek read the message out loud since Stiles was still tapping at his phone to open it.

The teen released a heavy sigh before unfolding the map he had just packed away and slammed it over the hood of the Camaro once again so he could cross out the location.

"Stiles!"

"Dude, get over it!"

* * *

"Good afternoon, Stormy", greeted Osiris as he walked into the barn with his hands clasped tightly behind his back and his head held high. The morning's sunny sky had overcast itself with clouds as the day headed towards sunset, so there wasn't much light in the barn. Osiris was just a dark shadowy form to the hunter until he stepped closer to her.

Stormy gave the alpha the once over, seeing that he was wearing a new tan coloured suit today. Instead of a suit jacket over his tan dress pants, he wore a matching tan vest with an off-white lightly striped blouse underneath. His blonde hair was nicely combed back, a neatly folded napkin was tucked in his chest pocket and his brown boots didn't have a smudge on them.

"How are you feeling?", he asked in a tone like he genuinely wanted to know. The large double doors were closed behind him, leaving the alpha and the young hunter on their own.

"Well, I've got a really intense itch on my right shoulder that I can't scratch so that kinda sucks. How about you?", Stormy asked but in a more sarcasm filled tone than the wolf.

"Oh, I can get that for you", Osiris offered gladly as he bent down to her level since she was sitting on the ground. Claws emanated from his nails before he grasped the hunter's shoulder roughly. "Better?", he asked his expression still honest even though he began digging his claws into her skin.

Stormy clenched her jaw tightly, feeling the five razor sharp claws in her shoulder about to break the flesh but continued with trying to get under the alpha's skin, "It's a little to the left actually...", she told him.

"How about now?", Osiris asked as he dug his claws deep enough to penetrate the flesh and cause slow trials of crimson to leak down each finger.

"I don't think you get the concept of itching, you..."

Osiris dug his claws even deeper into her flesh, causing the hunter to gasp as the intensity of the pain stole her breath.

"I suggest you stop running your mouth and listen clearly, little Winchester", Osiris shifted forward, growling his words in her ear with his claws still achingly prodded into her shoulder, "I'm going to be a decent person here and give you one more chance to tell me where your brother is before I do something you're really not going to like", he offered with an underlying threat.

Stormy whose eyes had been glued shut as she bit her lip, trying to forget the misery that was her shoulder, forced them open to look the alpha right in the eye. She answered him without a stutter in her voice, "I'm not telling you jack shit."

* * *

Several hours had passed since Osiris paid Stormy a visit in the barn. The sky which was visible through the large square window to her left was completely black with an exception of a few scattered stars sparkling brightly. Stormy's legs were spread out in front of her as she tilted her head back to lean on the wooden pillar, her eyelids feeling heavy as exhaustion won over. Her body was bruised and battered, her muscles ached, her bound wrists stung, her mouth felt like paper and her stomach panged with hunger. Overall, the hunter was feeling pretty shitty.

And just when she was finally going to rid all her pains and worries by succumbing into a peaceful slumber, the barn doors swung open with such a force that they looked like they were going to come off their hinges. Stormy's eyes instantly shot open from the commotion and crossed her legs Indian style, sitting up straighter as she tried to decipher what was going on.

Two big surly looking werewolves in black wifebeaters strode in with a figure huddled in between them. As they came closer, Stormy noticed that they were dragging a person in who had a brown hay sack over their heads with their wrists tied in front of them with coarse rope. The two bulky werewolves were at each side of the unknown person, grasping tightly at each arm to guide them since they were practically blindfolded. It was clear that this person was taken just like she was, and they were struggling, trying to fight off the wolves holding them.

Stormy was so focused on the figure underneath the hay sack that she didn't notice Osiris and Joey walk in behind them wearing very thrilled expressions of achievement. They all stopped in front of the hunter and looked down at her expectantly.

"What is this?", she asked, her voice rough with exhaustion and tension.

Osiris clasped his hands in front of him as he looked down at her, "I thought I'd bring in a new form of persuasion to get you to talk", he answered formally gesturing his hand towards the new captive.

Stormy just looked at them and scoffed before turning back to Osiris, "You think if you grabbed some poor random kid off the streets, it's gonna get me to tell you where my brother is?", she chuckled sarcastically with a shake of her head.

The figure under the hay sack who was still trying to wiggle out of the werewolves holds began to fight even harder, swinging their tied hands in front of them from side to side, trying to get the wolves off. They were giving one hell of a fight and Stormy could hear murmured screams coming from underneath the sack, like they were trying to talk but something was stopping them.

"Who said they were random?", Osiris asked with a wicked grin playing at his lips.

Stormy's heart began to beat faster as she took in the person whose face she couldn't see. It was clear that it was the body of a young male, not a full grown man. They were wearing a black loose fitting t-shirt, tan coloured pants and didn't have ant shoes on, just white socked feet. There wasn't much to go on which would help tell if she knew them or not, but a part of her knew they were familiar. Though, she was too worried to come to any conclusions.

Osiris motioned towards one of his beta's who was holding the kid with a flick of the wrist and as a result, he pulled back slightly before kicking the kid in the back of the knees, forcing his legs to buckle underneath him and collapse to his knees. Stormy realised that the kid had stopped fighting so much and that his shoulders sagged a little. Heavy breathing could be heard coming from underneath the sack. It was like they were too tired to fight anymore, or maybe they had just realised that there was no point in fighting.

The werewolf who kicked the kid then grabbed hold of the tip of the sack and ripped it off in one quick motion, revealing a frightened and sweaty Stiles Stilinski underneath with a bandana wrapped around his mouth. His hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat and a bright blue bruise was forming on his jaw.

Stormy's eyes went wide, "Stiles...", she breathed out.

This was not good.

* * *

 _ **Writer's Note:**_

 _I'm back people!_

 _So sorry for the long hiatus but thankfully it gave me time to get mostly everything sorted out.  
I tried to give you guys a long one so hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did leave a review and let me know!_

 _Love your butts,  
Rose x._


	22. Chapter Twenty

_**Chapter Twenty:  
**_

Stiles couldn't get his eyes to focus right away, they were blurry and still adjusting to the sudden light in the room prior to being in darkness underneath a dirty old hay sack. The light in the room was pretty dim so it didn't take long for him to blink out the blurriness in his vision and examine his surroundings. The teens breathing was still heavy as his sight landed on the hunter in front of him. His eyes instantly widened at the half-bare girl in front of him wearing only jeans, a sports bra and sneakers, looking really banged up. Short brown unkempt hair was sticking to her face from sweat and dried blood, colourful bruises were decorating her jaw and cheek, a trail of crusty dried blood ran down from a deep looking cut on her forehead which had oozed down to her neck, and five small crimson holes that looked like claw marks were on her right shoulder. She was sitting cross-legged on a dirty floor leaning back on a large wooden pillar with her hands tied behind her back around it. Stiles could straight away tell that she was exhausted from the dark circles under her eyes. That she probably hadn't been given anything to eat or drink because her skin looked pasty and her lips were dry and cracked. Having had let Stiles arms go, he was able to lift his bound hands up and pull down the red bandana tied around his mouth. No one seemed to stop him but his attention wasn't on them anyway.

"S-Stormy... Oh-my-god...", his voice croaked, his mouth dry from having the material tied around it for so long. "A-Are you okay?", his voice shook as he took in the appearance of the hunter again. His shoulders straightened as he pulled forward and tried to reach out to her but Joey stepped forward and grasped his shoulders so he couldn't move. The young werewolf then motioned to the two bulky werewolves that brought Stiles in to leave since they weren't needed anymore.

"Aww, isn't that sweet? He's worried more about the Winchester's well-being rather than his own", Osiris cooed and walked around Stiles to kneel down in front of him. The alpha reached out and grasped his chin and when Stiles jerked away, he grabbed it again roughly and squeezed tightly earning a grimace. "You should really worry about yourself, kid. Because the longer Stormy doesn't give me what I want, the longer you'll be screaming."

"Screw you!", Stiles spat with so much venom that it surprised Stormy.

Osiris just chuckled as he raised back to his feet and then suddenly there was the unmistakable sound of flesh hitting flesh as the alpha sucker punched Stiles in the jaw. The teen's neck snapped to the side at impact, a small moan escaping his lips. Osiris turned to his second in command in question, "What is with teenagers these days?", he asked in disbelief, earning a shrug from Joey.

"Hey! Was that really necessary!", Stormy yelled, finally finding her voice again as she pulled against her restraints and glared viciously at the alpha. It was a whole new low for Osiris to bring an innocent kid into this just to mess with her.

"Of course it is, sweetheart", he replied, turning his neck to her since he was still standing in front of Stiles. Then he pulled his fist back again and clocked Stiles a second time in the same exact spot but with even more power. And this time the teen went crashing to the ground, groaning in pain from the amount of force as he held his bound wrists to his jaw.

"Stop it!", Stormy screamed at Osiris, her eyes quickly moving to Stiles who was still on the floor in obvious pain. He was hurt and scared and it was all her fault. No one deserved to be punished because of her.

Osiris then turned his whole body to face her this time, "This is all necessary, you see", he gestured to Stiles without even sparing him a look as he knelt down in front of the hunter, "Because now I know that my plan will work. Now I know that you care enough about him, and that you'll do anything to save him", he grinned and pulled out his index finger and tapped Stormy's nose like a child. Tilting his head to the side, his icy blue eyes looked deep into her bronze ones, "And is it not the Winchester tradition to sacrifice themselves to save innocent people? It is a clear weakness that I will use against you, Stormy", his voice went deep, the ocean in his eyes were like waves crashing at the surface.

Stormy's blood ran cold because a part of her knew Osiris was right. It wasn't in a hunters blood to able to let an innocent person die when they are able to stop it. She felt so conflicted. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't hand Dean over to Osiris but she couldn't let an innocent teenager die either.

Osiris turned and jerked his head at his beta, gesturing to Stiles who was still on the floor. Joey nodded before bending down and grabbing Stiles, placing him back into his previous position, upright and on his knees. Stiles shrugged Joey's hands off his shoulders as he righted himself up on his own and gave the wolf a heated look. "Always knew you were a jackass, Joeseph Fitzsimmons", he grumbled at the senior.

Instead of Stiles receiving another punch, Joey just smirked at the teen as if he was proud of himself, proud of his achievements of going undetected by Scott's pack for so long at Beacon Hills High School. Osiris then moved and stood on the side between his two captive teenagers so they could both see him and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked down at them.

"You know, when I first spied you two together I thought 'how sweet, the hunter has a boyfriend'", Osiris began, his attention mostly addressing Stormy, "But then I saw you two together a lot and it didn't make sense because Winchester's have always been the love 'em and leave 'em type. But then it hit me...", he paused as if he was about to reveal something grand, his eyes never leaving hers. "Your brother might be gone Stormy, but a part of you is still trying to fill that void... and you don't even know it."

The thoughts in Stormy's head were running so fast that she couldn't keep up, "W-What are you talking about?", she stammered, her voice barely whisper when it should have been filled with venom due to the fact that Osiris had mentioned Sam.

"You are trying to replace your dead brother", he revealed, completely unsympathetic and waved a hand over at Stiles although his eyes never left the hunter's, "And I have to say, it's a pretty poor substitute", he finally turned to Stiles with a frown, "I mean, he's in no way tall enough or has hair long and shaggy enough to emanate Sam. He's quite puny actually", Osiris rubbed his chin as if he were in a world of his own as he gave Stiles a once over.

Stiles turned to Stormy who was avoiding his gaze and had her vision zoned in on Osiris, a faraway poignant look in her eyes. Seeing this, Stiles knew that the alpha had struck a chord and he could literally feel the tension building up in the room. So he tried his best to try and divert the situation.

Letting out a loud scoff like he was offended by the alphas words, he said, "Sticks and stones, dude", but Osiris didn't pay him any attention.

He was about to say something else to turn the subject around when Stormy's eyes fell on him and the look on her face made all thought leave his head. She looked stricken, like she had just been punched in the gut, but she also looked sad. That was the best way he could explain it, she was sad. He's never seen her look that way before, look so torn. A pang of fear struck his heart painfully as he looked into the hunter's wistful eyes because he was overloaded with even more anxiety. Because if Stormy, the strongest hunter he's ever met had broke, then there was no way they were getting out of here. She was the hunter here, not him. He couldn't help but begin to lose hope.

"Out of witty remarks already, little Winchester?", Osiris asked Stormy gleefully, tearing through the tension that enveloped them with a wide grin playing at his lips. When he didn't get a reply from the hunter, he cocked his head to the side and turned to Stiles, "So how does it feel to be the brotherly rebound?"

Stiles just glared up at him, hating the fact that Stormy was having such a strong reaction to the werewolf's words, "Anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?", he groaned angrily like Osiris was a kid who was being a spoilt little brat.

Osiris eyes grew dark as he looked down at the teen and took a swift step towards him. He knelt down to his level and grabbed the back of his neck roughly, making Stiles look at him, "What did you say, human?", he growled from the back of his throat, so close to Stiles that he felt the hot air of the alpha's breath hit his cheek.

Stiles heart began to thud faster against his chest like a hammer against nails, and before he could force a strong reply he was cut off.

"Leave him alone, Osiris", Stormy finally broke her silence, her voice soft but fierce.

Osiris who had poked his claws into the back of Stiles neck, didn't let go but gripped the teen harder as he turned his head to look back at Stormy. "And why would I do that?", he asked in pure delight, loving the fact that he was getting under the Winchester's skin. He wanted so badly to hurt her just like her family had hurt him when they killed his alpha Jeomi, the only person he ever truly loved.

"Because I know it's not your plan to kill him just yet", Stormy answered, her voice blank of emotion, almost nonchalant. The coldness in her voice sent a chill down Stiles spine because it almost sounded like she didn't care if he lived or died.

Osiris nodded, "You are right", he then pulled his claws out of Stiles neck and turned to Stormy. He was nodding his head and pointing at her like he was a friend taking the advice of another. "I do have some wonderful things planned. So how about I give you two some time to catch up, hmm?", he asked in a genuinely nice tone as he moved away from Stiles and stood up, looking down at the both of them. He then turned to Stormy, his eyes turning volatile, "Take this time to think about your answer to my question next time I ask it", he then pointed to Stiles, "Think about what might happen to him if I don't like what comes out of your mouth", he threatened darkly, then turned to Stiles with a wicked sadistic grin, "I wonder how much he'll scream if I do to him what I did to you", his smile widened.

Stormy's glower darkened, her eyes never leaving the alpha as Stiles visibly gulped, not liking the words coming out of the werewolf's mouth. The way he spoke made a chill run down his spine. He was scared. No, he was scared shitless.

Osiris suddenly clapped his hands together loudly making the pale teen jump, "But the fun will have to come later", he beamed excitedly and turned to his second in command as he pointed at Stiles, "Tie him down and leave these two alone to deliberate", he ordered and without so much as another glance turned and left the barn, leaving the doors wide open in his wake.

Joey lifted Stiles to his feet and guided him to Stormy's left towards a metal beam that was coming out of the adjacent wall. Stiles didn't even bother fighting, he knew there was no point in it, that it was just easier and less painful to behave for now. They weren't getting out of this anytime soon, if ever. But then Joey pushed him roughly to the ground and Stiles barely had time to put his bound hands out in front of him to soften the fall. He landed hard on his knees and on his tied hands awkwardly, the decaying floorboards tearing a small slice through his right knuckle.

Stiles groaned heavily, his breathing hitched as rage bubbled up to the surface. His shoulders went tense as Joey bent down and flipped him over so he was on his butt now, sitting on the ground. A grumble sizzled at the back of Stiles throat as he swung the wolf's hands off him, sending him a dirty look.

Joey knelt down and came eye to eye with the teen, "Want to say something to me, Stilinski?", he asked, his voice thick with impatience like he was itching for a fight.

Stiles grit his teeth, his jaw clenched so tight it looked as if it was about to snap as he glared at the teenage werewolf in front of him. The one who fooled his pack for months, playing as a normal teenager at their school. Stiles had always had a special hatred against liars and imposters, people who could be so fake and play people who they were totally not. A part of him was even more fired up because he fell for it, that he didn't pick up on it. He should have known Joey wasn't who he said he was, that he was a werewolf. He did always hate him, found him arrogant and prideful. But he blended so well in the background, never associating with him or his friends that he never mattered, was never a problem to be investigated. He despised the fact that he had been played.

"I'm sure you already know the answer to that question, Joseph", Stiles replied, a flare in his eyes.

Joey then grabbed a fistful of the front of Stiles shirt and pulled him forward so they were separated by mere inches, "You think you're so smart, don't ya?", he growled, clenching his fists around his shirt tighter. The pesky little human was getting on the werewolf's last nerve.

Stiles just grinned sarcastically in return, "Yeah, I do."

"Would you still think that when I...", Joey was at the beginning of forming a nasty threat when Stormy called out to the two boys who were literally at each other's throats.

"Joseph!", Stormy called out for him to stop.

But then the werewolf suddenly pulled his hand back and clocked Stiles right in the face, knocking the poor kid to the ground. He hit Stiles so hard that his vision began to blur, almost losing consciousness. Joey used this time to cut Stiles ropes off his wrist and pull his hands behind his back, securing them to the beam in the wall with a set of metal handcuffs. He pushed Stiles back against the wall and grabbed his jaw, holding him up so they were eye to eye.

"Let's see you outsmart your way out of this one, Stilinski", he mocked, throwing Stiles head back roughly and making it smash painfully into the wall. Then Joey turned on his heels and strode out the barn, slamming the doors closed behind him.

* * *

It's been half an hour since the pack had regrouped at Derek's loft. Everyone was exhausted from the amount of walking they had endured all day trying to find Osiris. They managed to clear six locations collectively but every single one was a miss, with no signs of the presence of any psychopathic werewolf packs. The group was tired, dirty and hungry. They planned to order pizza and figure out their next move while being re-energised with carbs. It just hit 10:30 pm and Scott looked around his friends and wondered what was taking Stiles so long. Derek said that he left in his jeep to check up on his dad at the station. That Stiles was going to pick up the pizza and get extra to drop off for his dad since he knows that his father doesn't really remember to take care of himself when he's too busy working a case. The town sheriff has been jammed at work ever since Stormy Halcyon went missing. Every law enforcer at the station was working overtime due to there being a missing teenage girl. In a small town like this, townspeople give the most they can when tragic things like this happen. It had almost hit forty-five minutes since Stiles left Derek's loft and Scott was beginning to worry.

"Where is Stiles? It's been almost an hour, he should've been back by now!", a rather deep growl emerged from the back of his throat at his last few words. Scott felt it in his gut, felt that something wasn't right. Osiris took Stormy when they least expected it, whose to tell they wouldn't do the same again with a member of his pack.

"Calm down, Scott", Derek told him in a monotoned voice as though he was being overdramatic, but his tense posture said otherwise.

"He probably just got caught up with his dad. Stiles is the person Stormy associated with most in this town, so he might be helping the Sheriff with some things", Allison placed a hand on her boyfriend's arm, trying to remove some of his anxiety. She knew how close Scott and Stiles were, that they had a connection that couldn't be compared or competed with.

Scott inhaled a deep breath and nodded, "I hope you're right...", he mumbled.

Another ten minutes went by as the pack discussed strategies of how they should search the remaining locations tomorrow. After coming to an agreement, Scott looked down at the time on his phone which he had placed on his thigh.

Lydia picked up on Scott's continuous rechecking of his phone, "Why don't you try calling his dad?", the strawberry blonde suggested, sounding hopeful that Scott was just worrying over nothing and needed the confirmation from the phone call to make himself feel better. But a part of her needed it too, needed to know nothing was wrong with Stiles.

Scott nodded and stood up from the couch and dialled the Sheriff's personal phone number. Four rings went by before Mr Stilinski finally picked up sounding absolutely exhausted, so much so that he didn't even look at Scott's caller ID before he answered.

"Hello..."

"Hey, Mr Stilinski. You okay? You sound really tired...", Scott asked, unable to get past the fact that he sounded like he was about to fall asleep at any second.

"Hey, Scott. Yeah, I'm good. Just been jammed here at the station. I've got everyone available working overtime trying to find Stormy, but we have no leads to go on. We're just grasping at straws", the sheriff said, his voice slow and heavy. Scott could almost see him leaning over his desk rubbing his eyes and trying to force himself to keep them open.

Scott faltered for a few seconds, not knowing how to respond because the Sheriff almost sounded pessimistic and a little defeated with Stormy's case. Usually, the town Sheriff was optimistic in gaining a positive outcome with every case, that they would be concluded successfully and that he could do his job accordingly. He always fought all the way through. But this time wasn't like other times. A teenage girl went missing and they barely know anything about her or have any leads to go on. All the Sheriff knew was that a new pack in town was responsible and that the alpha was after Chris Argent as well. Scott figured that the Sheriff was so tired that he wasn't even filtering his thoughts with his teenage son's best friend.

The Sheriff noticed Scott's immediate lack of response and his voice jolted slightly as he realised his mistake, "Sorry, Scott. I didn't mean to burden you. I know the pack is trying just as hard looking for Stormy as well. How is that going by the way? Did you guys find anything? Though I'm sure Stiles would've told me right away if you found anything", he answered his own question, with a little warning in his words. Warning Scott not to let Stiles deliberately leave out any newly found information on Stormy's kidnapping from him. The Sheriff knew his son tended to keep his father out of his supernatural shenanigans sometimes but there was a missing girl out there and every piece of information helped get closer to finding her.

"Well, Stiles is who I'm calling about actually. Is he still there or has he left already?", Scott asked hopeful, not wanting to give away that he was worried.

"Stiles? I haven't seen him since we had breakfast this morning...", Sheriff answered confused.

Scott stammered unable to hold it in, "H-He left almost an hour ago for the station..."

It seemed as if the Sheriff had sat up straighter as the tiredness in his voice completely diminished in an instant, "Are you sure?"

Scott nodded even though the Sheriff couldn't see him, "Are you sure Stiles didn't come by", he asked. The Sheriff could have been asleep at his desk or something and Stiles might not have wanted to wake his father up. Now Scott felt like he was grasping at straws.

"Positive...", Mr Stilinski answered surely and Scott could hear him scrambling with things on his desk and calling out for Parrish.

"Mr Stilinski... Do you think Stiles might be missing?", Scott asked, already regretting the answer to his own question. But already knowing deep in his gut that something wasn't right. The true alpha knew Osiris was behind this.

* * *

"Stiles... Stiles! Are you okay?", Stormy asked the teen frantically because he was still on his side since Joey punched him and stormed out.

Stiles wrists were pulling painfully against the metal cuffs from his body going limp. A groan emerged from the boy's lips, "Mmm' fine...", he replied, his words long and drawn out. "T-Think I blacked out for a s-sec...", he mumbled as he pulled himself into an upright position, blinking his eyes furiously like he'd just woken up.

"How you feeling?", Stormy asked wearing a worried expression, not liking what she was seeing. She had lost count how many times Stiles had gotten punched in the face in the last hour and was beginning to worry that he could have a concussion. Boy, she hoped not.

Stiles had finally gotten his eyes to stay open and looked more present as he raised his chin to look up at the hunter, "I feel like I've just been punched four times!", he huffed, clenching and unclenching his jaw where he'd been punched, licking the blood that managed to pool at the side of his cut lip. His jaw and cheek were already covered in an array of dark colourful bruises and the area underneath his left eye already begun to blacken. "How about you? Did they hurt you?", he asked, taking in the hunters visible injuries again.

Stormy didn't know how to answer him. She didn't want to lie to him but she didn't want to tell him the truth either. "I'm okay, I've had worst", she gave him a reassuring smile.

"That doesn't comfort me...", he mumbled as his eyes lingered on her bare torso and looked back at her eyes with a frown, "What happened to your shirt?"

Stormy paused again, not knowing how to answer. The truth was that she woke up and it was just gone. She assumed it was because Osiris needed some flesh exposed to electrocute her in the ribs and abdomen where it would really hurt since the torso was where all the organs are. Though, the possibility that it could have been Joey who took the task of undressing her, caused a cold tremor to run down her spine.

"Did they touch you...", Stiles began his voice coarse, sounding a lot like her brothers and Stormy quickly cut him off, not liking the similarities she was picking up since what Osiris had just said to her about her relationship with the mole-faced boy.

"No, not like that...", she shook her head, a piece of hair flying in her face.

Stiles looked over her injuries, all her cuts and bruises with a grimace, "Then what did they..."

She cut him off again, "Stiles, I think it's best if we don't talk about that right now", she told him strongly. It wasn't the time and place to talk about what Osiris did to try and get information out of her. Him knowing that she was practically tortured would not help his mind state. It would just cause him to panic or even have a panic attack in fear that the same would be done to him. And she didn't think she could talk the teen down from one of his panic attacks right now since they both couldn't even move, and also because she wasn't feeling quite positive about their outcome.

Stiles just looked her right in the eye for a couple seconds and when he realised the hunter wasn't going to budge he grunted, "We've been looking for you everywhere, you know!"

"Well, you found me", Stormy tried to joke but Stiles just frowned.

"Scott will find us...", He said more as a comfort to himself, "He'll come for us".

Hearing the slight doubt in Stiles voice made her want to encourage him because even though she wasn't feeling hopeful, she couldn't let him know that, "I know he will."

Stiles nodded as he folded his legs and tried to get comfortable since they weren't going anywhere anytime soon. He looked up, his eyes going dark, "I was afraid we weren't going to find you in time...", he confessed softly. "I know that we don't know each other that well or even for that long, but I didn't want you to die."

This made Stormy smile and then frown because he was going to hate her after this. Osiris is going to hurt Stiles if she doesn't tell him where Dean is, and the last thing she wanted to do was put her brother in that danger after he's finally gotten a normal life. And exposing Dean's location will also be putting Lisa and Ben in danger. If anything ever happened to them, Stormy would never forgive herself.

"I don't want you to die either, Stiles", she replied solemnly.

Stiles gave her a small weak smile as a darkness fell over them, both lost in their own little worlds. After a few minutes of silence and five whole minutes of Stiles struggling and trying to wiggle out of his cuffs, he groaned in frustration.

"This predicament is not dwelling well with my ADHD ridden self. I'm going to need my meds soon", he huffed as he fidgeted in his spot and bounced his folded knees up and down.

Stormy hadn't even registered Stiles words, still engulfed in her own little bubble. Her thoughts were running a hundred miles minute. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to help Stiles. Osiris no doubt will hurt him and there wasn't a thing she could do to stop him. She couldn't tell him where her brother is, she just couldn't. She couldn't bare the thought of ever losing Dean. She was barely surviving losing Sam.

"Stormy... Stormy!", Stiles called, snapping her out of her darkening thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?", she blinked, returning her focus back to him and not at the ground in front of her.

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

Stormy shook her head.

"I asked if it's true what Osiris was saying... about your brothers... about me..."

Stormy opened her mouth and shut it again, not knowing how to respond especially because she wasn't sure about it herself. A part of her believed Osiris. Believed that she had unconsciously felt drawn to Stiles because she was trying to fill in the void of her brothers. Sam was gone and she had left Dean. All her life she has been at their sides. Every battle, every job, every town, they were always there. And now the sorrow in her heart hurt so much that she wasn't sure about anything anymore.

"I d-don't know...", she chose to answer, sounding completely conflicted.

Stiles eyes grew serious as he looked her right in the eye, "It doesn't matter anyway, you know? I kind of did the same thing after my mum died... with Melissa, Scott's mum", he said, his voice growing softer. When Stormy didn't say anything, he continued, "She was just always there for me and my dad after it happened, and I didn't realise it until I accidentally called her mum one time when we got into an argument", he paused unable to look at Stormy anymore, his face dropping to stare at the floor in front of him. "I was just a kid... I cried so hard after that, and she just held me..."

"I'm sorry..."

Stiles shrugged pathetically, "It was a long time ago", he stated like it was just a fact.

"I meant, I'm sorry for getting you into this mess. I should've known better!", Stormy said angrily at herself, "Anyone who gets too close to me always gets hurt and I..."

"This isn't your fault", Stiles cut her off.

"This is _all_ my fault!", the hunter almost yelled in guilt, "Osiris killed all those people in the most horrible ways possible just to get back at my family. The only reason you're in this mess is because of me, Stiles. He's using you as a tool to force me to cooperate!"

"Then cooperate", he advised like it was so simple, "Just until we find a way outta here."

"I can't...", Stormy breathed out with a shake of her head.

"Why not? What does he want?"

"My brother... he wants to know where Dean is so he can kill us both together. And he's going to hurt you until I talk and I can't, Stiles. I can't lose another brother", Stormy was talking so fast, her words were dripping with pain filled emotion and guilt, Stiles needed to stop her.

"Hey, hey, hey... it's okay. I understand. If it was my dad, if it was Scott, I'd do the same thing."

The fact that Stiles was trying to comfort Stormy and wasn't blaming her made her realise how strong of a person Stiles really was. And it automatically made her degrading morale strengthen dramatically. The hunter sat up straighter and looked Stiles right in the eye with her head held high.

"I'm going to do everything I can to get you out of this, Stiles. I just need you to stay strong and hold on as long as you can. But I promise, I will not let you die because of me", she made an oath with herself.

Because Stiles Stilinski deserved better. He had a father who loved him, had friends who cared for him and people who needed him back. Stormy was not going to let anyone go through the loss she was going through.

Just then, the double doors to the barn burst open and Osiris walked in, wheeling in a small metal cart along with him. The same metal cart with the electrocution device sitting on top of it that he used with Stormy. Joey walked beside his alpha, dragging a wooden chair behind him in one hand and holding a long length of thick brown rope in the other.

"Are you kids ready to play?", Osiris grinned mischievously.

* * *

 _ **Writer's Note:**_

 _Lotta Action To Come, Guys!_  
 _Stay tuned, follow/favourite, review, etc._

 _Let me know how you feel about this chapter, and if you want to yell at me please do! Love to know if I emotionally disturbed anyone -_ mwahahaha _._

 _Rose x._


	23. Chapter Twenty-One

_**Writer's Note:**_ **  
** **  
** _I'm not really sure if I'm supposed to be warning you guys about the violetness of chapters before you read them. I'm already delayed since I never warned you before but ehh, here it goes..._  
 _This chapter involves some violence and torture, so if you're underage or sensitive then be aware (it's not really that bad, tho)._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty-One:**_

The two headlights of the baby-blue jeep pierced through the dark night like white streamers. A Beacon Hills patrol car and a black mustang were parked right behind it on the dark empty road, the lush of green forest at each side. The night was eerily silent beside the soft rumbling of the jeep's engine and the footsteps of the three individuals circling the abandoned vehicle.

Derek ran his fingers along the side of the jeep where four long claw marks scraped off the baby blue paint. His eye's dropped down to dark splots of liquid drying against the asphalt and bent down to examine it.

Scott walked towards the jeep's door which was opened when they got there, the keys still in the ignition. Placing his hands on the outside, he poked his head inside and looked the driver's seat. His nostril instantly flared as he inhaled the heavy scent of his best friend's fear which seemed to be filling the inside of the jeep. Inching forward, his eyes roamed over the seats, the floor, the dashboard and over the whole car trying to find something to give him a picture of what happened.

The Sheriff moved with purpose, a torch in his hand as he circled his son's jeep wearing a hardened expression. His heavy boots crunched against the old decaying road as he moved toward the back of the jeep. His heavy duty flashlight brought light to two black skid marks that lead to Stiles tires. He frowned, wrinkles of worry creasing at his forehead as he directed the light along the length of the tire marks and examined their distance.

Derek stood up and raised his index and middle finger which were stained with crimson, "I found blood...", he stated as Scott and the Sheriff turned his way. "It's Stiles", he stated regrettably, seeing the troubled reaction of the Sheriff as he stepped towards him.

The Sheriff's shoulders were tense, the age lines on his face seeming more prominent since he received the news of his son's disappearance. "Something made Stiles hit the brakes real hard", he shone his torch towards the back of the jeep where two very long black lines marked the road, so the two could see.

"And he tried to call me...", Scott announced with a frown, holding up Stiles phone in his hand. "I found his phone in between the seats and when I unlocked it, my contact details were opened. He must have been too late...", his voice trialled off as he handed the Sheriff the phone, frustration and anxiety brewing in his veins.

The Sheriff groaned before moving past them and getting into the driver's seat of his son's car. He placed his hands on the steering wheel, closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath before letting go and forcing himself to calm down. Opening his eyes again, he seemed more focused as his eyes smoothly skimmed over the whole interior of the car. His hands roamed over the dashboard and opened all the compartments as he tried to find something, anything that could help find his son.

"Hold on, wait!", Scott's hand shot out, stopping the Sheriff from closing the glove compartment on the passenger side. The true alpha ran around the car and pulled the door opened. He grabbed a large square piece of folded paper which was the map of Beacon Hills the pack has been using. "Stiles must have stashed this before they got him!", he exclaimed proudly at his friend as he unfolded it. Stiles has always been the smart one out of the duo. He knew that if Osiris found the map then he'll know that they were zeroing in on him, which then might have caused Osiris to relocate his pack, Stiles and Stormy with them.

"What is it?", the Sheriff asked as Derek moved to peer through the open door beside him.

Scott began to unfold Stormy's map and showed it to him, "It's Stormy's, we've been using it to search the preserve for Osiris", he explained at he pointed over the numerous crossed out locations and tapped towards the three places left to clear, "Stiles and Stormy could be held up in one of these places right now."

The Sheriff frowned, "What if they're not even in the preserve, Scott? It's an estimated guess that I'm not too sure we should waste valuable time on."

"Sheriff...", it was Derek who spoke up, "It's unlikely that Osiris isn't in the preserve. He'd want privacy, want open space to hunt, he wouldn't hideout with a pack of wolves in a suburban area."

He gave the older wolf a serious look, "You sure about this?"

Derek gave him a self-assured nod.

"Isaac and Allison are tracking Stiles through the woods...", Scott said pointing towards the dark line of trees beside them, "... and Lydia is with Mr Argent driving up and down this route, seeing if they can find anything because whoever took him would have had to put him in a car at some point. There are no cabins or places close enough where they could have taken him by foot, it's just acres of trees", he explained, motioning his finger around their current location on the map which wasn't close to any of Stormy's marked locations.

Before the Sheriff could respond, Argent's black SUV screeched to a halt beside them and out jumped Chris, Lydia, Allison and Isaac. Scott looked over the group confused since Isaac and Allison had left on foot and now they were with Argent in his car.

Argent walked towards the Sheriff, "We found something", he told him, a determined parental look on his face like he understood how the Sheriff was feeling about his son being missing.

Allison stepped forward, demeanour set in hunter mode, "Isaac and I followed three sets of tracks through the woods. You could tell one was obviously Stiles Converse sneakers. The other two were heavier and more smooth in their movements. Halfway through, the tracks got closer together and then there was clearly a scuffle on the ground. Stiles tracks stopped and one of the remaining shoe marks were heavier after that, like they were holding something...", her sentence lingers, obviously insinuating that one of the wolves were holding Stiles unconscious form over their shoulder. She had a feeling that they toyed with him, that they let him run in the woods as a fun game of cat and mouse. Stiles never had a chance.

Isaac chose to finish off, "We tracked them for a short distance before they ended up at Maybrook Road".

Lydia continued, "Where Mr Argent and I found a set of fresh tire marks. The road mainly leads to the Lookout Point so they have to be somewhere in that direction."

"The Lookout?", Scott asked eagerly as he flattened the map over the top of the jeep's hood so everyone could see. His eyes roamed over the three locations that were left for them to search, his finger stopping at the only one that was right near the Lookout Point. According to Stormy's notes, it was an old abandoned cabin with a tiny shed at the back, a narrow gravel road leading to it from the main road. "This has got to be it!", his fingers tapped vigorously at the red circle around it.

The Sheriff nodded, satisfied that they were getting somewhere, "I'll call Parrish...", he said, already taking out his phone. He was the deputy the Sheriff could count on within the department when dealing with a pack of werewolves.

Chris Argent nodded, "I have some hunters that can help", he took out his phone as well, "We're going to need everyone we've got."

* * *

Just then, the double doors to the barn burst open and Osiris walked in, wheeling in a small metal trolley along with him. The same metal trolley with the electrocution device sitting on top of it that he used with Stormy. Joey walked beside his alpha, dragging a wooden chair behind him in one hand and holding a long length of thick brown rope in the other.

"Are you kids ready to play?", Osiris grinned mischievously.

Stormy and Stiles instinctively turned to each other, masking their worry.

"I think I've given you both enough time to catch up", Osiris stopped the trolley in front of them and moved around it as Joey placed the wooden chair in the middle of the room, facing it toward Stormy. The alpha turned to his beta and gave him a nod and Joey moved towards Stiles and kneeled down beside him to undo his handcuffs.

Stiles didn't say anything at first, frozen in a silent panic but when Joey grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet he began to lash out.

"Hey, what are you doing!", his voice stayed surprisingly strong as the wolf just ignored him and guided him towards the chair.

Stiles wrists weren't bound anymore so he automatically began to fight as he got closer to the chair, not liking where the situation was heading and especially not liking the look of the weird box with wires sticking out of it on the rusty trolley Osiris wheeled in. He began wiggling his arms out of Joey's hold, trying to somehow slow down the process. The teen obviously knew that even if he somehow got free, he wouldn't be able to fight an alpha or a beta. Or if by some miracle he was able to outrun them and escape out the door, then there would be a whole pack out there waiting for him. And he couldn't imagine leaving Stormy behind, he'd never forgive himself if he just left someone to their death.

"Hold on, wait!", Stormy pleaded as she helplessly tried to get free, the rope cutting even further into her wrists.

Osiris turned to the hunter, "You _can_ stop all this, little Winchester", he told her with a raised brow, insinuating that is she gave him the information he wanted then he'd end this. Joey stopped in his tracks looking over at his alpha then back at the hunter, Stiles stopped fighting as he breathed heavily grimacing in Stormy's direction.

Stormy just blinked, unable to opened her mouth for a reply.

Osiris lips formed into a thin line, the light wrinkles around the sides of his mouth darkening. He gave Joey a look which made him continue dragging a reluctant Stiles toward the chair.

"Stop fighting will you, human!", Joey groaned, gripping Stiles tighter as he almost pierced his flesh with claws that had begun to protrude from his fingertips.

Just then Osiris stepped forward, grabbed Stiles shoulder and in one smooth movement pushed Stiles into the wooden chair, his butt landing solidly into the seat. A hand still on the boy's left shoulder, he walked around the back of Stiles chair and placed his other hand on the other shoulder firmly. Joey began wrapping Stiles wrists to the arm of the chair with the rope he brought in and Osiris bopped his head down to Stiles ear as he continued to fidget in his spot even though he knew there was no point.

"No use trying to fight, Stiles", the alpha purred out his name sadistically, the hot feel of his breath in Stiles ear, "It is best if you save your energy. You are going to need it", he advised with a smile and Stiles just clenched his eyes shut in anxiety and fear, hating the closeness of the alpha. He was beyond spooked.

When Joey finally finished tying each of Stiles wrists to the arms of the chair and his ankles to the front legs, he stood up and moved to the side. Osiris then finally let got of Stiles shoulders, letting the boy release the breath he didn't realise he was holding. Stormy continued to try to pull herself free helplessly as Osiris moved the trolley towards Stiles who was now firmly tied to the wooden chair. The alpha flicked the switch on the device making the red light to appear as the device began to softly hum. Osiris picked up the rod that was connected to the device by a wire and moved towards the back of Stiles chair again. He placed a softer hand on the boy's shoulders, the rod still between the fingers of the alpha's left hand like he was holding a pen. Stiles automatically tensed, the lethal rod literally inches from his neck. The humming sound that emanated from the device on the trolley seemed louder in Stiles ear as if it travelled through the wires leading all the way to the tip of the rod.

"Now the difference between when you and I played this game, Stormy is that I needed you alive...", his sentence trailed off as he looked down at Stiles. Then he lifted his free hand off his shoulder and run his fingers gently through the top of the teen's dark brown hair before roughly pulling at the locks between his fingers, earning a small yelp from the boy, "... but Stiles, I do not need", his expression hardened toward the hunter who was bound helplessly to the pillar in front of them. "So is there anything you want to tell me before I begin?"

Stormy stilled as her eyes dropped from Osiris to Stiles who looked absolutely terrified. The two teens just stared at each other, silently telling one another it was going to be okay. Osiris merely rolled his eyes and dropped the rod in his fingers onto the front of the boy's shoulder. Stiles screamed as soon as the metal touched him, the thin fabric of his shirt acting as no barrier to soften the electric shockwaves that were coursing through him.

"No, no, no...", Stormy mumbled pathetically to herself as she pulled at the ropes, sure that her wrists were beginning to bleed again.

Osiris grinned as he lifted the rod off Stiles, allowing him to take a breath for a second before placing it in the same exact spot again, earning an even more painful scream to tear through the teen's throat. The sound of Stiles screaming shot a cold shiver down Stormy's spine. She hadn't heard him scream like that before. The hunter knew how much that machine freaking hurt and there was nothing she could do to stop it besides warrant Dean a death sentence.

Osiris lifted the rod away again and moved to the side of Stiles chair as he turned his head towards Stormy, "Let's get creative, shall we?", he grinned and abruptly sliced a clawed index finger deep across Stiles left upper arm, right under the hem of his t-shirt sleeve. Stiles let out a gasp of surprise as he looked down at his arm, his eyes widening at the crimson that was beginning to bubble out of the long cut as it trialled down to his elbow.

"Stiles!", Stormy yelled and his head snapped towards her. Their fearful eyes connected just as Osiris rammed the rod into the open wound and Stiles head swung backwards the pain being so much more intensified, feeling like the metal rod was sending waves of electricity through his entire arm and all the way down through each of his fingers. Stiles was screaming until Osiris pulled out the rod, the cut oozing out even more blood. His limbs felt limp and weak as he tried to catch his breath.

"Having the urge to talk yet, Stormy?", Osiris asked again wickedly and when all the hunter did was return a vicious glare, he dug the rod into Stiles cut arm again but even deeper and held it in there for a long few seconds longer, ignoring Stormy's protests to stop.

And just when Stiles voice began to crack Osiris removed it, allowing Stiles head to drop heavily against his chest, his breathing becoming too fast and heavy. He slowly lifting his head, his body now feeling completely drained with exhaustion.

"Stiles, Stiles! Are you okay?", Stormy asked frantically as his eyes met hers and he managed to give her a heavy nod.

Osiris gave her a look that said 'you can end this at any time' but when Stormy's gaze just hardened he turned his back to her and knelt down in front of Stiles who was still trying to catch his breath. The alpha placed the rod down on the floor beside him and placed his elbows on each of Stiles knees and clasped his hands together in the middle and looked up at him. "I feel for you here, Stiles. There's no reason for me to want you to die. You haven't harmed me in any way but Stormy has forced my hand. She needs to pay for her sins."

"D-Don't try to make yourself look better, dude. It's not w-working", Stiles replied heavily, struggling to keep his head up.

Osiris just grinned as he tilted his head to the side and looked at Stiles, his eyes looking deep into the boy's whisky coloured ones. The alpha's irises were like ice, their tone of blue so light and piercing that it chilled Stiles to the bone, feeling like the alpha was having a peek into his soul. "Losing mama Stilinski was a big blow to your father wasn't it, Stiles? I don't think the town Sheriff will cope very well if he loses his son too, the only thing he has left of her..."

"Don't you talk about her", Stiles voice went cold and rough around the edges as he held his head higher, giving the alpha a glare so intense that it made Stormy stiffen in worry.

A soft chuckle emerged from the alpha and he lifted his hands up innocently, "I did not mean any offence, Stiles. I'm just stating facts."

"Well, leave my family out of it", a rumble radiated at the back of Stiles throat as his fingers clenched into fists.

"Will do", Osiris obliged willingly, sounding like he was being respectful and decent but Stiles knew otherwise. He knew the alpha seemed to have some serious bi-polar issues and that he tends to play with people's emotions for his own benefit. The alpha was still kneeling closely in front of the teen, his elbows placed on his knees as he stared at him. "You should be angry at your little friend here, not me", he nudged his head in Stormy's direction, "She's the reason you're in this mess. Come on, do you really think she actually cares about what happens to you?", the alpha scoffed with a shake of his head like it was preposterous, "Winchester's only care about their own flesh and blood!"

"That's not true. Stiles, don't listen to him", Stormy called out, knowing that Osiris was just trying to turn Stiles against her.

Osiris sighed like an annoyed parent, turning towards his beta, "Please silence, Miss Winchester. This young gentleman and I are trying to have a conversation."

Joey stormed towards Stormy, pulling a bandana out of his pocket.

The hunter quickly tried to stop him, "Oh, come on, Joseph. Don't..."

Joey didn't even bother listening and wrapped the material around her mouth before she could even finish her sentence, typing a knot at the back of her head to secure it.

Stiles focus was on Stormy who was very pissed at being forced to shut up, so the alpha moved his head to block his view and brought the attention back to himself. "Trust me, Stiles. Whoever befriends the Winchester's, fights beside them or aids them in any way, they always turn up dead. And do you actually think they care? They just move on and continue their slaughter of every single thing in their path which they classify as un-human. That girl does not care for you, all she cares about is her brother. She would let you die to save him, without question. They only care about themselves and fulfilling their need to kill", Osiris told Stiles angrily, occasionally gesturing towards Stormy, "Hell, the Winchester's literally began the apocalypse! Her brother Sam risked the entire fate of the world just to get revenge on Lucifer. If he failed he would have destroyed us all!"

Stiles was shaking his head refusing to listen, "Just stop, I don't believe you."

"You don't believe me?", Osiris chuckled and pointed toward Stormy, "Do you think she actually cares about your wolf friend, Scott McCall or his pack? The only reason she hasn't killed them yet is for her own gain! She needs their help to bring me down!", he yelled, making Stiles jump, "Let me guess, she doesn't really get along with the werewolves in your little pack, does she?"

This made Stiles hesitate to reply because it was true. Stormy always kind of had a hardened attitude whenever she was dealing with Scott, Derek and Isaac.

Osiris realised from the look on Stiles face that he was getting somewhere so he kept trying to dig further, "It's just a matter of time until she snaps and hurts one of your friends, or even kills them."

"She wouldn't", Stiles argued strongly, though his face wasn't as confident as his voice.

"Oh, but she would, Stiles. Both of Stormy's parents were hunters. She was raised to become a killer. I'm sure she knew how to shoot a gun, wield a machete and desecrate a grave before she even got her first period", Osiris scorned then leant in closer to Stiles, almost coming nose to nose. "Now I assure you, you do not want to associate with Winchester's. If you're not their blood, then you'll be nothing more than expendable. You can never trust them."

Stiles jaw clenched tightly, knowing Osiris obviously had a purpose behind telling him all this, "What do you want from me?", he asked in an even voice.

Osiris looked at him like it was so obvious, "I want you to help yourself! You spent a lot of time with little Stormy over there", he tilted his head in her direction, "If she trusted you enough to get close to her, then she might have let something slip out about her brother. Where he might be, what might have happened to separate them. If you tell me something valuable enough that would help me, I might just let you go", the alpha offered, sounding completely genuine.

"You're lying."

"You know I'm not", Osiris replied fast and strong.

A part of Stiles knew he wasn't lying. Osiris was crazy and a little unhinged but for some reason seemed like he'd keep his word. The alpha wasn't interested in him, he just wanted to avenge Jeomi and get to back at Stormy and her brother for her death. Stiles didn't have anything to tell him anyway. Stormy rarely spoke about her family, especially her brothers. The only thing he remembered Stormy letting slip out about her brother was that 'he had a new family now.' But he wasn't going to tell Osiris that. If he did, he could be endangering a whole family. Whose to say Osiris wouldn't slaughter them all.

"I'm giving you one more chance to save yourself, Stiles. Because Stormy sure won't", Osiris offered again seeing how the teen lacked to respond right away which meant something was streaming through his head.

Stiles eyes snapped towards the alpha again, a stubborn look in his eye. "I don't know anything, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

Stiles saw Osiris eye twitch in fury as he just nodded and pulled away from Stiles, getting back up on his feet

"That is the wrong choice, little human", Osiris demeanour completely flipped from being compromising and calm, to being full of fury right before he backhanded Stiles across the face.

"Oww!", Stiles groaned annoyed, feeling like his neck had snapped from the force of the blow. He turned his head back to face the alpha with a scowl, "You have some serious mood swings, dude!"

Osiris growled angrily and picked up the rod he discarded on the floor earlier. Before Stiles could yell for the alpha to stop, he stabbed the rod into his open wound yet again and a blood-curdling scream tore through his throat. When the alpha finally pulled the rod out, he didn't even offer Stiles a glance before turning to Stormy and pointing the rod in her direction.

"My patience is wearing very thin, Winchester!", he yelled looking deranged. His often cool and calm demeanour totally evaporated and what took over was how Stormy really remembered him years ago when Dean and her first came across him. And it scared her because that Osiris was even more unpredictable. She feared that he'll lash out at Stiles and really harm him. "Where is Dean Winchester!", his voice tore through the whole barn, sounding even louder than Stiles tormented screams a second ago.

Joey who was still standing beside Stormy, grabbed the bandana and untied it allowing her to respond.

Stormy opened her mouth, too scared to respond, too scared of the repercussions of her answer. "I-I can't..."

But before she could even finish her sentence, Osiris plunged the rod back into Stiles bloody arm and this time he couldn't even scream. The pain so intense that it completely stole his breath away, his muscles curling into each other, his whole arm feeling as though it was on fire. His body was trembling but Osiris refused to take the rod out. The alpha was in such a fury and so focused on hurting Stiles that he had blocked everything else out, including Stormy.

"Stop it!", she yelled at Osiris but she was tuned out. "Osiris, stop! I'll tell you!", she screamed, fearing that he'll cause Stiles severe damage or might even cause his heart to falter. She didn't even know what she meant when she said she'd tell him, all she knew was that she wanted Osiris to stop. She couldn't let Stiles die. When Osiris didn't respond, Stormy's head snapped towards the beta who was still beside her. "Joey, please!", she pleaded. It was the first time calling him by his nickname since she'd been taken and found out he was a werewolf. This made him turned to her, his eyes growing dark. "I know there's good in you, I've seen it", she told him, hoping to pierce through his non-existent heart. She knew that some small part of Joey felt something for her, whether it was lust or something else she didn't know. But she did know that some attraction was there because she felt it too before she knew what he was. "Don't let Stiles die because of me, please. He has nothing to do with this. He's just an innocent kid!"

"You're a kid too, he'll kill you", Joey replied, his voice strong but it still held a softness.

"But you and I both know I'm not innocent. Stiles is, please just stop him, Joey. I'll do anything you want, please!", she begged, her voice shaking and her eyes watering as she turned to Stiles who had gone even paler in colour.

Joey who looked as if he was battling with his inner-self looked at Stiles, his jaw tightening before he turned to Stormy again who was literally begging him with her eyes. He then turned back to Stiles and before he could debate it any further he moved towards him, almost stumbling on his feet because he was still unsure. Placing a hand on Osiris shoulder, he pulled him back a little so the rod was removed from Stiles arm.

The pale boy went limp, his chin hitting hard against his torso as his chest raised and fell sluggishly with breathing way too slow. Light tremors still ran through his left arm, his tightly fisted hands releasing themselves lifelessly. Stormy wanted to call out to him, to make sure he was even conscious but thought it was best to keep quiet as Joey approached his manic alpha.

"I think that's enough for now, Osiris", Joey spoke to him softly, moving in front of him so they were face to face as he removed the rod from his fingers and put it aside. He placed his hands on his alpha's forearms as he looked up at him but the alpha's eyes were still directed at Stiles, "Don't let the Winchester get to you. You've come so far", he whispered gently in Osiris ear, sounding like a nurse speaking to a mentally disorientated patient. Joey dealt with him in a caring manner as though he'd experienced Osiris in this hysteric state before and been the one to talk him out of it. "You need a moment to get your head straight?", he asked, tightening the hands on his arms which finally made Osiris eyes lift to his.

Osiris shook his head and pulled back from Joey gently and like a flick of a switch, he was his old self again. "No, I must finish this, Joseph", he told him as he moved towards the rod but before his fingers could reach it the doors to the barn flew open. Stormy, Osiris and Joey's heads flew up as one of the bulky pack members who brought Stiles in stormed into the room holding something in his hand.

"Cole, what do you want?!", Osiris questioned impatiently, hating to be disturbed.

"Sorry, alpha Osiris but I really think you're going to want to see this...", Cole replied as he moved towards him and held up an iPhone and Stormy's heart stopped.

"Why are you showing me a teenager's phone?", Osiris groaned impatiently, waving a hand towards Stiles since he assumed it was his.

A wide grin spread across Cole's lips, "That's the thing, sir. This isn't Stilinski's phone. We assumed it was because it was on his person. I thought the battery was dead since it was off when we took it. But I was looking through his things and fumbling with the phone and it turned on", he explained as he unlocked the phone, "The passcode was 1-1-1-1 so it was easy to get by", he grinned proudly as he began tapping at the screen before lifting it back up for the alpha to see, "It is actually Stormy Winchester's phone, sir."

Osiris eyes went wide with glee as he saw the name 'Deano' printed across the screen with ten digits aligned underneath it. A big grin spread across his lips as he looked up at Cole in delight, "Why should we try to find Dean Winchester, when we can get Dean Winchester to come to us?"

"No...", a dreaded whisper left Stormy's lips.

* * *

 _ **Writer's Note:**_

 _Woah - I miss Deano!_  
 _Sorry, not sorry for all the Stiles/Stormy whump and angst but that shit's my jam!_

 _Anyway, gonna get serious here..._  
 _I put a lot of effort in getting these chapters out each week and bringing the story in my head to life. It took me years to actually post things I've written because I've always ever written them for myself. But then I started posting on fanfiction and actual people around the world are reading stuff I've come up with in my bedroom at very late hours of the night (i.e. it's currently 2:29 am). So I would like to thank you guys for always being there and for continuously reading._

 _I know there are quite a few following Stormy's journey and I would like to get to know you guys, so please leave a review! It's really the only thing that keeps me motivated, without them I wouldn't be strict on myself to get chapters out each week._

 _Thanks again dudes x._


	24. Chapter Twenty-Two

_**Chapter Twenty-Two:**_

Osiris grabbed the phone off his beta and turned to Stormy, ecstatic at the change of events, "Let's give big ole' brother a call, shall we?", he grinned from ear to ear.

The question Stormy kept repeating to herself was why Stiles even had her phone in the first place. The last thing she wanted was to bring her brother into this, just when he had finally gotten a normal life with Lisa and Ben. Dean deserved to be out of the hunting game, he earned it. It was what Sam wanted and she was crushing it to pieces. Because of her, Dean was going to have to come crashing back into his hunting life and only for their lives to end. Because it's not likely that he could get them free and take on a whole pack of pissed off werewolves on his own. Yes, the Winchester's have gotten through much worse before but they always had family fighting by their side, even an angel. But Cas was far away from here and wouldn't even be able to locate Stormy even if she called for him thanks to those stupid sigils he engraved into their ribs. They warded her from all angel's which included him, he probably wouldn't even answer anyway. He's kind of been AWOL since Sam died, trying to fix things back upstairs that they'd broken.

Most of the time when Winchester's walk into situations like this they have a plan, have a shitload of weapons, knew the layout of the place and how many beings they have to take down. And if one of them was taken and in danger, they had something to negotiate with, something the other party wanted. But Osiris didn't want to negotiate, didn't want anything from them besides their lives.

"Don't you do it, Osiris!", Stormy yelled at him, venom practically dripping off her tongue as she pulled angrily at the ropes binding her, hoping they would snap so she could tackle the phone out of his hands.

Osiris didn't even bother responding to the hunter as he turned to Cole, "Shut her up then leave", he ordered, pointing towards her.

Joey threw the bandana he used on Stormy before to his pack member and moved to whisper into Osiris ear.

Cole moved towards Stormy and reached out to wrap the bandana around her mouth, "Don't touch me!", she yelled, viciously swinging her head so he couldn't tie it down.

"Don't force me to shut you up the same way I did your boyfriend", he tilted his head towards the still unconscious Stiles, clearly talking about the deep hues of blue that covered his cheek when she first saw him. When Stormy opened her mouth to respond, the werewolf swiftly used it as an opportunity to place the material in her mouth and wrap it around her head, securing it with a knot at the back. He dipped his lips toward her ear, "Quiet... just the way I like them", he murmured before pulling away and didn't even look back at the hunter to witness the dirty look she gave him as he walked out the barn doors.

Osiris and Joey who were still talking quietly to one another, stopped just as Cole left and pulled away from each other. Joey went to stand next to her and Osiris in front as he tapped at the phone in his hands. Stormy's heart began beating a thousand miles a minute as she watched Osiris put her phone on speaker and dialled Dean's number.

Everybody stilled as the phone started to ring.

"Ughh... W-What's going o-on?", a voice mumbled and Stormy's head snapped towards Stiles who was beginning to regain consciousness, struggling to raise his heavy head.

But no one answered him, their attention solely on the dial tone coming out of the phone in the alpha's calloused palm. Joey smoothly moved toward Stiles and without a word, lifted the bandana that still dangled from his neck up to his mouth to silence him. Stiles didn't even flinch, too confused and exhausted to realise what was happening. Stormy was hoping that her brother wouldn't answer because right now she couldn't even breath as the ringing echoed through the small barn. But on the fifth ring, just when she was sure he wasn't going to answer the line was picked up.

"Stormy Winchester!", a familiar growl emanated through the phone speaker, sending a chill down her spine because her brother sounded absolutely pissed to the very core. "It took you long enough to call me back! My patience level with you has hit its limit so there better be a reason why you're ignoring my calls other than you just don't want to!"

"It's mainly because Stormy is a little tied up right now", Osiris said smoothly into the phone, his eyes never leaving the hunter in front of him.

There was a short pause of shock since Dean wasn't expecting to hear a strangers voice on the other end, especially not a threatening one. "Who the hell is this?! Why do you have my sisters phone?"

"I'm offended that you don't recognise my voice, Dean", Osiris responded slyly, enjoying every moment.

There was a longer pause this time before he answered, "You sound like that crazy wolf that got away years ago. What was the name? It was O'Something... O'Loughlin... O'Brien... O'Connell..."

Stormy managed to roll her eyes at her brother even through the crappy circumstance she was in. She knew her brother would have kept guessing until someone stopped him.

"Osiris", correct the alpha through a tight voice, clearly annoyed, "It's been a long time, Dean."

"Sure has. I guess you're still pissed at your pack being taken out."

"They were slaughtered", a deep growl stemmed out of Osiris throat.

"I don't care, build a bridge. Where is my sister?!", Dean demanded.

"Like I said before, she's a little tied up", answered the wolf.

"I'm not in the mood for your games, buddy. If you've hurt her..."

"Oh, save the threats, Dean. I'm in control here, not you", Osiris said in warning. The alpha finally dropped his gaze from Stormy and began to stroll around the room like he was talking on the phone with an old friend. "You know, your sister really loves you because no matter how much I poked and prodded, she wouldn't say a word about where you were."

"If you've harmed even a hair on her head, you will regret it", Dean growled into the receiver.

"Oh, I've harmed much more than a hair, Dean. You should've heard her scream, it was delightful!", Osiris snickered in satisfaction.

A loud exhale was heard through the line, as Dean tried to calm himself a little before he replied. When he spoke again, his voice was tight and tense right on the edge of blowing up, "Now you listen to me you son of a bitch, you better be lying because if I see even a scratch on Stormy when I get there, I'm gonna make your death so slow and painful you'll regret ever touching her."

Osiris just chuckled at the phone in his hands, "Not going to be that easy to kill me, Dean. I'm an alpha now", he grinned.

"Let me speak to my sister!", Dean demanded, not caring about what he had to say.

"No. I don't like the tone of your voice", responded Osiris like he was offended by Dean's lack of manners.

"How do I know you even have her, pup? For all I know, you're an idiot who only managed to steal her phone", Dean huffed, prompting him.

The belittling words got under the alpha's skin and his face darkened as he nodded his head toward Joey. The beta removed the bandana from Stormy's mouth and as soon as she was able to open her mouth she began to yell, "Dean, don't...", but was quickly cut off by Osiris backhanding her across the face so hard her ears began to ring.

"Stormy!", her brother's frantic voice tore through her ringing ears, "Storm, you okay?!", his voice finally revealed the worry he was covering up.

From behind, Joey covered Stormy's mouth with his palm before she could respond as Osiris just laughed out loud as he looked between the furious hunter in front of him and the furious hunter on the phone in his hand.

"That was adorable! Was that not adorable?", he mocked, directing the question to the others in the room, his eyes roaming over his beta and Stiles who was more alert and aware now, glaring at the alpha.

Stormy's eyes pierced through Osiris skull, wishing he'll disintegrate just with her gaze. Why couldn't she be like Cyclops and just laser the asshole out of existence?

Dean's heated voice grumbled through the speaker, "Fine, I'll take your bait, Osiris. What do you want?"

"Just you...", Osiris hummed merrily, "You come alone, no weapons, no wolfsbane, nothing."

"Where?", he grunted impatiently.

"My associate will text you the location", answered the alpha sounding bored as he looked at Joey.

"Your what? You're a werewolf, why the..."

Was the last of Dean's voice Stormy heard before Osiris hung up.

* * *

Dean was leaning against the kitchen tabletop, the popcorn in the microwave having finished minutes ago but he couldn't move. His entire body was tense as he clasped his fingers around his phone, feeling as though his whole world had come crashing down in front of him. His little sister was in danger, she was hurting and he wasn't there to protect her. This is the second time he has failed at his job. He failed with Sam, he was not going to fail again and lose the last family he had left.

Lisa walked into the kitchen with her head down looking down at two DVD cases in her hands, "Hey, I only found part one and three of Die Hard. Which one do you want to... What's wrong?", she had finally raised her head and knew right away that something was wrong. The first thing she noticed was the faraway expression he was wearing, his mind completely somewhere else. His jaw was tight with tension and eyes dark like the beginning of a storm. His shoulders were taut in clear anger and his fingers were grasping his phone so tightly that she actually considered that it would snap in half. It wasn't angry Dean that she was seeing, it was murderous Dean. The seasoned hunter didn't even register Lisa's presence, eyes still glued on the phone in his hands. His head was buzzing and his body was overwhelmed with the heat of anger but with a chill of worry.

Lisa didn't know what to do, having not witnessed him in this state before, "Dean... What's wrong?", she tried again.

Dean didn't raise his head as he answered, "Stormy's in trouble...", his tone came out strong and rough but Lisa knew him well enough to perceive the distress in his voice.

Lisa was taken back at first not expecting that, assuming that the look on his face had something to do with losing Sam which she knew he was having trouble coping with. She knew his sister had practically gone AWOL on him and that Dean was really pissed and worried about her for literally running away in the middle of the night. A part of Lisa still felt guilty about that, had blamed herself a little for Stormy not wanting to live with her and Ben. She tried her best to make her feel welcome, to make it feel like a home but the teen had been distant since the moment she walked through the door with her brother, it was almost like she never even tried. It was as if she let Dean settle in and made sure he was okay before she bailed. But they both weren't okay. Losing Sam had broken a piece of them that they could never get back.

"What happened? Is she okay?", Lisa asked, hoping it was nothing too serious. Dean told her about the fight the two had on the phone when Stormy and he finally talked since she left. His sister refused to tell him where she was and Dean refused to take no for an answer. He had been trying to get in touch with her but she had been ignoring his calls ever since. Lisa knew that Dean's worry for his sister was way overriding his anger.

Dean finally raised his head to look at her as he shook his head, "Someone took her."

"She's been kidnapped! Dean, you've got to call the police!", Lisa responded in distress.

"They wouldn't be able to do anything", he replied undoubtedly.

Lisa gave him a questioning look but then picked up on Dean's face that the situation was supernatural related and not a normal one, "What is it?", she asked reluctantly.

"Werewolf...", he answered bitterly, "... and if my instinct is correct, a whole pack of them. I've gotta go..."

Lisa stepped forward, a single hand out, "Dean..."

He shook his head stopping her, "No, don't try to talk me out of it."

Lisa kept moving and placed her hand on his arm, her soft eyes filling him with warmth despite the situation. "I would never do that. She's your sister, I know how much she means to you. Just... be careful and please come back to us... to me."

Dean's mouth lips etched up to one side in a small smile as he placed a hand on the back of her neck, "Of course I will", he answered unshakably as he leant forward and placed a soft kiss on her head. Then he walked past her, moving with purpose toward the garage so he could uncover the Impala and get it ready for when he received the address from the alpha's 'associate'. Then he had to make sure he had enough silver in his trunk because he wasn't going down without a fight.

The one thing Dean was sure of as he pulled the dusty white sheet off the Impala, was that he wasn't leaving without Stormy. Dean was bringing his sister back with him, whether she liked it or not.

* * *

Joey removed his hand from Stormy's mouth to catch the phone Osiris threw in his direction so he could send Dean the location.

"Now, let's see how long it takes for big brother to get here", Osiris kneeled down in front of Stormy and placed a hand on her knee. And when the hunter looked down, she saw the claws slowly emerge from the tip of his nails. "For every hour Dean takes to get here...", Osiris tapped his index finger against her knee, "I'm going to tally the hours up on your leg to ensure I don't lose count...", he explained like he genuinely wanted her to understand his reasonings before he dipped his claw into her thigh, right on top of her knee and drew a line that was about two inches long.

Stormy clenched her jaw and bit her lip, forcing herself to hold in any pained sounds as she watched Osiris cut through her jeans and into her flesh.

"There we go, that looks pretty good", smiled Osiris as he looked up from his work.

Breathing in and out from the pain, she watched as bubbles of crimson began to seep through the deep incision he created, a perfect line. It's definitely going to need stitches. Her eyes snapped back up toward the alpha and her eyes darkened with fury and frustration. This douchebag had taken her, taken Stiles to get to her and now bringing Dean into the mix and she just wanted to end him.

"I'm. Going. To. Kill. You", her threat rumbled from the back of her dry, coarse throat.

"You know what? I'm getting sick of hearing these empty Winchester threats. You couldn't stop me all those years ago. And now I'm better, I'm faster, I'm stronger, and I'm an alpha. What makes you think you or your brother can stop me now?", Osiris asked arrogantly with his head tilted a little higher.

"Because I've lost too much and gone through too much to just be killed by some pathetic werewolf whose avenging a woman who never even loved him", Stormy snapped, the words uncontrollably pouring out of her mouth.

Osiris deep blue eyes seemed to turn to ice as his back straightened and towered over Stormy in outrage. "What did you just say to me?"

Stormy just cocked her head to the side, her eyes never once leaving the werewolf, "Jeomi never loved you, and she was never going to love you. She died because of you! Us hunters were only trialling after the murders you committed, Jeomi and her pack never hurt anyone", she spat menacingly, so angry that she wasn't even thinking about the consequences of her words.

Osiris eyes turned murderous and like a bullet, his fingers were wrapped out the teenager's neck and was literally squeezing the life out of her, making her eyes pop out of her sockets.

Joey jumped in front of them, trying to pull his alpha's hand away at the wrist, "Osiris stop! She's just trying to get to you, it's what she wants!", he yelled.

But his alpha didn't even flinch, his jaw was set and his eyes didn't even move from hers as he squeezed tighter. Stiles began to thrash in his seat in worry, screaming through the material around his mouth as he watched the alpha choking the life out of Stormy.

"Alpha Osiris!", Joey screamed, "Stick to the plan and kill her in front of her brother! Don't you want to make him feel the same pain you did?!", and when Osiris didn't budge he added, "For Jeomi..."

Osiris finally twitched and his fingers released Stormy's neck reluctantly just as a loud deafening bang erupted from outside the barn. Then a heavy, intense howl tore through the night and Stiles eyes widened toward the door, recognising it.

"What the hell is going on!", Osiris growled as he turned toward the door when another loud thump was heard. Then the clear sound of fighting erupted filled with bangs, grunts, roars and pained moans.

"We're being attacked!", Joey told his alpha is shock and worry.

Osiris groaned beyond frustrated as he stormed toward the door, "Must I sort every problem out myself?!", he screamed in fury as Joey followed closely behind in aid and they both left the teens to see what was happening.

Then suddenly, there was a loud thump that sounded like it came from beside Stiles. Then another thump, then another before there was the sound of snapping wood as the weak decaying wall beside Stiles was torn through. Stiles tried turning his head, trying to see what was tearing into the barn but he couldn't and Stormy was so low, still sitting on the ground that she couldn't really see either.

"Stiles? Stormy?", a familiar voice called as they finally broke through the wall.

And Stiles cheered in relief at the voice as they ran toward him and pulled the bandana off his mouth.

"D-Derek!", Stiles breathed out in relief, "Man, I never thought I'd ever be happy to see you!"

Derek groaned at the boy as he quickly sliced off the rope with his claws. "You good?", he asked as he freed him, his eyes lingering on Stiles black eye and the dark bruises on his face.

Stiles nodded, "Who's with you?"

"Everyone", answered Derek as he moved toward Stormy and sliced the rope binding her wrists behind her back.

"That's very specific", grumbled Stiles, rubbing his reddened wrists.

"Everyone we've got, Stiles", the wolf answered annoyed as he pulled back from Stormy and gave her a quick once over, immediately noticing she wasn't wearing a shirt before any of her cuts and bruises. "Come on, let's get you guys out of here", he said as he quickly pulled off his dark grey shirt and handed it to the hunter, leaving him in a white wife beater.

"Thanks...", mumbled Stormy as she pulled the massive shirt over her head and her arms through the sleeves.

"You okay to walk?", Derek asked, his eyes landing on the fresh long gash on her thigh still dripping with blood.

Stormy nodded as she used the wooden pillar to pull herself up but as soon as she was on her two feet, her world began to swirl and Derek quickly placed a hand on her waist to steady her. "Sorry... just give me a second...", she moaned as she blinked herself out of the dizziness and got her vision to refocus. She guessed not having any food or water in her system and being tied down for two days would do that to you. Derek didn't move his hand off her until she stepped forward on her own without another dizzy spell. The cut on her thigh really stung and her head thumped against her skull like a bitch but she was okay.

"Follow me...", Derek waved them over as he ducked through the hole in the wall that he just created. Stormy quickly swiped her phone that Joey discarded when he rushed out the barn and pocketed it.

Stiles and Stormy followed behind Derek, their exhausted stumbling slowly diminishing with every step they took as adrenaline began to kick in. They walked around the side of barn toward the front when loud footsteps were heard coming from behind them. Stiles, Stormy and Derek snapped around to see a very pissed off Osiris poking his head out the hole in the wall.

Derek automatically pushed Stiles and Stormy behind him, almost making them fall since they were still a little uneasy on their feet.

"The Winchester is mine. She owes me her life!", Osiris snarled viciously at Derek.

Derek pulled Stormy closer to his side to make a point and placed his arm on the small of her back, "Stormy is coming with me", he replied firmly. And unbeknownst to Osiris, from behind, Derek grabbed Stormy's left hand and placed it on the back of his waistband where she felt a bulge of a gun.

"Are you really prepared to die for a hunter, Hale? After what hunters did to your family?", Osiris tried.

Derek stiffened and Stormy didn't know if it was from Osiris words or from her cold hand sliding under his shirt to carefully pull out the gun from his belt. Her thumb swiftly flicked off the safety and could tell just by the feel of it without looking that it was her own gun, her actual gun which was loaded with wolfsbane laced silver bullets.

"Nothing to say to that, Derek?", Osiris urged since Derek just glared viciously at him rather than actually answering him, beginning to take delicate steps toward them.

"Don't take another step", warned Derek through fanged teeth.

"Or what?"

"Or this!", Stormy pulled her hand from behind Derek and pointed the pistol in Osiris direction. She didn't hesitate on squeezing the trigger, hitting the alpha in the chest three times before he reacted and begun to run away from the firing line at an inhuman speed.

"Stormy!", Derek yelled after the hunter as she bolted after Osiris, the adrenaline hitting her full force and making her aches turn into numbing pains.

Osiris got pretty far, pretty quick and when Stormy caught up to him he was on his hands and knees in front of Scott, his fallen pack members all around him on the ground. Argent and his hunters were sedating them with wolfsbane and dragging their unconscious bodies away. At the scene, Stormy didn't even stop because it was clearly over for Osiris since they'd taken the whole pack down. Instead, at midrun she tucked away her gun at the back of her jeans and swiped up a discarded machete from the ground, still sticky with blood. Osiris still on his knees and defeated, raised his hands over the bullet holes on his chest and deep red blood poured through his fingers. His hands tremored from the wolfsbane now running through his body as he looked up at Scott who had stopped him from getting away. But Stormy kept gunning towards him.

"Stormy, stop!", Scott put his hand out toward her.

"Move!", Stormy responded through a tight voice, her eyes never leaving Osiris as she stopped in front of them.

"It's over. You can't just kill him!", Scott yelled, looking down at Osiris who wasn't fighting anymore, practically giving up.

"Yes, I can. What else is there to do? There's no supernatural authority to lock him up, Scott! He's just going to keep hurting innocent people!"

"There's another way. The Argent's are..."

"No! There is only one way to end his crusade. Osiris is going to keep going after my family until he succeeds or until I stop him!", Stormy yelled, not willing to lose anyone else.

"We don't kill, Stormy. You know that!", argued Scott.

"You don't... but I do, always have", Stormy replied heavily, her voice filled with venom and fury as her eyes zeroed in on Osiris who was still kneeling between them, clearly surrendering as he held his chest in obvious torment from the wolfsbane poisoning his insides.

Stormy could hear her heart thumping against her chest as her fingers gripped around the handle of the machete even tighter. Her world felt like it was spinning out of control as she stared at Osiris, everything was in slow motion as the anger bubbled through her veins. All the anger. Every ounce of anger and pain she felt was tightening around the machete. It wasn't even Osiris who she was angry at anymore. She just wanted to spill blood, wanted to release the pain she felt deep inside, the grief she's been trying to bury these last few weeks.

Stormy could see that horrid day flash by like a vision, see Dean's swollen and bloodied face looking at her in absolute devastation, see Bobby's lifeless body lying across green grass, see Cas splatter like a balloon into bloody pieces, see Sam falling into a deep dark pit in front of her, and she could not bear to lose anyone else like she did him. And without another thought, she swung the machete.

Blood scattered across the gravel as the blade cut through muscle and bone in one smooth swoop, a single thud hitting the ground before a headless body fell on top of it.

* * *

 _ **Writer's Note:**_

 _Pretty gruesome and ruthless, right? Has little Stormy finally lost it? We'll see..._

 _Guys, please, please, please, review! I need to hear your thoughts and reactions, even if it's a single sentence.  
_ _Hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always, thanks for reading._

 _Rose x._


	25. Writer's Note:

_**Writer's Note:**_

Hey guys,

Sorry to post in the middle of the week, this isn't a new chapter but I have an announcement I need to make which I forgot to mention last week.

With _'Stormy Times Are Coming'_ , I've sort of mapped out in my head a few more chapters, then I'll be ending it. I'm not saying it will be the end of Stormy Winchester's journey completely but it will be a hiatus of sorts. I can't tell you guys how long the period will be but I do have the intention of continuing it because I really enjoy telling her story. But pulling out chapters each week has become a struggle in my busy life so I don't want to promise you guys anything.

I've really enjoyed playing with the _Teen Wolf_ and _Supernatural_ worlds so it's awesome when I hear positive responses from you guys. There are a few more chapter's left to go so don't be too disappointed, I really think you'll enjoy them.

Feel free to PM me any questions or thoughts,

Hope you all understand,  
Rose x.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Three

_**Chapter Twenty-Three:**_

Every eye was on Stormy Winchester. Argent and his three men, the Sheriff, Parish, Scott, Lydia, Allison, Isaac, as well as Derek and Stiles who were now standing behind the hunter having had caught up and witnessed the whole thing. The young Winchester looked like a mess. Her shoulder-length hair was a dark unkempt nest, sticky on one side where it had glued together with blood from the cut on her forehead, her jaw was covered in dark bruises, her lips were dried and chapped, her neck was forming a ring of redness from where Osiris tried to strangle her just minutes ago, her borrowed oversized shirt dangled to the knees of her dirty skinny jeans and her whole right calf was soaked with blood. That's just to name the few injuries they could see.

"What did you do?!", Scott's angry voice tore through the silence that overtook them.

Stormy's pupils had dilated so much that her normally brown eyes looked almost completely black as they stared down at Osiris headless body, the machete in her hand dripping fresh red blood onto her sneakers. She didn't even move a muscle as she answered, "It's over...", she murmured in an odd tone.

"You killed him! You weren't supposed to kill him, he surrendered!", Scott yelled furiously as he pointed to the body in between them and stomped toward the hunter, getting awfully close.

But Stormy's eyes were glued on Osiris, her mind overworking frantically as it tried to piece together what just happened. Her blood was rushing and her body was still boiling with anger and adrenaline. But her brain had barely calculated her outburst, her hands just picked up the machete and struck it across Osiris neck. The hunter felt a little unhinged because she could barely register what happened, what her hands had committed. There was something deeply wrong.

Scott had never witnessed someone do something so brutal like that right in front of him. He was so up close that a splatter line of Osiris blood landed on the bottom of his shirt. Was this how Stiles felt when Stormy did the same thing and beheaded that werewolf in that parking lot? Because the true alpha was appalled, disgusted and a part of him felt sick, mainly because it was his kind that was dead on the floor in front of them. Killed like an animal, not even given the fair opportunity to reason themselves, to right their wrongs. This was not the right way to deal with the situation at all.

"Hey, answer me!", Scott's wolf growled from the back of his throat as he placed his hands on Stormy's shoulder, trying to get her attention since she had periodically zoned out on him and he wanted answers.

But as soon as Scott's hands landed on Stormy's shoulders, her dark faraway eyes snapped up to his glowing crimson ones and it was like her fight button was still on. The hunter didn't even hesitate or stutter before she put her hands on him, twisted his body around and slammed him straight against the ground, the machete that was still in her hand was placed firmly at the base of his neck, her eyes cold and empty. It was chilling.

An eery silence filled the air as the hunter glowered down at the wolf, her heart beating quick but steady like it aways was when she hunted. Scott wasn't expecting her to fight him, so he didn't even register or manage to retaliate before he hit the ground. He was just plain shocked, not expecting Stormy to turn on him at all. His crimson irises flickered back to their chocolate ones as his lips parted and he let out a breath, unsure what was happening. The last time something like this happened, she was having a nightmare and it was Stiles who got caught in the mix. But right now she was very much awake and her reaction seemed ingrained and smooth like she had done the same thing many times before. And it disturbed him.

After a few seconds of an unsettling silence with Stormy still holding the sharp machete against Scott's neck, a voice finally snapped and spoke up.

"Stormy, what are you doing?", Stiles asked clearly worried about his Scott's safety.

The hunter's vacant eyes shifted toward Stiles who was delicately stepping toward Scott, his arms in front of him like he was trying to talk Stormy down from killing his best friend. But when Stormy didn't respond straight away, Stiles got impatient.

"Let Scott go!", his voice got rougher, his jaw tense and muscles flexing as he took another step closer.

Stormy finally blinked and looked down at where Stiles was staring. When she saw that she held Scott underneath her with a machete, she gawked and stumbled back to release him, taking a startled step back. The metal machete fell at her side with a heavy clank as it hit the concrete. Stiles slid down to Scott and examined the shallow slice on his friend's neck that was already knitting itself back together. If he wasn't a werewolf, he would've still been bleeding because of Stormy and he was not okay with that.

"You okay?", Stiles hands were on his friend.

Scott's eyes switched to Stormy, his jaw clenching slightly as he let Stiles guide him to his feet even though he didn't really need the help. He wasn't actually hurt, maybe his ego was a little bruised since the young hunter put him down so fast, but he wasn't expecting it at all. There was no reason to have his guards up with the Winchester. Now he was unsure why he ever let them down. Stormy was clearly more dangerous than they thought.

"I'm alright...", Scott assured Stiles who had finally let him go.

"But this is not alright!", Stiles yelled directing his words toward Stormy, clearly infuriated. "This isn't the first time she has snapped", he grumbled to his friend, remembering the time the same thing happened to him. Seeing the hunter's chilling and dangerous eyes looking into yours as they are about to slice your neck open, wasn't something you can easily forget.

Stormy opened her mouth to say something, to apologise, to reason her actions but nothing came out. She just watched the two mad friends walk away, Scott helping Stiles walk more than the other way around since he was more injured and didn't magically heal. The rest of the pack gave Stormy a disturbed look, a look of betrayal on their faces as their eyes lingered on the decapitated body in front of her, before following their alpha. The older men, Sheriff Stilinski, Parrish, Argent and his men seemed clearly troubled at what happened as well. The two policemen strode toward the two boys, Mr Stilinski embracing his son in a rough hug after fiercely checking over all his injuries as they reunited with one another. Chris Argent's eyes were dark, wearing a dreaded expression as he looked over the scene like it was too familiar. Then he motioned for his men to continue loading the last of the unconscious werewolves into a van.

But Derek just stood there. Watching Stormy with eyes so calculative and judgemental that she had to look away. Her eyes then landed on the machete on the ground, feeling mildly confused and beginning to feel dizzy. Her adrenaline rush was short-circuiting and her body began to feel heavy with exhaustion again, like she could just crumble into pieces right then and there.

"What just happened?", Derek asked her strongly, taking a few strides toward her warily as everyone cleared out.

The hunter let out a pained sigh, unable to hold herself up anymore and she went sidewards. Derek quickly took the last few strides toward her and placed a hand on her arm and waist to stop her from falling, with no hesitation that she'll do the same to him like she just did to Scott. There was a knowing look in his eyes, even though they were still untrusting.

"You good?", he asked void of any emotion.

Stormy shook her head and moaned, feeling her stomach knit together and her throat burning with acid. She felt like she was going to vomit but she swiftly forced it down which wasn't very difficult since she had nothing in her system to even throw up. Instead, her knees buckled beneath her as her hands instinctively grabbed Derek tightly for support. The wolf eased her down on the ground so she could sit as her vision continued to spin and blur, her body felt like it was burning up and her ears were ringing. She was going to faint.

Derek realised this and quickly placed his palm against the hunter's cheek, holding her head up as he took her pain. Black tendrils trialled up his hands, creeping further down his wrist and forearm. His jaw was set and his muscles were tense as he absorbed her pain. Stormy let out a sigh of relief, her body instantly sagging and beginning to feel lighter, almost feeling intoxicated in the pain-free numbness.

Stormy gained enough strength to lift her own head again, "W-What did you d-do?", she hummed incoherently, her eyes finally meeting the wolf as he dropped his hand from her cheek. She didn't understand how her pains just suddenly began to evaporate.

"I took away your pain. You looked like you were going to pass out", Derek answered monotoned and nonchalant, although his jaw was still clenched tightly.

Stormy began to shake her head slowly, thankful that it wasn't thumping aggressively as she did so anymore, it felt as light as a feather now. "I don't deserve that...", she murmured.

Derek didn't comment as his eyes fixed hers with a serious look. "What happened?", he asked again sharply.

Stormy did a shitty attempt at a shrug, unable to look the wolf in the eye any longer as she diverted her gaze toward the concrete ground in front of her.

"You killed Osiris", Derek stated, his voice more firm, "You almost killed Scott, now tell me what happened!"

Stormy's emotions were all over the place. She had never felt that kind of anger and fury before. Of course the hunter has killed bigger and badder things but she always fought with determination and calculation. But this kill was so full of rage. It didn't feel right. It was ruthless and it was almost manic.

Stormy shook her head in distress, "I-I don't k-now... I don't think I'm o-okay...", her voice cracked miserably.

Derek just inhaled a deep breath and didn't say anything as he lowered himself and placed gentle hands on her shoulders, "Come on, let's get you out of here", he effortlessly lifted the hunter to her feet, holding up most of her weight as he pulled one of her arms over his neck and wrapped his arm around her waist for support.

"Why are you h-helping me?", Stormy asked pathetically, unable to even refuse the help.

"Because I know what it feels like to break...", was all Derek said before walking them both toward his Mustang as it glistened against the moonlight.

* * *

Derek slid open the heavy loft door with one hand and kept Stormy upright with the other. The teen was looking less fainty since the wolf took her pain but was still a little uneasy on her feet. Stormy hadn't said a word since getting into the Mustang with him, her eyes seeming dark and vacant.

Derek set Stormy down on the couch and disappeared into the bathroom to retrieve an old fully stocked first aid kit which was rarely used. He'd only used it for emergencies when he needed to stitch and patch up his wounds that were really severe to fasten the healing, or on Stiles who somehow managed to harm himself whenever the packs in the loft. When Derek walked back into his living room, Stormy hadn't moved except now her gun was on the coffee table in front of her and she held her phone in her hands, staring down at her brother's name printed across the screen. As he placed the first aid kit on the table, looked up at him.

"Can you give me a second, Derek?", she asked with a defeated look.

Understanding what she needed to do, he nodded before disappearing into the bathroom again to wash up a little bit. Stormy's eyes followed the wolf the whole way until he rounded the corner, stalling every second she could from making this phone call. When Derek was out of sight, she inhaled a deep breath and dialled her brother's number before lifting the device to her ear.

"Hello?", Dean's wary voice quickly answered, since the last time he did it was Osiris.

"Dean...", her voice came out soft.

"Stormy! Is that you?", he asked in relief but also with worry, his fingers tightening around the Impala's steering wheel.

"Yeah..."

"Are you okay? What's happening?", he asked anxiously, unsure why Osiris was letting his sister talk to him.

There was a short pause before Stormy managed to answer, her voice was unremorseful but filled with anguish, "He's dead."

"Osiris?"

"I took his head off", she replied simply.

Dean knew something was off about his sister from the get-go, she didn't sound like her usual self and it really worried him. "Storm... are you okay? You don't sound okay."

She shook her head even though her brother couldn't see, "'Mmm fine."

"But how?", he asked so confused, doubting that his sister had somehow managed to get free and taken down a whole pack of werewolves on her own.

"I got help from some friends", Stormy answered, not bothering to go into much detail.

Again, Dean was confused, "Friends?

"Yes, I made friends, Dean... well, sort of... not really", Stormy rubbed her head, knowing that those teenagers were probably never going to look at her the same way again. They never really were considered friends though anyway, they never trusted her.

"And they know about the supernatural?", Dean asked skeptical, trying to make sense of the whole thing since his sister was being so vague.

"Yes. Dean, look... I'm okay now. You don't have to come anymore", Stormy told him even though she knew he wouldn't listen. The truth was, she didn't want Dean to see her like this. Even though the one thing she wanted the most right now was for her brother to be standing right in front of her, telling her that everything was going to be okay, that she didn't do anything wrong. She needed him, but was also ashamed of seeing him after leaving and after what she did tonight.

And she didn't do anything wrong by killing Osiris. She was a hunter, she kills evil things to protect the innocent. Stormy knew that, but why was she feeling so wrong? Maybe it was because a small part of her knew she killed Osiris in that moment for the wrong reasons. Yes, she wanted him dead so his hunt for her family would end. But she knew when she swiped that sword she was thinking about Sam. She was angry at the world, she was hurting and she wanted someone to pay for it. Stormy killed Osiris to satisfy herself, to try and ease the pain just a little. And that wasn't right.

"No way! I'm almost at the airport", Dean replied angrily at his sister for even suggesting he not come.

Stormy sighed, "You really don't have to."

"I finally know where you are. I'm coming", he replied, firmly.

"I can't talk you out of it, can I?", she asked defeated.

"It was stupid to even try", Dean replied seriously.

There was another pause before Stormy answered, "Okay... just screw the plane ride then and drive here. I know you hate flying."

Dean thought about it for a second or two. He really did hate flying, was terrified of it actually but he wasn't going to let his fear stop him from getting to his sister. But then again, she wasn't in danger anymore so there was really no need to rush. The reason he planned to go to the airport was to get to Stormy faster, but he wouldn't be able to get any weapons through customs and he would have to rent a shitty car when he arrived in California, and he hated not being armed and hated not having baby with him. A part of him really missed those long drives in the Impala since he had previously kept her locked up in Lisa's garage.

"It'll be a long drive to California", he stated.

Stormy nodded, "I know. I need some time to sort things out here anyway", she answered.

"What things?", he asked curiously.

Stormy rubbed her heavy eyes as she remembered all the blood she saw that would be difficult to wash away. The last thing she needed was a wayward civilian stepping into that scene in the middle of the preserve. "The body... I gotta bury it. Maybe even torch the place", she replied. But truthfully, she wanted the extra time to get her head straight before seeing her brother again. She didn't want him to think that she couldn't survive on her own. That she could be independent and strong. That she could be okay. Stormy didn't want Dean to realise how broken she felt, but then again she was sure he was pretty broken too.

Dean let out a heavy sigh, "Okay, do what you need to do, sis. I know you can handle it", he said reassuringly in a comforting manner, knowing his sister needed to hear it right now since she sounded so low.

"Thanks, Dean", Stormy replied, now beginning to really yearn for her brother. She missed him so much. This would have to be the longest time they'd ever been apart. Well, besides those months he spent in hell which was a time she really didn't want to reminisce on.

"And Stormy...", her brother added.

"Yeah?"

"You should also prepare your goodbyes, because there is no way I'm leaving Cali without you", Dean said firmly, leaving no room for argument. She knew that tone. It was the tone of finality.

Stormy didn't say anything, not knowing how she felt about having to leave just yet. But just hearing the strong reassuring sound of her big brother's voice at that moment was so painfully good she didn't want to argue.

* * *

Half an hour later, Stormy had scrubbed every inch of her body in the shower twice until her skin felt raw. And she used up so much of Derek's scentless shampoo in her hair that she emptied out a good portion of the bottle. She just felt so filthy and every time she closed her eyes she saw Osiris limp body in front of her or felt Joey's hands on her, so she just scrubbed harder. She also felt sick because she drank so much water from the bathroom sink before getting into the shower, realising that she still hadn't drunk any water or eaten anything since being rescued.

Stormy walked out the bathroom, her wet hair soaking the shoulders of the fresh oversized shirt Derek gave her. The jeans she was wearing before were torn and covered in blood, they were too far gone to save so she had to throw them out. There was a white bandage above her knee, another patch on her forehead and a few small bandaids on her shoulder from each cut Osiris claws caused. The hunter had refused Derek's help and escaped into the bathroom with the first aid kit to stitch herself up. Only the cuts on her thigh and head needed stitching and weren't too difficult to do herself since they were in places she could reach. When Stormy entered the living room with a damp towel in her hand, she saw Derek carrying boxes and two familiar duffel bags as he dropped them onto the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Are those my things?", Stormy asked relieved as she walked up to them and opened the first box. Inside were all the papers, research files and all the little knick-knacks she had in that empty office building she hauled up in. The second box was smaller and had her inflatable mattress all aired out and rolled into a neat log.

Derek nodded as he moved back and placed his hands on his hips. "The Sheriff just dropped them since he assumed you'd need some clothes", he told her and then there was a slight pause of hesitation, "He also said you have to be at the station first thing in the morning to give your statement."

The hunter groaned, really loathing authority. Walking into a police station actually as 'Stormy' and not being undercover as someone else was nervewracking. "Do I have to?", she almost whined like a child.

The wolf's voice remained firm, "Yes, you were a missing person, Stormy. The whole town heard about the missing teenage girl, so much people worked so hard searching for you. So it's not something you can just sweep under the rug."

Stormy huffed, knowing he was right before she grabbed the duffel bag with her clothes in frustration and retreated back into the bathroom. When she emerged, she was wearing black sweatpants and a dark grey hoodie. She looked like she was just getting comfy but when she began to put on socks and her Converse sneakers, Derek rose a brow.

"What are you doing?", he asked as she dug through her things for the keys to the Bronco but couldn't find them.

Stormy then straightened up as realisation struck her, "Wait... where _is_ my car?"

"It's in police custody", he answered.

Stormy groaned loudly before snatching Derek's Mustang keys from the coffee table, "I'm taking your car then."

"No way!", the wolf zoomed toward her and without much effort at all, swooped the keys from her hands so fast she didn't even react, "Where are you planning to go anyway?"

Stormy's jaw tightened, pissed at his stupid werewolf speed. "I'm going back to the barn to deal with the bloody massacre I left behind", she replied impatiently, just wanting to get it done so she could just sleep for the next week.

"Mr Stilinski and Argent are taking are of that", Derek told her before giving her a hard stare, "Is that something you Winchester's always do after a hunt? Get rid of the evidence, the bodies?"

Stormy stood there a little uncomfortably, "Yeah... then we pack our shit, have a celebratory drink and skip town", she told him, though her celebratory drink always consisted of RedBull or soda since her brother's never let her have anything stronger.

"Are you going to leave?", Derek asked with no emotion in his voice, not caring if she did or didn't.

Stormy stuttered, unsure of her answer but then again, she didn't have a choice in the matter since Dean wasn't going to leave Beacon Hills without her, and she didn't even know if she wanted to fight him on it yet. Beacon Hills was probably not good for her, she put people in danger and she wasn't even sure if she was doing that well in school anyway. Her aim when choosing to come to Beacon Hills was to hunt whatever infiltrated this town, as well as fulfil Sam's wish of his sister having a normal life and graduate high school. But Osiris distracted her from doing much good toward that. Scott's pack didn't really like her. Her brain kept replaying the way they were looking at her tonight after she killed Osiris. Especially Stiles, the way he looked at her hurt a lot because she managed to bond with him the most. And she felt that nothing could mend the way he looked at her. He looked angry, repulsed, betrayed but worst of all, she saw a speck of fear in his eyes as they bored into hers and that didn't make her feel really good.

"I need a cigarette", Stormy groaned, not having an answer to Derek's question. She really wished she had a packet of smokes but she didn't because she had just reunited with the nasty tobacco habit a couple of days ago thanks to Joey offering it to her at school. Now all she wanted to do was just get in her car and buy some at some shitty petrol station but she couldn't. Her fingers were itching to have a smoke between her fingers. She turned to the wolf, "Can I borrow your car?"

Derek didn't even turn her way to respond, "No."

Stormy narrowed her eyes at him, "I can't at least go get something to eat? Those psychotic werewolves weren't very accommodating these last two days when they kidnapped me."

Derek still didn't bother to turn to her, "There are some leftovers in the fridge."

Stormy just sighed, really wanting his car so she could get herself a packet of smokes and probably something light to eat from the petrol station since she didn't feel like she could stomach anything right now, but knew she should put something in her body because she hadn't eaten in days.

"You're a really shitty host, dude", the hunter complained.

Again, he didn't bother turning to her and just strongly said, "Don't call me dude."

Stormy grumbled annoyed, "Eat ass, werewolf", she mumbled under her breath as she strode toward the kitchen.

Derek's head finally snapped in her direction, "What did you just say?"

"I said great glass, werewolf...", Stormy answered, grabbing a mug from the dish rack and held it up in the air. She then flicked the mug with her fingers and inspected it like she was testing it, "I'm an expert in glass quality. And you my fine sir, have great glass", she smirked sarcastically at the wolf who just narrowed his eyes back at her.

* * *

 _ **Writer's Note:**_

 _Sorry guys, I wanted to put more in this chapter but didn't get enough time this weekend.  
But don't worry, you'll get to see more of the packs reactions to Stormy's actions soon.. that kind of rhymed, didn't it?_

 _Anyway, as always please write me up a review about how you felt about this chapter.  
_ _What did you think about Scott and Stiles reaction? What did you think about Derek helping Stormy?_

 _Love to hear your responses,  
_ _Rose x._


	27. Chapter Twenty-Four

_**Chapter Twenty-Four:**_

"Are you really going to light that up in my car?"

"Yes", Stormy answered, inhaling a long needed puff of tobacco into her lungs, glad that Derek had stopped at a petrol station to fill up on the way. It had given her a chance to buy some cigarettes to ease her nerves a little before going into Beacon Hills Sheriff Station so early in the morning. The hunter was lucky that the grouchy wolf had actually given her a ride and didn't make her walk.

"That was rhetorical. Now turn it off", Derek demanded and swat a hand in her direction but Stormy quickly dodged him and pulled the cigarette away.

She held it between her index finger and thumb as she dangled her hand out the window, "I'm a fugitive and I'm being forced to walk into a police station, give me a break!", she frowned at the wolf.

"No", he swiped at her again as she lifted the cigarette to her lips, keeping one hand on the steering wheel as he drove. But he wasn't fast enough.

"Derek, please! I beg of you!", the teen begged dramatically.

The wolf groaned heavily, "Fine but be quick and keep it out the window."

"Yes, Mister Wolf!", Stormy grinned triumphantly and wiggled the packet of smokes in his face, "Want one?"

"No", he growled annoyed that she would even ask after just trying to get her to put it out a second ago. His sensitive werewolf senses really hated the smokey chemical smell. He couldn't understand why anyone would even allow themselves to partake in the poisonous habit. It was stupid. Derek didn't consider himself a health fanatic but he did take care of his body, and tobacco was obviously bad for you.

"Why not? It can't kill you anyway, you'll just re-heal from any damage it does", Stormy grumbled like she was jealous, "Wish I could do that, I practically get stitches or some sort of injury every month."

"Do you?"

"Yeah, I might be an experienced hunter but I'm not the most coordinated one at times. I nearly shot my foot once when I was thirteen because I forgot to turn on the safety of my own gun. My brother sidelined me for a whole week", Stormy recalled the memory. Dean also made her clean the whole arsenal, clean every single gun inside and out, every knife, fill all the bottles with fresh holy water and melt about a year's load of silver bullets. All because she wasn't paying attention. But then again, it wasn't the first time Stormy had accidentally done something stupid like that when she was younger and still learning. She set a small cemetery garden on fire a couple days before that when she and her brothers were salting and burning a body late at night. So that was why Dean finally lost it and decided to punish his little sister. It had sucked but his method clearly worked since Stormy never forgot to switch on the safety on her guns ever again.

"Being able to heal doesn't always come with perks, you know?", Derek claimed through a serious voice.

"How the hell doesn't it?", Stormy replied in clear disagreement, the ability was awesome.

"You can't get intoxicated", Derek stated simply.

"Oh..."

"And I still feel pain. And I'm sure you've figured out that werewolves having the ability to instantly heal tips in the favour of hunters when they need information from them", Derek eyed her.

Stormy just looked at the werewolf blankly because it was true. If her family ever needed the location of a werewolf's pack from a beta they had captured, they would hurt him until he talked. They didn't have to worry about going too far because the werewolf would re-heal so fast. And eventually, they got the information they needed.

"No comment...", Stormy decided was the best way to respond as Derek parked the Mustang in front of the Sheriff Station.

"I'm officially off babysitting duty, get out", he told her.

"And to think the werewolf helped the hunter out of the goodness of his heart", Stormy responded playfully as if she was offended.

Derek's lips etched upward into a small side smile. To Stormy, making the Hale smile, even though it was a small one, was a hell of an accomplishment. She returned a tiny smile and gave him a nod in thanks for helping her out and taking her in last night when he really didn't have to. Derek understood the hunter's unvocalised appreciation and returned the nod. Stormy then began to open the car door but stopped short as if remembering something.

"Oh, hold up...", she then lifted the hem of her hoodie and removed the gun tucked at the front of her jeans, "... should not bring this in there", she tilted her head toward the station before opening the Mustang's glove compartment and storing the gun inside.

"Did you really need to bring a gun? You knew you were coming here", he scowled.

Stormy gave him an are-you-kidding-me look, "I was just kidnapped by a pack of werewolves. What do you think?"

Derek just glared in response, "Get out already."

* * *

Noah Stilinski was standing behind his desk looking down at his son sitting in the chair across from him, who had his arms folded tightly across his chest and shoulder's tense. There were white bandages seeping through the neckline of Stiles hoodie where Osiris claws cut into him. His left eye was ringed with blackness and his jaw was covered in dark bruises. The teen looked and felt pretty banged up and his father wasn't helping the headache pounding against his skull.

"You should've told me who she really was, Stiles! How did you know you could even trust her?", Stilinski yelled, waving his hands around in question.

But Stiles didn't have the energy for this argument. He was tired. The first thing he did after he got home last night was shower and collapse in his bed, while his father gawked over him in worry, having finally gotten him back after being snatched away. And Stiles wasn't going say he minded it, having his father there made him feel safe and eased him into sleep. He was so exhausted that he slept through the entire night and woke up in the morning in the same exact position, which rarely ever happens to him. He would usually move so much in his sleep that sometimes he'll wake up in the middle of the night on the other side of the bed and have to right himself.

Stiles eyes were focused on his fingers twirling in his lap as he shrugged, realising that even that small movement hurt, "Deaton said we could trust her...", he replied monotoned.

The Sheriff eyed his son, sensing something more there, "And do you?"

This made Stiles finally look up at his father, his eyes going dark as he remembered the way the hunter wielded the machete last night, "I don't know what to think anymore", he replied.

Stiles felt conflicted. He understood what Stormy went through when she was taken because he went through it too. He understood that she was a hunter who puts down evil things for a living. He understood that Osiris goal was to kill her family. He understood all that. But Osiris lost, he knew it was over. He wasn't lashing out, he was trying to get away, he was defeated. But then Stormy just walked right up to him with a machete in her hands and swiped his head clean off. It was disturbing to watch someone do that, especially when the other person wasn't even fighting. What troubled him the most was the look in her eyes, the empty, unforgiving emotion. She didn't even care that she killed him, it flew right over her head. It was the second time he'd witnessed the hunter side of Stormy Winchester really emerge, and it was hard to admit but that side scared him a little. Which was a lot for him to take in since he felt that something strong was brewing between them.

Stilinski frowned. He was angry at his son for not telling him who Stormy really was. She came into Beacon Hills as 'Stormy Halcyon' when in fact she was an infamous hunter named Stormy Winchester whose family did not have a good reputation with the law at all. When the Sheriff looked her up on the database, he had nearly lost it. The whole Winchester family were fugitives. They were wanted for heavy things like grave desecration, impersonation, breaking out of jail, kidnapping, murder and even mass murder, and that was not counting all the misdemeanours. He could understand that the Winchester's were hunters and sometimes the job could get them in some trouble with the law a little bit. But they were fugitives! The FBI were hunting them! They were wanted for mass murder! They've also been all declared dead a couple years ago in Monument, Colorado when the building they were arrested in was blown up. Her brothers have been declared dead a couple times, but never actually are and that was unsettling.

The town Sheriff couldn't believe that a family with that kind of police record could be innocent. It was just too much. Chris Argent is a hunter, and he lived a semi-decent life that didn't violate a dozen laws. Why wasn't he on the downside of the law like the Winchesters? In the midst of his thoughts, a knock sounded at his door and Deputy Parrish popped his head inside.

"Stormy Win- Halcyon is here", Parrish corrected himself since on file she was Stormy Halcyon because if they registered her as a Winchester, the FBI would be high-tailing their way to Beacon Hills and he wasn't sure if the teenager deserved to be locked up. But seeing her kill Osiris last night without even flinching made him wonder. He understood she was a hunter, but the alpha had practically surrendered, there was no need to kill him. Just the look in her eyes as she did it, didn't sit well with him. No child should be that nonchalant about killing. It chilled him to the bone just imagining his own son doing the same. They were the same age.

"Send her in", Stilinski told him.

Parrish nodded and a couple seconds later Stormy Winchester was standing in the doorway looking even worse than his son. The girls' eyes looked sunken into their sockets as if she hadn't slept in a decade and her skin had a sickish tinge to it, looking malnourished. She wore a dark baggy hoodie which reached the knees of her torn at the knees denim skinny jeans, and a black beanie sat on top of her shoulder-length chocolate hair. An array of dark bruises covered her jaw and you could see red rings around her wrists seep through her long sleeves where the ropes had cut into her skin. But beside her physical appearance, her shoulders were firm and tense, her eyes alert and challenging as she stepped inside the office. She held a confident and at ease demeanour.

"Stormy...", Stilinski greeted as he came around his table to greet her.

"Sheriff", Stormy gave him friendly smile which was clearly forced as she shook his hand.

"Please, have a seat", he motioned her to sit beside Stiles who hadn't even turned to the girl, staring down at his fingers in his lap again. "How you feeling?", Stilinski asked as he moved back behind his desk and sat down.

"Fine...", Stormy replied, turning to Stiles who was clearly ignoring her presence, and the Sheriff caught a slight hurt expression flicker over the hunter's features before it completely disappeared.

"So, Stiles tells me I can't use your real name on anything, that I have to pretend that I don't know who you really are...", he began.

"Well, you wouldn't know if it wasn't for me anyway", Stiles grumbled underneath his breath, his eyes still focused on his lap.

The Sheriff ignored his son's comment, knowing now was not the time as he turned back to Stormy, a serious expression emanating his features, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't arrest you right here and now, Miss Winchester?"

Stormy paused and her face grew thoughtful before she answered, "Because I think I would excel in a juvenile facility, and eventually influence a bunch of delinquent teenage girls to begin a riot. Which would then aid as a distraction for my escape, and that wouldn't look very good for you guys."

"Please take this seriously, Miss Winchester", Stilinski pressed, not liking the imaginative picture the girl was painting since she seemed very confident that she could actually accomplish it.

The hunter sighed and sat up a little straighter as she gave the Sheriff a hard, aged look. "Sir, people fear what they don't understand. When you keep following death, you eventually get blamed for causing it", she answered truthfully.

"Are you referring to just the murder, or the mass murder you and your brothers have been charged with?", the Sheriff asked, tilting his head to the side mockingly.

"Well, those charges are due to shapeshifters wearing our faces and demon's possessing our bodies", Stormy corrected without a stutter in her voice.

Stilinski's face grew hard, "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"You believe in werewolves don't you?"

The Sheriff began to form a response when the young hunter leant forward and looked him right in the eye.

"Sheriff, we're the good guys here", she assured him, and the Sheriff realised that this had been the most genuine the hunter has been since she walked into his office. There was no sass and defiance in her voice like there was before. She really did believe she was doing the right thing.

Stiles turned to Stormy and scoffed but his father was too focused on her to pick up on in. But Stormy did and gave Stiles a look before turning back to the Sheriff.

"Okay, Stormy. I will take your word, for now", Sheriff warned her in a threatening manner.

Stormy nodded, understanding that she was on thin ice, especially after what he witnessed her do last night. She was just doing what she always did but any police officer would find it troubling.

"Now let's start going over what happened...", the Sheriff began.

And what ensued after that was an hour and a half long re-telling of the events that happened since she was taken by Joey Fitzsimmons at school. Stilinski had his son there as well to get both sides of their stories, but Stiles did not once look at the hunter face to face, having a bland attitude the whole time. Then after that, the Sheriff went on to explain what was going to happen to her since she was a minor without a parent or a guardian. Stormy told him that her brother was on the way here to shut down the subject about her being put in a home until she's of age, which was the last thing she wanted right now. She didn't tell them that Dean was planning to come take her with him because she wasn't sure what her thoughts were on it just yet, not knowing if there was any point left to stay in Beacon Hills. And with the way Stiles was acting toward her, there probably wasn't.

"Okay, looks like I got everything I need for now...", Stilinski said tiredly as he scratched at his forehead and piled together the pieces of paper scattered over his desk.

"Can I go, now?", Stormy asked hopefully.

"Not really, we now know that you are a minor without a guardian so we have to do something about that", he replied.

Stormy sighed, slumping further into her seat, itching to leave.

"How long till your brother gets here?", the Sheriff asked in thought.

"Another day and a half, or so..."

He nodded, "Okay, you can stay with me until then...", he said, wanting to keep an extra eye on her anyway.

"Do I have to?"

"Would you rather me put you through the system?", he rose a brow.

Stormy reluctantly shook her head.

"Didn't think so..."

"Can I at least get my car back?"

The Sheriff nodded and turned to his son, "Can you take Stormy downstairs to the impound lot, Stiles?"

Stiles frown deepened and without a word got up from his seat and strode toward the door, not even waiting for the hunter to follow him.

"And Stormy...", the Sheriff called as she got up as well, frowning slightly at his son, "... I'm giving you this time to get your things from Derek's and get whatever else you need. But if you're not back here by the end of my shift, we're going to have a problem. Don't go disappearing on me, okay?", he told her firmly, the fatherly tone entering his voice.

Stormy's featured softened slightly because for a second she was reminded of her own dad, "Okay, Sheriff", she nodded before quickly following after Stiles.

* * *

Stormy followed Stiles silently down to the ground level of the Sheriff Station, which was a small closed parking lot that had a guard sitting in a gated box filling out paperwork at the far end. Stiles began to march toward him but Stormy had had enough of the silent treatment.

"Stiles, wait!"

The boy stopped in his tracks and finally turned to her, "What?", he asked in a sharp tone.

Stormy was taken back a little, "Are you angry with me?"

Stiles face didn't even waver before he answered, "Yes, I am."

The hunter sighed, "Look, I'm sorry about what I did to Scott. I didn't mean..."

He put a hand up to stop her, "Even though I'm not pleased about you nearly killed my best friend, this isn't about that."

"Then what?", Stormy asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"What you did was wrong", Stiles told her softly but strongly, looking her right in the eye intensely.

"You're talking about Osiris?"

"Yes, you killed him, Stormy!", Stiles finally yelled, his voice echoing through the parking lot.

Stormy straightened her posture, "What did you think I was going to do with him?"

"I kind of understood when you killed that werewolf when he attacked us in that parking lot. I wasn't really okay with it, but I justified your actions because you saved my life", he told her honestly, "But last night... Osiris was on his hands and knees, bleeding all over the ground. He knew he had lost, he had given up. But then, you just-killed-him", Stiles told her with a heavy voice, like he's been thinking about it a lot.

Stormy didn't know how to respond, so she quickly retaliated, "This is what I was raised to do, Stiles. If you can't accept that then...", he cut her off.

"So you're saying you were raised to kill?", he opened his hands wide in question, "Of course I can't accept that! My father is a cop, I was raised to protect, so try to understand the conflict I'm feeling here!"

The hunter deflated, unsure why Stiles words were hurting so much. Stormy never had to answer her actions to anybody after a hunt. Her brothers usually gave her a pat on the back, whispered a 'well-done' in her ear, sometimes when they had been really close to death they'd hug it out, and she had even gotten a kiss on the temple a couple times from her brothers when she got really hurt. But never had she been questioned about killing something supernatural, never had she been judged about it. It was her job. A part of Stormy didn't understand why Stiles was so upset, but another part did. It was the part of her that still held the minute existence of the innocent kid she was. That part understood where he was coming from.

But like all the rare times that the young innocent voice at the back of her subconscious rose, she just pushed it back down. And remembered her brothers, her father, her mother and everything they taught her. She remembered all the innocent people, fellow hunters and family she had lost because of the darkness that walked this earth. That is how she overruled that little childish voice. But this time with Stiles standing in front of her, looking at her the way he did, it wasn't working. She couldn't push that voice away.

"What do you want me to say?", she asked, not knowing how to salvage the situation.

"I would like to see at least a speck of remorse on your part... but there's nothing. You don't even care that you took a life, do you?"

"A life?!", Stormy huffed in disbelief because he was acting like Osiris was an innocent civilian that she just murdered on the street. But he was far from that, "He was a monster!"

Stiles posture went rigid, his shoulders tense, his jaw going slightly ajar in shock and anger. "If that's what you believe, then you must think my best friend is a monster too, right? You think the guy who I grew up with, the guy who has saved my life so many times to count, the guy who I call my brother, is a monster? Someone whose head you could machete right off, just like you did Osiris?"

"I didn't mean..."

"No, forget it! I know exactly what you meant", he gave her a sarcastic knowing smile, "You know... I couldn't believe that you were part of the infamous Winchester family and all the bad they painted them out to be. But I was wrong...", he shook his head, "You're just as bad as the bad guys, maybe even worse. Because at lease they own up to who they really are and don't hide behind a heroic facade", he spoke with a tone of finality and absolute conviction.

Then he gave her one last untrusting look before he turned and his heels and walked away. He left the hunter standing there in shock and beginning to question everything she had ever done and learnt in her entire life. Why did his words hurt so much? Is it because it came from Stiles who was the kind of presence she never knew she needed after being on her own and leaving her brother? Or was it because some part of her believed that his words were actually true?

* * *

 _ **Writer's Note:**_

 _BOOM!_

 _Sorry still no Dean guys, but don't you worry he will definitely be in the next chapter, I'll try to get it out sooner than next week. Things are about to end soon._

 _Please let me know what you thought._

 _Rose x._


	28. Chapter Twenty-Five

_**Writer's Note:**_

 _Early update before Dean arrives!_

 _I'll be posting the twenty-sixth chapter (the last chapter) hopefully over the weekend. Here we go, let's get on with it..._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty-Five:**_

Stormy sat in her Bronco with it parked on the side of the long empty road, lines of green lush trees on each side. It had just hit noon, with the sun reaching the highest point in the sky and Stormy could feel it's warmth sear through the metal roof of her car. Her beanie and hoodie had been long discarded as she sat in the driver's seat in a black muscle tank which didn't do much to cover the wounds on her wrists, arms and neck. A khaki duffel bag with all her clothes sat on the passenger seat and a box with her inflatable mattress was in the back, having just returned from collecting her things from Derek's loft. She already safely stored all her weapons in her hidden arsenal in the back of the Bronco, and a single gun was tucked away in her glove compartment for easy reach just in case.

The reason she pulled over on the side of the road was because Dean had called her to check in. The phone was still in her hands after getting off the phone with her brother, ensuring him that everything was fine. But he knew things weren't from the sound of his sister's voice. He just wanted to get there as fast as possible to physically see for himself that she was okay. Then he could work on why his sister sounded so lost and unsure of herself. Things went okay when Stormy went back to the loft to get her things. It made her itch to leave Beacon Hills a little less prominent.

 _Derek pulled open the door of the loft, his eyes falling on Stormy standing on the other side._

 _"Just came to get my things...", she explained monotoned as she walked past him and went to collect her things that were still on the large coffee table in his make-shift living room._

 _Derek frowned as he heard Stormy's hurried heartbeat pumping through her veins like it was calming down after a storm. He could also smell the pain and anger brewing from her. "I guess things didn't go too well at the station..."_

 _"Don't do that...", she said flatly._

 _"Don't do what?", the wolf asked confused._

 _"Don't sniff me out. Don't listen to my heartbeat", she groaned as she shoved things into her duffel bag._

 _Derek raised brow, "Next time I'll turn off my werewolf senses just for you"_

 _"That would be highly appreciated", she responded sharply._

 _The wolf narrowed his eyes at her, not liking the way she was talking to him. "What is with you?"_

 _"Nothing is with me!"_

 _"Right...", Derek scoffed and shook his head._

 _Stormy angrily rolled one of her jackets into a ball and shoved it into her duffel before finally turning to the wolf, "Why did you help me last night, huh? No one could even look at me after I killed Osiris. Why didn't you just walk away like the rest of them?"_

 _Derek was a little taken back by the bitter way she asked the question. But soon realised that her anger wasn't directed toward him, it was directed toward herself. "I don't know... maybe because I've killed before. And I know how it feels to have them looking at you the way they did."_

 _Stormy calmed down a little, curious, "Who did you kill?"_

 _"Peter."_

 _"Your uncle?", Stormy asked baffled, "But he's not dead!"_

 _"He was once... But I'm sure out of all people you know that not everything that is dead, always stays dead."_

 _Stormy agreed with a nod but was still confused, "But why would you kill your own uncle?"_

 _"That's a story for another time", Derek huffed, not wanting to get into it then. "But the pack were a little put off by me after that, but they eventually got over it. They'll get over Osiris too..."_

 _"Well, I don't think I'll be here long enough for them to lick their emotional wounds", Stormy huffed, pulling the zipper to her duffels shut._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"My brother is coming...", she began and saw the wolf physically tense, "... and I don't think he'll leave Beacon Hills without me."_

 _"Do you want to leave?"_

 _Stormy shrugged, "I don't know... No one wants me here."_

 _"Don't think that's true"_

 _"How isn't it? Scott and his posse don't trust me, Stiles just practically called me a murderer, the Sheriff will eventually force me into some home with a bunch of parent-less teenage girls who are just waiting for their eighteenth birthday, and you...", she paused, waving a hand over in his direction but then paused for a second, not knowing how to label him because he had been surprising her with his actions lately, "... I don't even know, but we're at each other's throats almost every time we're in proximity of one another."_

 _"That's true. I don't trust you... but I'm getting there", he told her honestly._

 _Stormy narrowed her eyes at him, not believing the wolf, "Why?"_

 _Derek shrugged and his shoulders sagged a little, hating to have to explain himself. The wolf had never been good with words and had switched off his feelings a very long time ago. But a very small, minute, extra tiny part of him felt a sort of familiarity around the hunter. Even though most of the time he wanted to strangle Stormy, she reminded him of someone. And he didn't want to admit it to himself yet, but that someone was his sister Laura. His sister had put up a wall ever since that fire destroyed their family. She took responsibility for him and played both sisterly and motherly roles. Laura put everyone before herself and had a tough, no bullshit approach to everything. But with her family, with Derek she was soft and kind and loving. She was just as broken as him but hid it from everyone else. Seeing his sister being so strong, made him stronger. But losing their whole family broke a part of them that they would never get back. Stormy reminded him of that. On the outside, she was strong and tough but on the inside, she was a little broken. Just like Laura was, just like he was. But he would never admit that._

 _So Derek just walked up to the hunter and put a hand on her shoulder, "Just be patient with the pack, they'll eventually come around."_

 _Stormy sighed and nodded, "Never thought I'd ever be grateful to a werewolf", she smirked, genuinely appreciating what he had done for her. Then turned and threw the two duffel bags over the same shoulder._

 _"What you going to do now?"_

 _"Gonna go try and survive the next twenty-four hours or so with the Stilinski's before my brother arrives", she grumbled as she grabbed the rest of her stuff and walked toward the door, "Bye, Hale!"_

And now, she was sitting in her Bronco and dreading having to go back to the station. And as if on queue, her stomach rumbled slightly and it ached with hunger. Stormy realised that she really needed to start taking better care of herself before Dean get's here. Then she would at least look a little descent and less-shitty when he sees her. She needed to prove to him that she could be responsible enough to take care of herself. Turning the key in the ignition, she pulled the Bronco back onto the road and headed to Deena's Diner for some much needed curly fries.

* * *

"Come on, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping tonight", Mr Stilinski breathed out tiredly as he pulled off his sheriff's jacket and laid it over the couch as he passed it, and threw his keys on the coffee table.

Stormy followed reluctantly behind him, holding just a single duffel bag filled with her clothes in her hand, her eyes roaming over the living room and kitchen as she passed it. The interior of the house was a little old fashioned and masculine like it hadn't had a women's touch for a while. You could point out some little feminine features here and there, like a lace tablecloth and a pretty photo frame but it wasn't so prominent.

Following Sheriff Stilinski through the hallway, he pointed at each door with his thumb as he passed it, "Bathroom... linen cupboard... my room... Stiles room...", he told her and stopped at the very last door, "... and this is the storage room, slash guest room, slash office", he turned toward her and gave her a small smile before he pushed the door open and led her in.

Stormy walked in behind him and gave the room a quick once over, just like she did with all the cheap motels and random abandoned places she and her brothers had crashed at before. It was a square shaped, decent sized room with dark timber floors, light grey painted walls and there was a window on the wall opposite the door. A single-sized timber bed with black and grey plaid sheets sat in the far left corner of the room and there was a large wardrobe in the bottom left corner. On the right side of the room, there was a wooden bookshelf filled with books and beside it was a matching office desk with a computer and printer on top of it. The desk also held a couple magazine holders filled with stacks of yellow manilla folders and loose papers. And finally in the corner beside the door, there were stacks of cardboard boxes, an old DVR and stereo, several shoe boxes and some other junk.

"Stiles already refreshed the sheets this morning...", Stilinski uttered softly as he tapped the end of the bed with his foot. He looked around the room seeing if anything else needed explaining before he turned back to the hunter, "You hungry?", he asked.

Stormy shook her head, still full from the curly fries and chocolate milkshake she had at the diner a couple hours ago. It was the first meal she has had in a while that her stomach felt pretty content with. Her appetite had been pretty much nonexistent since Sam died and it was hard to force herself to eat when she always just felt sick. Just thinking about Sam made Stormy's heart sink and she sat down on the bed, dropping the duffel at her feet. She felt weird being in somebody's home who she didn't really know, let alone someone who was the town Sheriff.

The hunter then felt the mattress dip slightly beside her as Mr Stilinski sat down beside her. "Look, Stormy... I know you're not very happy about all this, but the law doesn't consider you an adult yet. So I can't let you go and do whatever you want. You should be grateful that you're not in trouble for fabricating your school enrollment forms, which stated that you were under your brothers care when you weren't", he eyed her.

"And I would've gotten away with if it wasn't for those damn werewolves kidnapping me", grumbled the hunter under her breath, annoyed that she was here having this problem because of Osiris. She could've still been in that dusty old abandoned office building which she had gotten quite fond of.

Mr Stilinski smirked and shook his head. Then Stormy felt a warm hand on her shoulder, forcing her to turn to him. "You don't have to battle the world on your own. Allow people to help you", he told her softly and the hunter wanted to believe him. But she couldn't help but feel so alone when she didn't have her family by her side. Not having Dean or Sam there made her feel so incomplete.

"I don't need help...", Stormy replied but her voice didn't sound so confident, her eyes were on her lap unable to look the older man in the eye.

"Everyone needs help, Stormy. It's what makes us human", he told her and squeezed her shoulder slightly before letting go and standing up, sensing that the teenager didn't want to talk about it further. Walking toward the door, he turned back to her one last time, "I'm right down the hall if you need anything..."

As soon as the door shut, Stormy released a heavy breath and rubbed her palms roughly into her tired eyes. Leaning back, she kicked off her sneakers and began digging into her duffel bag, searching for something to occupy her mind and distract herself.

* * *

Stormy Winchester had been in the same position for hours. With her legs crossed Indian style, she sat on top of her new comfortable bed for the night, her Beretta set out in front of her in pieces. For two straight hours, she focused on that gun. Cleaning it, emptying and refilling the magazine, pulling it apart and putting it together again, switching the safety on and off and just basically trying to keep her mind and hands busy. The Sheriff had eaten, showered and now working quietly on something in the living room and Stormy assumed it was something work related. And the house seemed eerily quiet from the small guest room she was inhabiting.

But then the hunter heard the front door pull open and thud close, heavy footsteps following after it. And she could tell just by the sloppy sounds of the footsteps that it was Stiles. She heard the teen mumble something to his dad before saying goodnight and retreating to his room. Stormy had the sudden urge to need to make things right with him so she quickly clipped the gun in front of her back together and tucked it away under her pillow. Willing herself to get up, she left the room and her socked feet walked almost silently across the polished timber hallway towards his door. Clasping her fingers together, she knocked her knuckled softly against the timber.

"Yeah?", Stiles called from the other side and by his tone, she could tell he was expecting it to be his dad, not her.

Stormy pushed the door open slowly and poked her head inside warily, "Can I come in?"

Stiles who was in the process of pulling a his pyjama shirt over his head, turned to the door surprised. His shoulders tensed a little as he threw his discarded clothes into a hamper in the corner of his room, but then nodded his head to invite her in. Stormy closed the door behind her, still really unsure of what to say to him as she walked into the middle of the room in front of Stiles, who had his arms crossed over his chest and standing beside his bed.

"Can we talk?", she asked.

Stiles released a heavy breath and nodded, seeming much less angry than he was earlier today. He wheeled his desk chair over to face his bed and gestured for her to sit down on it as he sat across from it on the edge of his bed. Sitting across from him, she pulled a thread out of the hem of her worn out Batman shirt, trying to figure out where to start to try to mend whatever this was.

"I know you're mad at me...", Stormy began, finally looking up at Stiles, "... and I don't know how to fix it."

Stiles features softened as he watched the toughest hunter he had ever met struggle to find words.

"When I said Osiris was a monster, I didn't mean that all werewolves were monsters... that Scott is a monster", she explained, trying to justify herself. "I know you don't agree with what I did to Osiris but you have to understand that I had to protect my family...", Stormy's voice cracked a little as her eyes dropped to her lap unable to look Stiles in the eye anymore, "... I don't think I can take losing Dean. He is all I have left now...", her voice broke off and a couple of seconds went by before she finally rose her head with a fierce look in her eyes, "... and I wasn't going to let Osiris take him away from me."

Stiles nodded his head understanding, "I know... "

Stormy was confused, he almost sounded remorseful.

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck with his palm, it was now his turn to try and find the right words. "Look, I didn't mean to get so mad, I said some terrible things to you...", he frowned, giving the hunter an apologetic look, "... I've just been on edge ever since... you know", he trailed off like it was hard for him to think about, "And for some reason, since we got out, I've been putting all my anger and fear into judging you for what you did to Osiris. And that is wrong", he told her genuinely and then inhaled a deep breath like he was about to broach a hard subject. "Sometimes when I close my eyes, I still see him there, feel him there... like that sack is still over my head. I've never been hurt the way Osiris hurt me...", he said, referring to the electric torture, "...and even though I know he's gone, the anxiety hasn't yet..."

Stormy's insides tore apart a little, hating the fact that her presence has led to this teenager having this scar on his heart for life because Osiris was trying to get back at her. She began to remember the sound of Stiles screams when the alpha was electrocuting him and a rain of guilt washed over her because she chose to protect her brother instead, "I'm so sorry that I couldn't stop him from hurting you... I understand if you hate me because of it."

Stiles shook his head with surety, "You couldn't give him what he wanted, Stormy. He would've killed you both."

Stormy gave him an I-don't-belive-you look but Stiles just nodded and gave her soft smile, making her feel just a little bit lighter about everything.

He leant forward a little, "I'm still struggling to understand what you and your family do... but I didn't mean what I said before, that you're the bad guys... you saved my life, and that's a good-guy thing."

This made Stormy smile and the two drifted into silence, glad that they came to an understanding of each other.

* * *

The next morning, Stiles and Stormy were standing in the middle of the living room in their t-shirts and sweats, their fists up to their chins and both in a defensive stance. It was six-thirty in the morning and the pair had woken up in the middle of the night unable to sleep and ended up in the living room together watching TV. Now the sun was out and both had too much caffeine in their system, then the subject of fighting came up and now they were here. The coffee table and couches had been pushed back so they have maximum room on the soft carpeted floor, also to ensure they didn't accidentally break anything.

"Okay...", Stiles breathed out, his cheeks a little flushed, "... so, it was jab, jab, uppercut, hook, right?", he asked, his breathing heavy with his fists still up at his chin.

Stormy nodded, "Yeah, it's _left_ uppercut, _right_ hook, and don't forget the knee", she reminded him with her hands up aswell.

Stiles nodded then got ready as he moved closer to the hunter. Stormy gave him a head tilt to tell him to go and Stiles fist shot out in her direct in which she swiftly dodged.

 _Jab, jab, uppercut, hook._

Stiles then wrapped his hands around Stormy's neck and she quickly got into position to block the knee he sent into her mid-section. Letting her go and pulling back, the hunter gave him a reassuring nod.

"Good! But you need to bend your front knee even more, and don't forget to push off from that back foot. That's where all your power is. Ready?", Stormy told him, getting back into position.

He nodded, "Another set of ten?"

Stormy nodded and when Stiles was ready, she began counting each set, "One..."

 _Jab, jab, uppercut, hook, grab, knee._

"Two..."

 _Jab, jab, uppercut, hook, grab, knee._

"Three...", she kept counting one after the other until they reached ten and eventually Stiles was huffing and puffing.

"What is going on here?", an authoritative voice called out and both Stiles and Stormy's heads turned toward Mr Stilinski who was standing in the entryway of the living room. He looked all fresh and dressed in his uniform with his arms crossed over his chest and an eyebrow perked up high in question.

Stiles let go of Stormy's neck and pulled away, being in the position about to knee her in the gut.

"Uhh... Stormy was just teaching me how to kick someone's ass...", Stiles tried to explain and instantly regretted the way he worded it out with a regrettable shake of his head.

The Sheriff's eyebrow went even higher as he turned to Stormy for an explanation.

"Well, technically I'm teaching him how to defend himself...", she tried to justify, since his dad didn't look so happy about it.

The Sheriff's face softened just a little but still remained firm, "I don't mind Stiles knowing how to defend himself but don't go teaching him anything too violent, like how to snap someone's neck..."

"Who says I know how to do that?", Stormy asked him innocently.

Stilinski gave her a look.

"Okay, maybe I do...", she grinned a little smug.

"Cool...", Stiles sang eagerly, "... teach me that!"

"Stiles...", his father warned.

The boy instantly deflated, "Fine...", he huffed.

Stilinski stood up a little straighter as he eyed the two teenagers who were still covered in bruises but decided to spar at six-thirty in the morning on his living room floor. He pointed a finger at both of them, "Look, I know you two need some time off from school after everything that happened, but please do something productive today, okay?"

Stiles quickly nodded and clicked his fingers in Stormy's direction with a wink as he whispered, "Like teach me how to snap someone's neck!"

"Stiles!", Stilinski yelled at his son, "Don't make me ban you from your new friend!", he reprimanded, pointing toward him to make sure he understood. Then he turned to Stormy, "And Stormy, promise me that no matter how much he bugs you, you will not teach him how to do that", he told her, knowing exactly what his son was like, that he would just keep annoying her to teach him something she shouldn't.

The interaction between father and son made the hunter smile, "Promise, Sheriff", she assured him with a head nod.

And Stilinski nodded in appreciation because he knew she meant it. The Sheriff had recognised an aged maturity in the hunter that was beyond her teenage years. From watching her the last day, he had picked up that Stormy shared the same characteristics of someone who had been in war. And he guessed from what he read and heard about the Winchesters from Argent and Deaton, that she practically has. She was also raised by a marine so that must have had an affect on how she was raised as well. The teen had been through things people wouldn't even go through in their lifetime, especially not teenagers. And it taught her how much of a blessing having innocence was, even though she no longer had it. Even though Stiles was aware of the darkness really out there, he still held a sense of innocence that she didn't, and that should be preserved.

"Okay, I'll be back pretty late today...", he told Stiles, then turned to Stormy realising that she was under his care for now as well. Then turned to head toward the kitchen, "I'll leave money on the fridge for dinner, I'll see you both later tonight."

"Bye, Daddy-O!", Stiles called after him before turning back to Stormy and raising both fists up to his chin again. "Okay, he's gone... _now_ , teach me how to snap somebody's neck."

Stormy just looked at him and replied with a simple, "No."

"Why not?!", he whined, dropping his hands.

"Fine, I'll show you something...", she smirked when Stiles face lit up but instead, her arm snapped forward and grabbed Stiles by the neck and pulled him down into a choke hold.

"Ow, ow, ow...", Stiles fussed even though she wasn't really hurting him.

Stormy applied some pressure, "You gonna stop asking?"

Stiles groaned, "Yeah... yes!", his voice came out incoherently as he tapped his hand into Stormy's side to let him go. The hunter released him and Stiles moved back and rubbed his neck with a frown like she had actually hurt him.

"I'm glad we've settled that", she grinned before turning her head toward the kitchen, "... more coffee?", she zipped past him innocently like she didn't just bully him into submission.

* * *

There were three solid knocks which emanated from the front door that forced Stiles up from the couch and away from his Xbox. Dragging his tired feet toward the door, he swung it open to see a stranger in his early thirties standing on the other side. The man was of average height and sported a dark beard spreading across his square shaped jaw, with soft green eyes and light brown hair. He definitely wasn't selling anything because he was dressed pretty casually in jeans, flannel and boots. But there was something familiar about him and Stiles just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hey, can I help you?", Stiles asked as he pulled the door open.

* * *

 _ **Writer's Note:**_

 _To be continued, very soon, over the weekend, don't panic, it ain't over yet..._

 _I'm sure you guys can guess who has knocked on the Stilinski's household!_

 _Review my friends ;)_


	29. Chapter Twenty-Six

_**Chapter Twenty-Six:**_

There were three solid knocks which emanated from the front door that forced Stiles up from the couch and away from his Xbox. Dragging his tired feet toward the door, he swung it open to see a stranger in his early thirties standing on the other side. The man was of average height and sported a dark beard spreading across his square shaped jaw, with soft green eyes and light brown hair. He definitely wasn't selling anything because he was dressed pretty casually in jeans, flannel and boots. But there was something familiar about him and Stiles just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hey, can I help you?", Stiles asked as he pulled the door open.

The man opened his mouth to respond but then shut it again as he took in the appearance of the boy standing in front him, "Woah, what happened to you, kid?", he grimaced slightly at the dark ring around Stiles left eye. It was almost black in colour, matching the set of bruises covering his cheek.

The teenager just looked at the man bored. In a monotoned voice, like he had used the same response before when he was asked what happened, replied, "I got kidnapped and beaten up by werewolves." Then he just stood there and waited for a reaction, since there always was one when he told people the actual truth. They obviously never believed him and would scold him for being sarcastic, but it was entertaining for Stiles to see their reactions.

"Oh...", the man blinked, now sure that he had the right address, "That sucks", he told him genuinely, understanding how it felt to get your ass kicked by a werewolf.

Stiles eyes narrowed together as he realised that the stranger was completely unfazed and even sympathised with him. Then it hit him. "You're Stormy's brother, aren't you?", he asked, even though he was already sure. The reason why this stranger looked familiar was because Stormy looked like him a little bit. The Winchester siblings shared the same soft eye shape, though both held that dark look in them like they've witnessed too much. They also shared the same olive skin colour and thick pink lips. But besides that, Stormy's features like her hair and eye colour were darker than her brother.

Dean nodded his head at Stiles and straightened up his posture a little, five the teen a once over. He was a little unsettled that his sister had given him the address of some boys home. Why was Stormy in his house? He expected to be knocking on the door of a motel room, so his overly protective big brother side was at full throttle. Especially since his little sister had been kidnapped by a manic werewolf from their past and he hadn't laid his eyes on her in weeks.

"Yes. I'm the big brother and who are you?", he cocked his head to the side and gave Stiles an intimidating look, practically telling him you-better-not-say-something-stupid-like-boyfriend.

Stiles automatically began to sputter, completely terrified by the way the hunter was looking at him, "I'm uhh... a friend... Stiles... from school", he then directed a thumb behind him, "Umm, come in. I'll take you to Stormy, she's in the g-guestroom", he moved to the side to let Dean in and began to lead him down the hall. He stopped in front of Stormy's door and cracked his knuckles against it.

"Not now...", her voice sounded deep and heavy from behind the door.

Stiles showed Stormy where their washing machine was earlier since she was complaining that she needed to make a trip to the laundromat because she was all out of clean clothes. So the hunter had spent the afternoon washing her clothes and now she was folding and packing them all away while Stiles played Call of Duty on his Xbox. Dean could tell there was something off about his sister's voice, turning to Stiles he gave him a knowing look to let him handle it. Stiles understood, nodded his head and retreated back to the couch, but kept an ear open because he's always been a curious cat after all.

Dean turned the knob and slowly pushed the door open. His eyes swiftly landed on his sister standing in front of a bed with her duffel bag laid on top of it. She held something in her hands and was staring down at it with a very solemn and pained look written over her face, her body was clearly tense. He knew something was bothering her and then realised what she was holding. Sam's maroon Stanford University shirt was neatly folded in her hands. Dean's heart instantly dropped. He stepped into the room and tried to close the door quietly behind him so not to startle her, but as soon as that door clicked, Stormy's head turned to his direction and her sad eyes grew into ones of surprise.

"Hey, sis...", he smiled. Any of the anger and frustration that was previously there toward Stormy for bailing on him instantly disintegrated in that moment. Not to say he wasn't still pissed because he definitely was, but it felt like that didn't matter right now because she standing there, healthy and safe right in front of him. He hadn't seen his little sister in weeks but it seemed like Stormy had aged years. She looked tired and fragile, her jaw covered with black and blue bruising, a patch of white bandage was visible on her forehead, her skin looked paler and her face looked thinner, like her cheeks were a little sunken in. And anger flared through his veins because he wasn't there to protect her, and then sorrow set in because there were internal injuries that he just couldn't protect her from.

The teen's eyes met her brother's ones and her heart sank because it felt like everything that had happened just weeks ago was coming crashing back in reality. Sam, Lucifer, Cas, Bobby... it was as though no time had passed at all since that horrible day when she looked at Dean. Especially from the way he was looking at her, the grief was so clear in his eyes and it was tearing a hole inside of her. Did she look the same way?

And Stormy didn't question it when her natural instincts took over and she moved toward her brother, her cheek connecting with his chest and arms wrapping around him. They tightened when Dean's arms did the same.

Not a word was spoken as they both stood there in the middle of the room in each other's arms. Stormy's eyes began to water. Everything she had been holding in since she left her brother in Indiana came pouring out onto the front of his shirt. Dean tightened his arms around her as his eyes glistened over and dipped his forehead down to the top of her hair, Stormy being a head shorter than him. He realised that his sister felt smaller in his arms and he quickly realised that she had lost a lot more weight than he could see.

Breaking the silence, Stormy's voice came out so broken, "I r-really miss h-him, Dean...", she stammered.

And Dean's heart sank because they were both aching for the brother they'd lost. He clenched his eyes shut as they watered controllably and murmured, "I miss him too..."

* * *

The Winchester siblings were now both sitting on the edge of the bed, Dean's shirt still damp with his sister's tears. They hadn't said much else after confessing that they both weren't dealing with everything very well.

"Storm, you okay?", Dean asked as he turned to his sister and properly took in her injuries, his eyes landing on the large square band-aid on her forehead. His fingers lifted to peel off the corner of it to see what was underneath but his sisters swatted his hand away.

"I'm fine... It's nothing", she told him.

"Let me see", he told her firmly and Stormy knew better than to argue, especially since she's in so much trouble with him already. Dean peeled off the edge of the band-aid and revealed the three closely knit stitches underneath and his jaw clenched tightly together. "What happened?", he asked, his voice still firm.

"My face met a brick wall...", Stormy answered warily because her injuries would just make him worry more, which will result in him being even angrier at her because she ran out on him and couldn't be there to stop it.

"And this?", he tapped at her jaw.

"My face met an alpha's knuckles...", a small smirk pulled at her lips.

"This isn't funny...", her brother hissed and gave her a look that made her sink further into the mattress.

She bit her lip, "I'm sorry for bailing on you Dean, and for making you worry..."

To Stormy's surprise, her brother's lip switched into a sarcastic smile, "There is no way we're gonna pass that subject with an apology, Stormy. You're lucky if I don't lock you up in a square room until you turn twenty-one!", he warned, forcing himself not to scream and keep calm, "But we'll talk about it later. First, let's deal with why you're sleeping in this unknown boys home...", he pointed his thumb toward the door, gesturing to the teenager who let him in, his brow raised threateningly.

Stormy quickly began to answer, since she knew exactly how her brother was, "Oh, his dad is the..."

Just then they heard the front door open and Mr Stilinski walk in and say loudly to Stiles. "Why the hell is there a '67 Chevy Impala in the driveway?", he asked his son, perplexed before closing the door.

Stormy sighed and got up, gesturing for her brother to follow her as she exited the room. When Dean Winchester saw a cop in the living room, he physically tensed, his eyes smoothly turning toward Stormy in panic. His brain was already calculating an escape route, his eyes noting every exit.

Mr Stilinski turned to them as they walked down the hallway and when he saw Dean he calmed down, connecting the dots that he was Stormy's brother. "You must be Dean", he greeted and put his hand out.

Dean who was still hella confused put his hand out warily, worried that the man in front of him wearing a badge with the title 'Sheriff on it', was going to snap a set of metal cuffs on his wrists. "Yes, that is me."

Stormy thought Dean sounded weird so she turned to him and nearly laughed out loud. Her brother looked so freaked out and confused, and she realised it was because he didn't know who Mr Stilinski was, all he saw was a cop in uniform. Nudging her elbow into his side, she explained, "Dean, this is Stiles dad."

"Who the hell is Stiles?", he asked, absolutely puzzled.

The offended teenager made a face, tapping his fingers against his chest, "I'm Stiles... I told you my name, dude."

"That was a name? I thought you twitched or something...", Dean snickered shamelessly.

Stiles just glared at the older hunter boldly, "Well, I didn't."

The Sheriff shook his head and out a hand on his son's shoulder, "It was an honest mistake, Stiles", then he turned to Dean, "I'm Noah Stilinski", he introduced himself.

"And you're the Sheriff?", Dean asked with an eyebrow raised.

He nodded.

"And you know that werewolves exist?"

He nodded again.

"Well, ain't that something?", he smirked, still a little skeptical but then his face grew into a state of gratitude toward the older man. "Thank you for taking care of my sister... Sheriff?", he said confused, unsure what to call him.

Stilinski chuckled, "Please, you can call me Noah... And Stormy really took care of herself until Osiris came along. We're lucky we found her and Stiles before they were hurt too badly, or worse...", his voice faded, imagining what could have happened if they didn't find them in time, what could have happened to his son.

Dean nodded as his face scrunched up, "Wish that bastard were still alive so I can kill him again."

Stiles turned to Stormy and nudged her, "Dude, you guys are so related", he snickered, earning an eye roll from her.

"Don't you worry, Deaton has the rest his pack situated at Eichen House. They'll never harm anyone again", the Sheriff assured him but it did not comfort Dean at all.

"You mean they're still breathing?", his head snapped toward Stormy confused, then snapped back toward the Sheriff, "Wait... Deaton... as in, Alan Deaton?"

"Yup", Stormy piped in with a smirk.

"That bastard still kicking?", he chuckled since the last time he saw him, his father was pointing a gun at his head because he found out he was a druid.

His sister nodded, "Yeah, and he's a druid!"

"I know..."

"You knew! Why didn't you tell me?"

Dean shrugged, not remembering really because it was such a long time ago and his sister was a lot younger. "I still don't understand what the hell a druid is anyway...", he grumbled.

"Druid means 'Wise Oak' in Gaelic. They act as advisors, or like emissaries to werewolf packs", Stiles stated as an explanation, eyeing him.

Dean blinked at the teenager being reminded of Sammy for a second since he used to call him a walking encyclopaedia of weirdness all the time, but then quickly recovered, "Sounds pretty lame if you ask me..."

This made the teenagers chuckle because it was so true.

Then Dean turned to the Sheriff, "You said Deaton has this pack secured at a place called Eichen House?"

He nodded, "It's a mental health facility but we use the basement level to lock up people that can't be secured in our standard prisons", he explained.

Dean nodded, finding it totally awesome that they had sort of their own supernatural prison, even though he'd rather just kill the evil out there instead of institutionalising it. "I want to see those bastards for myself before we head back...", he turned to his sister.

Stiles head snapped toward Stormy like he'd been dealt a physical blow, "You're leaving?"

"Yes."

"No."

Dean and Stormy replied at the same exactly time, respectively and then turned to each other.

* * *

Dean Winchester was pissed. Dean Winchester was beyond pissed.

The older sibling thought it was best that he and his sister go somewhere private to talk, well more like somewhere private so he could yell his lungs out because that was exactly what he was doing right now. The pair ended up at the Lookout Point, houselights sparkling in the distance as they overlooked Beacon Hills. Stormy was leaning heavily against the Impala with her arms crossed as her brother stood in front of her, waving his hands all over the place. He has been lecturing her straight for the last fifteen minutes, unleashing all the anger, betrayal and worry he kept in after his sister ran out on him.

"... and you're only sixteen! What went through your damn mind that made you think you could just leave..."

Dean was on a roll but Stormy's mind was totally somewhere else. She was thinking about how good it felt to have her brother back, even though she was being deeply admonished by him at the moment. But even though having him back and being in his arms made her feel so safe, secure and gave her the reassurance she needed, she just couldn't go back with him. Her brother had something with Lisa and Ben, but she didn't. She felt almost claustrophobic when she was in that house with them because she didn't really belong. Lisa and Ben were a little piece of what kept Dean sane after Sam died, and she was glad for that. But Stormy needed to find her own piece of sanity, find something that made _her_ want to keep going. She needed to make her own story, to do something different and new. That was what she needed to help her forget the deep grief she felt within from losing Sam. The change made it easier to deal with, and right now all she wanted was easier. Focusing on being somewhere different, being away from Dean, chasing after werewolves in Beacon Hills, struggling to get through school and graduate, it all made her get through each day and held her a little together from crumbling. Sam wanted Dean to live a normal life and wanted Stormy to focus on school and graduate. He wanted her to be around people her own age, to make friends that were outside her own family. And Stormy really believed that Sammy would have liked that she got out there and did something different, went somewhere new even though he would have killed her too for running away. Sam was every bit as protective as Dean.

"... it's just not safe out there on your own, Stormy. It was stupid and..."

Even though it was hard being away from Dean, maybe it was a good thing. They've just been through so much shit together, that maybe it was good to have a break from one another. Because every time she saw Dean, she saw Sam. And Stormy was sure that everytime Dean saw her, he saw Sam as well. How could they not be reminded? They were family. They were never apart. And now that there's one missing, they're seeing the missing piece in each other.

The young hunter didn't want to leave Beacon Hills. And she sure didn't want to go back to Indiana to Lisa and Ben, she would hate it. Stormy wanted to finished school, to graduate for Sam. Even though she hadn't been in this town very long, she didn't want to leave the new people she has met. Albeit, Scott and the pack were still warming up to her, but Derek was becoming a more bearable wolf to be around. With Stiles, he was the first person to give her a chance and it felt so easy with him. She hadn't known Mr Stilinski for long but he had been so good to her, letting her stay with him when he really didn't have to. A part of Stormy liked being around people her own age, especially ones she didn't have to hide her real self with, ones that were aware of the supernatural. She knew it was a rare thing she'd found in this weird little town. They were beginning to bring out a side of her that she never realised she'd lost.

"... I just don't understand what made you..."

Stormy inhaled a deep breath and cut him off, "Dean. I can't go back with you", she told him strongly, raising her head to level with him so he knew she was being very serious.

Dean halted and his face somehow narrowed even further than it already was, "What?", he said sharply.

Stormy stood up straighter, uncrossing her arms, "I said, I can't..."

"I know what you said!", he snapped, "But you don't get a choice in the matter, Stormy!"

"Yes, I do!"

"No, you do not!", his voice echoed through the silent and calm preserve. "It is my job to protect this family, it has always been _my_ job! So when I say we are leaving, it means we are both leaving!"

"Dean...", Stormy's voice cracked, unable to be angry at her brother since he was only so pissed because he cared about her, "... I can't stay with you, Lisa and Ben..."

"I don't understand!", he forced himself to breathe, to calm down, "Why not...?", he asked, genuinely wanting a reason from his sister since he couldn't understand why living in a normal family like theirs would be a problem. Yes, it was difficult to get used to living normal because the Winchester's were far from it, but with Lisa and Ben they didn't have to hide anything, they accepted them without judgement or pity.

"Because I don't fit into that family", Stormy answered softly.

"You fit in with me, Storm", Dean replied as if her words had hurt.

Stormy's bronze eyes glistened, "I know... but you don't need me anymore, Dean."

"Of course I need you, sis. I will always need you."

"I know, and I will always need you too. But I just couldn't be in that house. Lisa and Ben were helping you, but they weren't helping me", Stormy told him honestly and was surprised that he was even listening to what she had to say and not still yelling.

When Stormy spoke, Dean saw how grown up his sister really was. Even though she was still a child, she never got to live like one. She was so wise and mature, unlike himself when he was her age. And it made him realise that all he wanted was for her to be able to get back what she missed. To be a teenager, to have friends and to learn and grow around a little bit of normalcy and not around the supernatural.

Dean inhaled a deep breath and let it go, "Stormy... like I said, it's always been my job to protect this family. So if you say you can't stay with Lisa and Ben, then okay. We can go anywhere. Hell, we can go Vegas. I don't care, as long as what is left of this family sticks together. Do you understand me?", he told her totally serious, without a hitch in his voice but Stormy couldn't let him make that sacrifice.

"I can't let you do that, Dean. I can't let you do that for me...", her eyes watered and all the conviction in her left, wanting to just leave with her brother to Indiana because he was so willing to give it all up for her. Dean always cares so much even though he rarely shows it. He sacrificed so much for his family and he deserves to finally be happy.

Dean's face dropped, "I'll do anything for you, you know that...", his voice cracked, "We are all that's left, Stormy. It's just you and me. And I won't fail this family again. I can't take losing anyone else."

Stormy couldn't help the tears that fell, "I don't know what I'd ever do without you, Dean", she swiped at the tears on her cheeks with her long sleeve. "You've always done what's best for me. So that's why you're going to let me go, just like I'm going to let you go. This is better for the both of us. Because I know that every time you look at me, you remember Sam... it's the same for me. We need a break from the hunting life just as must as we need a break from each other. You've always taken care of me, and now it's time to take care of yourself", she gave him a sloppy smile, eyes still filled with years, "And you don't need to worry about me. I'm happy here, Dean. I'm going to school, and I'm going to graduate just like Sam wanted me to", she paused, wiping at her cheeks again. "You have Lisa and Ben, and I'm making friends my own age... I really think this would have made Sammy happy..."

Dean stood there, staring at his baby sister with a deep look in his eyes, looking defeated because everything she was saying was true. "Is this what you really want, sis?"

Stormy nodded.

He sighed heavily because he always did what was best for his siblings, even though it hurt him, "How can I be sure you'll be safe here?"

"Dean, you know I can take care of myself..."

"That doesn't make me feel any better about leaving", he warned, telling Stormy she needed to convince him more since she had just gotten kidnapped by werewolves here. "How long have you been staying with the Sheriff's family?"

"Just a day or two because he isn't allowed to leave me on my own since I'm underage..."

Dean nodded, "Okay, let me think about it... see how I feel about the town and if we can organise a proper place for you to stay...", he explained reluctantly. "But I'm not making any promises, and if I have even an inch of doubt about it all then it's not happening and you're coming with me. Capiche?"

Stormy quickly nodded, willing to take anything she could get because it was a miracle that her brother was even considering letting her stay in Beacon Hills.

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about?", Stiles asked as they sat on the couch in front of the TV. He held an Xbox controller in his hands, but his eyes were on the back screen door where he could see Dean and his dad at the far end of the backyard.

The two adults had been outside for a good half an hour now, waving their hands around with cans of drink in them, talking about who knows what. One second they were laughing and the next they both held serious faces as they deeply discussed something.

"Me, of course", Stormy grumbled, tired of googling over the two men outside who were busy discussing her fate and instead chose to focus on the videogame in front of her, since it could potentially be the last time she and Stiles hung out if Dean was determined to take her with him.

"So are you really leaving?", Stiles asked carefully, his hands on the controller and eyes back on the screen as he AK47'ed someone down in Call of Duty.

"I don't know...", Stormy muttered, her eyes focused on the screen as she shot an opponent down and captured their flag.

"What do you mean you don't know? Your brother said you're both leaving", he pressed.

"I said, I don't know...", her eyes still hadn't left the screen as her avatar bolted to the other side of the map with the flag, quickly shooting down someone who tried to steal it from her.

Stiles groaned and flicked his fingers across the remote harshly as he quit the 'capture the flag' expedition. The screen then returned back to the main page, ending the game.

"Hey!", Stormy yelled because she was about to place the flag back into her team's territory and would've won the whole game for them. "Why'd you do that for?!"

"Because I want a proper answer."

"Dude! We were the hosts of that match, you just ruined the game for everyone", she complained.

"I don't care...", Stiles replied in frustration. "Now, are you leaving with your brother, or not?"

Stormy sighed and put the controller on the coffee table in front of them, "Like I said, Stiles... I really don't know"

"Do you want to leave?", he asked.

"Weirdly enough, no. I like it here", she told him honestly which made him ease up a little, "I tried my best to convince Dean to let me stay but I don't know if he'll go for it. I think that's what your dad and him are talking about outside...", she pointed a thumb toward the screen door where they could still see the two older men in the distance. Then she turned back to Stiles because he was so adamant for an answer, "Why... do you not want me to stay?", she asked, a little insecure. Because all this time she had been fighting to stay, she didn't even stop to wonder if anyone actually wanted her to.

"Of course I do", Stiles answered like it was a stupid question.

"Of course you do not want me to stay?", Stormy asked, acting confused even though she already knew what he meant.

"No... I mean yes...", he shook his head, frustrated with failing to get his words right. "I mean, I don't want you to leave... Even though you scare me sometimes, or that you almost killed me in your sleep, or that you withhold valid information from me like how to snap a person's neck... I still don't mind having you around..."

Stormy laughed, "Okay, fine. If you want I'll teach you how to snap someone's neck, but I'm gonna use you as a demonstration...", the hunter then lunged at Stiles and put him in a choke hold.

"No! Don't touch me, you crazy woman!", Stiles yelled dramatically as his arms flailed all over the place trying to get her off him.

Stormy tightened her arm around him, "First, what you want to do is daze your opponent if you can, to stop them from thrashing around", she chuckled as Stiles began to wrestle her off and was surprisingly strong, almost flinging the hunter off him.

"Stormy! How many times have I told you not to teach Stiles how to snap someone's neck!", Mr Stilinski's voice bellowed through the living room, making Stormy's hands instantly detach from Stiles as if he was hot coal.

Both teenagers looked up at the two men standing by the back door, having just walked in on the both of them, seeing the pair trying to hold each other down on the couch.

Dean then suddenly began chucking and slapped Mr Stilinski victoriously on the back with his palm, "You're definitely the man for the job, Noah!"

The Sheriff rolled his eyes but a secret smile crept on his lips.

And Stiles and Stormy looked at each other totally confused, having no idea what he meant.

* * *

The halls of Eichen House's basement were dark and eerie, you could almost feel the pulse of the supernatural presence on your skin. That was how Dean, Stormy, Sheriff Stilinski and Stiles felt as they all followed Alan Deaton down the creepily silent halls. Then there was a sudden loud 'beep' that made Stiles jolt besides his father as Deaton unlocked yet another secure door. Pulling the heavy gate open, they all followed him into another section which was filled with lines of doors with square windows cut out on them so you could see inside. And this was when everything wasn't so eerily quiet anymore. They could hear the growlings and mumblings of voices emanating from behind each cell.

Stiles looked totally freaked out and was beginning to regret ever agreeing to come here. But he thought it would be better for him to overcome this anxiety and fear he'd been feeling since being kidnapped by these werewolves by seeing them locked up and secure with his own eyes. So that he could visibly see that they can't get out and come after him again. He'd been having trouble sleeping lately and waking up with nightmares, and he just didn't want to be so scared anymore. He needed to feel safe again in his own town, in his home. So he agreed to go with the Winchester's to see Osiris' pack locked up for himself to gain a piece of closure.

Deaton stepped toward the first door and pointed to it, then walked down the hall gesturing to the next five doors beside it. "These are the six we captured at the barn that night, and since then they have healed from all their injuries...", he told them.

Stormy head shot up at this, "Wait, six?"

Deaton nodded.

"But there were eight in the pack, I'm sure...", she turned to Stiles in a panic but he hadn't been able to count them so he shrugged.

Then something hit her because she didn't remember seeing a particular werewolf that night after Scott invaded the barn. She had been so unhinged after killing Osiris, that she didn't register it. So Stormy darted to the first door and looked inside the small window to see the older werewolf she remembered gave Osiris her phone in the barn after he realised it wasn't Stiles. Then she shot toward the second door and looked inside the window, and then the next, and the next.

"Stormy, what are you doing?", she heard the Sheriff's voice question.

Even her brother stood there not knowing what was going on but didn't say anything because he sensed that his sister realised something was wrong.

Stormy ran to all six doors and peered through each window slot, double checking all the faces. When she reached the last door and didn't see who she was looking for, her heart dropped.

"Deaton! Where is Joey?!", her voice shook as she turned toward the group again.

Stiles turned to her, his eyes going instantly wide in panic.

"Who?", Deaton asked, not knowing who she was referring to.

"Joseph Fitzsimmons. He was a student at Beacon Hills High, he's the one who attacked me and took me to Osiris", she explained heavily, hoping that the Deaton must have just forgotten and he was locked somewhere in another room in this building.

Deaton's mouth opened and then closed, perplexed. Then he opened it again, "He's another werewolf?"

Stiles was the one who answered as Stormy began to pace in a circle, grabbing at her hair. "Yes, I told you about him when Stormy was taken, that he was the one behind it", he explained, turning to his dad as well beside he was there when he said it.

The Sheriff frowned, "But we never had any evidence of that, Stiles. I just assumed that he shared the same fate of his friends since no one saw him that night..."

"So Joey is still out there?", Stormy's voice echoed through the narrow hallway lined with cells as she pointed her hand to the wall, gesturing outside of Eichen House, that Joey was free on the outside.

"I apologise, we didn't know he was part of this", Deaton said through a tight voice. Argent and his men brought the pack members they captured to him, he should have realised.

"Storm, calm down. We'll figure this out...", Dean walked toward her.

"No!", his sister put her hand up to stop him, "Joey is...", she broke off with a shake of her head, not knowing how to put the foul beta into words.

The reason the young hunter was freaking out so much was that, even though she hated to admit, Joey creeped her out way more than Osiris did when they had her. Yes, Osiris had some sort of bi-polar, and multi-personality disorder, like he would be calm a second and then snap and then be calm again. Osiris was crazy, but he was after something, he had a goal and that was what he worked toward. But with Joey, he was Osiris second in command. He didn't hold the same passion in getting revenge as his alpha did. Though Joey still enjoyed have that control over her. He played her at school using his good looks and being so accepting of her, he even asked her out. Then at the barn, she remembered the way he used to touch her, how he would gently tuck her hair behind her ear and try to make his actions sound reasonable to her. It creeped her out just thinking about it. The hunter knew that the young beta had felt something more for her, more than just following his alpha's orders. And she was not forgetting the time that he almost forced his lips onto hers, he would have kissed her if someone didn't walk in on them. The fact that Joey was still out there sent a chill down her spine, making goose bumps instantly cover her arms.

Dean was looking at his sister who was in her own little bubble of panic and he couldn't understand why. Just when he was able to head toward her to calm her down, he saw Stiles step toward Stormy quickly and without hesitation hooked an arm around her back and pulled her into him.

"Come here...", the boy murmured as he held her and Stormy didn't fight him like Dean thought she would. He knew his sister when she didn't want to be touched and that was how she seemed right now.

Stiles didn't offer any more words of comfort or reassurance because he knew nothing would suffice. The girl was freaking out and there were no words that would help. He was unsure why he reacted the way he did, he'd never been this close to her before but it felt so right because he was a little scared too. He knew how Joey was and he felt that he needed that sort of comfort from someone who'd understand, so he knew she needed the same. Stormy tucked her head into his shoulder and took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Just hearing Stiles heart beat thudding loudly against his chest, made her settle down.

After a few seconds, Stiles loosened his arms a little, "You need Scott's inhaler?", he joked, causing a coughed up laugh to emanated at his shoulder from the hunter.

"You're just as freaked as me, Stiles...", she pulled back and tilted her head toward his chest where she had heard the frightened beating of his heart.

"Not gonna argue with you there...", he grinned and then placed his hands on her shoulders, looking down at her, "You good?"

Stormy nodded a little embarrassed of her freak out, "Thanks...", she murmured so that only he could hear as they stepped apart from each other.

Dean had watched the pair from a distance, and his heart had settled after witnessing them together like that. What the Sheriff and he discussed for so long in the backyard earlier that day, was what would happen to his sister if he left, where she'd stay. Upon the first conversation with the Sheriff, he instantly saw that he was a genuinely good man, with a strong heart that actually did care about his sister. It surprised him when Stilinski agreed to take Stormy in, to let her stay with him in his home if it would make Dean inclined to let her stay. He knew Dean wouldn't agree to let Stormy stay in Beacon Hills if she was going to be forced to stay in some girls home or something with people he didn't know, and couldn't trust. He knew that if Dean knew Stormy was somewhere safe and secure, then he'd let her stay. Being a father, Stilinski understood Dean and wanted to give him that reassurance. Stilinski knew Stormy deserved to be a kid and she seemed settled here, so he suggested taking her in for the time being.

It made Dean feel at ease about it all because the conversation he had with Noah made him really like him. The only thing that made him question it was Stormy living in a house with a boy her own age. It would set out a whole lot of complications and Dean couldn't even think about his sister being hurt by a boy, or being treated the way he treated women. But just seeing the two of them in front of him now, he realised that he didn't need to worry. It was so obvious that Stiles and Stormy's relationship was platonic. The way Stiles comforted her was like how a brother would, was like how he or Sam would. And a young girl like Stormy needed that sort of relationship around her. So he knew if he wasn't there to give it to her, someone else could.

Dean Winchester smiled to himself. Even though it would hurt him to leave his sister again, he knew she would be happier here. And it wouldn't be forever, they'd still see each other often, but just not every day.

This wouldn't be the end of anything. For both of them, this would be a new beginning.

* * *

 _ **Writer's Note:**_

 _So that's a wrap for 'Stormy Times Are Coming'!_  
 _(Either a permanent wrap or temporary one is still to be determined)._

 _Hope you guys liked the ending!_  
 _Can't believe it's almost been 10 months since I posted Chapter 1 on Fanfiction. I never thought I would keep going with it for this long._

 _Or that I would manage to hit:_  
 _\- over 100,000 words,_  
 _\- 27 chapters,_  
 _\- more than a 100 followers, favourites and reviews,_  
 _\- and almost 30,000 views!_

 _You guys are the best for following along for this long and for experiencing the journey of 'Stormy Winchester' with me. It's been such a blast to write her story even though it was gruelling at times, but you guys really kept me motivated with these persistent and uplifting reviews._

 _It'll be awesome if you all let me know what your overall favourite part was in Stormy's time in Beacon Hill's. Hopefully, I'll think of a brilliant arc to write during this break period for her and that you guys help inspire me to write a continuation._

 _Feel free to ask me any questions or your ideas - through PM or review. Toodles my lovelies._

 _Rose x._


	30. Writer's Note: Proposal?

**_Writer's Note:_**

Hey Guys - I'm back!  
Now, now... calm down... everyone stop screaming... jk, I know no one gives an ass about my return, haha.

Anyway, getting down to business...  
Like I've said before, continuing _Stormy Times Are Coming_ isn't something I can commit to right now because I know I can't promise weekly updates. But I do want to propose something else because I feel like there is so much more to Stormy Winchester's story that needs to be explored.

What do you guys think about me posting sort of one-shots and/or mini stories of Stormy's time in Beacon Hills with the pack, with Stiles, with the Sheriff, Derek, her brother, etc? It won't be a dedicated storyline but instead, just fun little entertaining bite-sized pieces of her life after the events that happened with Osiris and all that jazz. I could also take requests on things you'd like Stormy and the pack to explore, that would be fun. It also wouldn't be a weekly update thing, I would post when I have the time or when I feel inspired. I can at least promise that to you guys.

Let me know what your thoughts are. If that is something you'd like to see or not, and your overall feelings about the whole thing so I know if I should go ahead with that.

Thanks so much for reading along with me and hopefully this wouldn't be goodbye for Stormy Winchester, the badass :)

Rose x.


End file.
